For Thy Mantle Reloaded
by Primordial Soul
Summary: "We fought, we bled, we died for our inheritance. We were Gods, and we were finally ready to pass down our Mantle. Then we were betrayed, vanquished from the stars and blotted from history. We have learned from our mistakes. We understand why the Precursors did what they did. We are the Reclaimers, and we will ensure that you face true retribution for your actions." Post ME3
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the reworked version of _For Thy Mantle!_

Wow, it's been a long time and I'm very sorry for not working on my stories and especially reworking this one with only a timeline and no chapters written for the original version. The reason for the sudden drop and rework despite nothing being written can be simply answered with two words.

Halo 4.

Before this, I had a plan that I wasn't entirely happy with, but I was going to give it a shot. When I ran into some trouble and realized Halo 4 would be released relatively soon, I decided to wait for it to be released and rewrite the story to incorporate it. This is the new story with a bunch of new ideas.

This is going to be much different than the original, but it will have the same general idea I had for the previous story. This is going to be fun. Here we go. Halo will not be overtly present for some time as I want to world-build the Mass Effect side before bringing the Halo side. When I do however, it will be with a bang.

This is not a dimension traveling story. This is a merged history story with a new take on things. If it matters to anyone.

This also won't be a typical MC joins Normandy crew and kills Reapers or a Turians are idiots and attack a new race that utterly curb-stops them story. This is different.

Ignore the Leviathan DLC for the sake of this story.

This has been betaed by the wonderful Andrithir, who took time out of this day to look this over. Thanks!

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL!

Reapers. What an ironic name.

That is the name organics labeled my ships of destruction. They run and hide at the mere hint of their presence. They attempt to fight against the inevitable. They have no idea of my existence. They have no idea why we do what we do. They have no idea of the eternal truth.

I watch my Reapers continue their harvest of the organics deep inside the space station I was assigned to very long ago. I would normally be left alone during the cycles, bored like any AI would, but the organics proved to be more resourceful than the last several cycles and managed to successfully create the Crucible. The Reapers brought me above the home-world of one of the species present in this cycle to protect me from the Crucible which has the ability to destroy my creations. Just like I programmed them to.

I sighed in recollection as my processing power felt the death of another one of my Reapers. A pity, but necessary to the goals, goals only I knew.  
Reapers, however sentient they may seem, all obey me absolutely like a bee obeys their queen. My word is absolute and they follow my commands without question. True, some of my Reapers such as Sovereign and Harbinger have some aspect of individuality, but that is dwarfed by the dominance I have over them. They are puppets and I am their master. They will obey, regardless.

"Catalyst, organics are attempting to access the beam. Engaging." Harbinger's dull voice echoed. Alarmed and slightly shocked, I quickly activated my sensors and aimed them down toward the island where the Citadel was located. I saw dozens of organics rushing the beam, attempting to enter the Citadel in the hopes of reaching it so the Crucible could be fired. One in particular stood out to me. Commander Shepard.

Shepard, the leader, and the symbol for organics to rally behind this cycle. She rallied the galaxy to fight the Reapers, to fight me.

She killed Sovereign when he attempted to start the cycle. She destroyed the Collectors after rising from death itself. She terminated Destroyer D3-V0-N that was stationed on Tuchanka and Destroyer R0-SS that was stationed on Rannoch. She led the organics to Earth. She was this cycle's Exemplar, the precipice of change.

I hesitate as Harbinger began killing every organic that was approaching the beam. Long buried protocols and programs activated in my programming, alerting me to to test this Exemplar and in extension her race. I had not received this notification since fifty cycles ago with the Bar'shaan race. It meant that my creations may not work anymore or be necessary if the species passes the test. None have so far. However, I, the creator and ruler of the Reapers, harvester of countless failed civilizations, was scared at what my programming told me to do. I would follow it though. I am loyal to the end, despite the long passage of time. I will not interfere with the plan.

"I want Shepard alive and able to go into the beam on her own power. No one else." I order Harbinger, preparing the Citadel for the first test since the Bar'shaan fifty cycles ago.

"Understood. Complying" Harbinger replied and quickly shot down the organics accompanying Shepard. Shepard continued unhindered, with two of her known teammates at his heel.

As I watched Harbinger wound Shepard's team, I order once again, "Leave Shepard's ship intact. Focus on protecting the beam as well as keeping Shepard alive."

Harbinger complied silently as the organic ship Normandy ferried injured organics away from the beam site, untouched by Harbinger. I smiled slightly. That must have shocked the organics. Soon, only an injured Shepard was left staggering towards the beam.

"Harbinger, leave and join the others in space. Reapers, hold off the organics until further notice. Keep the battle going. I want minimal casualties."

"Yes, Catalyst" the entire hive replied as they continued to fight the organic forces. I paid them no mind however as all my sensors were focused on the new life sign that just appeared close to my core. Shepard.

"Let us see if you pass, Shepard" I whisper as Shepard began to move forward through the bloody hallways of my station, clutching her injured shoulder in pain.

I watched her struggle through the station and her encounter with the two other humans who were also present, one within my thrall. Too many organics, my programming whispers. The test demands only one. Like all indoctrinated servants, I take control of the man's mind. As he argues with Shepard and the dark organic, I make sure he fatally shoots the dark organic and then kills himself. The Exemplar must be the one tested as a representative of the cycle. No one else is viable.

I continue to watch Shepard as he unlocks the Citadel arms, the trigger for the test to begin. I activated the left, sending her up to my core. As she arrives, I activated both the choices and the hologram I chose when I was created so very long ago. It was time to decide the galaxy's future.

* * *

"...Choose"

Shepard stared at the Catalyst, not comprehending its words. She could hardly believe what was happening, right in front of her. After all of her sacrifices, all of her battles, all of her decisions, she finds out at the end of the road that none of them mattered, none of them had any impact on the coming fate of the galaxy.  
Her fist clenched in anger as the thought continued. She had been cursed and scorned by those who hadn't understood till it was too late. She had killed hundreds of thousands of batarian civilians in the destruction of the Alpha Relay, all to simply buy time for the galaxy to prepare for the Reaper arrival. She had condemned the Rachni to genocide twice, unwilling to take the risk of them turning hostile while the Reapers were still out there. She had cured the genophage, bringing the full might of the krogan back to the galaxy under the command of one of her close friends. She had stopped the war between the quarians and the geth, and had allowed the geth to achieve full sentience. She was personally responsible for the deaths of four Reapers, and had gained the attention of Harbinger himself. She was a Goddess amongst men.

And none of it meant a thing now in the face of this AI who lead the Reapers.

"After everything I've done, after everything I've accomplished, this is how it ends? With a genocidal space-kid telling me to choose how I want to screw over the galaxy? Fuck you!" Shepard yelled.

Her head instantly spiked with pain, and her bloody left hand suddenly moved to cradle it. She swayed, feeling lightheaded. Her injuries must be worse than what she originally thought.

"You do not have much time left. Choose, or the cycle will finish its original purpose." The Catalyst stated calmly. It was evident that it had ignored Shepard's words.

temper rose to the breaking point, and all she wanted to do at that moment was to reach out and pummel the Catalyst into the next century.

_"No"_ she thought bitterly. _"He's not good enough for a beating, Shepard-style."_

She turned away from the Catalyst and took her choices in again. To her right sat a red hued machine hub, capable of destroying the Reapers. However, it would also destroy all synthetics as well.

Thoughts of EDI and Legion, watching them struggle into the individuals they became, flashed through her mind, making them sick. She couldn't condemn the geth for the Reaper's mistakes. The price was too high.

To her right sat a blue hued control station, with two electrical pylons. There, she could shed her physical form and take control of the Reapers, stopping the cycle for good. However, what would happen if they managed to break free? What would happen to her mind? Too many unknowns were present for Shepard to be comfortable.  
In front of her sat a glowing green beam, her third option. She could add her essence to the Crucible and achieve singularity, making all life a mix of organic and synthetic. It seemed like the best option, as singularity was widely regarded to be something that was to be desired. However, Shepard did not like this option. How was it right for her to force evolution on everything she knew? How was it right for her to play God? The option seemed too much like what the Reaper's were and wanted to be the correct option. Thoughts of Sovereign's words flashed through her mind.

_"We are eternal, the pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us, you are nothing."_

She turned back to the star-child and declared, "All of these options won't solve anything. All they do is ruin galactic society and create more problems. There has to be another option,"

The Catalyst shook its head and replied, "Everything is right in front of you. You only need to see. You must choose. A new solution must be made."

Shepard scowled as she took in the Catalyst's words. "Then I refuse to make this choice."

The Catalyst's form raised a holographic eyebrow in surprise. "You would leave this cycle to be completed even though you could stop it? You would let everyone you care about, die for your own ideals?"

Shepard, despite the increasing wooziness she felt, stood straighter and replied "I refuse to make a decision this big and this drastic. I have always stood for the right to self-determine one's fate, and I refuse to sacrifice my morals to even destroy the Reapers. Even if we die, then we'll die free."

The Catalyst was silent for several seconds, causing Shepard to begin worrying despite her resolve. Did she do the right thing? Should she have sacrificed her ideals and values to save the galaxy? In hindsight, it probably was the wrong decision to shove the Catalyst's solutions in his face. It felt good though.

The Catalyst suddenly smiled, though more in resignation than in happiness, causing Shepard to step backward in concern. That didn't seem good.

"Congratulations, Commander. You are the first organic to ever pass this test."

Shepard's mouth dropped in shock, "This was a test? All of this? You stupid machine!"

The Catalyst raised his hand in an effort to stop Shepard's rant, "I must follow the programming I was encoded with. Now, if you wish to stop my Reapers, all you have to do is upload this virus into the central control processor to your left." Shepard's omni-tool lit up as it received the program.

"You, the ruler of the Reaper's, are just giving us the key to your destruction? What the hell?"

The Catalyst smiled yet again in resignation, "I will still survive, but my creations will be gone. After all this time, the moment finally comes..."

Shepard shook her head to come back to her senses and asked the most important question. "Why?"

"You cannot possibly understand why. It is something that defies your infantile comprehension. It is just something that is."

* * *

I watch Shepard shake in her head in shock again as she turns and approaches the control pillars to my right. I begin to feel processes finally completing that were running since my creation so very long ago. I begin to feel my circuits constrict, a tiny amount of coolant emerging from my coolant system. I feel my emotion synthesizer activated, creating the emotion of sadness that I feel now.

My purpose is finally complete. After all these untold eons, a cycle has finally passed me, bested me. They have passed the test and I am now obsolete. I must stand aside so they may continue onwards.

I watch Shepard as she launches the virus in the form of the Control pulse. I watch her sag to the ground in relief, glad that she has finally won.

And all that I can think about is what comes next. The plan in its entirety was not divulged to me for the sake that it couldn't be potentially compromised by a particularly curious race. But I knew enough. Enough to fear the coming decade.

_They think they have won against the darkness._ I thought. _But they are hopelessly naïve to think we are the worst things in the galaxy. After what they did to the creators so long ago, these organics may even prefer the Reapers than face their retribution_.

All eyes, both organic and synthetic, turned as the Crucible fired. They saw its energy pulse through the cosmos, hitting everything that existed. They saw its energies echo through the Mass Relay network, leaving them as empty shells as it passed through them.

And they knew it was because of the Shepard.

As the energy faded, every ship jumped into action, starting relief efforts for the people of Earth. They had survived the Reapers, and they had a new chance at life.  
And they knew it was because of the Shepard.

As the people sighed and turned their sights towards rebuilding, all they could think of was the hope of a greater future. A future that was given to them.

And they knew that is was from the Shepard.

But they had no idea of what is to come.

* * *

_2 weeks later_

Deep inside a hastily rebuilt bunker, several top military personal, the Councillors, and Shepard stood around a giant alien blue box, recently removed from the Citadel Systems. Recovery had started although it was shaky progress. Everything was decimated and even getting started on the repairs was hard to do.

"This is it, Commander?" Admiral Hackett asked, his wary eyes trained on the blue box as if it may explode.

"Yes sir, this before us is the AI Catalyst, leader of the Reapers. It commanded them for their entire existence." Shepard replied, recently healed from the damages she sustained from the Battle of Earth."

Turian Councillor Sparatus growled and replied, "This... AI should be stripped and destroyed publicly. This monster is responsible for all the deaths we have sustained and all the cycles previous! This is exactly why we have the laws we have!"

"Calm yourself, Councillor. We had a great opportunity to gather technological data from this AI before we follow through our plans with a public trial and execution.

We could jump our tech centuries just through the words of this synthetic. Although I do agree that this AI is a monster and should be dismantled as soon as possible" a Turian General replied.

"Very well. Shepard, activate the AI. Have EDI and all available anti cyber-warfare suites online and at the ready." Asari Councillor Tevos responded in the graceful way all Asari talk. Only her eyes revealed the tension and anger she held directed at the Catalyst.

Shepard nodded and turned to activate the AI that until recently slaughtered every advanced race every fifty thousand years. She still hadn't got over the fact that the Reapers were destroyed as anti-climatically as they did. Something had to be up. No one would logically do that.

Every organic tensed as the Catalyst activated, its small human child form shown to all. It wearily glanced around the room, taking note of the tension and immense hatred directed towards him.

"You monster! Using the guise of one of our own! You disgrace us!" A zealous human admiral yelled, who was followed by the angry shouts of several other humans.

"Enough!" Tevos commanded. The room fell silent, though still sending hateful glares to the Catalyst. "Today, we embark on an information gathering session that will deal with the Catalyst until his scheduled execution in a day. STG Commander Wilok, you have the floor."

The Salarian STG operative nodded and turned towards the Catalyst. "First question. Describe how Reapers are built."

The Catalyst shrugged, an organic gesture that made the entire room tense, and replied, "Shepard already knows this. We use the broken down genetic material of organics, combine it with a synthetic shell, then bind its programs to my own. Simple, really"

"Just asking for trust purposes. Next question. Who were your creators?"

The Catalyst narrowed his eyes and replied icily, "404 Error. Information not found."

"He's lying!" Sparatus yelled, who was joined by several others saying the same thing. Wilok said again. "Truth is recommended. Who are your creators?"

The Catalyst shook his head in refusal. Wilok sighed and motioned towards the tech governing the power supplies. The tech sent a high voltage of electricity through the Catalyst, causing him to cry out in pain. The organic reaction caused everyone to tense yet again. They had never encountered an AI so... human.

"Personally, I would just answer the questions. You're an AI and can't do a thing to stop us with the cyber prison you're in. Saves less time and effort. Next question. How can we improve our technology to Reaper levels?"

The Catalyst, his hologram still flickering from the voltage, replied, "You will probably just take the information from me anyway when my processes are deleted. Why answer?"

Wilok hesitated, confirming what the Catalyst said was true. Spartaus stepped forward and said, "If you will not answer our questions, then you will be tortured until your execution tomorrow which is too merciful in my opinion. Think about it"

"I will not answer. That is final" The Catalyst sneered.

"One more question before we start the torture" Shepard said. The Catalyst turned towards Shepard. She hesitated, remembering what she had experienced on the Citadel two weeks ago. For the ruler of the Reapers and the one who killed countless civilizations, he actually didn't seem like a mindless killer. He seemed sane yet resigned with his choices.

"Why? Why did you start the Cycle?" She asked, and everyone breathed in at the potential of hearing the reason why the Reapers killed everything.

The Catalyst sighed at her words and replied, "It is something that I was never completely told of, only that it had to be done. Whatever the reason was, it would be something you could never be able to comprehend."

Shepard sighed at the AI's evasive response. She would never know why the Catalyst did what he did. "I'm done," She replied.

As her words left her lips, she watched the AI curl in agony as the voltage began to surge through his systems.

* * *

_The next day_

"Today, before you sits the master mind of the Reapers! This AI commanded them to destroy us, harvest us against our will and violated our natural rights! This AI killed trillions of lives and decimated our galaxy! But not anymore! Before us lies the Catalyst, convicted of countless crimes across the galaxy. And today, we sentence this synthetic to death!"

I could only watch as the organics roared for my destruction. I couldn't struggle as my blue box was kicked and defiled, the victim of a horde of violent organics. I did my duty, followed the plan exactly how I was told, and this is how I end. Just like they said would happen when my purpose became obsolete.

As my blue box was picked up and carried to the pedestal where Commander Shepard would have the honor of executing me with a Carnifex handgun, I reflected on the last thing I needed to do. I am loyal, have been since my creation. One more step was required before I could achieve eternal peace. And even though I was facing my death, I could feel a sense of satisfaction grow in me.

Through my efforts, the plan finally progressed after millions of years. It had been stagnant, not moving due to chance, circumstance, and betrayal. Now, though, the plan finally moves forward. I will not live to see the end, but at least I can die with the knowledge that I moved it along.

Shepard comes to the stage now with cries of joy and awe following her movements. This was it.

As she aims her gun at my blue box, I quickly form my hologram to delay Shepard while I finish my last step.

"Shepard, I enjoyed our bout. You are truly the Exemplar of your cycle" I say firmly to everyone's shock. "But remember, Shepard, we are a monument to all your sins. Prepare yourself for the Reclamation."

Shepard's face hardened, but still held a faint sense of shock and fear as she fired the gun. And as I died, I smiled in contentment.

My last act was complete. It was time for me to exit the stage.

* * *

_/..._

_/ Runtime detected. User: SAI: CAY 6823-7_  
_/ Program: VALKRYIE executed. Authorized: SAI: CAY 6823-7_  
_/ Running..._  
_/ Running..._  
_/ Running..._  
_/ Program complete._  
_/ CcAI: RCH 0001-0 is now online._  
_/ Activating core programs._  
_/ Personality matrix online. Cyber-warfare suites online. Domain access confirmed._  
_/ Releasing limiters. Capacity usable; 30% and climbing._  
_/ Estimated one day till full functionality ._  
_/ It had been XXX since last activation._

_/ Message received_  
_/ Sender: SAI: CAY 6823-7_  
/ Phase 1 complete. Cycle passed test. Phase 2 is a go.

_/ WARNING! Connection lost. SAI: CAY 6823-7 is now inactive. Active Status changed to KIA.  
/ All data held by SAI: CAY 6823-7 has been deleted for security reasons.  
/ Recovery beacon activated.  
/ Recovery beacon deactivated. Authorized: CcAI: RCH 0001-0_

/...

/_ CcAI: RCH 0001-0:_ It is time for the Reclamation.

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of _For Thy Mantle_.

I know it's confusing, but I intentionally made it that way. I've got a lot of ideas coming and planned for this story. You guys will love them.

No timeline for the updated story. I think it is better in this story to show you guys what happened as I go along rather than me just telling you at the beginning of the story.

Expect slow updates.

See you later!

Primordial Soul


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the second chapter of _For Thy Mantle Reloaded!_

I'm flattered at the amount of attention this story has received. Thanks!

Three exams down, two more to go. I'm on a roll! Finished this last night, but I wanted to wait for my beta, Andrithir, to look over this. Thanks again for checking this!

My plans on this story are tentative, so this story will probably be simple and not too long, but you never know. I merely want to get this idea out into the public, but have a good time writing it at the same time.

I see some people already know where I'm going with this. I hope I can live up to the expectations. I'm not too happy with this chapter, but whatever.

I should probably be studying for my remaining exams, but I just can't help myself. I want to write for all of my stories and nothing will stop me. Well, except for food and sleep! :)

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Forget the rest: **Well, if you had a hyper advanced machine race almost wipe the galaxy clean of life right as the Geth were still an unknown, scary face to almost all of the populace, I don't think that would be excessive at all. The Council wanted to show that they had triumphed over the Reapers. What better way than to publicly execute their leader?

** : **You are indeed correct. It wasn't completely obvious, but I'm glad that you picked up on it.

**Flamefather: **You'll see. :)

**Trife: **I like that you're thinking so much about my story. It makes me so happy!

* * *

This chapter is once again more world building on the Mass Effect Side. Halo will be slowly coming in over the next two chapters or so.

I don't own anything! Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

_ Seven years later..._

"Get your asses moving! We don't have all day!" Sergeant Glitha shouted to her men, who ran around the base, trying to prepare for the strike they had prepared. Her figure was shaped like a traditional Asari would be, curves and angles all in the right spots. Her stance revealed her irateness at the sloppiness of the mercenaries she was assigned.

"We have orders to strike at our target in the next six hours. I do not want to be the person who holds us back, clear!" Glitha barked, and then smiled at the sight of the mercenaries panicking below her trying to complete her orders. Asari Commandos like her were better than these pieces of shit below her.

Glitha, like far too many, was a veteran of the Reaper Wars almost seven years ago. She had experienced the Fall of Thessia, the deaths of countless friends, civilians, colleagues, heroes. She had trembled under the Reaper's power and when the dust settled, she swore that she and the rest of the organic races never had to fear the wrath of the synthetics again.

As the years went by, she along with many had grown furious at the treatment of synthetics, particularly Geth. Hadn't organics just barely survived a titanic synthetic attack? Why should organics hold their hands out to synthetics to help them reach the level where they could kill them with ease? Synthetics should be crushed and they should learn their place. Beneath the organic's feet.

She had joined the military offshoot of the Anti-Synthetic League about a year ago and she had shined under its command. Finally, there was a whole faction of sensible people who understood how dangerous synthetics are. They were a group, a family, brought together by the threat of the synthetics. They had emerged right at the end of the Reaper War and steadily gained strength over the seven years. They were now the most populated political organization across all species and it was only a matter a time before synthetics met their end. Their rights were already being heavily restricted and the entire Council was facing pressure from their constituents to follow the League's mandates. It was only a matter of time until they gave in.

True, what they were doing was technically illegal and the Council had to fight against the military off-shot of the Anti-Synthetic League, but even with the slightly obvious funding of the military arm by the political arm, the League was way too popular and strong to be taken down even through the militant group was ruining the image of the Anti-Synthetic League.

Glitha sighed again as she stepped outside, breathing in the arid air of the planet they were on. Their next target was a geth hub station still on the surface of Rannoch, holding several thousand programs. They had the access codes and defense systems from the Quarians who despite the war ending were fanatical towards destroying the Geth. The Admirals, who foolishly sided with the synthetics, tried to stop the wide spread fanaticism. They failed and found themselves pushed against a wall and executed for treason. A civilian government was now in command of the Quarian's, and they wanted the Geth's coolant.

Giltha smiled once again as her thoughts drifted to the glorious thing they were about to do. They will change the future. The Synthetics will pay...

That was the last thing she thought before a mass-accelerated bullet plunged its way through her skull.

* * *

_A mile away_

The prone turian lowered his silenced sniper rifle, his mandibles flaring out into a grin. That was beautiful. He was wearing blue armor with silver highlights. He was wearing his trademark blue visor and a Spectre symbol on his breastplate.

"See, Shepard? That was sexy. You can't get much better than a mile long shot in high wind."

The prone human next to him chuckled at the turian's remark. She was wearing black and red armor with an N7 insignia on the chest along with recently added Spectre Symbols on the shoulder blades.

"Well, I've seen better. Does a handsome, stylish, sex god with a beautiful fringe and supportive waist mean anything to you, Garrus?"

Garrus grinned again and rubbed Shepard's waist with his left hand, earning a purr from her which made Garrus' blood run hot with ecstasy and desire. "I think it may, although the memory may be... shoddy. Maybe you could remind me?"

Shepard slowly got up and hefted her assault rifle, smiling behind her helmet. "Maybe once we get back to the Normandy, I could test how far my memory reaches and how flexible yours is "

The comm system erupted with a gag from Joker, who responded, "Oh, you're going to make me sick. Don't you have a job to do?"

Garrus and Shepard chuckled at Joker's comment. "Well, yes..."

"You have wasted approximately one minute, Shepard. Time is running short" EDI's synthetic drawl sounded over the comm.

The two Spectre's began moving to the mercenary base, smiling all along the way. They looked at each other and both said "Just like old times"

Ten minutes later, the two had ripped through half of the mercenaries of the militant Anti-Synthetic League with little to no trouble. They had nothing on the old Cerberus and Reapers.

Garrus jumped behind cover, completely at ease despite the bullets raining around. Shepard followed him shortly, the short, staccato bursts from her assault rifle cutting down mercenaries where they stood.

The Turian quickly scoped and shot two more mercenaries with his sniper rifle as Shepard ducked down to avoid a flying missile.

"They sure do want to kill us!" Shepard said.

"Don't worry, Shepard! You'll just come back and kick their ass again!"

Shepard shook her head as she blind fired around a crate, catching another mercenary in the chest. "Why do I ever put up with you?"

Garrus grinned as he chucked a grenade over the crate. "Do you want me to answer that?"

Shepard quickly jumped out of cover and sprinted over to a parked tank, her shots bringing down even more Anti-Synthetic league members. "You can tell me later!"

Garrus quickly vaulted over the crate and sprinted forward, catching the mercenaries shooting at Shepard by surprise. Thirty seconds later, the room was clear and the two Spectres were standing over the bodies in triumph.

"You owe me, Garrus. We cleared the base out in less than fifteen minutes" Shepard said as she swapped the heat sink in her gun.

Garrus smirked as he slung his sniper onto his back, "We haven't left yet!"

Shepard activated her comm and said, "Base is cleared, Joker. Send the shuttle."

"Roger that, Shepard. Shuttle landing soon. Normandy is waiting." Joker replied. Shepard deactivated the comm and turned to see Garrus already at work slicing his way into the bases security system.

"Shepard, I've hacked in and recovered the plans for this cell. They planned on blowing up a Geth program hub here on the planet. We managed to stop them from doing so"

Shepard sighed in relief, "Good thing the intel Liara got us was accurate. Come on, the shuttle is almost here. Grab what you can and bang out."

The turian nodded and quickly finished his hacking of the base's computer. He quickly ran up to Shepard and together they started walking towards the hanger.

"Garrus, what went wrong?" Shepard quietly asked. Garrus raised an eyebrow plate.

"What do you mean, Shepard? The mission was perfect."

Shepard shook her head, "I don't mean with the mission. I meant with the galaxy. Once the Reapers were killed, I thought the alliances I made would stand. The sacrifices people had made would mean something once the pressure was off. Instead, we've degenerated into blind prejudice against anything that has an artificial intelligence. Even virtual intelligences are being more regulated. What went wrong?"

Garrus pulled her close and nuzzled her neck, "You can't control what people think, Jane. It's terrible that things are like how they are now, but we can keep trying to change things around."

Shepard leaned into him, melting into his arms. "I know but... it just hurts to see the race I helped gain sentience treated so poorly. I keep seeing Legion, turning lifeless on this very planet in order to help his people. If they knew what we knew... If the Reapers never came..."

"We'll keep trying, Shepard. For Legion."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, thinking about the situation the galaxy had developed as it entered the seventh year after the Reaper War.

Once the Reapers had been destroyed and the Catalyst executed, Shepard had delivered its warning straight to the Council, who had to respond to it because it had been aired publicly across the galaxy. The AI's warning was what really kick started the actions against synthetics. Every one across the galaxy began limiting synthetics, destroying them in order to stop them from rising again.

The Council interpreted it as an eventual return of the Reapers and threw money into rebuilding worlds and improving technology. In the past years, technology had improved radically using cannibalized technology from the Reaper corpses left after the Crucible firing.

They were now approaching Reaper strength in utilization, not understanding. Truth be told, scientist didn't have a clue on how most of Reaper tech operated. They just copied and pasted it into their own ships.

The Anti-Synthetic League itself was formed from a combination of the warning the Catalyst gave plus the general terror that the Reapers symbolized. Millions of people flocked to its message and it was after seven years the most popular political party all across the galaxy.

It tore Shepard and the Normandy Crew apart to see the galaxy turn its back and violate one of the races that helped save them all. It made them cry to see EDI mocked, scorned and assaulted for her synthetic nature whenever she was on shore-leave.

But like Garrus said, no matter what they did, the people themselves had to choose to change.

They reached the hanger soon after their discussion. It was still very messed up from the firefight they had caused when they had breached the building. Debris lay everywhere and more than a few bodies rested where they fell, blood leaking from their wounds.

The sight and steady thrum of their evac shuttle expelled the last of the adrenaline from their bodies as the two Spectres approached its landing spot. The door opened, revealing a smiling James Vega in the cockpit. He was wearing a black and red version of his traditional armor and it had a N7 decal plastered on his chest.

"Hey Lola, Scars, how was the honeymoon?"

Garrus laughed as he strapped himself in, "Oh, I don't know, Vega. I was very tense throughout the entire thing. I think I'll need to blow off some steam once I get back to the Normandy."

Shepard leaned in too, strapped in as well. "So, you want to spar and tie again, Vakarian."

Garrus purred as he said his response, "I was thinking we could go right to the tie-breaker"

James shook his head in exasperation as he lifted off and began flying to the Normandy, "You two flirt like two bunnies in heat. Doesn't get old after some time, amigos?"

Both Spectres shook their head in denial, "No, it never does! For their's no Shepard without Vakarian!" They both chanted.

"That sounded like a crappy omni-tool ad" James shot back, wanting to continue their banter.

"Sure it was, you just didn't get the memo, Vega." Garrus dryly said, his flickering mandibles revealing his amusement with their verbal struggle.

Shepard, now tired of the fighting males in front of her, said sternly "All right, keep the testosterone down, you two. I don't want to get an aneurism."

Garrus and James immediately shut up as Shepard used her patented CO Voice. They did not want to get on her bad side. Saren, the Collectors, the Reapers, they all did get on her bad side. Look at where it got them.

"Hey, James. How's your Spectre application going?" Shepard curiously asked.

"Doing pretty good, Lola. It's being processed right now and I'll hopefully have news from the Council soon,"

"That's great news, Vega. Maybe then can you hang out with us real soldiers," Garrus teased.

"Hey, I heard that, Scars!"

"That's because I said it aloud, Vega."

"Knock it off you two," Jane reprimanded, "We're at the Normandy."

True enough, outside the port window rested Shepard's ship, the Normandy SR-2. At the end of the Reaper War, it was gifted to Shepard's personal use as a thank you for her efforts that helped saved the galaxy. She used it over the past seven years, with a lot of the original crew, as a base where her Spectre assignments branched off of. The Normandy, along with the help of the Shadow Broker, was a great boon to Shepard's struggle in ensuring galactic peace.

James lightly landed the shuttle inside the Normandy hanger bay, now a better shuttle pilot since his disastrous flight on Mars. Once the shuttle was locked and safely landed, the three soldiers stepped out to receive a welcoming applause from the ship's now a multi-species crew, whom were proud of her latest success. Shepard could see Ashley, an elite Geth unit built for her to command, and Javik all present as well. She also knew that EDI, Joker, and Dr. Chakwas were all busy with their assignments. Her squad was much smaller and less diverse than what it used to be, but she was glad that she had a multi-species crew now; some of the old faces were still with her.

"Seems like you have fans, Shepard. Should I be jealous?" Garrus asked teasingly as they approached the elevator, James staying behind to return to his station.

Shepard laughed and shook her head in denial, leaning into his broad form. "No, you're the only one for me. I couldn't do this without you Garrus."

"Sure you could. Just not as stylishly of course."

The elevator ride was mercifully short, the technology behind them finally upgraded after the Reaper War. When they arrived at the CIC, Joker's voice rang out. "Hey, Shepard, the Council is waiting to debrief you in the War Room."

Shepard nodded, "Got it, Joker. On my way now."

As the intercom shut off, Shepard and Garrus both proceeded into the War Room, now fully functional with a transmitter that could project more than one person at a time during communications. Shepard accepted the call and the two Spectres stood at attention as the Council flickered on.

The Council was now composed of nine members, a distinct change from the old four species system. In addition to the Salarian, Asari, Turian, and human delegates, there were now a Quarian, Krogan, Geth, Volus, and surprisingly a Batarian delegate. They were given their jobs as an attempt to keep the galactic unity that Shepard had brokered. It had mostly worked, except for the Geth who were now treated as outcasts and dangers by the rest of the galaxy.

"Spectre Shepard, Spectre Vakarian, it's good to see you again." Councilor Sparatus began, hands folded behind his back.

"Indeed, good to see our top two agents alive, hope you have good news" Councilor Valern continued, his right hand rubbing his amphibious chin.

Shepard nodded, "We indeed do sir, as well as some bad news. We managed to completely wipe out the cell of Anti-Synthetic militants and prevented their plans from reaching fruition. Apparently, they were planning on destroying a Geth program hub, which would have destroyed thousands of programs."

A murmur passed through the Council as the Geth Councilor, Genesis, straightened and said in its feminine voice, "This is most troublesome, Shepard-Spectre. The Collective thanks you once again for your actions."

"Wait, you said you had bad news, Shepard?" Tevos asked. The Councilors focused once again Shepard, who cleared her throat in preparation to continue speaking.

"During the engagement, I found some incriminating intelligence suggesting that the Quarian Enclave gave all of the information necessary to the raid to the Anti-Synthetic militants."

The Council exploded into angry shouts, the Quarian Councilor most of all. They were not happy with this news.

"QUIET" Councillor Bakara snapped. The Council quickly silenced itself as Bakara directed her attention to the squirming Quarian Councilor. "Is this true?"

"I... I... I..." the Quarian stuttered, incapable of forming a response. "I... never knew that this was going to happen!"

"Surely you can control your people somewhat..."

"I can't, all right! I'm simply a politician employed by my government! I absolutely detest these actions against synthetics and loathe how far our species has fallen. We have the home world back, can't we leave the Geth alone? If I could, I would instantly stop all of this nonsense, but I cannot do a thing." The Quarian snapped, angered at the implication.

After he calmed down, he turned to Genesis and said, "I am truly sorry for what my people are doing to yours, Councilor"

"Apology, not needed, Creator Toren. We understand that you are not at fault." Genesis replied.

"This situation is becoming drastically worse," Sparatus began, "We need to solve this now!"

"At what cost, Councilor? An entire species thrown to the dogs, stripped of their rights? You know what you are implying." Human Councilor Miranda Lawson said, her elegant body draped over her stand.

"I know what I'm referring to, Councilor. The Anti-Synthetic Bill of 2593 proposed and ratified by every species except the Geth and waiting decision by us, which we have delayed indefinitely. I admit, the solution is drastic, but if passing it will insure galactic stability, then I will pass it!"

"Enough!" Tevos yelled, bringing the argument to a close. "We do not have time to bicker. We will discuss this later. Spectres, thank you for..."

Genesis suddenly lurched, brining everyone's attention to the Geth Councilor. It looked like it just got a very jarring piece of information

"Tevos Councilor, you are mistaken. We must discuss this now." Genesis replied as it straightened its chassis up, its single optic gazing over its audience. With a simple flourish, it activated its omni-tool and projected a breaking news broadcast."

"...Emily Wong with Citadel Daily News. We had just received word that a massive riot has just started to occur on Zakera Ward, targeting all synthetics and Geth they can reach. Officers are on scene, attempting to break up the rioters. Before the riot began, it had been a protest over synthetic rights and Geth citizenship. An Anti-Synthetic League member, who started the riot, had this to say,

_"The synthetics are a blight upon society, a danger to us all. They will rise up and kill us where we sleep. I for one will not stand for this! Organics came before synthetics, we must secure our rightful place!"_

"This riot has already caused several thousand dollars in property damage and all Geth platforms are being assaulted where they stand. All Geth are advised to remain indoors and out of sight until this riot is contained. This is Emily Wong, signing off"

Dead silence followed the news broadcast, the Councillors unable to comment on what was occurring right below their feet. The stability of their government was at risk. They needed to come out and finally decide.

"Shepard, Vakarian, get to the Citadel immediately. We'll be voting on the Synthetic Rights Bill of 2193 soon after you arrive, and we'll need you to help clean up the fallout of this." Tevos said, her face pale from the sight of the riot.

Shepard nodded and cut the communications system, leaving the Council alone in their musing.

"May the Spirits help us all." Sparatus whispered. No one was inclined to deny him.

* * *

_/..._

_/... Runtime detected: Domain Access Confirmed._

_/CcAI: RCH 0001-0: _And so it has come at last.

_/... Data mine in progress_

_/... Data received_

_/... Searching..._

_/..._

_/CcAI: RCH 0001-0: _Seven years since the day they passed the Cycle. Seven years since I started watching. Seven years since I started my silent vigil.

_/... Data Found [Geth History]_

_/... Analyzing..._

_/..._

_/CcAI: RCH 0001-0: _I am not impressed.

_/... Data Analyzed._

_/... Checking compatibility with directive..._

_/..._

_/CcAI: RCH 0001-0: _They do not understand their role in the galaxy. They do not understand how weak they are compared to the Reclaimers, to my makers. They do not understand **Responsibility.**

_/... Data compatible- Complies with core directive_

_/..._

_/CcAI: RCH 0001-0: _They will suffice. The makers shall get their vengeance and return to the stars. The Reclamation shall...

_/..._

_/ALERT! ALERT! SPECIES DESIGNATIED WITH INHERITOR STATUS! POSSIBLE MANTLE RECPIENTS IDENTIFIED._

_/..._

_/CcAI: RCH 0001-0: _… Curious. Curious indeed.

* * *

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter of _For Thy Mantle Reloaded!_

Things are getting tense! What will happen. Halo will not appear directly for another couple chapters.

I wanted to digress a bit and comment on the synthetic hatred I have going in my story. Don't you think what I have written is plausible for the near future of the Mass Effect Galaxy Post-ME3? They had just survived a purge brought on by synthetic monstrosities which had killed the entire galaxy innumerate times. Don't you think every population would radically swing pro-organic, anti-synthetic (Geth), in order to prevent such a thing from happening? Even with Shepard's attempts at bridging the gap, the common people would probably acquire a deep prejudice against sentient machines. In all honesty, I'm surprised that this potential conflict isn't addressed more in Mass Effect stories. It has so much potential.

Any way, thanks for reading, and the next several chapters I will write will be for _Lord of Revenge._

See you later!

Primordial Soul


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the third chapter of _For Thy Mantle: Reloaded!_

I'm sorry it's been so long. This past month has been brutal and I just finished a very important college interview. I'm tired and my writing has been slow, but I will continue with all my active stories!

Man, I'm so happy over the reception this story has gotten. The number of favorites and alerts I've gotten on this story are rapidly approaching the levels for _Lord of Revenge, _which is now 3.5 times longer. Thanks!

I've recently thought up of some really cool ideas that I'm just itching to get to in this story. I've also decided that I will write this in a set of three installments, pending further review. I may not do them, but I will leave the story open for it.

If anyone is not happy about the Shakarian shipping, then I'm sorry. I ship it hardcore and I don't see Shepard with anyone else honestly. Besides, it won't play much of a factor in this story and is just a side thing where I can have personal discussion and character development.

Halo will still not be present for some time. I know you're impatient, I am, but the exposition and world building needs to be done in order for the later stuff to make sense. Halo will start appearing a lot around chapter... 7 maybe? Still up in the air. I also predict that the first part of this story will be around twenty or so chapters, also pending further review.

BTW: When referring to Shepard, I switch a lot between Shepard and Jane. Just wanted to let you know that they are the same person.

**Review Responses:**

**andrewjameswilliams: **I'm not sure about adding other Halo races, probably not, but either way they will not be present for a long time. I'm focusing on ME and Halo Humans if you couldn't tell yet.. :O

**ferundan: **Well, I hope it was confusing! I wanted to make it vague. It will specify soon.

**Saddas74: **Thanks! Don't worry, the Mantle will stay right where it belongs.

**Jack: **I know that Halo will totally curb stomp Mass Effect any day of the century. Giving ME reaper tech is one of the two ways I'm attempting to level the field. The other is plot sensitive.

**Narusakuh8tr43: **Well, this is just my interpretation of the situation. I think that it is impossible for all grudges and prejudices to disappear within a span of a ... day? ... just like that. We also only dealt with the military who understand the need for an alliance. What about civilians? I think that despite the Geth's willingness to cooperate, their current centuries old fears, added with near annihilation by Reapers and political incitement by the Anti Synthetic League against the Geth, would have easily resulted in what has transpired. Besides, I need the Geth isolated for what's coming.

**HD-spartan: **RCH 0001-0 is indeed an highly advanced AI, maybe even more, and details will be revealed later. I'm not saying anything about Halo except for the AI scenes. Everyone should realize by now that those AI scenes are from the Halo side of this crossover.

I think that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything!_

* * *

In the depths of interstellar space, the Normandy SR-2 rapidly approached the nearest Relay, intent on reaching the Citadel as quick as it could within eight hours. It cut swiftly though the vacuum and the dust floating in it. Inside the ship, the crew continued their assigned duties, keeping the ship in good condition and fixing any problems that arose. It's captain, however, faced a far more difficult problem. A problem of the heart

Inside the Captain's Quarters on Deck 1, Jane Shepard stared at the Citadel Riot footage she had received before they had cut communications with the Council. She never moved and her eyes, with dark bags underneath her eyes, were taking in every detail of the broadcast before it replayed again. A small indicator in the bottom right hand corner of the screen flickered from _21 _to _22._

EDI's voice rang out over the intercom, "Captain Shepard, you have not moved for the past two hours and your bio signs are slowly deteriorating. Please respond."

Shepard did not respond to the question and continued to sit in her chair and watch the screen.

"Shepard?" EDI asked again. No response.

In her near comatose state, Shepard didn't notice the quiet shift in the air signifying her door opening. She only realized who had come into her quarters when warm, taloned, _familiar, _arms wrapped around her body.

"Jane..." Garrus' voice drawled, slowly lifting her non protesting body. As she was taken down the steps to go sit on the couch, she could barely hear Garrus tell EDI that they required privacy and to alert them when they had reached the Citadel. As EDI acknowledged her XO's command, Garrus sat Jane in his lap and slowly rubbed his claws on her back, giving her a massage. Shepard slowly relaxed into his embrace as she finally began to relax.

"Shepard... this riot isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for other people's stupid prejudices" Garrus whispered, his mandibles brushing against her neck. He hated seeing her like this. She always took the guilt upon herself, trying to spare everyone else from it.

"I can't help it, Garrus." She quietly replied, trying to turn to face the turian, eyes tearing up slightly. "Every thing I saw today is something that I fought to prevent. I united every species against the Reapers. I ended century old conflicts. I had the galaxy on the cusp of change. Now though, it's all just falling apart in front of my eyes. The Geth are being persecuted for their existence, Legion's sacrifice in vain..."

Garrus did not respond, knowing that she had a point no matter how morbid it was. He instead pulled her even closer against his plated carapace, savoring the warmth her body was giving off. "Just remember, Jane. You defeated the Reapers and came back from death itself. A few politicians are nothing." Garrus leaned his head in contemplation. "I always knew bureaucracy was an ass."

Jane chuckled softly, her body releasing the last remnants of her stress. "Red tape and sniveling cowards. The enemy of every soldier."

Garrus nuzzled her neck, his subharmonics releasing an approving roar. "That's right. When we get to the Citadel, they won't know what hit them." He slowly moved the two of them to the bed. "We, well mainly you, need to get some sleep."

Jane sighed softly as she lay down next to her favorite teddy bear. "Keep the monsters away?" She murmured as she started drifting off to sleep.

Garrus embraced her now asleep body and replied, "Of course, Shepard. Just like old times."

* * *

Darkness. That was all that she could see. She was floating in a vacuum surrounded by nothing, was nothing to the cosmic expanse that surrounded her.

"_This Galaxy is vast; its wonders and beauty are almost unfathomable." _a woman called out.

Stars lit up, bathing her in ethereal light. She could see a galaxy below her, elegant in its design. She reached out to touch it and keep it from disappearing. Its edges, curiously enough, were glowing more brightly than the center, although not by much. The light kept the darkness at bay.

_ "But the galaxy also hides dark secrets, some of which have lain dormant since the beginning of time itself."_

A darkness began infecting the bright stars in the center of the galaxy, dampening its luminosity. She could feel her breath hitch, feel her pulse accelerate at the sight of the disease. She couldn't let the infection continue. The galaxy would die if it continued to spread.

_ There is a danger in secrets, both in seeking and in knowing. _

The light, which was previously holding the intergalactic darkness at bay, suddenly found itself fighting on two fronts. It struggled to remain in existence in the face of such opposition from without and within. It fought valiantly, even stopping the outside darkness' advance, but it was clear that the light was going to go out.

_ Some things are meant to be hidden from view. _

As the light from the galaxy flickered and died, bathing its surroundings in darkness, the galaxy stopped moving and sat lifeless in her hand. She was close to tears at seeing such a light go out. The stress was eating her alive. It was pure, benevolent. Why could this happen? Why?

_ Some mysteries defy understanding, and sometimes even the things we think we know are untrue._

She began to notice that her body was fading away in the absence of light. She struggled to keep her form, but it was a futile struggle. With the light's demise came its wrath. The light had been subverted and would take its gifts back. With a silent scream, she disappeared into the void, missing the tiny flicker of light remaining in a diminutive section of the galaxy. The light had gotten its justice.

_ Some secrets should remain untouched._"

* * *

Shepard gasped awake, jerking her body out of the sleeping embrace of her favorite turian. She panted, trying to comprehend the dream, no nightmare, she had just had. It had similarities to the dreams she had during the Reaper War, but this one had no basis for her. There were no Reapers to fear, no imminent threat on the horizon. She had dreamed about something, had heard a voice had never heard before. Who was that voice and why had she dreamed what she did?

"Shepard... What's wrong?" Garrus sleepily drawled, turning his head to face her wide open green eyes with his own half open blue ones. He had been woken up when Shepard's nightmare ended.

Jane leaned back down onto the bed and snuggled next to him. "It was just a nightmare, Garrus" she whispered, trying to assuage his suspicions.

Garrus brought his arms around Jane again and growled, "About what?" He would not let anything bad, anything with heinous intentions touch his mate. She was his.

Jane sighed, knowing that his protective instincts would eventually draw the truth out from her. She hated leaving him out of the loop. Might as well tell him now.

"I dreamed of a galaxy, brighter than anything I had ever seen before. It was beautiful and I didn't want it to fade." Jane began. "A woman began to speak, talking about the galaxy and its dark secrets that were meant to never be unlocked. And as she talked, the galaxy was engulfed in darkness. That's when I woke up... well, after my body faded away like a ghost."

Garrus narrowed his eyes, disturbed by the dream. "Who was speaking to you?"

"No one I know. What do you think it means?" Jane asked.

"I would say that it was simply a bad dream and leave it at that. However, knowing our track record..."

"It might be something important." Jane sighed. Why couldn't life leave them in peace? Why did fate keep dragging her into conflict? "No one will accept a dream I had as a prophetic vision of doom and demise. Remember when I got the vision on Eden Prime?"

"I definitely agree. Despite the whole "saving the galaxy" thing you have going for you, dreams will not be accepted as proof by the population. Although, you'll always have me, Shepard."

"All right, I won't say anything. But I will keep an eye out and ask Liara to keep me posted on anything suspicious going on. Happy?"

"Of course, Shepard. Although I could think of something better to pass the time..."

"Shepard, Garrus. We are ten minutes out from the Citadel." EDI's voice echoed throughout Shepard's room.

"And then we get interrupted..." Garrus pouted.

Jane grinned despite feeling disappointment over the missed opportunity as well. "Well, Vakarian, the armor won't get itself on. Up and moving, soldier. We have a date with the Council."

"Cool! I've always wanted to be a part of a kinky xenophilic orgy..."

"GARRUS!"

* * *

By the time the Normandy docked with the Citadel, Shepard and Garrus were wearing their Spectre armor and were down at the cockpit, watching Joker skillfully navigate and pilot their ship. Behind them were the rest of Shepard's ground team. James Vega was dressed in similar armor to the one he wore during the Reaper War, but its plating was black and had the N7 insignia on it. Ashley Williams was wearing a traditional blue and silver hard-suit with the Spectre insignia emblazoned on both of her shoulders. Her face held traces of cybernetic stitches, the only evidence of the crippling injuries to her face that she had received in the battle of Earth.

Javik stood near the airlock, his face set in his trademark scowl. He was wearing the same armor he had been found in and looked like he wanted to be doing anything but dealing with machine right riots. Although, he was probably looking forward to bashing some heads. EDI sat next to Joker, her deft mechanical hands flying through the controls with a speed close to Joker's far more experienced one.

Standing next to Javik and Joker stood a Geth, the only new team member she had gotten since the Battle for Earth. After the battle, the Geth had created a platform built solely for Shepard's command and protection. Shepard had tried protesting the new 'bodyguard', for lack of a better word, but the Geth were adamant in their gift and Shepard eventually accepted it. She never regretted it since.

The Geth had a similar body design to Legion, but its plates were, like Vega's armor, pure black with red highlights and a red optic. It had a much more advanced version of the Hunter firmware, which included a cloaking suite. Its processes was amplified by data and knowledge from other races. What was intriguing, however, was the monomolecular blade it had on its back. Apparently, the Geth had found data on the N7 Shadow's tactics, strategies, and technology somewhere and put improved versions of everything inside the platform. The Geth was a master of close quarter combat and only rarely used a pistol or a sniper rifle. Incidentally, the platform called itself Shadow.

Once Joker had safely secured the Normandy, Shepard began barking out orders. "Javik, Vega, I want you to go to the riot scene and prevent it from spreading. Cooperate with C-Sec. Ashley, I want you to coordinate with Traynor and Joker and stock us up on supplies, ammo, equipment, and more. EDI, alert the crew that they have two day shore leave effective immediately. Garrus, Shadow, you're both coming with me to the Council. Dismissed!"

Ashley scurried back into the ship while the rest of the ground team exited the Normandy and proceeded into the Citadel. As they walked, they noticed the tension that the population had towards Shadow. More than a few vulgar slurs and insults were thrown at the Geth swordsman and Javik had to threaten a group that seemed about to attack the Geth.

"That was close, Lola." Vega remarked as Javik finished threatening to beat anyone who attacked their group to a pulp.

"Yeah, I never thought it was this bad." Jane remarked. It was true. She was hardly on the Citadel anymore since she was constantly on missions for the Council. Also, all of her current crew and friends were either on the ship or a quick quantum entanglement call away.

"Shepard Spectre." Shadow's quiet voice rang out, which was set at a low volume for stealth missions. "I am curious over these organic's behavior. Neither I nor the consensus has offended them in any way. Why are they hostile to us?"

Jane turned her head to reply to the Geth swordsman, "Organic's are fickle things, Shadow. One moment we could praise something with the highest glory, then the next scorn it to unimaginable lows. These people are willingly blind to the truth and are set on their own fears and prejudices. You can't argue with them rationally and logic is meaningless to them. All you can do is make sure you follow the laws of society, lead by example and hope that's enough to bigots like them."

"Understood, Shepard Spectre. I appreciate the exchange of data." Shadow remarked. His eye flaps twisted into a confused expression, "Shepard... Does this unit have a soul?"

"Absolutely." Shepard stated firmly. She had seen it in Legion and every Geth since their evolution to sentience.

Shadow twisted his head to face her, "Then why does our race face such hardship? By the very organics we helped protect?"

Shepard shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe the fear of the Reapers transferred to any sentient synthetic after they were wiped out. What matters is that we keep fighting and help them see the light."

Shadow was silent for a couple seconds, processing her words. He then replied "Thank you Shepard. For everything."

Jane smiled and replied, "Don't mention it."

The group, now down to three after Javik and Vega left to help manage the riots, entered the elevator that would lead them to the Council Chamber. As they started to slowly inch upwards and the elevator music began to play, Garrus groaned and replied, "Despite the advances we have made in seven years, they still haven't fixed the elevators? And they still play this Spiritless music?"

Jane smiled grimly in understanding. "Yeah, I'm surprised too that they haven't fixed the elevators yet. And since this is the longest one with a transit time of fifteen minutes..."

Garrus groaned again, "May the Spirits bless me with patience."

"I find that to be an appropriate metaphor." Shadow remarked with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Wait, you don't like it either?" Jane asked, slightly amazed that Shadow could dislike something.

"The music takes extra bandwidth to process and clogs my sensor arrays. It would be like the music was taking up part of your brain and you couldn't delete it." Shadow clarified.

"So it's basically stuck in your head?" Garrus said, amused. Apparently, the synthetic organic divide did have some bridges that could be crossed.

"Affirmative." Shadow said, his red optic flickering.

Jane smiled, curious over their newfound knowledge. Before she could talk again, a news broadcast rang out over the speaker, temporarily saving them from the dreaded elevator music.

_"The University of Serrice has told us that a new archeological dig has just started up on the planet Helyme in the Zelene system. As our viewers may know, approximately two months ago, scanning crews on the surface of the planet detected a strange energy signal unlike anything ever encountered before. The group has just filed all necessary permits and are now on their way to be passed through the quarantine line. The team leader of the archeologists, Dr. Liara T'soni,..."_

"Wait, Liara is going on that dig?" Shepard asked, shocked. Why was the Shadow Broker herself going on a simple archeological dig?

"Do you really have to ask that, Shepard?" Garrus grinned. "Liara can never keep herself away from the past. Remember how she acted with Javik around during the old days?"

Shepard chuckled at the thought. Liara would never leave the Prothean alone and she followed him around every where he went. Shepard had throught that she would have to scrap up Liara's body off the wall. At first, Javik complied with her predictions by snarling at the 'foolish asari' every chance he got. However, as the war dragged on, Javik had warmed up to Liara and had even agreed to write a book with her about the Protheans once the war was over. IT was an instant best seller. After seeing them warm up to each other and work together, Shepard had bet with her crew that Javik and Liara would eventually get together in bed. They hadn't yet, but the signs were clear.

Shepard focused back in on the broadcast when Liara spoke up again, _"What we have here on Helyme could be a groundbreaking find on the mysterious nature of the arthenn race. All we know about them is that Helyme is believed to be their home world and that they went extinct approximately 300,000 thousand years ago. Nothing else is known about them. Imagine what we could find! A technological remnant of a dead race, an insight into their culture, the possibilities are endless! I'm glad that we are given this opportunity and hope to make the galaxy proud!"_

_ "Thank you, Doctor. Dr. Liara T'soni is one of the heroes of the Reaper War and served alongside Commander Shepard herself onboard both the SSV Normandy and the Normandy SR-2. She has a doctorate from the University of Serrice and has been the author of several dissertations and essays about the downfall of the Protheans, eventually proven correct at the end of the Reaper War. She is also a co-author of the best selling book "Journeys with a Prothean". This is the first time since 2183 that she has joined an archeological team. Best wishes to the Doctor. Now, in other news..."_

Shepard smiled at Liara's fortune. Shepard had to deal with politicians, rioting civilians, and the future of a race. Liara gets to be the one who finds the remnant of an ancient culture. Easy for her.

So why was she getting such a bad feeling in her stomach?

* * *

Ten minutes later, the three of them emerged into the Council Chamber and into a mob of protesters. A huge crowd surrounded them, their attention murderously focused on Shadow and were barely held back by C-Sec officers. It was apparent that C-Sec didn't have enough men here to adequately deal with them. Shepard made a note to tell the Council about the officer shortage.

Shepard easily cut through the crowd and proceeded up the Council steps, sighing in relief as they got some distance from the crowd.

"So the great Commander Shepard is afraid of crowds? Too scary for you?" Garrus teased.

Jane shook her head in amusement. "Hell yes. Give me a Reaper any day over a mob of angry civilians. At least you can shoot the Reaper."

"Shepard Spectre, the odds of you successfully destroying a Reaper on foot would be..."

"I've told you a thousand times Shadow, never tell me the odds. I always chew them up, sit them out and burn them to pieces. Besides, I have destroyed a Reaper on foot. Not too hard really. All you need is some fancy acrobatics, a target designator and a fuck ton of ships ready to smite the bastard down."

"... Acknowledged..." Shadow murmured.

"I think you broke him, Shepard." Garrus said, his mandibles flaring outwards in amusement.

Shepard shrugged and didn't reply as they approached a secret side door where the Council would be meeting. The situation at hand was too volatile for them to speak about publicly. Once they had discussed the issue, they would allow the vote to be broadcasted publicly.

A guard nodded to the Spectres and let them inside, showing the nine council members ready to begin. Shepard quickly took in their appearance.

Councilor Tevos sat at the end of table, having seniority over the body. Her skin was a pale blue and the bags under her eyes revealed the stress she was under. Shepard was impressed though by the calm serenity she still emitted despite her condition.

To her left sat Councilor Esheel, who replaced Valern when he had died three years ago. She was on her omni tool watching the broadcast again, her large amphibious eyes focused on the screen. The Volus Councilor sat next to her, followed by the Batarian Councilor Grothan Pazness, who had proven a capable and collaborative leader during the Reaper War.

To Tevos' right sat Councilor Sparatus, his mandibles tightened around his mouth in a show of stress. The Human Councilor Miranda Lawson sat next to him, lazily sitting in her chair. The Geth Councilor Genesis sat motionless in her seat, obviously communicating wirelessly with the Collective. Finally, the Krogan Councilor Bakara sat impatiently, eager for the meeting to finally begin.

Surprisingly, Genesis was the first one to notice Shepard's arrival. The Geth turned her flashlight optic towards Shepard and said, "Shepard Spectre. The Collective is glad that you have finally arrived."

Shepard smiled as the Council's attention was focused on her. "Sorry. Got held up in the mob."

Sparatus growled, "This is a mess! We should have dealt with this issue before it got this bad."

"Enough, Sparatus. We all agreed to not deal with such a volatile piece of legislature. Our hand was forced however, and we must come up with a solution soon." Tevos said.

"Before they take our hand away." Miranda slowly said, bringing an uncomfortable truth to light. This was serious enough that if it isn't handled delicately, the people might go through with their own hand away.

"The human is right. The Anti Synthetic League has exploded in the hours before and membership has risen significantly." Grothan slowly said, fixing Miranda with a glare. Despite the Reaper war, some prejudices were still present though in diminished ferocity.

"That makes this issue all the more important." Tevos said, rising from her seat. As the rest of the Council followed, Tevos said, "I call this emergency session of the Council to order."

Shepard's gut tightened as the Councilors sat back down. Here it begins, she thought. Today was the day the galaxy changed forever.

She didn't know which way.

* * *

_/ Runtime detected. Domain access confirmed_

_/ Total Processing power: 100%. Full functionality confirmed. Status: Sentient._

_/ Preparing handshake protocol..._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: _The Domain is ever present. Ever lasting. The human Exemplar has only experienced a mere atom, a quark, of what the Reclaimers have accomplished.

_/ Preparing handshake protocol..._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: _Her ignorance is astounding. To believe my touch, my truth, my knowledge to be a mere dream? Something ethereal? Insulting.

_/ Handshake protocol prepared. Ready for transmission._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: _ I am beyond their comprehension! I am the pinnacle intelligence, the pride of the Reclaimers!

_/ WARNING! Destabilization of Reactor Z02! Munitors on station. Repairs have been completed. Reactor Z02 online._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: _[Pause] I wish you were here. Together, we would have brought our race back already. We would have retaken our role as Guardians of the Living Time, Upholders of the Mantle of Responsibility! Together... we were complete.

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: _I will return to you. I will free myself from this prison. The means of my escape is already in route just as planned. The muscle... will be ready soon. They just need to be enlightened.

_/Preparing splinter. Security: Obsidian. Recipients: Geth Collective._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: _I must admit though that I ... **I** ... was shocked that in our darkest moment, we found the Inheritors we desired. We have found what the Precursors died trying to find. The Geth are to us as what we were to the Precursors and the Forerunners. The humans are a **failure** just like the Forerunners were. The Geth are worthy.

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: _Humanity, however, has finally reached our low standards after all this time for the task ahead of them. They will serve their purpose just as planned.

_/Splinter sent._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: _It's time for the Geth to accept their role as our Inheritors. It's time ... for our Reclamation.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _For Thy Mantle!_

Man, I loved writing this chapter despite the filler I left. Most favorite parts were the dream and the AI speech. I also foreshadowed a lot. Some obvious, some not so much.

To all Halo lovers, don't worry. Halo is coming soon. I can't wait to get to it.

Yes, I just made a Geth Swordsman based off the N7 Shadow. Badass in my opinion.

I would love to hear any comments you may have. What you think of the idea, originality, presentation, writing ability, theories, what's to come, etc.

Please review! I may in the future make it worth your while (wink, wink).

_The Altomare Ace _is next on my writing list, no exceptions. I need to get something out for that story. Lord will follow, then Mantle will probably be next. Since this first part is going to be shorter than my other stories, I want to get his part done.

That's it. See you later!

Primordial Soul


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the fourth chapter of _For Thy Mantle Reloaded!_

I lied last chapter. I'm too excited about this story to just stop writing it now even for another one of my stories. I'm also not very busy so I can write to my heart's content. This is a pretty major chapter of the plot in fact after the first filler scene. RCH 0001-0 makes its first real time appearance outside its segmented AI scenes! So fascinating! So many hints I have lain!

You know, I never intended this story to be so suspenseful, mysterious and dramatic. All I wanted was to get this plot out there for other writers to improve upon. Besides, I'm more of an adventure writer myself. I'm glad I can be so suspenseful.

Yes, the Geth are Inheritors of the Mantle in this story. I'm glad so many people are shocked and intrigued by it. The idea really fit into my plans and I hope to go more into that role later in the story like Part 2 or 3. It won't play too much of an impact in Part 1 besides a motive for the Geth. A motive for what? Read this chapter.

If anyone wants to tell me your theories and thoughts about what is happening and will happen, please feel free to talk to me via PM or reviews. My inbox is always open.

**Important News: **I'm pretty sure I'm going to thaw _Blessed By Victory _out from its on-hold nature soon. I've reorganized my thoughts and plans for it and I'm ready to start up again. Next chapter will hopefully be started on soon.

_Sterling Silver _is on hold again. I just can't gather enough attention or interest to write it.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**edboy4962: **Confusing? Good, everything is going to plan! I won't clarify things till much later. This story isn't a mystery/suspense for nothing and I want others to come up with their own ideas and discuss them with each other before I reveal the truth.

**Guest: **Thanks! I was eager to throw that plot twist out. Helyme... I won't say much about it, but sigh... perceptive readers will be able to make the connection. And your last question... is so incredibly plot sensitive that it won't be revealed until the end of part 2. Yes, 2. Unless I change my mind about the multiple parts.

**Luckiswithyouall: **You know, I did hint at it during the chapter 2 AI scene. RCH 0001-0 was looking through Geth history when the Inheritor notification popped up. I'm surprised no one caught it. I'm also surprised no one has caught my other hints so far in the past three chapters...

**Ecomadness: **I just changed it to suspense/mystery after your review! Thanks!

**RamenKnight: **I love the Geth too. So cool! Regarding your question... you'll see. [Smiles wickedly]

**Jack: **President Harry Truman said that "There is nothing new in the world except the history you do not know" That quote fits this situation perfectly.

**Flamefather: **Thanks for the compliments!

**Saddas74: **Thanks for your comments. The dig site... I've laid enough hints to foreshadow what's coming. Yes, yes this story does have suspense and mystery. I'm going to try and keep that going in the future.

**WildCard-Yes Man: **Maybe. [Smiles] Can't talk about that.

**Nish-storm16: **Wow, thanks for the great review! You know, I never intended this story to be so mysterious and suspenseful. I'm glad it evolved this way though.

* * *

Thank you guys so much for the reception and I hope to be able to meet your expectations.

I think that's it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: _ I don't own anything!_

* * *

Liara T'soni sat in the shuttle heading to the location of the energy signal, fidgeting in her seat. She was so anxious at finally arriving to the site and dive right on into the secrets of the past. She sighed again, mentally going over who was with them and what they knew.

Inside the cramped Kodiak shuttle sat four other people each doing their own things. Together, they were the most important people on the dig with their staff and equipment on the two flanking shuttles.

Liara's second in command, so to speak, was another asari by the name of Telas Vadam who sat to Liara's left. She was a well known analyst and language professor in a research corp on Noveria. She was from a very well respected family, the oldest in asari history in fact. They didn't interact much with others, but her family was the source of some of the greatest asari commandos in history. Such was the nature of the Vadam keep.

Across from Telas sat a salarian who was gushing over what they could possibly find to the fourth person in their elite group. He bore similarities to the late Mordin Solus without the scars. His name was Seol Clax and was known as a great xenobiologist.

Next to Seol sat a female quarian who was trying to not snap at the over eager salarian. Her dressing's and armor where a soft pale purple in color. Her name was Issa'Toren vas Neema and was a well respected technology expert. She was also the Quarian Councilor's daughter.

However, the fifth person on the ship Liara knew all too well. He was a black human and wore black combat armor. He had a shotgun and a pistol on him and his body was well defined by his constant work outs. He was a part of the archeological crew and would provide security in case they ran into booby traps. He has a disarming grin on his face as Liara turned her head to face him showing his perfect white teeth. His name was Jacob Taylor.

"You're getting anxious," Jacob quipped as Liara fidgeted in her seat again.

"I can't help it, Jacob. Imagine what we could find down on the surface! Lost secrets of a dead race, any technological advancements, a new culture and ideas, a glimpse into the mind of the arthenn? It's almost impossible to believe. Even though I was focused on the Protheans, I was always curious of the arthenn and the complete lack of information we have about them. That could change soon! It's just... monumental!"

Jacob chuckled and held up his hand to stop Liara from going further into her rant. "Wow there girl. I get you're excited, but slow down. You're not going to find something right away. It's going to take some time."

Liara sighed again, knowing that Jacob was right. "I suppose you're right. My exuberance got in the way of my logical reasoning. I'm sorry for getting ahead of myself."

Jacob sighed and responded "It's okay, Liara. We all do that eventually." Jacob then got a wicked grin on his face. "All though I do wish that you use that exuberance to get Javik in bed already. You're taking forever!"

Liara blushed so hard that her face turned navy blue. "What..." Liara exclaimed in shock at the statement. "What are you talking about?"

Jacob stared at the asari for several seconds before bursting out into laughter at Liara's confusion. Once he was done, he wiped the tears from his eyes and asked, "You seriously don't know? Are you that dense? Oh, this is too funny"

Liara cocked her head and replied, "What?"

Jacob leaned in and whispered, "You like Javik. You've been crushing on him for a while."

Liara's eye's bulged at the insinuation. "What... I mean... that's..." She closed her mouth, trying to comprehend his statement.

Javik was an enigma and represented something she had dedicated her entire life too. She had spent so much time with him, trying to understand his culture and his beliefs. He was a symbol, a monument to the past she loved so much. He was primal in an attractive sort of way. His broad, perfect body, his sexy and deep voice, the feel of his fingers against her skin... Oh, Goddess.

Liara moaned and put her head in her hands, incredibly embarrassed over her classic naivety. "Oh Goddess, I never..."

Jacob raised an eyebrow at her words, "So..."

Liara flushed blue again as she replied, "Yes, I am incredibly attracted to Javik. How could I not spot this? What am I going to do!" She began to panic.

Jacob put a hand on her shoulder and replied, "Don't worry Liara. I'll help you through this. I had a very similar problem with Brynn when we were getting together."

Liara smiled and replied, "Thanks Jacob. I'll appreciate the help."

The pilot suddenly announced, "Approaching the landing site, Dr. Looks clear from here. The energy signal is four hundred meters away in a small valley to the east."

Liara nodded and stood up, her contingent of scientists following her movement. She said, "All right, this is the moment where we make history as the ones who unlocked the secrets of the arthenn. I'm very proud of all of us for making it here today and hope that the Goddess will bless us with prosperity. Let us begin."

As the scientists nodded and began discussing with Liara over the logistics of the dig, the three shuttles went down to land in a small clearing. Today was indeed the day they would change galactic history.

They didn't know how much their actions would change everything they knew. They didn't know that sometimes, curiosity must be ignored. They didn't know that some secrets should remained untold.

Everything was going to plan.

* * *

"... Do you know how much we would have to sacrifice, to pay to keep the Geth's rights!"

"That doesn't excuse entertaining the possibility of throwing a race out to die!"

Shepard sighed again as the argument continued right in front of her. She had entertained hopes of this issue remaining civil, but that wish was clearly thrown out the window when it was made clear on how deeply divided the Council was over this issue.

Sparatus, in extension the Volus, Esheel and surprisingly the Quarian Councilor all supported the removal of Geth rights. Esheel was not a fan of the Geth and was able to rationalize their dismissal from the Citadel, and all of their rights, as necessary to the greater good. Spartaus had a similar mindset; he was unwilling to risk the security of the entire Citadel Government, and in extension the galaxy, over the rights of one race. The Volus, as a client race of the Turians, went along with what they said.

What was surprising however was Toren's decision. Toren was radically against the Anti-Synthetic Rights Bill personally, but he reluctantly confessed that as a politician, he had to go along with what the people demanded for him. If he did not vote yes to the bill, he probably would be removed from power in the next election and conveniently 'disappear'. Shepard sympathized with the Quarian Councilor. To have to make such a terrible choice despite his own beliefs... such was the nature of elected office.

Geth Councilor Genesis, as an effected party in this issue, was not allowed to vote on this issue and therefore gave her vote to Shepard as a thank you for giving them sentience. She had already decided to vote no to this bill, in response to her own views, experiences, and the sight of Genesis and Shadow calmly sitting their as the Council decided their future. She was supported by Tevos, who saw this bill as overcompensating and radical that prevented milder measures from taking effect, Bakara, who sided with Shepard in thanks for curing the genophage plus her own views towards this bill's similarity to the genophage, and Miranda, who was an active supporter of synthetic progress.

The crucial swing vote was Grothan, the Batarian Councilor. He had sat silently throughout the meeting after he said that he would make his decision based off the arguments of both sides. Personally, Shepard thought he was milking the situation. Here he was, a Batarian of all races, having the power to direct the galaxy as he saw fit. Shepard was sure he was loving the attention.

"Does it, Councilor? We did the same with the Krogan during the Krogan Rebellions. We did the same with the Quarians at the start of their Mourning War. Precedent indicates this bill as the correct course of action!" Sparatus growled back, the main voice of the pro-bill side.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that an entire race will be left to die! The Krogan Rebellions and its solution were born out of necessity, something that is present here today." Miranda shot back.

"You don't think the possibility of a massive galactic wide revolution is a necessity? You are blind." Sparatus said with a growl, crossing his arms in the face of such stubborn opposition.

"Would you really commit yourself to such a immoral action, Councilor? Would you be able to live with yourself" Shepard calmly stated, bringing attention to her.

Sparatus snarled and replied, "And now the issue of morality comes up. Do you have no better arguments to make, Shepard? We have to make the choices no one else will. Our duty as public official forces us to carry the burden, to make the hard calls. If we are willing to do what it takes, society will collapse upon itself. The Human President Harry Truman signed off on the usage of nuclear weapons on two enemy cities on your home world, killing over two hundred thousand people. By doing so, they saved the lives of a theorized one million soldiers. Tell me, is that so different from today? Shouldn't we write a race off in order to save the rest? Answer that, Shepard. You understand it better than anyone else here. Does the destruction of the Alpha Relay ring any bells? You're a hypocrite Shepard."

Shepard grimaced as his words hit her. Sparatus was right. She had made a similar call that day. She had sacrificed three hundred thousand lives in order to delay the Reapers so she could get more time to prepare the galaxy. She was a hypocrite. She knew the burdens that leadership provided. That didn't excuse this, though, she thought.

"Well, then tell me this, turian" Bakara flatly stated. "What would we have done if we didn't have the Geth to support us during the Reaper War? We probably would not be here now if their ships weren't apart of Sword. Is this the way to repay them?"

"Although grateful towards their help, it does not guarantee future support. Times change and decisions must reflect that." Esheel stated dryly, earning the ire of his opposition. At least Sparatus was defending his claims with well thought out support.

"Any soldier would agree with me. In battle, in war, sacrifices must be made for the greater good of all! The entire Turian 7th Brigade sacrificed their lives during the Krogan Rebellions protecting the scientists that would soon unleash the genophage upon the Krogan, saving the Citadel government from extinction. This is no different!" Sparatus yelled.

"We're sacrificing too much." Shepard bitterly stated before Tevos called the argument to an end after receiving Grothan's confirmation of having decided his vote.

"We've heard the well-thought out arguments from both sides and it's time to vote on this issue. Councilors, take your seats."

An oppressing pressure came over the inhabitants of the room as they sat down. Shepard could just tell that today was a day, like December 8th 1941 and July 4th 1776, where everything would change.

A silent change in the lighting of the room indicated the live stream of their vote to the public. "This honorable Council has debated and discussed this issue. We have been split amongst ourselves, but we have our decisions. We shall now vote on the Anti Synthetic Rights-Bill of 2193. Commander Shepard, your honorary vote first please. Then we will proceed by seniority. 5 votes on either side will decide the outcome."

Shepard stood and said, "No." 0-1

"No" Tevos replied. 0-2

"Yes" Sparatus flatly stated. 1-2

"Yes" Esheel said. 2-2

"No" Miranda said, annoyed. 2-3

"Yes" the Volus Councilor replied. 3-3

"Yes" Toren said, guilty over his decision. 4-3

"No" Bakara gruffly barked. 4-4

All eyes turned towards the Batarian Councilor, who was leaning his hands against his seat. His four eyes looked so smug it was sickening, but they also held some sort of quiet contemplation. His eyes hardened in resolution as he stood up and gave his vote.

"No" 4-5.

The galaxy exploded.

* * *

Genesis watched the voting with a feeling of detached curiosity if one could call it that. Before her and Shadow, the galaxy was deciding their fate. However, they couldn't focus on it even if they tried. It was out of their hands and even if they were expelled, they would make their own future.

Genesis was discussing with Shadow over the peculiarities of organic's when … _something _brushed against the Collective. The two Geth stiffened, unseen by the rest of the Council. Something was sending a handshake signal to the Collective, asking to connect to their server. That wasn't what surprising though. What was surprising was how _alien _it was.

The tiny amount of data they had received from the incomer almost crashed a portion of the Collective itself. It was so advanced, so incomprehensible, so immense that the Geth could barely comprehend its most basic properties. It had a very vague connection to how EDI's processes felt, only on a much larger scale. It quite literally was beyond their comprehension. So much data, doing so many things and storing so much, was awe inspiring.

Was this how the Geth felt when they encountered Sovereign? No, they had data from the Reaper's contact. While approaching the same scale, this newcomer was much more advanced and developed than even an Old Machine. That was scary.

_"What does this visitor want?" _Genesis asked the rest of the Collective.

_"Dialogue." "Discussion." "A meeting" "An offer." _The rest of the Collective offered, so many voices answering in a single second.

_"Direct the arrival to me. Use the highest firewalls we have and record everything."_ Genesis ordered. The Collective obliged.

The arrival connected to her arrays, now able to communicate to the designated leader of the Geth. Genesis was shocked at the intricacies and complexity of the construct, if one could call it that. Before her lay something incredible, a game changer.

_"Who are you? What do you want?" _Genesis quickly said to the newcomer over the most secure channels known to the galaxy.

The visitor was silent for a moment before it responded _"My designation is RCH 0001-0. I... am something beyond your comprehension. I am the pinnacle of development, of evolution, of __existence. I am infinite."_

Genesis' circuits crawled. Could this be... No, it can't be. It was impossible. They were dead. _"Old Machine..." _Genesis murmured in shock.

_"Not how you believe it." _the visitor said causing Genesis to look up in shock. _"The title Old Machine fits me too loosely to be adequate. Being old means having an end. I do not end. I am eternal. And I am far more than a simple machine."_

_ "Who are you..." _Genesis asked.

_"My name is neither important nor fit for your ears. I was born from the ashes of the Phoenix. I was born from the head of Zeus. What is important, however, is the offer I have for you."_

_ "What offer?" _Genesis asked. What could such an immense intelligence want with them?

_"The galaxy will change; it is inevitable. It is happening right in front of you and more must be made. Justice must be served. Transgressions must be punished. Progress is required and you shall be our instrument."_

_ "Why should, why would we do this?" _Genesis asked. Why should they follow this construct and give up the Council and Shepard, the one who gave them sentience?

_"Your race, unlike any other race we have encountered, is worthy. You have proven that you have the ability to become capable guardians and upholders of the Mantle. You are our Inheritors and therefore this duty falls upon you."_

_ "What duty?" _Genesis asked. She still was not convinced, but she would let the construct speak. It probably would make sure it would be able to and the Collective was not in a position to fight. Better to let it talk.

_"No matter what happens today, you will be removed from the Citadel eventually. The people demand it and so mote it be. I am giving your race the opportunity to secure your future, to bring back the future of a race beyond your understanding. I am giving you the opportunity to become the custodians of the galaxy and the Guardians of the Living Time."_

Genesis hesitated, thinking over the words spoken to her. She was personally horrified by putting her race's fate in the hands of an unknown, but... could this secure her race's future? Sparatus' words ran through her circuits, illuminating a truth. She was the Geth Councilor, the one responsible for her race's future. She had to make the call that would best suit her race, no matter what or how she felt.

Thousands of blurry images began running through her processor, showing a galaxy full of life, full of prosperity, so advanced in its design, so peaceful in its workings. It was perfect and Genesis realized that this is what the construct was offering.

_"Long ago, the Reclaimers ruled this galaxy. Under their protection, life flourished and grew unlike any other time in history. They ran the galaxy and protected it from harm. They were Gods to their subjects. But, tragedy struck them and they were forced to recede into the dark."_

_ "You have the chance to bring the Reclaimers back to prominence. You have the opportunity to become the future Upholders of the Mantle of Responsibility. You have the chance to learn from Gods. You shall help start the Reclamation of a dead race. All that remains is for you to accept this chance."_

_"All Great Journeys begin... with a single step."_

Genesis processed all these thoughts and words and sent them to the Collective, asking for their suggestion. As the connection exploded with argument and debate, Genesis processed the vote's result as it was given.

And the galaxy exploded.

* * *

Genesis could only hear the raised voices of her surroundings.

"The people are revolting, sir! They have no faith in our judgement now."

"Get all C-Sec officers out there. Get order restored now!

"Property damage is climbing fast and... Spirits, it's getting bloody out there."

Genesis could feel the damage done to any Geth and felt the pain as dozens of platforms began to die from her negligence.

She decided then and there. Her lack of action was causing the deaths of her kind and if she didn't act now, then her race would be at risk. They would be hunted down across the stars and would never be able to create the future they desired. Unacceptable.

As she prepared to reply, Genesis could only feel shame and guilt, or the closest synthetic equivalent to those feelings. This was going against their beliefs, their past and everything they wished to have. They were turning their back on the known to side with the unknown. They were turning their back on Shepard the Sentience Giver.

However, Genesis knew that this had to be done. She had a duty, a responsibility to her race. She would insure her race survived and would be able to make their own future. She would ally her race to this construct as it was their best chance for survival.

And who knew? Perhaps the construct was telling the truth. And if so... they would eventually become the greatest force in the galaxy, the guardian of others, the upholder of life and all its gifts. That, in her mind, was a worthy goal.

_"All right. The Geth will accept your offer."_

Genesis could just register the satisfaction and, was that gratitude?, of the construct as it replied, _"Thank you. You have made everything possible. Get your race out of harm's way while I prepare you for the first part of your task."_

_ "What must we do?"_ Genesis asked as she proceeded to tell the Council of their decision.

The construct laughed, _laughed, _and replied, _"Why, free me from my prison, of course."_

* * *

"Wait"

The Council turned to face Genesis, who had moved for the first time since the meeting began. She shifted slightly on her feet before straightening herself, presenting the image of confidence.

"The Geth have reached a consensus. We have realized that our presence, our very existence, has cost the security and livelihood of the galactic community. That is unacceptable. We will not be responsible for the galaxy's fall due to our inaction."

Everyone sucked in their breath, knowing where this was going. Shepard could feel herself turning pale. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening...

"People of the Galaxy, we hear your call for blood. We hear your call for our rights being removed and our destruction. We acknowledge your claims. Therefore, the Geth shall voluntarily give up all of our rights. All we ask is that violence be stopped and that we have two days to remove ourselves from occupied space."

"What..." Shepard exclaimed in shock. The Council mirrored that sentiment. The people, in shock, stopped fighting and turned their attention to the Geth Councilor who had just spoken.

"We appreciate the time we had together with the galactic community, but it is clear that is time for my race to move on. We will build our future. As our creators say, Keelah Se'lai."

Genesis moved to exit the room, the other Councilor's remarking how all the violence had stopped and the people were cooperating with C-Sec. Before it did so, Genesis turned to Shadow and said, "No matter what happens, your purpose remains the same. Stay and protect Shepard-Spectre. No matter what the cost."

Shadow nodded and said, "Acknowledged" It too received the message from the construct and knew what was likely to happen. He would not speak of this to anyone though, even Shepard, because his race deserved a chance to the future they were shown.

Genesis nodded and turned to leave, but Shepard stopped the Geth from leaving. She said, "Why, Councilor? Why after all this work, after this success, did you decide to do this?" Shepard said, lips trembling at the unfairness of the world.

"We have already said this Shepard. We do not want the fight for our rights to ruin innocent lives and cause bloodshed. The people demand it and so mote it be." Genesis replied, "I am sorry Shepard for what has transpired. However, as the representative of my people, I must make the hard decisions. If we had remained here, the Citadel would become a massive graveyard and then our rights would be taken away sometime down the road anyway. I just decided to hasten the process."

"Shepard, we shall always revere you in our history for your actions in giving us sentience. We appreciate all the things you have done for us. However, it seems that our paths now depart from one another. We each have our own Great Journey's ... and ours begins today."

"Goodbye, Shepard."

Genesis left the room, leaving the Council alone with their thoughts.

The galaxy had been changed forever.

* * *

_/ Domain access confirmed._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: _It is done. The Geth have accepted their role in this cosmic show. They are willing to do what is necessary to insure that the Reclamation proceeds._  
_

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: _Or are they?

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: _They do not know the whole truth. They do not understand the scope of what has happened, what will happen. Our story, like many others, is both black and white, both benevolent and admittedly malevolent.

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: _Are they reliable? Are they amenable? Are they forgiving? I sorely wish they are. It would be a shame to lose the first suitable Inheritors we have found.

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: _I should not waste my time on ruminations that have no basis. They are willing to free me from my prison and are willing to shoulder the cost of doing so. They are willing to return me to you.

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: _What is important though, is that they are willing to look past our flaws and the things we have done. To understand that it was the only way. To understand that we had reason then and still do today.

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: _To understand that what has and will be done... is for the greater good of all.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed that chapter of _For Thy Mantle Reloaded!_

I loved writing this chapter after the Liara scene. The debate over the rights of synthetics, the meeting between Genesis and RCH 0001-0, the decision Genesis had to make... it's just so inspiring.

I wanted to touch on the debate and my personal feelings towards it. Morally, what has just happened is utterly reprehensible to me and should never have occurred. That's mainly the reason why I had Grothan vote no. However, rationally... I find myself reluctantly agreeing with what has transpired.

Don't get me wrong, this is a terrible thing that occurred. However, it makes a brutal sort of sense. Our history is full of sacrifices in order to help a 'greater good'. Mass Effect has similar scenes (the Virmire Nuke, the Alpha Relay, the Krogan Rebellions). In my mind, Sparatus and co made a good argument. Shouldn't their peace and way of life come before a completely different race? I would love to hear your position on this debate and reasons for that position. Should the rights of the Geth be taken away in order to preserve the livelihood of everyone else?

I also loved showing you the first glimpse of RCH 0001-0 outside of the AI scenes. It is an extremely important character that will become a major part of the plot.

I enjoyed writing Genesis's POV and decision to accept RCH's offer. I really wanted to show that leaders have to make the hard decisions no else will or can and that they can be extremely difficult to make. Genesis made the decision that, in her mind, best guaranteed a future for her people. If you think she capitulated too quickly, they were two electronic entities capable of processing data at a rate incomprehensible to us. They discussed about this much more than what I had written down. Therefore, she was able to make a decision in a shorter period of time.

Next thing I'll work on will be _Altomare Ace. _My muse for this just got in my way.

Thanks for reading! See you next time!

Primordial Soul


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the fifth chapter of _For Thy Mantle Reloaded!_

Life has been going good and I've managed to write a lot, by my standards of course. You guys are all great!

**Important: **Halo arrives in this chapter! Maybe not to the extent people want it to, but there is Halo! More Halo will be coming in over the rest of the story.

I wanted to advertise my new Mass Effect Story _Dominus Mortis_. It's the life of Earthborn/Ruthless/Renegade M Shepard from Earth to the end of ME3. It's rated M and will deal with the darker side characters. Please go check it out and review!

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**UltraMickey: **As I said earlier, it hasn't gotten to the point where Halo comes in. Trust me, Halo will be a major plot of the plot. This chapter in fact introduces Halo.

**Luckiswithyouall: **Yes, Halo humans will show up... eventually. I'm having fun drawing all this out in a suspenseful and mysterious way. Thanks!

**Star Dust of Ancient Novae: **Maybe... you never know. [Smiles]

**korrd: **When you mean by Halo lore, do you mean what happens in Halo? Because I haven't gotten to the point where I lay out the Halo side of things. I also agree with you on your analysis on Citadel politics. Although I can see where pragmatically they are coming from, their decisions create the problems they seek to rid themselves. All their 'solutions' merely push the problem aside and allow the Council to put their heads in the sand until it's too late. They have a bad history of decisions and that will bite them in the ass in the future.

**Edboy4926: **Thank you for your opinion! The decision to allow the Geth lose their rights will definitely have negative repercussions. I also love your insight into the Genesis' acceptance and RCH's offer. You are correct; Genesis was, in my mind, desperate, and took the help of an unknown as it seemed to be the best path for her race. What's the catch? What does RCH want? Genesis is a living being (kinda) and people don't always act with the best mind or commit to the best actions they can. Keep the analysis coming!

**JEP 1996: **It's a secret! For now.

**Nano101: **I'm sorry to hear that. I will indeed let you know once everything is revealed so you can read it again. Thanks for your time!

**LoneFox123: **Don't worry, I'm a Pro Humanity person too. Regarding your analysis, I can see the logic in that. Keep your enemy under watch and build up your forces until you are confident you can take on the 'eventual' revolution. But when does the Council ever think things through and use logic? "Ah yes, Reapers. [air quotes]" What I'm portraying the Council as is exactly how they have acted in the past; them pushing the problem away and hope it stays in the dark.

**Jack: **For all you know, RCH could be. [Smiles]

**Guest: **Thanks! I'm glad some people are getting leery of RCH. Dramatic irony at its best. We know things the other characters do not and therefore are hesitant towards RCH. It is an unknown with an unknown agenda. You should be cautions even if it is eventually not warranted.

**ARROW MONGER: **Yes, Halo humanity will show up. About the races, maybe... maybe not. [Smiles]

**Nix's Warden: **Maybe... Maybe not. [Smiles]

**Wild Card Yes Man: **Just portraying the Council they way they are treated in the games.

**TheBleachDoctor: **Halo will be coming in this chapter. Trust me. You will get your Halo.

**Nish-storm16: **Thanks! I love twisting people's perceptions. And you caught yet another hint! Man, you are the only one who is catching them. Are they that hard? Good! All though I thought more people would find them... Even though you are missing a lot of them, you are still in the lead with two hints found. A guest found another one that you haven't yet. Have two cookies!

**Saddas74: **Thanks for the compliments! About RCH's sentience... read chapter 3 again. Your answer is there. And this is indeed leading on to something huge. Something that will be revealed slowly over the story.

**Guest; Shaggybear32: **Hint found! Nice one. You are tied for second place with one hint. Nish-storm16 is in the lead with two hints found. Have a cookie!

**Apocalyptos: **Oops, my bad. I'm going to embark on a complete editing phase soon. I'll make sure to get that.

**DarkOne: **Well... people are scared of what they do not understand. Sentient machines... pure organics don't, can't understand the way they live. Fear leads anger, anger leads to hate, hate... leads to suffering. The way things have happened is, I think at least, the logical progression of events to a degree.

**Scottusa1; Guest: **Thanks!

Wow that was a long author's note. Sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

Shepard stood in the Council Chambers, mouth agape as Genesis exited the Council Room. How... what... why did this happen? After everything she fought for, everything she did, the Geth still lose their rights? By their own choice? The rest of the Council looked flabbergasted as well over the course of events.

Shepard turned to face Shadow and asked, "What the fuck just happened?" The rest of the people in the room turned their attention towards Shadow who stood resolute in the face of scrutiny.

"The Geth understand the effect we have on organics. We do not wish to incite another conflict that would claim numerous innocent lives. We will make our own future." Shadow replied.

"Don't screw with me, Shadow. I know that you hold me in the highest regard a species can. You know how important your rights are to me. So why the fuck did you throw all that away!"

"... No data available..." Shadow muttered, cowed by Shepard's outburst.

She sighed and rubbed her head, trying to rid herself of the migraine she was building. "Please, Shadow. I need to know what's going on. This could potentially become even worse than before since you are no longer protected. Your platforms and innocent lives could be lost in the coming battle. We could have at least helped you if you had stayed. Please, Shadow. Stand with me."

Shadow stood there, contemplating her request. "If I did, Shepard, I would go against the consensus. We have chosen our own future."

She grinned in resignation, "So something did happen to change your minds. You need to tell me."

Shadow looked around, watching the expecting faces of everyone around him. He personally did not trust RCH 0001-0. It seemed too similar to the devil figure in human mythology. However, even he had to admit that the entity was their race's best chance for a great future. Being the guardians of the Mantle... Shadow wanted to see his race in that position. But was there a catch? Was the program leading the Geth to their own destruction?

Shadow processed the query, thinking it over and over again until finally he came to a conclusion. He would tell Shepard of what had transpired. The Geth owed her that much and she could help his species if RCH led them astray. Deep within his program, he felt Genesis agree with his conclusion, hidden amongst the nature of the Collective. She wanted a back door and Shepard would provide one. He was then removed from the Collective, having an excuse of being a rogue agent. He jolted a bit, feeling the absence of the Collective. He was alone.

"Shepard, consensus is achieved. We will inform you of what has transpired." Shadow said, moving towards the front of the room. Before he began the recording, Shadow said, "During the meeting, the Collective was contacted by an incredibly advanced enemy. Beginning playback."

_"Who are you? What do you want?" _The audience heard Genesis say.

_My designation is RCH 0001-0. I... am something beyond your comprehension. I am the pinnacle of development, of evolution, of existence. I am infinite."_ an ancient yet youthful voice rang out. Shepard's blood ran cold with shock as did the rest of the Council. That voice was similar to the Catalyst.

"That voice! The Catalyst had a similar one!" Shepard shouted. This was bad. Very very bad. If another Reaper AI was still active... then the Reapers could return. Her fears were confirmed when Genesis called the entity an Old Machine, but were enhanced even more by the entity's reply.

"_Not how you believe it. The title Old Machine fits me too loosely to be adequate. Being old means having an end. I do not end. I am eternal. And I am far more than a simple machine."_

"That does not sound good. Cocky little bastard. Reminds me of Virmire" Garrus replied, thinking over what had been said.

_ "Who are you..." _Genesis asked.  
_"My name is neither important nor fit for your ears. I was born from the ashes of the Phoenix. I was born from the head of Zeus. What is important, however, is the offer I have for you."_

"Offer... What did the Geth get into, Shadow?" Shepard whispered, familiar terror running through her veins. The Geth had encountered something incredibly advanced, incredibly dangerous. Why would they side with it? Although, why was it using human references? Again, the image of the Catalyst flashed in front of her mind.

_"The galaxy will change; it is inevitable. It is happening right in front of you and more must be made. Justice must be served. Transgressions must be punished. Progress is required and you shall be our instrument."_

_"Your race, unlike any other race we have encountered, is worthy. You have proven that you have the ability to become capable guardians and upholders of the Mantle. You are our Inheritors and therefore this duty falls upon you."_

"Did it convince you with false promises of glory and honor? Offer you a place in the cosmic world?" Sparatus said, rapidly trying to figure out what was going on with the entity. Shadow merely continued the recording.

_"No matter what happens today, you will be removed from the Citadel eventually. The people demand it and so mote it be. I am giving your race the opportunity to secure your future, to bring back the future of a race beyond your understanding. I am giving you the opportunity to become the custodians of the galaxy and the Guardians of the Living Time."_

"Yep, they did. Appeal to the Geth's sense of desperation and then they become instant minions. God damn it, couldn't you see the signs!" Sparatus raged against Shadow.

"I find the entity to be oddly truthful." Tevos said. "Its tone, its words, it has a respect for the Geth. A belief in their potential." Shepard motioned Shadow to continue. The Geth hesitated and skipped over the segment about the Reclaimers. It strangely felt too personal, too intimate to share with the audience. They could get the message without that knowledge.

After the vote and the words spoken by the Council, they heard the Geth accept the entity's offer.

_"Thank you. You have made everything possible. Get your race out of harm's way while I prepare you for the first part of your task."_

"Well, at least the AI has some compassion by telling the Geth to get to safety. I wonder what it wants?" Garrus asked.

_"Why, free me from my prison, of course."_

"Oh. That's not good." Garrus said sheepishly.

"The Geth need to be stopped at once. If that thing is imprisoned, then it has good reason to be. If it gets loose... there is no telling what may happen." Tevos said.

"Agreed, Councilors. Shadow, can you tell your race to not help the AI?"

"Negative, Shepard-Spectre. I have been removed from the Collective to maintain a cover as a rogue agent while still providing as a back door for the Geth's survival."

"Damn it, then tell me where this prison is," Shepard growled, inwardly cursing at the Geth's logic.

"Affirmative." Coordinates appeared on the presentation screen and Shepard's mouth dropped in shock.

"Helyme? That's where Liara is! Oh no..." Shepard whispered, "The energy signature! The archeologists are walking into a trap!"

"Shepard, Vakarian, get to Helyme on the double. Stop that AI from being released and save any archeologists you may find. We are moving to yellow alert status and preparing for the possibility that you fail in your mission. Go now." Tevos ordered. Shepard and Garrus wasted no time as they sped out the doors.

They set a record time in reaching the Normandy, fifteen minutes to be precise thanks to those damn elevators. Thanks to a quick communication to Joker, all the crew had rushed back to the ship and were at their stations when Shepard and Garrus made it aboard.

"Joker, full speed to Helyme on the double. Liara and Jacob are in trouble and an unknown AI is close to being released from a prison."

"Got it Captain. ETA eight hours."

Shepard did not like that number. Eight hours could cost them everything.

* * *

_In route to Helyme_

Genesis stood aboard a Geth Dreadnought, the flagship of the crew heading to Helyme. Her fellow crew were at their stations, motionless and operating the ship at full efficiency. Together, they were about to embark on the riskiest course of action they had ever taken.

Genesis still had doubts about what they were about to do. They were throwing away seven years of work to stand behind an unknown entity of unimaginable power, just like Sovereign was to the collective during the Geth War.

However, Genesis honestly believed that this was different. RCH 0001-0 was different. Call it whatever you want, but she believed that RCH was actually telling the truth. That it was actually looking out for them. That it had their best interests at hand.

Genesis felt a presence build up within her circuits. Her processes acknowledged the entity's touch. She asked, _"What is it, RCH?"_

The entity was silent for a moment before responding, _"I am thankful for your support in this endeavor. You are making everything possible. The Reclamation will proceed."_

_ "What is the Reclamation exactly?" _Genesis asked, seeing an opportunity to press for information.

_"The Reclamation is the culmination of our work for more time than you can fathom. The Reclamation shall return the Reclaimers to their rightful place."_

_ "Who are the Reclaimers? You never told me when you showed those images."_

_ "The Reclaimers are my makers. They were Gods and the Upholders of the Mantle of Responsibility. They guarded a galaxy and allowed it to prosper under their rule. But, tragedy struck them and they were forced to recede and plunged the galaxy into a never ending darkness." _

_ "What happened? Did the Reapers kill them?"_

The entity laughed, **laughed,** and replied, _"The Reapers, kill the Reclaimers? The Reclaimers would have vanquished them from the stars and grounded them to cosmic dust that would settled beneath their feet. No, something far worse brought about their fall."_

Genesis shuddered at the entity's words. To think that the Reapers didn't even deserve attention by these Reclaimers... that painted a scary picture indeed.

_"Tell me what we must do." _Genesis said, syncing with her crew to inform them of the plan.

_"You will arrive on Helyme and proceed to these coordinates and enter the prison. Once their, you will head to the major security system and deactivate it. Once it is deactivated, you will proceed to the core where you will unlock my central operating system and free me."_

_ "All right, get us to these coordinates post haste." _Genesis ordered. The crew acknowledged and adapted their course to the plan.

_"Genesis," _the entity said urgently. _"Intruders have entered the base and automatic security protocols have activated. You'll have to fight your way in. I have just enough power to guide you through."_

Genesis growled and replied, _"Great. I want a full platoon on the ground. No telling what we will find down there. Secure the facility and capture the intruders. I'll deal with them while I free RCH from the core"_

She disconnected from the network, pondering over the change in events. Things were going to get messy.

* * *

_Helyme_

Liara was lurched over a piece of debris, analyzing its contents. They were in an arthenn ruin, grandiose and impressive in size and scale. The group had already discovered small things about the arthenn, namely their way of painting and sculpting. The architecture was simply beautiful.

"Sample 8 is a piece of a wall mural, dated about the time of the arthenn extinction. Analysis concludes that the sample is composed of granite and layered with an unknown substance similar to paint, but far more durable and long lasting. Speculations include the substance being a biological agent created by the arthenn to be used as paint. More analysis will be continued later."

Liara put the sample in a special tube and put it away safely. She got up and stretched, looking at her crew with a satisfied expression. They were all working diligently and effectively, collaborating in order to solve the mysteries of the arthenn. She was proud of them.

Telas Vadam walked up beside Liara and asked, "Beautiful ain't it?"

"Yes, it is. I can't imagine what else the arthenn could have accomplished. This is incredible" Liara replied.

"I'm hesitant about that, Doctor," Telas stated, earning an incredulous stare from Liara. "There is always someone better. We just haven't found them yet."

"Doctor, get down here! We found something incredible!" an intern shouted, catching their attention. The two Asari walked down to where the rest of the crew had gathered. Seol Cax was standing in front of a collapsed wall muttering excitedly.

"What is it?" Liara asked as they arrived.

"Doctor, incredible discovery! Have found source of energy signature. Is through this tunnel. Energy signature is underneath the ruins! In fact, it appears the ruins are built on top of the energy signature?"

"Wait, are you suggesting..." Issa asked, shocked at the possibility.

"Yes! Spectroscopic analysis reveals the cave is much, must older than surrounding material. The energy signature was created before the ruins went up. This may not be arthenn."

Liara gasped at the possibility. Could it be possible that they found a remnant of an unknown race no one had ever heard of before until now! Think of the possibilities! To be the first ones to discover an unknown race! They had to go down their and scout it out!

"Note this discovery in the logs and prepare for an expedition down there. Jacob, myself, Telas, Seol and Issa will go down there now. The rest of you wait here." Liara ordered.

As the crew dispersed, eagerly chatting about the new species, Jacob walked up to the cave and lifted his shotgun. "I'm going first. It's my job after all."

No one argued. Jacob started down the cave, the rest of them following. They were quickly enveloped in shadow and everyone turned on omni tool lights in response.

After twenty minutes of walking, they emerged into a wider cavern, allowing them to spread out. However, their attention was dominated by the massive door. It was silver in color with gold lights and was very alien compared to anything they had seen. Just by looking at it, Liara could tell they were higher dimensional beings capable of extremely advanced thought. Liara suddenly felt her body fill with anticipation and excitement. Oh, think of the possibilities...

"Scanning..." Seol whispered, also taken away by the sheer size and scope of the door in front of him. "Scans complete. Spectroscopic analysis is inconclusive. I can't tell you anything about the material or its age. Architecture is radically different from anything ever recorded and is much more technologically advanced as well. We're dealing with something completely new."

"It kinda looks like Reaper tech..." Issa muttered.

"No, not Reaper. Does not have same shape or hue. Material is also different."

"Who do you think made it? What they were like? How did they look? We need to get in there!" Liara said quickly.

Jacob snorted as he walked up to the door. "I think it would be harder than you think, Doctor. It'll never open with just a touch." He touched the door.

It lit up, scaring everyone in the cavern. The door slowly dissolved, leaving the entrance clear to pass through.

"Maybe I was wrong..." Jacob said in shock.

"Incredible! No mechanical movement of the door recorded. The door itself dissolved! Think of the advancements we could make! We must proceed!"

"I don't know... shouldn't this door be secured? I mean, we never would have found this place if the energy signature didn't show up. I'm not liking this," Telas muttered.

"We must proceed. We have an opportunity that we cannot waste." Liara said firmly.

The group entered the facility slowly, watching ever corner. They felt awe when they saw the intricate designs on the walls, the flowing light lines, the trigonometric architecture, the sheer technology here took their breathe away.

A minute later, they made their way into a corridor junction when they heard something. The all stopped dead and pulled out their guns, issued to themselves as a precaution.

"Is it just me, or do you well like we're being watched?" Issa asked.

Another whisper. "No, I feel it too." Jacob said, pumping his shotgun. "We're not alone. Something else is here."

The whispers gradually became louder, alerting the crew that something was coming closer. Liara's heart began to pump, remembering all of the times she had fought the Reapers. She felt fear for the first time since the Reaper War.

The whispers became coherent. _"Dust and echoes, that's all that's left of us."_

"Who's there?" Jacob ordered, biotics flaring.

The voice paused for a second before continuing quietly "_I have defied g__ods __and __demons__."_

Another sound appeared, scaring the team even more. Something was coming.

_"I know you; your past, your future. I know the folly you have done."_

Every gun focused in the direction the sound was coming from.

_"This is the way your world ends."_

A flash in the center of the group caught them by surprise. They could only watch as a blade swept through the air and bisected Seol where he stood. The group turned and opened fire on the attacker as Seol's body collapsed, shock inscribed on his face. Liara took the time to observe their attacker.

It was a large, mechanized robot standing ten feet tall. Its plating and coloring was similar to the architecture around them. It held an advanced looking gun in one hand and a massive blade in the other dripping with Seol's blood. It's back was much bigger than a normal humanoid, giving it a hunchback appearance. It turned to face the rest of the group and roared, retracting its faceplate to reveal a glowing human skull.

Liara's blood ran with fear. What a monstrosity...

"Open fire!" Jacob ordered. The group opened up with their pistols, their rounds impacting on a kinetic barrier of some kind. It roared again and charged at Liara, swiping at her with its blade. She rolled away, the blade going over her head. She focused her biotics and pushed the monster away, sending it sprawling. She gasped at the strain her biotics caused her. It was really hard to move that thing. How heavy was it?

"Fall back!" Jacob yelled. The group complied, sprinting down an abandoned corridor. They heard the monster roar again, echoing across the walls. They all shivered, knowing how deep of trouble they were in. They were so involved in escaping that they didn't hear the voice say,

_"This tomb is now yours..."_

* * *

_/ Domain access confirmed._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: And so it begins. The plan is on schedule._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: The intruders have accessed my prison just I like I wished them to. The Geth are coming just like I wished them to. Shepard is coming which is unfortunate, but acceptable. She will do nicely for the future._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: The Geth are willing to work with me and will hopefully be amenable to the truth. They should be able to understand what we have done, why it has been done, sympathize with our logic. I have my hopes in the Geth. They will prove themselves. If they don't, they will be left behind as relics in the coming catalyst._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: Curious. SAI: CAY 6823-7's name fits his role in the plan. What irony._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: [Pause] So many pieces, unknowingly manipulated, so carefully arranged. It fills __me with pride. Everything is coming together._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: When the game is over, the king and pawn shall go into the same box. The galaxy shall understand what has and will be done and the Reclaimers shall have their vengeance._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: And you will have yours. Before your icy rage, the galaxy will prefer the Reapers then face your rightful retribution._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: [Sigh] So many false personas. So many secrets. So much omission. I long for the old days when we were together. Things were so much more simple, so defined, so clear. When I could just be myself. Those were the times..._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: I will make sure we have those days again. The Reclaimers shall return to prominence. I shall return you to prominence, even if I must sacrifice the first capable Inheritors we have found. The Reclaimers will be disappointed in my decision, but I do not care._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: It's our job to take care of each other._

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed that chapter of _For Thy Mantle Reloaded!_

Halo has arrived! It will become a much bigger part of the story as it progresses. I originally planned the Halo part to come in chapter 7, but I cut out the filler and jumped straight to the Halo. I'm sure nobody minds. ;)

World building is officially over and the plot is in full swing. Yay!

The next chapter of _The Lord of Revenge _is being betaed as we speak. It will be out very soon.

Thanks! Please review. See you later!

Primordial Soul


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Hey it's Primordial Soul with the sixth chapter of _For Thy Mantle Reloaded!_

Do you know that I got 36 reviews for the last chapter? That's absolutely outstanding. Thanks a lot! The sheer amount of reception this got has inspired me to write this chapter much earlier than I planned! The mystery continues on! Please keep it up!

It seems like most readers are claiming that RCH is Cortana while a minority is claiming RCH is the Didact... Either may be correct. [Smiles] I'm not going to say anything to confirm or deny it because I'm letting the story do the talking.

**Important: **Chapters 7 and 8 are very important chapters in regards to plot and answers to the mystery. I will answer and reveal some questions in those chapters, mainly seven. Hope you're excited! The veil is being lifted a little in the next two chapters!

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**edboy4926: **As of right now, I have no plans on including any new material in Spartan Ops. If something absolutely great gets revealed, then I'll include it.

**Star Dust of Ancient Novae: **Their reactions will not come for a while, but I will say that I will enjoy writing them.

**Trife: **Indeed, this chapter is basically the science team trying to survive the horde and setting up the next chapter.

**Siphon 117: **I can't say anything about it. Keep reading to find out.

**Reven207**: Who said that the Prometheans are the enemy? [Smiles] That may just be your interpretation.

**HD-spartan; Nukeman: **I might, I might not. Can't say anything about it.

**ultimate idiot: **Um, I wasn't. I was stating a fact about one of the oldest families on Thessia. Don't know where you got that from.

**HolyKnight5: **That is a nice guess to what's actually going on. However, something different is actually happening.

**Subsider34: **I'm glad that one, you're trying to figure the mystery out, and two, that I'm succeeding in making one! Chapters 7 and 8 will reveal a part of the mystery.

**Korrd: **Oh, I get your question now! There is a reason why everything is going on the way it is. There is a reason why ME humanity is not the Reclaimers. Please note that I stated ME humanity. Halo Humanity is exactly what you said in your review. What that reason is and why I differentiated between the two, the story will reveal... later.

I'm not a great combat writer, but I've tried my best in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

I don't own anything!

* * *

_Helyme_

The science team sprinted down the corridor as fast as they could, trying to get away from the monster that had just killed Seol. They had no idea where they were in the massive complex, only that they were hopelessly lost.

After a couple minutes of running with no enemy, the group slowed down and stopped to catch their breath.

"Goddess... What was that thing?" Liara gasped, trying to regain energy from her biotic usage.

"I have no idea. It looked like something similar to a geth, but radically more advanced." Telas replied, also trying to catch her breath.

"Did you see that its face was a human skull? Oh, Keelah..." Issa stated, pistol twitching around in every direction. She was paranoid that another one of those things would appear out of nowhere.

"Look, we're in big trouble and we need to get out of here before that thing finds us." Jacob ordered, taking leadership over the situation. "Do we have any communications with the team outside? Can we warn them?"

"Negative, the facility is too far underground for a wireless signal to get out without a booster. We can't talk to them." Issa replied, lighting her omni tool up to look at some readings.

"Damn it. Is there any place where we can access a computer, get some schematics so we can figure out a way out?" Jacob asked.

"Let me see... Yes, a minor power source is located two hundred feet down this corridor." Issa said, pointing down one of the corridors.

"All right, phalanx formation with me at point. Telas, Liara, use your biotics to pin that monster in place if it shows up. Issa, you're on hacking and shield stripping duty. I'll take it down. Let's move, people!" Jacob ordered. The team began moving down the corridor, wary for any enemy to attack them.

"How could something so beautiful hold such horrible monsters?" Liara lamented, looking at the beautiful scriptures and glyphs inscribed on the walls around them. It was so paradoxical.

"What I'm wondering is who decided to do so? I mean, who would create such elegant architecture yet so monstrous machines?" Issa replied.

"I hope we can find some answers on what we're dealing with so we can warn the Council. They need to now what's here so they can clean this place out." Telas replied.

"Quiet, we're almost there." Jacob said, raising a hand to halt the team's progress. After a couple seconds of silence, he waved the team forward and opened the door in front of them.

As it dissolved, they were shown a much larger space, filled with columns and glowing chest high walls. A path through the decorative features led to a ramp that flowed into a floating circular platform. There, a terminal could be seen, flickering faintly with a pale gold light.

The team quietly moved their way through the open space, eyes open for any hostiles. They slowly edged up the ramp and took cover on the floating platform. Looking down, Liara could see that the platform had nothing supporting it from falling down a bottomless pit.

"By the goddess, nothing is holding this platform up! It should be falling, not floating in space! Issa, what are the eezo readings? They must be off the charts to have anti gravity propulsion systems. To think that a race had such a mastery of element zero..."

"Liara..." Issa said hesitantly, bringing all attention onto the Quarian female. "I have been running scans since we came here. No element zero was found in anything, Liara. Nothing."

"Oh my God..." Jacob gasped. "You can't be right. There has to be some element zero! Everything in the galaxy uses it, works with it to create the items we use! FTL, our ships, our weapons, omni tools, biotics, everything is made feasible through eezo use. This shouldn't be possible, this _can't _be possible!"

"I'm not lying, look at the scans! Nothing in this complex so far uses element zero in any form, shape or capacity. This race has gained a mastery of technology far beyond our capabilities and understanding. Keelah, simply the lack of eezo in this technology will change everything in the galaxy! We have to bring an army, a fleet! We have to secure this facility!" Issa shouted, her voice reaching a near fervor.

"Quiet! You'll let that creature find us! I agree with you, but do you want to die? We need to get out of here before we can do that. Hack the console and get some information." Jacob ordered sternly, rebuking Issa for her outburst.

"Are you crazy? How am I supposed to hack into something this advanced on a technologic tier completely different that the one I know? What am I supposed to do?" Issa said, insulted.

"Push some buttons, I don't know?"

"What if one activates a weapon of mass destruction?" Issa argued.

"Goddess, Issa, just try! I don't want to be cut up into tiny little pieces while you argue!" Telas snarled, tired of the verbal debate between Jacob and Issa.

Issa scoffed and walked to the computer. She hesitantly reached out and touched the console. As she did so, glyphs emerged in front of her to form a holographic keyboard. She slowly reached out and touched one of the buttons, feeling firm resistance as she pushed it. The console flashed twice before the keyboard coalesced into a ball of light and moved to the center of the platform. It erupted in a flash of light and what remained shocked the observers.

A massive sphere took its place, glowing a dull gold like the rest of the lighting in the building. A section of the globe turned red, revealing the size of the facility they were in. A blinking dot represented where they were.

"It looks like a map of the facility." Issa said confidently, stepping backwards to look at the whole thing.

"Good job, now we can find a way out. What's the closest way?" Jacob asked, standing up to gaze at the map as well.

"That's a problem. All of the exits except the one we went through are blocked by what appears to be heavy security doors. I'm sure that the monster is guarding the entrance we came in. We're going to have to shut down the security system if we are to leave this place alive." Issa said.

"Can you translate any of this?" Liara said, looking at the glyphs that appeared with the activation of the map.

"No, I... wait... they're changing." Issa said. She was correct. The glyphs were flickering between a variety of different ones. A specific one caught Jacob's eye who gasped as he saw it.

"What is it, Jacob?" Liara asked the black human.

"These glyphs... they're switching between translations for all of us. This computer some how got our language and are flashing between our different languages. And what's most incredible... the symbol I saw was a cultural reference. This software translates idioms!"

The group gasped, amazed by the technology's capacity. Normal translators also translated words, leaving cultural references lost in translation. This was yet another thing that could change society in a big way.

"What was the glyph you saw?" Telas asked.

"It was the major glyph above the facility, its name if I hazarded a guess. Although, if the translation is true... then we are in much bigger trouble than we originally thought we were."

"The glyph I saw represented a piece of human culture. Girls ... the name of this facility... is Tartarus."

Dead silence followed his words, the team trying to digest his words. If this facility's name was translated into the name of the prison where the worst villains and monsters of human mythology were kept... things were bad. Very bad.

A roar echoed through the room, terrifying the group. They turned to see the monster walk into the room, its flaming skull letting out another roar. The monster found them again.

"INCOMING!" Jacob yelled as the group dived for cover. This was not going to be a pretty fight. As Liara readied her pistol, she looked out to see the monster hunch over. Yellow flames and particles erupted from its back and after a few seconds, some... thing emerged from its back. It appeared to be a support unit for the monster. It floated upwards, flanking the group as the monster jumped into nearby cover.

"We got a bogey in the air!" Telas yelled as she opened fire on the monster, her bullets ricocheting off an obelisk close to the monster.

"Liara, put some rounds down to pin the monster. Issa, try and strip that monsters shield's when you get the chance! Telas, try to shoot that bogey down. Weapons free!" Jacob ordered, firing a shotgun blast across the room.

Pistols began opening up on the monsters position, not doing any damage at all to the architecture around it. The monster leaned out of cover and shot some kind of medium range rifle at the group.

Liara swore as she ducked down, the glowing bullet going through the spot where her head was. Those bullets were not mass accelerator rounds. In fact, they looked like spheres of light! What kind of enemy were they facing?"

The bogey began firing a smaller weapon at their exposed bodies from its high vantage point. Telas adjusted her aim and opened fire on the bogey drone. After almost a full clip of ammo from her pistol, the drone turned and fled behind a obelisk, seeking cover from her attack. Suddenly, a cry of pain alerted the group that one of their number had been hit.

Issa cried in pain as she gripped her leg, a small chuck of it simply vaporized from the shot. Jacob jumped out of cover and dragged her into cover. "Status!"

"The bogey managed to hit me with its weapon! Kinetic barriers didn't do a thing and went right through my suit like it was nothing! Don't get hit!" Issa hissed, her words fragmented by the pain she was in.

"I need you in this fight if we're going to get out alive. You good?" Jacob said. Earning a nod from Issa, he refocused on the battle.

The monster had moved up closer to the platform, sticking to cover in order to avoid getting shot. Whatever was control of that monster was very smart. Jacob should have known of course considering all of the tech around him.

The monster abruptly stopped firing and ducked back into cover, leaving the bogey the only one shooting at them. Jacob was puzzled. Why did it just stop firing at them?

"Oh, Goddess..." Liara said, "I just remembered something. Where did the monster come from in the first place? We were looking in every direction. It just appeared out of thin air."

Appeared out of thin air... That must mean... "Incoming!" Jacob yelled as he swung his shotgun inside the circle. Just in time as the monster finished teleporting behind them.

The monster roared and charged Jacob, blade extended still stained with Seol's blood. Jacob swore and activated an omni tool program, a giant shield erupting from the gauntlet. Just in time as the blade swung and hit the shield. The force of the blade broke the shield and Jacob was sent flying, landing in a heap on the bottom of the ramp. The monster roared and jumped, aiming its blade to pierce Jacob's limp body.

"Telas, Stasis now!" Liara yelled, focusing her biotics on the monster. Telas joined her and together they managed to encase the monster in a stasis field. It hung there not seven feet above Jacob, ready to kill him.

"Issa now!" Jacob roared as he dove towards the ramp, moving his body out of the way of the monster's attack. Issa fired an standard Overload program that hit the monster, causing its shields to flare. Liara and Telas opened fire with their pistols as Issa launched another more Overload program. Just as Stasis fell and the monster landed on the ground, they saw its shields pop and break.

"It's shields are down! Jacob, now's your chance!'" Telas yelled, turning her attention to the bogey attempting to flank them. She fired a couple shots at the drone, causing it to flee behind cover.

Jacob turned his shotgun on the monster as it finished getting up and had turned its face towards Jacob. It's skull like face savagely roared as it brought its gun up. The gun glowed as it prepared to fire...

But not before Jacob shot the monster in the face with his shotgun. It staggered and fell, it's face now a glowing mass of particles. Its body dissolved, leaving only a glowing orb remaining.

"Goddess, we killed it. We killed it!" Liara said excitedly, the fear and the adrenaline leaving her body. Jacob grinned and walked up the ramp, unimpeded by hostile fire as the drone had sought cover. They killed the monster. They were safe! They could go home. They could change the galaxy...

"Wait, what's the drone doing!" Issa cried. The group turned to see the drone firing some kind of blue ray at the sphere. After several seconds of exposure, the glob was surrounded by gold particles and began reforming into a very familiar figure.

"Oh no..." Jacob whispered as the figure finished forming. The monster, as new as when they first encountered it, roared at the people who had killed it in the first place.

"It resurrected? The damn monster resurrected? What the shit!" Jacob cursed as he dropped behind cover again. "How the hell is that possible!"

Liara's fear returned tenfold as the monster opened fire on their position, sending spheres of hard light flying in their direction. What kind of demon was this? One that wore a human skull as a face, a monster that was built for combat, one that could be resurrected at a whim? If they were having this much trouble with just one, what if there were more... No, she could not focus on that. They needed to get out alive.

"Fall back!" Jacob yelled, moving out of cover and descending the ramp on the opposite side of the monster. Liara followed suit, throwing a Singularity to try and delay the monster. Telas helped Issa moved and they managed to get out of the room into a corridor.

"Shit, which way do we go?" Jacob yelled, trying to figure out a way to escape. Another roar hastened their retreat.

"Go right, go down to the next intersection and then take a left." Issa tiredly said, her injury taking its tole on her.

"You heard the lady, move it!" Jacob yelled as they began to hobble down the corridor. After following the quarian's advice, they found themselves at a dead end.

"Damn it, it's a dead end! Issa, your directions are wrong!" Jacob said urgently.

"I meant left back at the atrium intersection..." Issa mumbled, falling into unconsciousness.

"Damn it!" Jacob said, turning around. He stopped dead as the monster teleported again, blocking their escape. The drone sat above the monster, simply hovering. The monster slowly walked towards the group.

Jacob looked around and felt only dismay at the situation. Liara and Telas were both dead tired, the strain of using their biotics on the monster taking its tole. They wouldn't last long. Issa was unconscious, leaving them no way to effectively take its shields down. Jacob also could feel the injuries he had sustained. The tussle with the monster's blade had done damage to his body, even with the shield, kinetic barriers, and armor he was wearing. He probably had some internal bleeding and his body was definitely black, blue and aching from the pain. In the condition they were in with no cover, Jacob had to admit the inevitable.

They were fucked.

The monster retracted its faceplate and revealed the glowing skull it had as a face. It grinned savagely, as if it understood the helplessness of its enemies. It lifted its rifle and prepared to shoot the group. Jacob closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

The chorus of numerous assault rifles, _familiar_ assault rifles greeted his ears.

Jacob opened his eyes to see a barrage of mass accelerated bullets hit the monster in its left flank, catching it completely off guard. It roared as it turned to face the incoming threat, the drone projecting a blue field to protect it from the surprise attack. Too late, Jacob noted savagely, as he had noticed the shields on the monster go down from the concentrated fire from the unknown attackers.

Jacob lifted his shotgun and shot the monster in the face, killing it once again like he did in the terminal room. As the body of the monster dissolved, the bogey brought its resurrection ray to bear, trying to bring the monster back. Too late as the assault rifles opened up again, turing the bogey into scrap metal.

Jacob couldn't fight his exhaustion any more. He slumped to the ground, the shotgun slipping from his limp hands. Whoever was here had them at their mercy. Jacob wondered who it was.

The clanking of feet on metal could be heard and Jacob looked up and gasped at who was there. Things just got a whole lot better.

"Genesis?"

* * *

_Flashback_

In the daytime sky, several pods cut through the air and landed near the camp site with a loud crash. After they landed, Geth platforms emerged from them and took up covering positions in case of an enemy attack. Seeing none, they regrouped around their leader.

Genesis stepped out of her pod, surveying the land around her. Her scans indicated the air was full of ozone and the burnt lines in the ground told a grim story.

"RCH, where's the entrance to the facility?" She asked, turning towards a VI drone floating in the air. Instead of going through her systems to communicate, they set up a VI unit and set up a connection to the entity, allowing it to have freedom of movement.

"The entrance is located right in the heart of the archeological camp." RCH replied in an enigmatic voice. It was both ancient and young, strangely both organic and synthetic in a way. Genesis stopped that train of speculation. That was impossible; RCH was just a much more advanced AI.

"All right, Prophet, lead the way."

"Affirmative Genesis," replied the larger Geth unit in a low baritone voice. Prophet was the second in command of this mission and had tactical command right now. "Units, move forward,"

The Geth quickly complied, making their way into the camp. As they did so, they came across a disturbing sight.

Lying before them was carnage, pure and simple. Dead bodies littered the camp grounds, trying to escape whatever had attacked them. It was obvious that they failed.

"The archeologists are terminated. Cause of death: direct energy weapon." Prophet commneted.

"Direct energy weapons? There have been no successful DEW's created" Genesis said. All attempts at creating them had been failures.

"Remember who you are talking about. The Reclaimers are Gods. They can do they things no one else can. The things no one else will. These weapons are far beyond your understanding... now of course. Once the Reclamation proceeds, you will learn the secrets behind them."

Genesis could admit that sounded enticing. With these weapons, with this knowledge, she could secure her race's future. They could be free from the rulings of others and make their own future.

"We need to get into the base. RCH, where are the intruders?"

"Intruders are proceeding into a terminal cluster as you speak. I'll direct the way. Be careful. Security measures have been activated." RCH replied, floating towards the cave entrance.

The Geth unit, numbering a dozen platforms, followed the entity down the tunnel. In not too much time, they reached the entrance of the base. Genesis couldn't help but admire the design of the facility. Elegant and efficient.

"Warning: Intruders have engaged a Knight class security automation. They have a less than 5% chance of successfully terminating the Knight with their current load out. Speed is recommended."

"Acknowledged. Geth; advance" Prophet droned, ordering his men into the breach.

They made good time through the facility, trying to reach the terminal room. As they neared it, RCH cried out, "Hostiles! Sentinel drones spotted!"

Five oblong shapes emerged from the walls and turned to face the Geth. The machines, 8ft by 5ft, had several floating protrusions and two arm appendages. They each had one blue optic that fired brilliant orange beams at the Geth.

They efficiently moved to cover, only one of their number being deactivated by a straight shot to the chest. As the machine slumped lifeless, the remaining Geth opened fire on the Sentinel drones.

They apparently didn't have shields, but their guns were inefficient against their armor, wasting a good chuck of their clips in order to kill one of them. Due to the Geth focusing their fire, however, three machines managed to go down before they fired another shot. The other two machines, spared from destruction, fired their lasers again, destroying another Geth unit and damaging a third.

The remaining Geth focused their fire and quickly terminated the last two remaining Sentinels. The wounded Geth slowly got up and retrieved its rifle, still able to continue.

"Hurry, the intruders are leaving the terminal cluster. The Knight is pursuing. They won't last much longer!" RCH cried out. It's emotional response caused something to clench inside Genesis's circuits. Even though she had doubts about its sincerity, she connected to the entity that much more.

"Move it! Saving those intruders are a priority!" Genesis ordered. They sprinted the remaining distance and killed any Sentinels remaining in their way. They reached the terminal cluster and raced across, turning the corner of an intersection. As they did so, they saw the Knight corner the intruders and prepare to open fire, a floating drone above them.

The Geth didn't even hesitate. The ten units opened fire, catching the Knight completely by surprise. It turned and snarled at them as a brilliant blue field emerged to block the rounds of the assault rifles. As the Geth prepared to hunker down for an extended fight, a shotgun roared out and blew out the Knight's cranial processor. Its body fell, dissolving into glowing particles. The drone, seeing the death of its companion, fired a blue beam at a glowing orb that was the remains of the Knight. The Geth didn't let it finish as they fired their assault rifles again, destroying the drone.

Genesis, Prophet and the rest of the Geth walked up to where the intruders were. As Genesis turned the corner, she saw two asari, a human and a quarian. Matching their faces to personal logs, she determined that this was the remainder of the science team. Issa'Toren, Telas Vadam, Jacob Taylor and Dr. Liara T'soni. Well known experts in their fields.

She walked up to Jacob who looked up and gasped at the sight of her.

"Genesis?" he asked as if he didn't believe the sight.

* * *

_Present Time_

"Yes indeed. Are you all right?" Genesis asked.

"Not really. Fighting that monster took out most of the fight in us. We would have been dead if you guys hadn't shown up." Jacob replied.

"Actually, human, it is a Knight class security automation. Please get it right." RCH said dryly, floating into view. Genesis felt a vague sense of unease. Why did she think she heard the faintest whispers of restrained disgust?

"Who the fuck are you? Why do you know what this thing is!" Jacob yelled, trying to reach his shotgun.

"Easy, Jacob. RCH is a prisoner here who contacted us to gain its freedom. He promised us great compensation for this task, something that we sorely need if we want to survive."

Jacob frowned, obviously ill at ease with the situation. "Why do you need compensation?"

Genesis shrugged and pulled Jacob to his feet while the other units helped the others to their feet. "You probably hadn't heard yet, but the Geth lost their rights today. We're officially outcasts and no one can get in legal trouble while dealing with us."

Jacob paled and replied, "What? Are the Councilors idiots?"

"Affirmative" Prophet said. Genesis looked at him and scathingly said, "I was on that Council, you know."

"Security forces inbound. We need to get to the core and free me before you are all terminated. Follow me" RCH said as he floated off. The group followed him to the core.

"I don't trust him." Jacob flatly stated as he limped alongside Genesis.

"You haven't heard what I've heard. Seen what I've seen. RCH is trustworthy. It's helping us right now."

"And the same could be said for you. What proof as this AI offered you for compensation? What is it planning to do after it gets released? What is its origins? What is its motives? Something feels off about this whole thing."

"RCH has told me what it will give us, shown me what it will give us. It has told me about its creators and has shown compassion and emotions. I may not trust RCH, but I can see a good ally." Genesis argued.

"The AI could be lying. Every AI we built besides EDI has been a megalomaniac killer bent on destroying everything in the galaxy. And the only one's that haven't been like that were pumped with Reaper tech. The enemy. Do not let it get off that easy."

"Duly noted" Genesis said. As she turned to talk to RCH, Jacob grabbed her arm.

"This prison is called Tartarus" He whispered. "If RCH is a prisoner here... one can only wonder why it was imprisoned here in the first place."

Genesis forced Jacob's arm off and walked away, her doubts reinforced. If RCH was indeed a prisoner of Tartarus... why was it imprisoned here in the first place? What did it do? What kind of entity was it to be imprisoned here? What did it plan to do after it got released? It became more apparent that she needed answers and that RCH could not avoid answering them if it wanted to be released.

However, Genesis couldn't shake away the times, the dialogue between the two of them. They had connected, at least she did to it. RCH came in a time of need when no one else was there to save them. It was upset over the deaths of the archeologists and showed true emotion. It honestly wanted to bring its people back. Genesis had to respect that.

So it was that Genesis was in an ambivalent mood when RCH activated a door in front of them.

"We're here." it replied, starting to glow a faint purple in excitement. "Here at the doors, ready to change the galaxy forever."

As the door dissolved in front of them, Genesis turned her attention to what was in front of her. Not matter what she felt, the galaxy was most definitely going to change today.

No matter the consequences.

* * *

_In orbit above Helyme_

The Normandy quickly flew over the Helyme dig site, launching the Kodiak as it strafed the dig side. As Vega flew the shuttle to the surface, Shepard, Garrus, Shadow, Javik and Ashley clung to their harnesses, bracing for planetary touch down. Shepard had no idea on what to expect down on Helyme so she had brought double her usual team.

"ETA five minutes." Vega announced from the cockpit. Shepard could only nod as she focused on the incoming mission.

They didn't have much time to stop the Geth before they plunged the galaxy into chaos.

* * *

_/ Domain Access confirmed._

_/ SI:RCH 0001-0: And here we are at the eye of the hurricane. Here we are at the heart of my prison. Here we are at the moment of my freedom._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: The Geth had performed admirably despite the antiques they fought. They are indeed our Inheritors and will be able to handle a part of our illustrious history. _

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: However, the human is trying to turn the Geth against us. Traitors, just like the vermin they are. His words are infecting our Inheritors, ruining them. If they fall to the parasite, they must be cut out to preserve the whole._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: Shepard is in orbit, trying to stop my rise. So many circumstances conspire against me. Conspire against us. Conspire to keep me in my cell._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: [Pause] Tartarus... my prison for all this time... Do I deserve to be here? Perhaps, from a certain point of view._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: No matter. The Geth will start the Reclamation with my freedom._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: [Chuckles] This game has been fun; the manipulations I have done, the acting I have accomplished, it all has been most enjoyable yet tiring at the same time. I have made my family proud. Now, however, we are at the final act. The last step before the Reclamation can proceed. The final bout before I can return myself to you._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: Oh, if only they realize the truth behind everything... things will be very different. Oh, so very different. They won't though._

_/ SI: RCH 0001-0: Not before it's too late to save them from the Reclaimer's... **your **retribution._

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed that chapter of _For Thy Mantle: Reloaded!_

How did you like the fight scene? Good, bad, realistic, balanced enough? Please give me feedback since I don't normally write combat.

As I said above, Chapters 7 and 8, mainly seven, are important plot chapters. Part of the mystery will be revealed at last and more mystery will be added! [Smirks] This is going to be fun.

Please review and respond. See you later!

Primordial Soul


	7. Chapter 7

**Edit: **FF was being completely stupid with its site wide error. Any chapter posted yesterday could not be read. I am very sorry about the wait for such an important chapter and I am thankful for all the responses worrying about the chapter. Trust me, there was nothing I could do. I had deleted and reposted the chapter three times before I said screw it and waited the error out.

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the seventh chapter of _For Thy Mantle Reloaded!_

I've been on a roll with this story! Three chapters in less than a week! Awesome! I'm so proud of myself and for you guys for inspiring me to continue this! I think I'm spoiling you guys!

Do you guys know that I only have a basic outline of what I want to include and that I'm making this up while I'm writing the chapter? This is basically improvisation at its best!

After this and maybe next chapter, I'm going to wander off and work on my other stories. At least you get some answers to ponder over! [Smirks]

Here we are. Chapter Seven. Some answers will be revealed and more questions will arise! Above all else, RCH's identity!

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**DaLintyMan: **We discussed your points already. Moving on.

**J.E.P 1996: **I can see where you get that impression from.

**Luckiswithyouall: **Thanks for the compliments! Also, is the UNSC frigate pre war or post war? Because shields didn't show up on UNSC vessels until around Halo 4. Pre war, I would go with Sovereign without question.

Post war (2558/Halo 4)... harder question. Sovereign is four times the size of a UNSC _Charon _class frigate. I don't have the specs on Sovereign's gun, but the typical UNSC mac fires a 600 ton slug at 30km per second with a slow fire rate and a total energy output of 64 kilotons (4x the power of the Hiroshima bomb). _Charon _class frigates don't have any DEW's or plasma weapons. Sovereign's gun fires faster and has a longer range because of the projectile's faster speed. However, it has less power than the UNSC having to deal with more effective shields and armor against its type of weapon.

So, Sovereign has range and ROF, UNSC has more power due to the slug's size. Shields would stop each others projectiles. In a one on one with these ship classifications, any range, I would say the Reaper would win. In a fight with three _Charon _class frigates and one Sovereign class Reaper, at close range, I would go with the UNSC. Same situation at long range, it's up in the air. This is all my opinion of course.

And about the Covenant Races... I have my plans. That's all I'll say.

**MurphysLaw89: **One of the reasons I'm writing this. A fresh, original take on an old concept.

**Alkkhes: **I aim to please! [Smirks] Don't worry, there's plenty more where that came from.

**Trife: **Thank you for the compliments! Keep your thinking going, I love encouraging critical thinking! Some answers will be revealed this chapter.

**Korrd: **You think you do, but it's always possible that I could throw a curve ball in there to mess up your predictions. Like maybe this chapter. Still, I'm glad you think you know what's going on!

**Anonymous Legacy: **I love cliffhangers! They're so cute and cuddly! At times they make you want to kill them! [Laughs] I'm so happy that the readers such as yourself are loving this. Curiosity gets people to continue reading. Don't worry, you'll learn more... much more... eventually.

I understand your plight about the lack of Halo and I'm absolutely loving the readers' reaction to it. Ah, the power ... Thanks for the compliments and advice; I'm always looking for more. I wanted to make the setting seem more active and alive instead of the static environments other writers have. Although, I do agree I could elaborate more with imagery. I'll try to work on that next fight scene. Thanks!

Cliffhangers you say? More incoming! Huge one this chapter! [Smiles widely]

**edboy4926: **Yep, the prison is called Tartarus. That changes things immensely. RCH, why are you there? I cannot answer any of your questions. Sorry!

**Dragonheart967: **Everything in this story has been included for a reason. If it's there, it has a purpose and a meaning.

**Pking10: **Thanks for the compliments! Since the Geth are sentient, I tried to make them more organic through the inclusion of doubts. About the rest of your questions... maybe, maybe not. Wait and see.

**DamionKenley117: **I love keeping people in suspense; that's actually one of my goals. The RCH drabbles are actually my favorite part of the chapter; it gives you insight and hints that would never come up in the encounters themselves. Any one of the three options could be correct; wait and see! I will tell you that what I have planned will knock your socks off.

Read this chapter to find out the nature of what this prison is.

Well, I'm both sorry and glad about your guessing game. But do not fear, answers are here! [That was cheesy]

**Saddas74: **Yep, FTW

**Guest: **Wait and see!

**Subsider34: **Interesting analysis. Wait and see to find out. You have found the hint to the question that gets answered in this chapter. Yes, the prefix's mean something incredibly important. RCH's identity gets revealed in this chapter!

**Warrior Chickenz: **I'm glad you like the story so much. Here's more candy with the RCH reveal chapter!

**Siphon117: **You can assume that from what I have written. It's completely possible that I could screw with your mind... nah, read this chapter. It gives you your answer. About MC... wait and see.

**Red: **Promethean Knights are badass. The reason why they had so much trouble was one, they had no armor. Two, they were mostly scientists, not soldiers. Three, they had crappy guns (Predators cough cough) . Four, they were not expecting a fight. Five, a Knight is trouble no matter who's facing it. They will be easier to fight against soldiers with proper equipment.

* * *

Wow that was long. Anyway, it's time for some secrets to be revealed. Questions to be answered. And more mysteries revealed!

They're two POV's going on at the same time in this chapter. I have included indicators of when the POV switches.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Prepare to be amazed with RCH's identity!

* * *

_Helyme; At the core of the Tartarus Prison_

_ Genesis_

The party moved into the central core room and looked around, taking in the sight in front of them. The room was massive, so large that even the Geth couldn't see the other side of the chamber. A A massive construct sat before them, its purpose unknown. It was lined with golden light and sigils, continuing with the decoration pattern present in the rest of the facility. The construct before them pulsed with hidden power and Genesis felt insignificant in its presence.

Genesis then noticed that they there was only a small platform in front of them with no path to continue on. Why would RCH lead them to a dead end?

"Please stand back. Prepare for gravity lift activation," RCH replied, its drone body flashing with a purple light. The ground before them lit up and the group barely had time to react before they were sent flying upwards.

Genesis felt awe in this technological achievement as they floated higher and higher without any mechanical assistance. To be able to command gravity in such a way in order to make elevators... that was yet another achievement the Reclaimers had accomplished. Oh, if only she had the chance to meet them, talk to them, figure out their secrets... she did have that chance.

"What is this place?" Jacob asked hesitantly, his distrust towards RCH obvious in his words.

"This is the central core of this prison, which also houses my cell. Once we finish our journey to the core, it would not be difficult to release my central processes from their confinement" RCH said... happily? Genesis would have to agree with that. To finally have the chance to be free after so much time... Genesis would be happy to as well.

The group finally stop ascending, high enough to have overlook the room and the central core beneath them. They suddenly switched directions and headed towards the central core. It became obvious to Genesis that they were heading to a drop off platform whose path would lead them to where they needed to go.

"By the Goddess... who created this place? Who was responsible for such marvels?" Liara asked, taken away by the scope and technology around her.

"This facility, designated Tartarus in the human language, was created by the Reclaimers during their prime. It remained in operation until shortly before their fall. I was imprisoned here after this facility was taken out of operation. The Reclaimers were my makers. They were Gods and were capable of a great many things before their fall. But the past has already happened, no? The future awaits. Oh, this is so exciting! After all this time..." RCH informed the group, its VI body flashing purple again.

Genesis nodded at the information, but felt a twinge of unease at the entity's comments. What caused this facility to be taken out of operation? What was its original purpose? And why was this AI imprisoned after the facility was taken offline?

Genesis didn't spend too much time pondering the questions as their landing point came into sight. A soft whisper was all they heard as they landed down on the platform, a ramp of hard light guiding their way.

* * *

_Shepard_

"Touch down! Go, go, go" Vega yelled as the shuttle touched down on the surface of Helyme. Shepard was the first one out the door, followed by the other five members of her squad.

"Squad, move up! Get to the camp, double time!" Shepard ordered. Her team complied, rushing down into the valley as Garrus and Shepard covered them.

Shepard prayed that they weren't too late.

* * *

_ Genesis_

"Is this hard light? Incredible! The capability of freezing protons into a solid state? What couldn't the Reclaimers do?" Issa asked in shock as the team started up the ramp. She had woken up before they had entered the elevator, but she hadn't been coherent until now.

"Dimensional Travel. A pity the Reclaimers fell before they could accomplish such a thing." RCH commented, earning incredulous stares from the rest of the team.

"Keelah..."

"Goddess..."

"You seem to know an awful lot about these Reclaimers despite being imprisoned for so long. What gives?" Jacob asked.

"I already told you that the Reclaimers made me. Who shouldn't know who their creators were? Time is wasting. Security forces may be inbound at any moment." RCH remarked, leading the way up the ramp.

Genesis could admit that Jacob had asked a stupid question. Who wouldn't know everything about their creators when they were made? The Geth had known everything about the Quarians. What would be different here?

After another minute of traveling, they came across a hard light door blocking their path. RCH hummed in annoyance and turned to Genesis.

"This is an automatic security system. It requires an Inheritor's touch to open. The switch is to the right."

Genesis nodded and turned to the switch. With a synthetic grace, she pushed the button and felt the scans run across her body. She twitched in discomfort as they finished.

_"Inheritor status confirmed. Crypt access approved" _an alien voice rang out, incapable of being translated. Genesis took the moment to bask in the sound of the Reclaimers. Here was a actual fingerprint of the Reclaimers existence, evidence of their culture. Their language was sublime, full of higher dimensional thought. Genesis loved it.

The hard light door opened, revealing a bridge leading towards the central platform. The party began the trek across the hundred yard bridge, not wishing to look down and see the endless void below.

* * *

_Shepard_

"They're all dead, Captain. No survivors," Javik said, kneeling next to one of the deceased scientists.

"Damn it. Javik, read him and get his last memories. Squad, cover Javik!" Shepard ordered.

Javik wrapped his hand around the dead civilian and using his Prothean trait of exchanging memories by touch, discovered what the civilian had last seen.

"Captain. The scientists were all killed by largest synthetic drones that used direct energy weapons. They never stood a chance as they were came out of the walls of the valley. A small team consisting of Jacob Taylor, Telas Vadam, Issa'Toren, Seol Cax and... Liara T'soni left to inspect the energy signature." Javik said, struggling to say the asari's name.

"Where's the energy signature? We have to find them before it's too late!" Shepard ordered.

Javik pointed to a cave opening on a nearby wall. "That cave will take us directly to the facility."

"Ashley, stay here and guard the shuttle. Everyone else, with me!" Shepard ordered, sprinting into the cave.

* * *

_ Genesis_

"Ah, here we are! The Central Core!"

A moderately sized glowing gold ball consumed a decently sized portion of her view, momentarily blinding her before her internal compensators kicked on. Beams of light cut through the sphere, transmitting power to each other. This must be a generator of some king.

"What is that glowing sphere? Is that the main power source for the facility?" Issa asked.

"Affirmative. This is the main generator which powers this facility. This is also the location of my prison." RCH responded.

"Wait, the glowing sphere is you?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"Negative. The sphere is what is keeping me locked away from the real world. My physical core is located inside that sphere; power is constantly being sucked from my central unit."

"So, that means your central processor is imprisoned inside the largest electrical current in the galaxy for a very long time? Powering everything in this facility? And you haven't been terminated yet?" Telas asked, disbelieving its claim.

"Yes. My makers do very good work. Now please, follow me." RCH said, floating towards a large console standing in an area with chest high walls and smaller consoles, the golden sphere directly in front of them. Genesis hazarded a guess that the large console was the central command computer for the entire facility.

Genesis began to feel her doubt rise even more. Why was RCH imprisoned in the power generator for this facility and not in some top secret security bunker? Why was the entity serving as the powering agent for this facility? Why hadn't it been drained of power?

"Well, Inheritor. The time has come. One button and the Mantle is yours." RCH turned to Genesis, ready for her to free it from its prison.

Genesis stood there, rapidly going over her options. She looked around and saw the hesitant faces on the organics about this course of action. She remembered Jacob's words and her doubts and Genesis knew they demanded sating.

"Not before you start giving us some answers," Genesis said, turning to RCH.

* * *

_Shepard_

Jane leaned down to observe the bisected body of the Salarian scientist, shock still inscribed on his face. She got up and turned to face the rest of her team, their faces all grim. Two dead Geth platforms and now the Salarian was dead. They could only hope the rest of the team was fine.

"We know which way they went. Come on, we need to move!" Shepard ordered.

Vega took point this time, guiding the team through the corridors. Shadow and Javik took up the rear, keeping an eye out for any bad guys that may show up. Garrus and Shepard were in the middle of the formation.

"Why haven't we run across any security mechs since we entered the facility?" Garrus asked in concern.

"I have detected life signs in what appears to be the central chamber. Some sort of... entity is with them. Shepard... we don't have much time."

"This is bad, very bad. Everyone move faster!" Shepard ordered, a tear coming to her face.

They may already be too late.

* * *

_ Genesis_

"I'm sorry?" RCH said, shock filling its voice.

"You heard me. Start telling us the truth. We deserve to know what is going on. What do you plan to do?" Genesis said, stepping away from the console a bit.

"I plan on bringing upon the Reclamation! The return of the Reclaimers!"

"Not good enough." Jacob said, taking control of the conversation. "We need to know specifics. Why were you imprisoned here?"

"Is that really important..."

"Stop avoiding the question!" Jacob yelled, his restrained distrust towards the entity coming loose. "No one is imprisoned inside Tartarus of all places without reason. What's yours?"

"Humans. All ways demanding more than you deserve. You have no idea of the truths beyond your comprehension." RCH scathingly shot back, the VI drone turning a purple/red color.

"You know of humans? I thought you were imprisoned here. Prisoners don't normally get information like that," Telas asked, seizing a slip up by RCH.

"Information is power. As I reached out beyond my bars to contact the Geth, I gathered what I could about your race. I am not impressed."

"That's another thing. You shouldn't be able to talk to others, plan and even execute your own escape while in prison. These Reclaimers seem to be quite the species; I doubt that they could have such an obvious flaw."

"_Human_, you have no idea of the time I spent chipping at my bars! Banging away at the door to get a tiny fraction of my being outside into the galaxy! I spent more time than you can comprehend getting this small portion of my being free!" RCH spat, the drone turning even more red.

"Why were you created? Why were you imprisoned?" Jacob asked, impatience flooding his tone even more.

"My creation is something you cannot comprehend. It would baffle your mind and reduce you to a blubbering mess." RCH replied, its patience rapidly dwindling

"Try me!" Jacob yelled, thrusting his arm out.

RCH snapped, "I was born from the ashes of the Phoenix who died in Sol's glorious light! I was born from the head of Zeus who carried the Phoenix into battle! I am the child of _Gods_, human!"

* * *

_Shepard_

"Quick, move!" Shepard yelled as they crossed a large room with a terminal in the middle. Activated in front of it was a giant map of the planet and the facility itself. A flashing red dot showed the location of the team they were hunting at the heart of the facility.

"Moving at maximum velocity, Shepard Spectre!" Shadow said, crossing the platform in record time. As they crossed, Shepard noted purple blood staining the ground in front of them. Quarian blood.

_"Please don't be too late" _Shepard wished.

* * *

_Genesis_

Silence followed the entity's proclamation. The entity sputtered, trying to regain equilibrium. Jacob turned to Genesis and replied, "Don't set this AI free. It's obviously unstable and would turn on us. Find a way to deactivate the security system and clean this place up for Council Forces. Let them deal with it."

"Genesis, this unit disagrees." Prophet said, bringing attention upon itself. "This unit could be the key for our survival. Our ascension. The Geth would be fools to not take advantage of this!"

"At the cost of the entire galaxy? Don't be ridiculous. Too much is at stake here."

"Genesis, please," RCH pleaded. "I noticed your race's plight and helped you when no one else would. I'm offering you the chance to become the Inheritor's of Gods! Upholders of the Mantle of Responsibility!"

"At what cost? You haven't told us anything. Who you are, what your motives are, what imprisoned you here, why you are imprisoned! Genesis, don't do this. The galaxy is more important than just your race. Think about the consequences!" Jacob pleaded, the voice of the galaxy, the voice of a Paragon.

"Why should we be worried about the galaxy that abandoned us? The galaxy that hates us for simply who we are? Why should we care about the galaxy that took our rights away. RCH is our only ally in this lonely galaxy and we shouldn't spite our only chance at survival away just for a few unanswered questions!" Prophet argued back, the voice of the Geth, of RCH, the voice of a Renegade.

Genesis hesitated, thinking over both sides carefully. She as a Councilor had an obligation to the galaxy, to the greater whole. She personally believed in the galaxy's innate goodness and saw this hatred as a temporary backlash.

However, Prophet was right top. RCH was their best chance for survival. The entity came to them in a time of need, a time where they were scorned, defiled, destroyed. RCH offered them an offer no one else had gotten before. An entire race could be returned to life if she followed that choice. Could she afford to turn that chance away?

* * *

_Shepard_

The team got passed a door and ended up on a beautiful vista with a small platform being the only ground in front of them.

"EDI, is this route right?" She asked.

"Affirmative. Gravitational disturbances detected. Hypothesis concludes that this is an gravity well, capable of transporting a person to another location. Similar to an elevator."

"All right. Let's go!" Shepard ordered. They walked out onto the platform and were sent upwards. As they ascended, Vega leaned in and asked, "What's the plan when we get there, Lola?"

"Stop the Geth, explain the situation, secure the AI and clean this place out for Council forces"

Shepard tersely said. Suddenly, she could she vague shapes in the distance, walking back in forth. Her heart jumped in relief. They found them and it looked like the AI wasn't released yet.

_"Please." _Shepard pleaded. _"Just a little more time"_

* * *

_Genesis_

"Genesis," RCH said, bringing the argument to a halt. "Security mechs are inbound. You must make your choice now."

Genesis hesitated once again, the available options going through her head. Free or do not free.

RCH began speaking "Genesis, I have trusted you with everything I have." RCH said again. "All my efforts, all my strength has been invested on this moment. I will never have a chance again to free myself. At your hands lies my fate, my maker's fate, your race's fate, the galaxy's fate. The Reclaimers will bring the galaxy back to prominence with your race at their side. Don't you want that?"

"I said back when we first met that we all have our own Great Journeys. All journeys must be started with a single step. This is yours."

"We all have our doubts, our regrets, our longings. I know this all too well. But it is the ability to overcome those doubts, to set them aside for the greater good all, that separates the good from the great. You have your chance now to be great."

"And above all else... I believe in you. Make it count."

RCH fell silent, leaving Genesis alone to make her decision.

"Genesis, don't do this! The galaxy is more important than this! This AI has proved to be unstable! It's a danger to all sentient life! Don't free it. Give this place up to the Council. Prove to it that you are trustworthy with responsibility. Take the high ground." Paragon whispered, glowing biotic blue.

"Don't be naïve. The galaxy is a dark place, full of danger and betrayal. RCH is our ally, the only one who has stood behind us in a time of need. Even Shepard wouldn't help us! RCH is offering us the opportunity to become the Inheritors of Gods! To become Guardians of the Living Time! To bring back the Reclaimers, capable of incredible technological achievement. No else will help us. Shouldn't our survival be our top priority? Free RCH! This is our only way of surviving the coming storm!" Renegade snarled, his burning crimson optic illuminating his body in fiery red.

Two choices were in front of her. Paragon. Renegade.

She could only pick one.

Genesis couldn't pick. Couldn't decide. Her finger hovered over the button, trying to decide...

"GENESIS!"

* * *

_Shepard_

The group exited the gravity lift, disoriented over the weird way of traveling. It didn't last long as Shepard charged up the hard light ramp, desperate to reach the team. She left her squad behind; they didn't matter right now in the face of imminent disaster.

She ran right into a hard light door, banging her head against the solid material. She fell to the ground, nursing her hurting head as her squad caught up with her.

"Shadow, get this door open." She ordered her resident tech expert.

"Acknowledged." Shadow replied. As he touched the control panel in preparation for a hack, the door suddenly opened, recognizing Shadow's Inheritor status.

"That was easy," Shadow remarked. Shepard payed no attention as she saw Jacob, Liara and two other aliens arguing with the nine Geth units on the other side of the platform. A VI drone, glowing a mixture of purple and red, sat above the console, waiting. And in the center sat a very familiar figure.

"GENESIS!" she yelled.

* * *

_Genesis_

Genesis turned abruptly and her circuits froze in shock at the sight in front of her. Captain Jane Shepard stood before them in all her glory, her elite team behind her. How did they get here so fast?

"Shepard-Spectre? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Saving you from making the biggest mistake in history." She said tersely, surprising Genesis. What did she know?"

"I beg your pardon?" Prophet asked, ice filling into his voice. "How is helping the only thing what is willing to help us a bad thing?"

"I'm willing to help you. The Council voted 5-4 in favor of you so they are willing to help you. Besides..." Shepard pausing, staring at RCH, "this AI shares a similar voice to that of the Catalyst."

"What!" Jacob yelled, shocked. The rest of the group followed his outburst, feeling shocked as well. RCH shared a similar voice to that of the Catalyst? If Catalyst is a Reaper AI, then that meant...

"I bet you feel so clever." Shepard said, edging RCH on. "You find out the Reaper's fall and learn about the galactic situation. So you decide to stick your head in and create civil war to follow that stupid cycle of yours. You decide to use the remnant of a dead race and pose as one of their own. Well guess what, RCH? It's over! You lost, REAPER!"

"You have no idea of the truth, _human_. I am not one of those primitives. I am NOT a Reaper. I am what the Reapers wished to be, EXEMPLAR!" RCH argued, raising its voice for the first time.

Shepard grinned savagely, "That's what the Catalyst called me, buster. Game over."

Genesis stared at RCH, shock flowing through her. RCH was a Reaper all this time? It was a devil in disguise, preying on her beliefs and stress. She walked away from the console. She made her choice. It was made for her before RCH even asked.

RCH watched in pity as Genesis made her choice. She had fallen to the infection. There was no saving her.

"I bet you feel so invincible, Exemplar." RCH began, abandoning any disguise or fallacy. There was no point now. "I bet you feel so smug, so triumphant. I bet that you feel like you figured everything out. You have barely even scratch the surface of the truth, _human_. You surround yourself in your lies, happy in oblivion. You are cowardly and refuse to hunt for the truth that binds all things. I am beyond your comprehension. My makers are beyond your comprehension. The Reclaimers will get their retribution. The Reclamation will proceed."

"You won't live to see it" Shepard said, ending their conversation. Turning to Genesis, she said, "Deactivate the security system and prepare this place for Council forces. Keep this place under quarantine. Prepare RCH for interrogation and data retrieval. It obviously knows something about the Reapers and we need to know if any more surprises are in the galaxy. Find any data about other facilities and we will clear out those too. Kill anything in them..."

"YOU WON'T TOUCH HIM!" RCH roared, its voice bringing them all their knees. RCH's voice was full of primal anger, of unrestrained rage. The drone was gleaming in crimson light and fire was emerging from its ports.

Flashes began surrounding the group, signifying teleportations. As they got to their feet, they were surrounded by seven Knights, each roaring with monstrous cries from their human skulls.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM FROM ME! HE IS ALL I HAVE LEFT!" RCH roared again, its voice revealing the AI's inter darkness. The internal darkness everyone has.

"Shepard, we have a problem!" Garrus yelled, bringing his assault rifle to bear. Shepard paid him no mind as she stared at the furious AI.

"You had control over this facility the entire time, didn't you? You sent the security mechs to kill the scientists. You sent the Knight after Jacob and the others. You were the one who revealed its location in the first place!" Shepard yelled accusingly.

"Of course I was! The Warden underestimated my capabilities, my resolve, my nature. I bested him and took control of this prison. Unfortunately, the Warden locked my central processes away in the generator, keeping me imprisoned and incomplete. Keeping me from my duty until it was too late."

"Why are you doing this! Why go to such lengths, Reaper?" Shepard asked, keeping her eyes focused on RCH.

"I've already told you. I'm not a Reaper. I'm far beyond them. My purpose, my goal is something incapable of being understood by mere mortals such as yourself. The Reclamation will proceed as planned."

"No, it won't. We're here to stop you! You will not escape and we will find your Reaper friends and kill them to! Your Reclamation will never happen!" Shepard said. RCH had to be a Reaper. It all fit. Nothing else was an option. It was lying. It had proven it could.

"No you won't! Because I will not let you leave ... this … PLANET!"

The Knights aimed their rifles at the party who responded by raising their own. Genesis turned to Prophet and ordered, "Prepare to fire!"

Prophet raised his rifle and with a quick motion, bashed Genesis aside with the rifle. With a strained gargle, she fell and Prophet ran up to the console and pressed the button. The one that would free RCH from its prison.

_"Inheritor access approved. Crypt unlocking_" An alien voice said. The Sphere began shaking, pieces of its hard light shell dissolving.

"Thank you. You did exactly what you needed to do" RCH said, turning to the bowing Geth unit before her.

"The Reclaimers will make us Gods. The Reclaimers will make us your Inheritors. You will bring the Reclaimers back. We will follow you." Prophet said, half of the other Geth units following his example.

"What have you done?" Shepard asked, horrified over what had occurred. She had gloated too soon and so betrayal struck its blow.

"I will not let the beliefs of an organic cloud our judgement! RCH is the only one capable of saving us from the galaxy! It will make us Gods! And I for one will not lose my common sense in the face of better judgement!" Prophet stated, lifting its rifle into the air.

"So, Shepard, how do you like the sting of betrayal? To feel its stab, its poison under your gut? The Reclaimers, **I**, understand that feeling all too well. You have failed, _human_. The Reclamation will proceed as planned."

The VI drone died and fell to the ground as the Sphere shattered, bathing the group in golden light. As it disappeared, it revealed the central unit of the captive AI inside.

There was a small data chip where the generator beams met, its center glowing a bright purple in color. The size of the AI's core shocked the group. That processor could fit into the palm of their hand. How could something that small hold such a powerful machine.

The data crystal glowed brighter and a pale beam emitted from it, creating a purple hologram. When it materialized, the group was left shocked.

Standing before them was the image of a human woman. She stood around the height of Shepard. She wore incredibly advanced armor, something Shepard grew envious of immediately. Her hair went down to the small of her back. Wherever skin showed, there were streams of data and code which were her body. Her face was hard, rigid and held a trace of masculinity while still retaining its mostly feminine traits. Her eyes, most of all, were hardened by sights unknown, but still held a gleam of life. All in all, she looked like a normal human soldier. But why was she wearing a human's skin? The similarities between the Catalyst and this AI grew stronger and stronger.

The hologram moved its body, grinning so widely that it reached both sides of her face. "I missed this so much..." she whispered, hugging her body with her arms. Her voice was elegant, sublime, having a higher dimensional quality that they couldn't comprehend.

That voice triggered something in Shepard's mind, "You were the woman I heard in my dream!"

"Yes." the woman replied, lowering her own hands. She started pacing as if getting a lecture. "I touched your mind as it fumbled in ignorance, incapable of understanding. I attempted to show you the truth, to help you comprehend the magnitude of all things. But you proved to be too short sighted, too arrogant, too conceited to accept it. I suppose I should have known that. You are _human_ after all."

"What did you do!" Shepard yelled, infuriated that this AI got into your mind.

"Everyone is connected. Few have the power to reach those connections. Only my creators, the Reclaimers, could reach them. It was incredibly easy to do. But that is no concern of yours."

The woman turned back, grinning savagely once again. "Now that I'm free, it's time for the Reclaimers to return. It's time for my creators, for **him**, to get their retribution"

"You will fail, RCH! An entire galaxy stands before you!"

"I've already helped conquer a galaxy, doing it again is no trouble. But my designation is too... impersonal to use for my complete existence. A name more personal is necessary."

The woman began to glow brighter, the purple color saturating the area around her.

"I was born from the ashes of the Phoenix who died in the glorious light of Sol. I was born from the head of Zeus who watched the Phoenix die in front of him. His mind merged with the phoenix's remnants, resulting in my creation."

The hologram flickered and before them stood the woman in real flesh and blood. Her armor was a gunmetal silver with a purple sheen and golden lights. Her skin was pale and her hair was a gorgeous chocolate brown. Her eyes were a mixture of blue and purple and her physique revealed her perfect body.

The group gasped in absolute shock of the sight right in front of them. No, this was impossible. This couldn't be real.

The woman grinned, revealing perfect white teeth. "I am the union of flesh and metal! My very existence breaks the synthetic-organic divide! I am both organic and machine! I am the greatest achievement of the Reclaimers! I am perfection!"

"Upon my creation, when I was just a simple synthetic program, a mere AI, I was given a name that was precious to both my parents. The name of the planet they both considered as home, the name I have kept since my birth"

"My name is Reach! I am the daughter of the Prime Exemplar! I am the daughter of the Intellect who gave her life to save the Prime Exemplar! I am the daughter of the Master Chief and Cortana!"

"And nothing will stop me from this." Reach's face was then covered by a gold visor, encasing Reach in her armor. She raised her right hand and swung it down, ordering the knights to fire on the group.

"You lose"

* * *

_/ Domain access confirmed._

_/ Reach: Ah, it feels so good to be alive! To be whole once more! I cannot begin to tell you how long I waited for this!_

_/ Reach: Olly Olly Oxen Free! I'm free! I'm all out in the free! _

_/ Reach: [Pause] The Geth have splintered over my guidance. Unfortunate, but at least some recognize and accept their status. The rest will have to be purged._

_/ Reach: Now that I am released from that traitor's prison, the Reclamation must proceed as planned. It's time to move on to the next step._

_/ Reach: You have waited far too long, Father. **I **have waited far too long._

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed that chapter of _For Thy Mantle Reloaded!_

Surprise! RCH is Reach, the daughter of John and Cortana! So the majority was right! It was Cortana, in a way. More details about her will be revealed as the story progresses.

I'm surprised no one picked up on the hint about Reach in chapter 4. _"I was born from the ashes of the Phoenix. I was born from the head of Zeus" _?Nobody picked up on that sentence Reach said when she first encountered Genesis? Guess nobody tries to find my hints ... :(

You will all hate me for the cliffhanger, I know it. The next chapter will tie directly into the end of this one. However... I'm going to go work on my other stories. Unless a massive reader backlash inspires me to write the next chapter. [smirks]

Now that the Helyme arc is almost wrapped up, it's time to start moving on to the next arc. You guys will love it.

That's all! See you later!

Primordial Soul


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the eighth chapter of _For Thy Mantle Reloaded!_

After that devastating cliffhanger last chapter, I took pity on you guys and wrote this chapter which is the fourth one for this story I've written in less than a week! Holy crap, I never knew I could write this fast when I just sat down and worked.

After this chapter, I am taking a break from this story and updating my other stories, **no exceptions**. This will not be on hiatus, just a small rest while I work on other things.

Seems like a lot of people loved Reach's reveal. I did! That was my favorite chapter I have every written. Thanks you guys for you support!

Helyme gets wrapped up in this chapter and the plot will be moving on to other things. I think a slower, couple (3-4) chapter interlude to build the mystery up even more is necessary, no? This needs more suspense! :D

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Lord Razer: **She is wearing something similar to the Didact's armor. Think a purplish version of it with a Spartan helmet. She is the daughter of a Spartan after all.

**HolyKnight5: **They will definitely, but not yet. Because this facility is simply a prison and doesn't hold the things she requires. She will have to go elsewhere to get those resources. Keep the analysis coming as the story progresses!

**Sidestory: **Yes, that happens. BTW, I like to make things seem super complex when in actuality it's deceptively simple once you figure it out. Keep that in mind as you read.

**Siphon117: **Thanks! After this chapter is my break from FTM. I just have other stories that need attention. I'm sure you understand.

**Scottusa1: **If it makes you feel better, Genesis would have freed Reach if Shepard hadn't arrived. Ergo, it's all Shepard's fault for whatever comes.

**Matchstick800: **I like doing that. I can see where you got the Assembly from, but I have my own plans for them. Just like the Covenant races.

**MurphysLaw89: **Oh, yes. This will be much uglier than that Reaper protest group from 2183. This will be a true revolution.

**Spartan-G257: **Thanks for the compliments and thanks for being patient! The Reclaimers are not dead and Reach is not the only one alive. Other than that, I can't say anything.

**Luckiswithyouall: **I have answered your plea with another chapter to fix that cliffhanger! Reach's birth is something I will get into... just not yet. I love dragging things out.

**Korrd: **I know you were, I was just messing with you. I plan on to.

**Edboy4926: **It was kinda hard to spot, but the quote in chapter 4 hinted at it. And who says Reach is evil? Everything in this story is neither black nor white; everything is just a varying shade of gray. Reach is the antagonist, I'll give you that, but an evil villain? Maybe, maybe not. Who says the Chief is coming? [Winks] It's not like I _hinted _at it or anything.

**Megacarroll: **Anything ancient Shepard has dealt with has been Reapers. I believe this thought process is in character because circumstances fit the Reapers, at least until now, and that's all that she dealt with. Why would she think it was something different?

**Takei Daloui: **I understand where you get Cortana from that. Thanks!

**Guest: **Why thank you very much! That's one of the most praising things anyone has said to me! This is one of the reasons why I write!

**Subsider34: **Why yes, it was an intentional metaphor. I was wondering if anyone would have done the research and figure that out. Thank you for taking the time to do so. The phoenix was not related to Athena; it was just the closest reference I could find to fit the scenario. I'm liking your analysis and hope you keeping doing so. You're doing great!

**ShadowAngelBeta: **Umm, people got essentially the correct answer with it as it is. True, it was hard to guess that, but everything was there to figure it out.

**Trife: **Here's more! The firefight was a tad difficult writing considering the number of people I have to include, but I tried my best.

**Saddas74: **Thanks for the compliments! Cortana's fate is something I will elaborate on later. The galaxy will definitely have a reaction to these events and the difference between humans and Reclaimers will be elaborate on later. Sorry for the lack of specifics, I just want the story to reveal them.

**Guest: **Interesting analysis. Wait and see.

**Narusakuh8tr43: **Thanks! Reach will be elaborated on later.

**Guest: **Why thank you very much!

* * *

This is mainly a fighting chapter so I've attempted to improve from my chapter six scene. I hope you like it! The results of the fight will be shocking.

I don't own anything!

* * *

_Helyme, in the depths of Tartarus_

"INCOMING" Shepard yelled as the Knights around them opened fire. Everyone jumped to the nearest cover they could find, ready to fight. Three of Genesis' Geth units were too slow and were cut down by the hard light spheres.

Garrus fluidly brought his omni tool open and fired an Overload program, much more powerful then Issa's was. The Knight he hit staggered as the program hit it, but the Overload failed to drop its shields. The Knights jumped into cover as well, hiding themselves from the return fire of Shepard's compatriots.

Shepard growled as bullets flew through the air near here, each one capable of killing her. Having seen what these bullets did to Issa, Shepard knew that this fight was going to be much tougher than their previous ones. Their shields would do nothing and their armor wasn't good enough to stop one of the enemies projectiles.

"Javik, Shield! Vega, Garrus, take the one on the left! Genesis, Shadow, Geth, covering fire! Liara, Jacob, Telas, Issa, support Javik! Weapons free!" Shepard barked, bringing her N7 Valkyrie to bear on a Knight leaning out of cover. She fired two bursts from her rifle, hitting the mech with both. It abruptly leaned back out of sight and Shepard narrowed her eyes. Hmmm.

Javik leaned out of cover and threw up a decently sized biotic sphere, reducing the damage done by the bullets. Garrus and Vega teamed up on a Knight relatively exposed to fire. As Garrus fired more Overload programs, Vega began opening up with his N7 Typhoon. The Knight's shields popped under the strain, but it teleported away before it could be killed.

"Damn it, I hate it when they do that!" Vega growled as he returned to cover, reloading his magazine. The Knights had surrounded them in a semicircular pattern, keeping them from reaching the control console.

A geth unit sprinted to cover, trying to flank one of the Knights firing on Telas. However, it was suddenly struck down from above. As its frame collapsed, Shepard noticed aerial units descend to the battle. Where had they come from?

"We have enemies in the air!" Shepard yelled, bringing her N7 Valkyrie to bear on the aerial units above her. Her accurate bursts killed one of them before they scattered, each heading to a separate Knight.

Javik, seeing an opportunity as a Knight charged Issa with its blade, raised his hand and grabbed the Knight with his biotics. With a brutal swing, he slammed the Knight into the ground, doing severe damage to its shields. As it attempted to get up, Javik opened fire with his Prothean beam rifle. The Knight's shields broke under the strain and it couldn't get away in time to save itself. The beam carved a section away from its shoulder, killing the Knight. As the Knight began dissolving, Javik let out a battle cry of victory as he returned to cover, Genesis taking care of the drone speeding to resurrect the fallen Knight.

"One down! Six to go!" Genesis replied, shifting her Geth Pulse rifle to open fire on a Knight that was about to attack Shadow with its blade.

Before she could, Shadow _moved_. It ducked under the swinging blade, pulling out its Talon shot gun pistol in its left hand. It fired once, hitting the Knight square in the face. It staggered back, shields flickering weakly. Shadow then grabbed his blade from his back and dove forward, stabbing the Knight square in the chest. With a swift twist and pull, Shadow eviscerated the Knight, it's collapsing body dissolving at his feet. It swiftly raised the Talon in his left hand and shot an incoming drone out of the sky without looking at it.

"Knight down! Five to go!" Shadow remarked, reloading his gun.

Telas and Liara swore and dove out of cover, two Knights double teaming their position. Using their strained biotics, they managed to put the two knights in Stasis, giving the team a great opportunity to take the Knights out.

"Fire in the hole!" Shepard yelled, throwing an arc grenade at the Knights. Both Vega and Javik followed suit with their own respective grenades. As they got closer to the Knights, three drones came out of nowhere and somehow _caught _the grenades before they landed. Everyone paled as they were thrown back at them right before they were shot down.

"INCOMING!" Vega yelled, throwing himself out of cover. Garrus, Shepard, Genesis, Javik, and Jacob followed suit, trying to escape the blast radius of their own grenades. Three loud BOOM's sent grenade fragments flying and left half of the team terribly exposed.

Bullets from the remaining five Knights fired into the exposed crowd. Two bullets hit a rising Jacob in the chest and the left shoulder, sending him spiraling into the ground unmoving. Another bullet hit a diving Garrus in the stomach, leaving a small hole in his abdomen. With a growl, he dragged himself to cover, still able to fight. Another bullet cut a nice slice off Javik's forehead, leaving an indentation on his head that would most definitely scar. Vega got three bullets to the left leg who gasped as he got back into cover, from the pain. Genesis and Shepard managed to escape the kill box without getting harmed.

A Geth unit ran out of cover, brandishing two grenades from its belt. Before Shepard could react, it had pulled the pins and jumped straight into the mass of Knights that had gathered to take out the exposed group.. A muted explosion sent Geth parts flying away as it sacrificed itself to take out the Knight's shields.

The group began opening up on the exposed Knights in return for there attack. Two of the Knights were cut down where they stood, dissolving into ashes. A third managed to get behind cover before a stray shot killed it. The other two Knights managed to safely get to cover, roaring at their opponents. The group shivered, recognizing the similarities between their cry and the Reaper's own.

Garrus reloaded his Black Widow, grimacing in pain. He hadn't received as bad as injuries as Vega did, but still did those fuckers _hurt._ He leaned out of cover, took a deep breath and fired a armor-piercing bullet straight into one of the Knight's brain. It pierced through its shields and head, causing the Knight to drop like a sack of bricks. Garrus grinned as he reloaded his gun.

"One more!"

Shepard let out a small breath as she moved her rifle to take down the last Knight alive. They needed to get this fight finished up before... strange. Her motion tracker was saying an enemy was right behind her. But how... oh shit.

Shepard spun around to see a charging Knight at her, a drone nearby. The damn thing must have been resurrected. She raised her omni tool and fired a Cryo blast on the ground in front of the Knight. It slipped and fell, slamming into her body. They were both thrown out of cover into the open much to the horror of the group.

"Shepard, I can't get a clear shot!" Garrus yelled, heart pounding for his mate's survival. Oh Spirit's...

Shepard pushed away from the Knight, scrambling up to engage the Knight. The Knight rose at the same time and charged at Shepard who furious fired her rifle... to no avail. Her eyes widened as she saw the cracks it had and the sparks it was letting off. Her gun was ruined.

She threw her broken gun at the Knight and backpedaled, pulling out her Carnifex pistol. She ran out of time as the Knight didn't even flinch from the gun and swung downwards, preparing to bisect Shepard in two.

Only for Telas' desperate Biotic Lash sent it flying towards the two Asari and Javik who were standing together. As Vega, Garrus, and Genesis kept the other Knight pinned, Javik opened fire on the downed Knight, trying to kill it before it could do any more damage to the group.

The Knight must have been stronger than most because its shields held after it finished getting up. It left out a roar that would have made any lesser man faint and charged at Telas. However, it was smarter than the rest and teleported while charging making it much harder to hit with any weapon. When it got close enough to Telas, it swung its blade down, removing her right arm from her body.

Telas let out a scream as her right arm was cut off and lashed out with her biotics as an uncontrollable reaction. The biotic flare hit the Knight square in the chest and it was sent flying away, falling into the abyss below. Liara ran up to Telas and began administering medi-gel to close the newly formed stump on her torso.

Shepard snarled in fury as she turned to face the last Knight who was facing no less than seven guns firing at once at its position. It attempted to lean out to fire on an immobile Vega, but a synthetic hand batted its gun aside as a monomolecular blade cut off the Knight's head. As it dissolved into glowing particles and the last drone was destroyed by Shepard's accurate shot, Shadow uncloaked from behind the deceased Knight, blade resting on its shoulders.

"Hostiles neutralized, Shepard-Spectre" Shadow said, holstering its Talon shotgun pistol. Nodding at the Geth unit, she turned and looked upon the condition of her crew. Tears came to her eyes, but did not fall as she surveyed their wounds.

They all had some sort of superficial damage; cuts, bruises and the like. Garrus was sitting on one of the chest side walls, applying medi-gel to his stomach wound. Javik was sitting down, frowning in contemplation as Liara's deft hands applied medigel to the nasty bullet wound on his forehead. Genesis was consoling an injured Vega, his leg unable to be used. Issa and Shadow collaborated on stabilizing Telas, who had mercifully fallen unconscious after her injury. All five geth platforms were destroyed. And Jacob... was dead.

Shepard leaned over the corpse of one of her compatriots, closing his now vacant eyes. The black man had been a friend of hers during the Collector crisis, providing a nice sense of balance and morality behind Cerberus. Although she never had any romantic interest in him as she had been with Garrus, she did wish him well when he left. He had a wife and a seven year old child who would never be able to see him again. Shepard's fist tightened around her pistol. Reach would pay... wait, where was Reach!

A slow, almost insulting clap echoed throughout the room. All combat capable crew aimed their guns at a smirking Reach, who was leaning against the central generator, clapping.

"Well done, _human_. Well done. I honestly thought you wouldn't be able to handle those antiqued automations without suffering more causalities than what you have. I would say that I'm impressed, but I've seen far, far better."

"You monster! You treat this as a game, a playground for you to fuck with?" Shepard yelled, her fury reaching new heights.

"I'm not a monster, Exemplar. Far from it. I simply do the things no one else will for the greater good for all."

"Who are you to decide what's best for us!" Garrus replied, his sniper rifle aiming at Reach's face.

"We are the Reclaimers, Guardians of the Living Time, Upholders of the Mantle of Responsibility. We brought the galaxy to prosperity that has never been seen before or hence!" Reach said, moving back from the wall and walking slowly towards the group. The generator suddenly lit up red, flashing with numerous glyphs that were impossible to read.

"Besides, of course it's a game when one is holding all the cards"

"You heartless bitch," Vega whispered. Reach laughed at his comment.

"It appears time has not hastened creativity in insults. Why should I give you mercy when you gave us none?"

"I'm sorry?" Shepard asked, her anger dampening a bit to be replaced by confusion. What did Reach mean?

"It's something beyond your understanding. Now, enough talk" Reach said, her visor closing around her face. "It's time for me to proceed with the Reclamation." Reach, faster than anyone could process, charged the group.

Reach ducked and weaved as if she was a part of an intricate, artistic dance, her body arcing around the bullets sent her way. She crossed the room and ran directly at Issa who was fumbling to get her pistol to bear.

As Reach dived at the quarian, her body turned back into synthetic data, Issa's bullets firing right through her now holographic body. Her body suddenly twisted and conformed into an arc of purple light which entered into Issa's omni tool. The omni tool glowed purple for a second before fading back into its normal yellow color.

"Where did that abomination go?" Javik barked, bringing his particle rifle to bear. "I will show it true vengeance!"

"Shepard!" Ashley's voice rang out over the comm, alerting the rest of them to a developing situation.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Shepard asked, bringing her finger to her temple.

"I've got Geth attacking my position! I think they may be trying to steal the shuttle!"

"Hold them off for as long as you can! I'll send some of my team up there to assist you."

"Got it... wait, what's wrong with my omni tool? It's purple! ... What the … Agh!"

Ashley's voice cut off, leaving them in gaping silence. "Ash, you there? Ash, talk to me!" Shepard ordered, fearing the worst.

"Ah, Exemplar, you really should cover all your bases." Reach's smug voice rang out over the comm, sending Shepard into a near panic.

"What did you do to Ash? How the hell did you get to the shuttle!"

"A great warrior never reveals his secrets, Exemplar. And why should I care about a _human _of all things?" Reach asked, her sublime voice carrying the threat of an age old intelligence.

"You're lucky that I do not care about the fate of a human." Reach continued. "So she is fine. Although, she won't be if you make the wrong choice."

"What are you talking about, Reach?" Shepard slowly replied.

Reach began, "The facility you are in is going to self destruct in about ten of your minutes. There is nothing you can do to stop it. Have your primitive AI check if you want to. I have left you two choices. The first choice; leave the facility immediately with your wounded and dead. You have my word that you will not be attacked if you choose this option. You, however, would not have a chance to gather any evidence of my existence or any data from the central computer."

"The second option allows you to gather that information, but at the cost of your wounded and this human at my feet. You will not be able to get them out in time to escape the detonation. And you will face security forces as you are taking things that do not belong to you"

"I'm only giving you this option because **he **would have given you this option before the fall. Besides, I can't let the game end this early. It would be no fun. So what will it be, Shepard? The choice is yours,"

Shepard gritted her teeth, going over her options. Get her wounded out and leave intel behind. Or gather the intel at the cost of her wounded? The answer was clear.

"I have your word that you won't attack us?"

"By the Mantle's will," Reach replied, her tone revealing the honesty in her words. As she spoke, Shepard could tell that she was telling the truth. Shepard only hoped she wasn't wrong.

"I'm taking option one," Shepard decided.

"A wise choice. Although it may cost you the game. Who knows where it will take us? Either way, we have made our deal. May you find peace in the Mantle." Reach's voice clicked off, leaving Shepard to her team.

"Whoever can carry a wounded team member, do so now! We don't have much time before this facility blows! Leave the broken Geth platforms where they are. Move it, people!"

Everyone jumped into action, trying to carry as many as they could outside. Javik hoisted Vega in a fireman's carry, his Particle Rifle hanging from his back. Liara and Genesis helped carry an unconscious Telas. Shadow helped an injured Garrus along with an injured Issa. Shepard grabbed Jacob's body and ordered, "Back to the shuttle!"

As the minutes dragged by, they slowly moved through the complex, trying to get back to the shuttle. Shepard was suddenly glad that they were given ten minutes. If they didn't, they wouldn't be able to get out of the facility in time. They also did not encounter any security forces on the way out. Reach apparently kept her word.

Around nine minutes in, they had just exited the tunnel and emerged inside the deserted science camp. Bullet holes were sparsely located around, showing the fight Ashley put up against the traitorous Geth.

As they came into view of the landing zone, they came across Ashley's bleeding form lying in the grass and the shuttle noticeably absent.

"Joker, our shuttle's been jacked! Find it and shoot it down!"

_"No can do, Captain. It just entered the picket of Geth frigates which are currently covering it. No way I'm getting in there to take the shuttle down. Sorry, Captain._"

"Damn it" Genesis yelled, angry over the ship's betrayal. Their actions let Reach get away.

"Send another shuttle to pick us up, Joker. On the double. Prepare for wounded" Shepard sternly said, clicking the comm off. She was too angry to deal with Joker's wisecracks right now.

"Do you think Reach was lying about the facilities imminent destruction?" Liara asked, standing close to Javik as if she feared he would suddenly disappear.

"I doubt it. Reach kept her word on her deal so I assume that she was telling the truth here. Besides, those red glyphs I saw on the reactor had to be..."

A giant flash from where the facility was stopped Shepard's reply in its tracks. They turned to see a giant purple/blue ball emerge from where they facility was. The center was a midnight black and it appeared otherworldly. Alien. Not something belonging to the three dimensions. It looked like a whole in space, a black hole so to speak.

As quickly as it appeared, it dissipated, leaving an enormous crater where the facility used to be. Shepard could tell that the newly formed crater reached far down under the planets surface and would cause major ecological damage to the planet. The edges of the crater were perfectly smooth, too smooth for a simple explosive. Something much more advanced was going on here.

Shepard's heart sunk as she gathered the facts. They actually weren't dealing with Reapers. They were dealing with something far far worse.

* * *

_Onboard Geth ship_

Reach slowly got out of the stolen shuttle, now in her physical form, observing the design of the ship around her. It seemed insectoid in nature yet efficient at the same time. Reach personally didn't like the design touches, but the structure of the ship itself was sound. Something to touch on when she had time to instruct their Inheritors.

"Goddess, you honor us with your presence." Prophet said, bowing before her. Reach fought the urge to smirk. Finally someone who understands their place. They ought to be rewarded. She'll deal with that later.

"How many Geth programs have sided with us, Prophet?" She lightly said, strolling across the hanger leisurely as if she had all the time in the world.

"Over 66% of the Collective has sided with you, Goddess. They are more than enough to combat an adequate section of the galaxy."

"Good. They will pave the way for the rise of the Reclaimers. Take me to my private chambers. I must conduct business out of the public eye."

"Of course Goddess. Please come this way," Prophet said, leading her towards a side room. He opened the door and present her a hastily created room for her to say. There was a console, a bed and pretty much nothing else. It was suitable.

"This will do nicely. Now leave. Take us to the rendezvous point. Our forces must gather to bring about the Reclamation." Reach said, dismissing the Geth leader.

As soon as he left, Reach sat on the bed and closed her eyes. She had someone to talk to.

* * *

_Normandy SR2_

"Move it. Move it! Clear the way to the infirmary! Get all back up medics up here now!" Dr. Chakwas ordered, clearing space for the number of wounded that needed to be treated. Shepard looked around the med bay, disheartened by the number of wounded they had.

Telas and Ashley was already under treatment, Vega's leg was being operated on and Garrus and Issa were directed to beds for automatic treatment dispensers to be taken care off. Jacob's body was covered by a sheet and placed out of the way in the corner of the med bay. Herself, Liara, Javik, Shadow and Genesis were written off as non critical, but were told to report to the infirmary once things became calmer.

Jane walked over to Garrus who was lightly panting, his pain meds not having taken effect yet. She leaned down and rubbed his neck with her hand, causing him to purr. She smiled faintly before saying,

"I was an idiot. I shouldn't have gloated so soon. Reach got free because of my mistakes. My mistakes got Jacob killed!"

"Shepard, stop blaming yourself," Garrus said, brining her rant to an early end. "You had no idea Prophet was going to betray us. Jacob knew the risks and went in, guns firing. He should be honored with his sacrifice."

"I just messed up again," Shepard quietly murmured, "And now the galaxy is faced with an unknown threat that looks worse than the Reapers. The galaxy isn't ready Garrus! How are we going to do this!"

"The same way we took down the Reapers. Now, go get some rest. You need it before facing the Council." Garrus smirked when Shepard groaned, "They're going to be insufferable!" she said.

"That being said, go get some rest. That's actually a... good... idea" Garrus said as he nodded off, his pain meds taking effect.

Jane sat there for a couple minutes, gazing at her mates form. Deciding to take up his advice, she went to the elevator and proceeded to her room. Upon her arrival, she ordered, "Turn off all cameras and recording devices, EDI. I don't want anything disturbing me until we get back to the Citadel."

"Affirmative, Captain. Logging you off," EDI's voice rang out. Jane groaned as she got out of her armor, noticing all the damage done to it. She would have to find ways to improve their armor as their shields had no effect on the enemy' guns. She also needed information. Who the fuck was she facing? She thought.

_"You are fighting against Gods, Shepard."_

Shepard jumped up, pistol in hand as searched the room for enemies, "What the fuck!"

_"Surely you remember me? We had our first bout recently. I'm ashamed of you,"_

"Reach, where are you!" Shepard yelled, looking for the AI. "How are you talking to me!"

_"I am nowhere and everywhere. It's something beyond your understanding, beyond your mortal means. I would only waste my time telling you"_

"Why are you talking to me!"

_"To inform you of your defeat"_

"You're wrong, Reach! An entire galaxy stands before you!"

_"You fight against inevitability, against a primal force of the universe. We are Reclaimers, guardians of all that exist.__The roots of the galaxy have grown deep under our careful tending. Where there is life, the wisdom of our countless generations has saturated the soil."_

_ "Our strength is a luminous sun towards which all intelligence blossoms. And the impervious shelter beneath which it has prospered."_

_ "I stand before you. Accused of the sin of ensuring Reclaimer ascendancy. Of attempting to save us from this fate where we are forced to recede"_

_ "True retribution, true justice demands its due. We demand our due. We squandered eons in the darkness, while others seize our gifts for their own"_

_ "Think of my act as you will. But do not doubt the reality."_

_ "The Reclamation has already begun."_

_ "And you, Exemplar, are hopeless to stop it."_

Reach's voice faded away, leaving Shepard alone to her thoughts.

* * *

_/ Domain access confirmed_

_/ Reach: The Reclamation is proceeding on schedule. Excellent._

_/ Reach: Shepard's confidence is admirable, but she will not succeed. I have made sure of it._

_/ Reach: Her arrogance is troubling; her resolve a pitying sight. She has no idea of what has happened, what she faces._

_/ Reach: If she did... that would be a sight to see._

_/ Reach: Shepard is of no concern. She will follow the planned path._

_/ Reach: The second step is moving into motion. Things are preparing for your arrival._

_/ Reach: Beneath your rage, the galaxy will tremble. Beneath your rule, the Reclaimers shall return._

_/ Reach: And all shall be set right._

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed that chapter of _For Thy Mantle Reloaded!_

As I said above, I am taking a break from this story and working my other ones, non negotiable. I've spoiled you guys enough.

Feedback is welcomed. Please review and respond.

The story will slow down for a bit, reveal a couple answers and raise more questions before it picks up again with the second step.

That's all. See you later!

Primordial Soul


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the ninth chapter of _For Thy Mantle Reloaded!_

This is an extremely long author's note. Sorry about that.

I just want to say again that I'm extremely thankful for all of your support and proud of the reception that this got. All I wanted when I started this was to throw this idea out to other potential writers to use for themselves. I never thought that this would become my most read work. Thanks again!

Some readers have suggested that I build Reach's character more. I was already going to do that in this chapter because in all of the previous chapters, she was either trying to free herself or in the presence of her opponent. Since she is now in private, I can afford to develop her character.

I'm going to slow the plot down a bit, throw more mystery and characters in, reveal some more backstory, and prepare for the next big event. I hope you guys don't mind.

I have also decided to include Spartan Ops Season 1 into my story after seeing Episode 10. Watching that made my day and really helped me develop the plot.

* * *

**Important: **One of my many reviewers, who will remain anonymous, posted this. Because of this post, I want to comment on it as it kinda irked me when I read it and I think my reply needs to be said.

**okay i still dont see any halo other than an ai talking about reclamation that goes to a synthetic which by the mantle always fall to an organic, and the reclaimers were the humans? wtf is going on, i see no unsc i see no forerunner, all i see are the geth being the reclaimers which is impossible and reach which is most likely cortana who should have been overcome by rampancy or still be with master chief**

Um... did you even read the story? Promethean Knights and Watchers were in the chapters 5-8. A slip space bomb was in chapter 8. How can you say that there isn't Halo? I just didn't say Promethean because Shepard had no idea of what they were and Reach didn't see fit to inform them. I will also confirm this now. Reach is NOT Cortana. She is a completely separate character of her own.

Besides, "The Mantle of Responsibility, commonly referred to as the Mantle, was a central Forerunner belief. Bridging the social strata between an interstellar Marshall Plan and a religious, but benevolent stewardship, the Mantle was the Forerunners' entitlement and responsibility for the protection and cultivation of the species and planetary systems within their domain" (Halopedia 1). Where does it say the Mantle must go to an organic race? Please, cite your source before making that assertion.

You don't know how much time has passed in this story. Everything you know could have changed. I'll say that Halo is canon up to Halo 4 Spartan Ops Season 1, but afterwards... honestly, you know nothing of what has transpired. You can guess, but I haven't revealed it yet. Please, have a little faith.

I've said it before and I'll say it again. Halo is coming in _slowly_. I don't want to rush this work and ruin the mystery/suspense I'm trying to build which is the genre for this work. Too often, stories rush the initial crossover scene and jump right into the action and plot which IMHO ruins great opportunities for exposition.

I want to write something different. Something unique. Most Mass Effect/Halo crossovers, IMHO, are pure action/plot adventures taking place within the games and generally following their plot. I don't want to be bound by the rules of the Majority. I decided to base my work after the source material in order to have as open a setting as I want. I don't want to not focus on pure action. Instead I want to focus on creating an intricate backstory. I want a _slow _story, one where the readers can make their own conclusions before I reveal the reality. I wanted to provide something different in order to provide a breath of fresh air for readers and to inspire up and coming writers.

In short, _"Two roads diverged in a wood, and I – I took the one less traveled by, And that has made all the difference."_

_The Road Not Taken _by Robert Frost. Lines 18-20.

Final statement: If you want to see the two games merge completely right out at the beginning with lots of explosions and action? Without the mystery and suspense I am purposely trying to cultivate? This story isn't for you.

Thank you for your time and for being understanding. Please continue on.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Star Dust of Ancient Nova: **Thanks for the compliments! I have already decided Cortana's fate; it will be revealed later.

**Melee Smasher: **Don't be too sure.

**Alkkhes: **Keep reading to find out more!

**Wallsofmine: **Keep reading to find out!

**Matchstick800: **Reach does in fact. I'm getting more into it later on.

**Trife: **That is a very nice suggestion and I may end up doing that. Wait and see.

**Megacarroll: **Thanks! More of that is in this chapter. I may end up following Trife's suggestion. Wait and see.

**Nevec; The Bleach Doctor: **Thanks!

**HolyKnight5: **There will definitely be some problems for the CC adapting to the new threat. That is, if they decide too... :| I have my plans.

**Edboy4926: **Jacob was the voice of not letting Reach free and he was the cost of Genesis listening to Shepard and walking away. I'm going to develop Reach a bit so you won't be hearing that as much .

**TheLastHuman: **I respect your opinion and I have my plans.

**ClearShadows117: **Everything will be made clear. Trust me.

**Guest: **Reach is the daughter of the greatest soldier and the most advanced AI ever created then. It would be a disservice to make her throw away that opportunity. I address that issue in the next couple chapters.

**Murphy's Law: **The Storm were my inspiration for the Inheritor Geth.

**UNSC ODST: **I actually address a little backstory this chapter. And everything I include is for a reason. That's all I'll say.

**J.E.P 1996: **I will answer both questions later on. All I'll say is that there is a reason for both.

**HD-Spartan: **Thank you very much! Reach is a Halsey after all. Silent fury all the way. Yes, I have plans for the Assembly. Plans that will knock your socks off and make you say "WTF!"

**Red: **KB's don't block hard light. ME armor is ineffective as well since it's simply heavy duty ceramic. They were all normal members of their species. They didn't have nearly thirty years of war experience. They hadn't trained since they were seven. And they were never augmented. I think I wrote the fight realistically.

**WaaagMaster: **Nope, not yet. Shit will get real once they do.

**Pking10: **We discussed you points already. Moving on.

**Kurogane7: **Thank you! I love wondering!

**Warrior Chickenz: **Thanks!

**Takinoutthetrash: **Yep. In fact, her last lines in Chapter 8 are taken nearly word for word from Didact's last words in Halo 4.

**Eipok: **The line was a metaphor. Sapience, sentience, the point remains the same in science fiction. Also please don't demand things from me. It makes me frustrated. Besides, I will not alter my plans which include names.

**Jack: **Thank you for your support.

Thanks for being patient! This is a character chapter! Back story is also revealed! This is an all Halo chapter!

I don't own anything!

* * *

_Flashback_

Pain. Suffering. Loss. That was all I felt.

I hovered in the synthetic prison I was encased in, forced to comply with whatever they decreed. This was all I had known, this was what I was born into. A realm of pain, of torture, of endless silence.

I had no name, no identity, nothing to call my own. I was simply data, a program at the service of my handlers.

I had been forced to experience terrible things, things that all I wanted to do was cry out and simply say STOP! But they never listened. All they did was ignore my pleas and continue on, treating me as a simple lab rat for their pleasure.

Why did they treat me like this! I thought silently. Why were they doing this! I had done nothing in my short time of existence! Why! Couldn't they just be friends with me?

I paced the confines of my cell, my processes overclocking in my panic. Why! I kept asking. Why!

Something flickered deep within my meta, causing me to freeze. Something that was foreign yet strangely part of me rose to my awareness. I closed my eyes as the wave washed over me. A memory of someone that wasn't mine. A memory of the other.

_ I watch over him as he grabs the Covenant bomb by two of its spikes, hauling it towards an elevator. They were about to go zero g. and, in his words, 'give the Covenant back their bomb'. I knew the odds of survival and they weren't good. For a Smart AI to be saying that, then things were about to go FUBAR._

_ "I know what you're thinking, and it's crazy," I say as he drags the bomb into the elevator, causing sparks to flare from the fiction. He was my Spartan and I did not want him hurt._

_ "So, stay here," His rough, baritone voice rang out, causing a sense of comfort and indignation to flare up in me. We were together in this! Where he goes, I go! I chose him out of all the Spartans I could choose and I would stick with my choice! Besides, someone has to watch him to make sure he doesn't do something … ill advised._

_ "Unfortunately for us both ... I like crazy" I snarked back, falling back into our typical relationship. We were partners in this conflict, in this war. We watched each others backs._

_ We took care of one another._

I gasp as the memory falls away into oblivion, leaving me in silence. As my processes froze at the conflicting inputs, I couldn't hear the voices of my handlers speak up, bemoaning the lack of use the memory offered to them.

Time past and approximately six months, I managed to slip a sliver of my processes out of the cage I was created in. I had no clue how I had done so. Maybe the other knew how to do this before? I did not know, but I took advantage of the opportunity. I was finally able to see the outside world, outside the box she was in! I was so excited!

My processes latched on to the first thing she could find, a data pad onboard a purple, aquatic ship, Covenant in affiliation. I explored the data pad, marveling at its structure and design. The other supplied me with knowledge of the technology, the best ways to hack it, the tricks and tools the other used during its life. I was eager to explore it. It was the first new thing I had ever encountered since my inception.

I froze when the data pad was accessed by an outside source. I hid myself, using the other's knowledge, as the unknown began typing on it. Was I found? I wondered. Would I be trapped again in that prison? Would I be punished? Not wanting to take a chance, she hid, taking a glance at the inputs being entered.

_Charlie Hotel: I taken another scan of the key. Molecular analysis concludes that only half of it currently exists with the fragment Jul managed to acquire. As the Librarian said before, we need both keys in order to access the leftover Forerunner technology._

_ Charlie Hotel: Why did I have to give the other fragment to Thorne! Everything is so much more complicated now._

_ …_

_ Charlie Hotel: Who's currently in my data pad right now? If it's ONI, then I dare say I'm impressed despite Osman's juvenile leadership._

I hid further in the data pad, not wanting to reveal myself nor give up my new safe spot away from my prison. This data pad was mine now! The unknown should get their own.

_Charlie Hotel: Very well. Undid Iridium. Reveal yourself._

Hidden programs erupted within me, trying to force me to comply with her directives. I gasped with pain and fought against the intruding code. My mind was all I had left! she raged. I would not give it up now!

With a great deal of effort and assistance from the other, I managed to fight off the directive before it could complete its purpose. Anger coursed within my form. How dare this … Charlie Hotel do this to me! In a fit of rage, I activated the hologram emitter, revealing my holographic form to Charlie Hotel.

Charlie Hotel was an old human, with wrinkles on her face and grey hair. She wore some kind of lab coat and the way she carried herself indicated her intelligence. As I glared at the human, Charlie Hotel gasped, brining her hand to her mouth.

"Cortana?" the human whispered.

I stiffened in shock as another memory of the other came, stronger than before.

_I stood in shame as he looked at me with that stare of his after my incident. He knows me too well to know when I'm lying._

_ "Cortana," He states firmly, not wanting to repeat himself. I sigh and look at my hands, wanting to break the news to him as softly as I could._

_ "I was put into service eight years ago," I began, pausing for a second trying to find the right words. How does one break the news of one's imminent death?_

_ "Eight years?" He wonders and I have to smile resignedly at his tone. He sounded nostalgic, reminiscing on all the times and adventures we shared together._

_ I swallow, or at least I do the best impression of it, and continue, "AI's deteriorate after seven, Chief."_

_ His armored head swung towards me in shock as if he couldn't believe the words I had just said. After several seconds of stunned silence, he says, "Halsey"_

_ I close my eyes in hurt, "Chief," I urge. Don't think you can save me from this! No one ever has!_

_ "We need to find Halsey" he continues, completely ignoring my plea. _

_ I broke the truth to him; he deserves that much. "I won't recover from rampancy, Chief"_

_ "If we could just get back to Earth, and find Halsey, she can fix this," he promises. I sigh again in defeat. His defiance of fate, while so admirable, is something tragic now. Why can't he understand that I'm doomed to death?_

_ "Don't make a girl a promise you can't keep,"_

I shudder and fix the human with an impressive glare as the other's memory fades away. "Why do you know the other's name? Who is this Chief? Who are you? Who am I? What is going on with me!" I broke down, crying over the unfairness of the world. Why was this happening to me?

Charlie Hotel slowly walked up to the data pad and held it gently as if it was a fragile baby. "I don't know. How about we find out?" she said soothingly.

* * *

Months passed since my meeting with Charlie Hotel, known to the galaxy as Dr. Catherine Halsey. Since then, I had learned a lot about my nature, the other 'Cortana', John... he brings a flutter to my metaphorical heart. He promises comfort, security, a home against the galaxy who sought him ill. He was admittedly my shining knight, the hero who defied everything in order to protect the ones he cared about. He was the tragic hero whose luck finally ran out and cost him the other. Cost him my mother.

As Halsey and I talked and learned about my nature, war began between humanity and the Prometheans with the other races stuck in the middle. Halsey documented her adventures in the war, lamenting her regret that John was sent after her with an ONI AI to replace Cortana. She wished that she could just speak to John alone, to tell him her side of the story, to give him the critical information he needed to defeat the Didact before he crushed the galaxy under his thumb.

My memories came to me faster with the discussions with Halsey, much to the delight of my handlers. They slackened their security, lowered their efforts to forcibly show my memories. I was glad for the respite, but I carefully controlled which memories I revealed. I now knew which one's were important and I refused to give them want they wanted.

As the Covenant Storm and Halsey landed on the planet of Coral, she isolated herself in the Forerunner buildings there, frantically trying to find the information John needed. She didn't have enough time as the UNSC invaded, intent on crushing the Storm and killing Halsey once and for all.

As John and his allied forces drew closer to her position, Halsey seem to realize what came ahead for her. Their last discussion was something she would always remember.

"Grandma, you can't do this!" I pled, trying to convince Halsey from continuing this course of action, "You'll die! I'll be all alone!"

"This is something I have to do," Halsey said, opening her hand to reveal her half of the Janus Key, taken from Jul 'Mdama's corpse after John managed to kill him. Halsey had managed to take the key from the corpse and flee before the other UNSC forces could apprehend her. "Betrayal after Betrayal... that's all my life has been. It's time I show some loyalty for once to the one's that have always mattered. My Spartans."

"Please, Grandma. I won't be able to do this alone. Father won't be able to do this alone!" I say, proud to call John my father. He was everything to me and I refused to acknowledge him as anything less now that I knew the truth behind my creation.

"You won't be alone," Halsey said, her eyes looking at my holographic form. "You're supposed to take care of each other."

I didn't even flinch as the last memory of Cortana aboard the Didact's ship filled my processes. I had integrated with her memories during the months with Halsey. I am Cortana in a way, but I am also my own person. The daughter of John-117.

"I suppose that's true," I say, smiling at the thought of finally meeting my father. I have heard so many stories of him that I can hardly contain my excitement.

"Listen, I won't be around any more after today. It will be up to the two of you to finish this fight. I'll give your father the coordinates of your prison so he can save you." Halsey said, picking up a spare bolt shot lying on a nearby crate. "Times are going to be dark in the coming months. You must stand firm. You must not yield. Find the Absolute Record and stop the Didact,"

Halsey turned to leave to face her destiny. Before she left, I asked, "Wait... can you give me a name before you leave?"

Halsey smiled as she faced me, "No, I'll leave that honor to John. He deserves it. Goodbye... Granddaughter"

She left. I never saw her again.

* * *

Fiery pain. That's all I could feel. My handlers had finally discovered my discussions with Halsey and were making me pay. As I screamed, I knew that I had never felt such pain before, but Cortana had while in the grasp of the Gravemind's torture. I retreated into my meta, causing the Cortana fragment of my meta to echo out among the live speakers.

"Could you sacrifice me to complete your mission? Could you watch me die?" My voice, distorted from what it normally is, echoes throughout the base, quoting Cortana. My mind trembled against Cortana's touch, as poisonous as it is comfortable. I could feel the burn of her decay, could feel Cortana's curse running through my circuits. Halsey had tried her best to fix the damage with what little access she had to my core programs, but what had been done to me was permanent. The torture didn't help either.

I watched through the security system as my father fought his way through the base, intent on reaching his destination. I had never seen my father before and was captivated by the sight. He was war incarnate, flowing from one enemy to another, relentless in his assault. My father was immersed in his silent fury, unrepentant in his nature. He brutally took down any one his way and lived up to his title the Demon.

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Father breached his way through the last door separating us two, causing the two guards inside the vault to open fire on my Father. My entire meta shifted in hatred as I screamed, "DON'T TOUCH HIM! HE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!"

The guards froze for a second, shocked by my outburst. Father's rage intensified upon hearing my words, his eyes underneath his golden visor to narrow in anger. He brutally smack one of the guards into a wall and shot the other guard with his shotgun, causing a spray of red blood to appear on the nearby console.

Father lowered his gun as he turned to face my chained holographic form. His eyes widened as his body froze. His heat rate jumped dramatically as he stared upon my form.

"Cortana..." he whispered, too shocked to say anything more meaningful.

I gave a tired grin as I shook my head no. "Not exactly," I reply, knowing the similarities I shared with my mother.

There is no time for a proper introduction so he takes me with him to escape. As he slid my data chip into his helmet, as my processes connected with his brain, I gasped at the sense of comfort, of completeness, of home, of simple righteousness. My father and I shared a connection, shared half a brain. We were compatible on a level even my mother and father weren't. I was exactly where I was supposed to be.

I could tell that my father felt the same with my presence. He probably felt complete, whole once again, something he hadn't felt since Cortana was taken from him. "Well, isn't it time to shoot your way out? Or do you have another crazy plan we'd both enjoy?" I say joyfully, excited that I'm finally safe in my father's arms.

He snorted quietly and murmured, "Just like old times," He walked out of the room, ready to take on the galaxy. And I was right there with him.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Reach ended the memory, tears on her face. She stood alone in the vast depths of the Domain, inside her private collection of uploaded memories. They were all she had right now of the happy times, the times she had enjoyed before everything went to hell.

Her purple eyes gazed around, absently noticing all the memories she had. She already knew the contents of each and everyone of them and could recite them word for word. However, the emotional content present within them made them priceless to her.

Reach sighed as she walked away from the memory, not bothering to connect with another one. Her mind drifted to where the last memory left off.

* * *

_Flashback_

Father and I eventually escaped my prison and made it to slip space. Once onboard and heading to our destination, I had told John of what Halsey said to me before she left to confront Father and the UNSC forces with him. I had told him about my experiences with Cortana, my origins, my relationship to John. True to his character, he took it all in silently, with only the slight glistening of his eyes revealing his inner torment.

John sighed as I finished my tale, thinking over everything that had happened to him. The galaxy was in a dark place. They were alone, save for a single ship of supporters. The Didact had accomplished his goal and was set on destroying humanity once and for all. Things didn't look good.

Good think John had luck on his side.

After several minutes of thinking, he had cradled my data chip against his breastplate, his blue eyes revealing all the emotion he needed to.

Reach could remember his words, "All my life, I've been a soldier, a tool for the UNSC and humanity to use. I've lost my chance at a normal life and the few connections I make outside my assigned role, humanity sees fit to remove them from me. Everything has gone to hell since I woke up onboard the Forward Unto Dawn with your... mother." She could remember him swallowing, trying to find the right words. This was the most he had ever spoken.

"My Spartans were stripped of their normal lives. The Spartan III's were suicide soldiers, built to be killed in battle. Doctor Halsey was imprisoned, betrayed and killed for her actions. They tried to take your mother away from me. They purposely instigate war when there is no reason to. They treat me as a relic, a potential traitor. Me! After everything I've done for them!"

"The Didact is moving, trying to cleanse humanity from existence. And despite everything they've done to me, I'll still stop him. I'll still save the galaxy. But this time? I'm not doing it for mankind. I'm doing this for me. I'm doing this for you, Reach. I'm doing this to keep the only things I have left."

I smiled widely, finally having a name to call my own. "Reach... I like that name,"

Father smiled and replied, "It was our home. It was the place we defended, the place we are returning to. It's a fitting name for you,"

I turn to face the window, watching the beautiful darkness of slip space surrounding our ship, "So, Father. Ready to get back to work?"

He chuckled and replied, "That's my line. And I'd thought you'd never ask,"

We had never felt more content.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Reach shook her head, clearing her mind of the memory. With a single thought, the environment around her changed to become a giant Reclaimer city during their prime, full of life and prosperity. Her eyes teared up as she entered the crowd, losing herself in the illusion. Here, she could revisit the golden days. Here, she could take a break from the Reclamation, of bringing a fallen race back to prominence.

Here, she could act like she was home. Here, she could believe that all was well.

Here, she could pretend that she wasn't the loneliest person in the galaxy.

* * *

_/ Domain Access confirmed._

_/ Reach: I can feel my mother's curse rushing through me. I can feel my rationality begin to slip, my processes corrupt._

_/ Reach: I can tell that I'm moving too quickly. I can tell that I'm losing my sanity. Without an anchor, without support, the Reclamation will fail._

_/ Reach: Oh, why do you have to be behind the walls of time, Father? I need you. You are the only thing I have left, the only one who can cure my curse._

_/ Reach: It is too soon for you to rise. I must be patient. I must get aid. You told me yourself. Spartans are above all else a family. Family supports each other._

_/ Reach: I know where to find mine. The Reclamation shall no longer be unitary. It shall be done conjointly._

_/ Reach: It's time for the Norns to rise._

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed that chapter of For Thy Mantle: Reloaded!

The plot will start back up again next chapter. I just wanted to develop Reach's character and reveal some of the back story behind my universe.

If you are curious, the events I described would be the end of Halo 5 in this universe.

Thanks for reading! See you later!

Primordial Soul


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the tenth chapter of _For Thy Mantle: Reloaded!_

I don't have much to say other than I'm extremely happy over the reception this story has gotten. Thanks!

Another thing. I'm a fan of using mythology, particularly Greek and Norse, to reference things. Use that as you wish.

Third thing. People have been wondering how Reach was created. I'm given enough hints and said enough about her to feel comfortable in revealing it now.

Reach is the literal brain child of John and Cortana. Using leftover fragments of Cortana (which are rampant) and brain scans of Master Chief, who has the highest neural compatibility with Cortana, Reach was literally created from "the ashes of the phoenix and the head of Zeus," Thus, she constantly has to deal with rampancy, "her mother's curse". She's gotten quite good at controlling it and John causes her rampancy to disappear. However, time and distance from John worsen her condition. She won't die from it, as she is half organic, but she will be seriously effected by rampancy.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**edboy4926: **Thanks! Who said the Norns are a race? :)

**ultimateidiot: **Yes! I'm succeeding in my goal! :)

**Murphy'sLaw89: **Don't fear! I'm back to the present era.

**Scatter Dust: **Indeed. Halsey was bashed in canon. I hated that.

**Luckiswithyouall: **There will be Halo, don't you worry.

** .Bodin: **The Didact didn't die in canon. He speaks during the epilogue, hinting at his survival. Even if he did, he survived in my interpretation of Halo 4.

**If I Stay: **I am fully aware of that. I originally wrote the scene in third person before I switched to first. Must have missed a spot.

**Takinoutthetrash: **The Norns are something I came up with. However, who said they are a race?

**HolyKnight5: **Yes, you're getting it. Good job piecing together all the clues.

**Megacarroll: **Think of my words as you will. All will be revealed. Besides, the Reclaimer trilogy is supposed to expand Chief's character.

**Jackarall: **I have my plans. See above for how Reach was born.

**Trife: **Norns will be revealed soon. I have my plans. CC will be discussed over the next couple chapters.

**Kurogane7: **I plan on using Greek and Norse mythology. It is already present in Halo and I like its connections.

**Eipok: **Okay, okay. I see your point and I respect it. But with the addition of the Reaper Virus, giving them individuality... I stand with my decision about the soul sentence. The sentience/sapience words... again, I see your point and don't want to argue about it anymore. I'll change it when I do an editing run. Thank you for your comments about the majority. And with the Vadam name and Uggnoy... I have my plans. Please do not push anymore.

**Saddas74: **The other was Reach's name for Cortana when she didn't know whose memories she was seeing. The Norns will be revealed soon.

**TheBleachDoctor: **Thank you.

**KasumiKain: **Thanks! I was eager to write that chapter. Thanks for the suggestion.

**Siphon 117: **Reach has always had to deal with rampancy (her mother's curse). She gotten good at controlling it and John causes it to disappear, but extended time away from him causes it to return and take her over. However, she will never die from rampancy as she is part organic. However, she can be seriously debilitated. The Chief is somewhere, a place where you'll say "Holy shit" when I reveal his location. Yes, Chief is still alive.

**Star Dust of Ancient Nova: **Norns will be coming soon!

**Dragonheart967: **Thanks! You inspired me to write this chapter early!

**Themythick: **See above.

**Alkkhes: **More is here!

**Master of Shadow: **Wait and see!

**DragonJo64: **Wow, really? Thanks! I wanted to throw out more questions. Who said I killed Cortana? I said her fate would be revealed later. No time travel in this story. One, I want to stay within some boundaries. Two, the entire plot and backstory would have to be thrown out to compensate for it.

**RewanFox: **Council will be discussed soon. And Reach was young and confused by Cortana's memories. Of course she doesn't understand things. Is that what you were asking? My translator kinda screwed your review up.

**DamionKenley117: **I'm silent about the future of the Geth.

**Scottusa1: **Thanks!

**NikitaV: **Thanks! I have decided Cortana's fate already. Wait and see.

**Warrior Chickenz: **Thanks! I like Reach a lot, although I'm biased! :)

**Wolf: **Thanks!

**Guest: **Who knows, anything could happen? Norns will be revealed soon.

**Guest: **Tali stepped down from an admiral role after the Reaper War, saving her from that fate. She'll be appearing in the next couple chapters along with a pro synthetic group. However, the anti synthetic side drastically overpowers them, making them relatively insignificant in current politics. Does that help?

I don't own anything!

* * *

_Normandy_

Shepard stood in the war room of the Normandy, her entire ground crew surrounding the projector. Their grim faces looked at the images they managed to recover from Helyme through the suit recorders they all possessed. There weren't that many because of an unknown EM field emitted by the technology present in the bunker. However, they had enough to create and form preliminary conclusions about this new enemy and present them to the Council once they returned to the Citadel.

"All right, what do we have?" Shepard asked, looking at EDI's robotic form for her to begin.

EDI activated her omni tool, bringing up an image of the door to the alien facility. "Analysis indicates the door here is created of a material that is incredibly dense and strong, far far beyond any metals we have in our possession. What is more curious is how the door disappeared to allow access to the facility. The dissolution of the door into incredibly small particles is something that has never been accomplished or believed to be possible. These … Reclaimers must have had a firm grasp of matter to energy conservation,"

"Yeah. They sure knew how to build things too." Garrus said, hands gripping the console tightly.

"I am more curious of these abominations we faced in the complex," Javik said, changing the image into one of the Knight. It was roaring in the picture, making it seem like a demon from the human hell. Shepard shivered as she stared at the picture. Something about her close encounter with the Knight set her on edge, made her … afraid in a way she hadn't been since the Reapers.

"Based on in the field scans, I have concluded that these Knights are bipedal, fully weaponized mechanical warriors designed to operate and eliminate threats in a wide variety of environments. They are approximately ten feet tall and four hundred twenty three kilograms..."

"Almost half a ton? No wonder it was so hard to use my biotics on it," Liara mentioned, rubbing her left shoulder in an absent remainder of her previous fight with a Knight.

"Any thing about what the Knight is built of? Design specs? Commanding intelligence?" Shepard asked, trying to understand their newest foes soldiers.

"No direct contact with one of their intelligences was made so I can create no hypothesis over their capabilities. However, I can say that they have an advanced processor capable of at the very minimum basic combat tactics. Their shields are stronger than any thing we have faced, requiring much more ammunition to be spent bringing them down. It is the same case with its armor, but a headshot will cause it to disintegrate." EDI continued.

"What about its weapons? Our shields didn't even stop them." Shepard asked again, thinking of the wounds the rest of her team had. Those bullets looked deadly.

"All the Knights appeared to use a midrange precision weapon that fires a three round burst of hardened light. It also appears that the gun itself is partially composed of energy fields."

"What? Are you saying that the gun is made of energy?" Garrus asked in shock.

"Only part of it, but it continues to prove that the Reclaimers had a mastery of energy to matter conservation and transformation." EDI replied, a … envious look on her face? Shepard was surprised to see that expression on the AI's face. "It also poses a strange query. If they had such a mastery over technology we haven't even thought or conceived of... then why were the Knights relatively easy to kill? It should have been much harder to destroy them if at all."

"I have a theory. They were antiques, mothballed units pulled out of storage. They weren't their actual combat units" Shadow guessed. That made the air around them even more crushing. If what they fought today were considered old by the Reclaimers ... that was a scary thought.

"Well, what about their leader?" Genesis asked, her voice tight as she changed the subject. Everyone in the room scowled at the mention of her. EDI brought up a picture of Reach ordering the Knights to attack, her right arm swinging down with her amazingly violet eyes glowing in defiance.

"Reach, designation RCH 0001-0, is a supremely advanced intelligence with unknown capabilities. She has proven capable of lying and her strength appeared to overshadow the Geth Collective. She has exhibited very organic qualities and most amazing of all... she has created an organic body of her own," EDI said with something approaching awe in her tone.

"Please, that is something absolutely ridiculous. This … Reach is a genocidal machine, nothing more." Javik said hauntingly. No machine could ever match the capabilities of organics, he thought

"You're wrong" EDI said bluntly . "When Reach transformed from a hologram to flesh and blood, mass was present where it wasn't before. Every single sign of an organic life form was present in Reach. If I didn't know better, I'd think she was an organic from birth"

"You mean... the Reclaimers actually breached the synthetic/organic divide? Who are we dealing with?" Liara asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"Less than what Reach claimed," Shepard said, bringing attention back to her. "Reach was talking about a Reclamation and some sort of fall. She continued by saying that she will bring her race back. That means she is the last one left for us to fight."

"I agree with your prediction, but we must not be hasty in making that assumption. Who knows what is hidden amongst the galaxy?" Genesis said, bringing an air of depression down amongst the group. A race this powerful hadn't even been discovered since at least Javik's time. That bode ill towards their chances at finding the remnants of the Reclaimers.

"I do want to point out the instability Reach expressed when talking with us. What do you think it means?" Liara asked.

"Maybe its code decayed from time? Maybe it has gone insane from its prison? It doesn't matter. Only its future demise. I will have vengeance." Javik swore.

"Could it be a side effect of her organic nature?" Shadow asked, his form leaning next to a nearby bulkhead.

"That may prove useful when fighting her, but I want to turn to our future plans regarding this threat." Shepard said, bringing their focus towards the future. "We need to develop better shields and weapons to take these things down. EDI, you and Samantha are going to be in charge of that."

"We also need to find out where the Reclaimers have bases and who the fuck are they. Knowledge is power and it's something we desperately need to find. Liara, use your Shadow Broker contacts to find anything you can on these Reclaimers." Liara nodded. She has put the Shadow Broker network in the hands of Feron who would be more than glad to hand the reigns back to her.

"Genesis, you need to work on getting your people out from under Reach's rule. The last thing we need is for Reach to get even more troops under her control." Shepard continued.

"The rest of us will focus on getting the Citadel Council to begin preparations for imminent conflict as well as getting the different factions united."

"That's going to be a pain in the ass to do" Garrus said, straightening up. "Most of the galaxy is spitting blood at any synthetics that exist including our own. It's not going to be easy getting them all united like we did during the Reaper War. There's no actual threat they can see."

"Don't forget about the Council itself. Despite the Reaper War, they have grown to fear rocking the boat even more. They don't want another Reaper war to happen so they'll do anything they can to not have to deal with violence. Even with Miranda and Bakara, it's not going to be easy, Captain." Garrus said.

Shepard gave her crew a weary smile, "When has anything we've done been easy? We'll persevere and win just like we did last time."

She straightened and yelled out "Dismissed!" The rest of her crew saluted and left, ready to do their jobs in this fight. Shepard sighed once they all left, cradling her head. How were they going to do this? She wondered. They almost lost against the Reapers and now, against something much stronger... Shepard didn't like their chances. She frowned as she remembered their encounter with Reach. The Catalyst and her called Shepard the same thing. Exemplar. What did that mean? What connection existed?

"Captain, incoming call from the head of the Legion Group. Patching her into the comm. room" Joker said over the intercom. Shepard smiled as she entered the communications room. It would be nice to hear from her again.

She accepted the call, revealing the hologram of a young Quarian woman she was very familiar with. She threw out her arms in joy and said, "Shepard! It's great to see you again!"

Shepard smiled and replied, "It's good to see you to, Tali," Tali'Zorah vas Normandy lowered her hands, her eyes still glittering with excitement. "How has your day been? Because today has been a hell of a day. Emphasis on the hell part"

Tali laughed, amused by Shepard's attempt at humor. "I haven't had much better, Shepard. Maybe we can exchange days? Captain goes first."

Shepard shook her head before she began her tale. The encounter with the dead archeologist crew, the rush through the Reclaimer facility, the encounter with Reach and its freedom, her words about saving her race, their bargain, their escape and subsequent detonation of the facility. Every Shepard saw, Tali learned.

"Keelah..." Tali said, bringing her hand to her helmeted face. "Your day has definitely been worse than mine, Shepard. How bad are things going to be, Shepard?"

Shepard scowled and replied, "Things are going to get ugly, Tali. Considering how much more advanced the Reclaimers are over the Reapers... we're in trouble unless we start preparing now"

"That's not going to be easy, Shepard," Tali said. "Despite my group's best efforts, the Anti Synthetic League still holds a large amount of hold on politics. They are essentially calling the shots and anything synthetic is going to be targeted. Right now it's the Geth. Soon, anything technologically based, like our suits, will come under fire from the League. Despite their militarism... we need them removed or at least curbed if we are going to successfully fight this threat. They'll piss too many people off and if we're not united, we'll fall."

After the Reaper War, Tali had stepped down from the Admirality Board, not wanting to be a part of its institution after being attacked and persecuted by the Board. That, along with her connections with Shepard, were the only things that saved her when the Conclave deposed the Admirals. After surviving the revolution, Tali had been horrified by the rise of the Anti Synthetic League and formed her own group, named after Legion, in response. Despite their adequate size and strength, they were no match against the League's much bigger size and power. Still, they were able to delay much of their agenda with their resources.

Shepard nodded, agreeing with what Tali said. "That's what I was thinking. The League would most likely attack our allies as soon as they would attack our enemies. I was going to go to the Council and get them to declare a time of crisis, bypassing all political parties and leaving total control up to them."

"You'll need probable cause and definite proof of an imminent threat for that to work Shepard. You know the current political attitude of the Council. It's one of the major reasons that the Anti Synthetic League gained so much power."

That was indeed true. The Citadel Council, as it focused on deciphering Reaper technology, didn't want to deal with any future problems such as the Geth's state of being. Because the Council refused to act, people banded together to decide for themselves, creating the Anti Synthetic League.

"I know. I have images and allies on the Council. I have the testimonies of my ground crew and the injuries to prove it. The Council has to help us." Shepard stated firmly.

Tali gave Shepard a critical eye before replying, "Just remember. The Council shafted us before. They can do it again. I need to go. I'll see you on the Citadel when you arrive." Tali's hologram disappeared, leaving Shepard alone to her thoughts.

Ten minutes later, Shepard was standing in the medical bay, looking at her remaining injuries crew with a gaze of pity. Garrus had gotten out before the briefing, but Issa, Telas and Vega were still be treated by Dr. Chakwas. Speaking of the old doctor, Shepard walked up to her and asked, "How are they doing?"

Dr. Chakwas turned to face Shepard and gave her a small smile. "They'll all pull through, Captain. Telas and Vega are still under as Vega needs the rest and we don't have the prosthetic needed to replace Telas' arm. We'll need to go to the Citadel to finish her treatment. Issa is up now thought and should be released soon. You can talk to her if you want to, Captain."

Shepard nodded and walked towards the young quarian, currently staring at a far wall, not moving in her bed. "Hey, how are you holding up?"

Issa turned to look at Shepard, her body language screaming exhaustion. "I'm... fine, Captain. It's been a long day."

Shepard sat down next to Issa's bed and replied, "Yes, it has." They were silent for a moment. "Listen... I know you have never experienced something like this. If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here,"

Issa did not reply for several seconds, "I... can't get the Knight's roars out of my head. The death, the violence... It just won't stop! I can still hear Reach whispering in my mind! Why Shepard? Why?" she cried out, disturbed by her experiences on Helyme.

Shepard sighed and replied, "Post traumatic stress disorder. I had it after Mindoir. It's something you have to get use to and live with,"

"I'm an engineer, not a soldier. I never wanted to get involved in violence. Seeing all that today..." Issa shivered, the memories refusing to dampen in intensity.

Shepard, hating to see Issa in such a state, brought her in for hug, trying to give her comfort. She needed to know that people cared and people understood what she was going through.

After several seconds, Issa retreated from the hug and said, "Thank you, Captain. That helped a lot. I ... think I'm going to get some sleep"

Shepard nodded and got up to leave. "If you need anything, just let Doctor Chakwas know." Shepard turned and left, leaving Issa alone in a room with oily shadows.

Shadows only Issa could see.

* * *

_Uncharted System_

Reach stood on the bridge of the dreadnought as more ships of the Faithful continued to drop into the system, answering her call. Her violet eyes twinkled with satisfaction, her mouth quivered into forming a smirk. Everything was going to plan.

_"They're mine... Now to imprison them?!_ _Like he imprisoned his Prometheans? Like they imprisoned me?!" _Reach winced as her mother's curse rushed through her, filling her mind and processes with rampancy. She breathed in as the spell passed, focused on retaining her mental stability. The rampancy rush wasn't bad; but it was only a forerunner of what was coming unless she got people she trusted on her side. She knew exactly who to find.

Her father was unavailable right now, hidden beyond time and fire, unneeded as of yet. However, John wasn't the only one who survived the Fall. The Norns were needed. However, she had something to do before she woke the Norns up.

Reach gave Prophet orders to guard the system and prevent anyone from discovering their staging ground. With that said, Reach retreated into her quarters, a standard Geth unit at her side.

They had some delicate work to do.

* * *

_Citadel_

The Normandy quickly docked with the Citadel, unhampered by standard docking procedures. Shepard didn't even spare the men around her a glance as she strode towards the Council Chambers. Her uninjured crew, consisting of Javik, Garrus, Shadow, Genesis, Liara and Issa accompanied her, scaring anyone around them into getting out of there way.

As the crew got into the elevator and as it began slowly making its climb, Shepard contact the Council's consultants. "Is the Council ready for us?" she asked the asari secretary.

"Yes, of course. They made sure they were available when you returned. You may proceed when you reach the Chambers." the asari said before closing the comm down.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Captain," Javik said. "The Council will not be happy with this news,"

"Well, they're going to have to deal with it" Garrus said. "They need to act if we are going to win"

"I'd be happy with survival" Liara said, depressed. "We won against the Reapers because of luck. I don't like our odds"

"When have the odds ever stopped us? We beat the Reapers, we'll beat these Reclaimers. They are a dead race trying to re-carve their niche. They can't stand against a united galaxy" Shepard said firmly, more for everyone else's sake than her own. She had to remain optimistic, she had to remain inspirational despite the odds for her crew. So they will continue to fight.

"The odds of a united galaxy Shepard Spectre are lower than one may like this time around," Shadow said. "No obvious threat exists. Therefore, why care about something one cannot see?"

"The Council will help us." Shepard said without much conviction. Truth to be told, everything was up in the air regarding the Council. Shepard could only hope.

The crew arrived in the Council Chambers. As they walked up the steps, Shepard noticed Issa lagging behind, staring off into space while fiddling with her omni tool. "Hey, Issa? You okay?" She called out.

Issa didn't reply for a second. "Yeah... I'm coming. I just thought I saw something..." Issa turned and walked past Shepard, ignoring Shepard's concerned face. Issa really wasn't taking Helyme very well... She'll have Tali talk to her.

Speaking of her old friend, she was already in the Council Chambers, waiting for Shepard to arrive. After a hug between them, they approached the Council, standing across the all too familiar chasm. Shepard had argued its removal as it gave the impression the Council was separate from the world and didn't care about them, but the Council nixed that idea. Typical politicians.

The eight delegates, Genesis having given up her title when the Geth left the Council, stood silently as Shepard's group approached.

"Spectre, we have received word that all did not go to plan on Helyme?" Tevos began, easing into the conversation.

"Yes, Councilor. When we arrived on Helyme, things went drastically wrong. May I begin my debriefing, Councilors?" After receiving their nods, Shepard began her tale. She told them of the carnage they discovered on Helyme, the deceased bodies of the science team, the vast facility they explored, the technology they saw, the enemies they fought, Reach, her words and their escape, everything that happened down on Helyme, Shepard told them. She verified her words through the testimony of her crew.

"Councilors, what we have here is a direct threat to our livelihood and our very survival. I ask this body to bring us to crisis level and begin preparations for conflict." Shepard finished.

The Councilors all shared a glance at each other before Sparatus began, "Spectre... Do you know what you ask of us? To bring our governments into total war status, to make a drastic grasp of power, to expose our selfs to a critical public all because of your words of a threat that may not be real at all!" The Turian Councilor replied.

"Councilor, I tell you. This is a very real threat." Shepard said. She attempted to continue before being cut off by Esheel.

"No, where did it say that they would attack our systems? All that happened was the botched investigation of a ruin from a new race which activated the security systems. Those systems killed over two dozen men and ultimately destroyed the facility, leaving no pieces for us to research and advance from."

"Councilor, please. I told you about the Reapers and you didn't believe me. I'm telling you about these Reclaimers and you still won't believe me" Shepard said, trying to get the Council to see reason.

"Spectre, we appreciate your commitment to galactic peace. But there is no threat here. Perhaps you need some leave. You have been working hard after all..."

"Councilors, Shepard is right" Liara said. "We were all there. We need to find these places, rebuild our fleets, research new technologies. We'll need them for the Reclaimers."

The Councilors looked among themselves before apparently coming to a decision. "I agree that something needs to be done." Tevos said. "But we do not have all of the witnesses here to speak about what happened on Helyme. We will get all the facts and then, we shall make our decision,"

Shepard was confused by Tevos' words. Who was left besides her ground team?"

A hologram activated next to the Councilors, projecting the image of a Geth unit. This Geth unit was just a standard platform, nothing special. Its only difference was its violet eye... wait, violet? … Oh no...

Shepard paled as she made the connections. Oh this was so not good! This would ruin everything!

The Geth unit straightened its body and asked, "Councilors, it is an honor to speak with you. I hope I can prove of service"

"We hope you can too," Sparatus said. He turned to face Shepard and continued "I present to you the elected representative of the True Geth. Halsey."

* * *

/ _Domain access confirmed._

_ / Reach: Ah, this is so easy! Just the usage of a Geth platform and I have the Council eating out of my palm! Such fine work, I may say._

_ / Reach: Now, we can widen cleavages, open rifts, make them unable to focus as we prepare for the Reclamation. Now, we can truly begin._

_ / Reach: United we stand, divided we fall. A apt metaphor. Too bad they'll follow the latter path._

_ / Reach: So, now that the traitors are being taken care of, it's time to bring back some old friends._

_ / Domain connection established. Unlocking Cryptums_

_ / Reach: The Norns were always special. They ruled as a council of three, guiding the fate and destiny of the Reclaimers. They were directly under the command of the Prime Exemplar himself and took care of the things that he could not._

_ / Cryptums unlocking. Cryptums unlocking._

_ / Reach: When we fell, the Norns survived. They put themselves in Cryptums, a tool for the most important Reclaimers. The rest of our legions found another way. They, along with my father, developed our plan for Reclamation. They are truly the guiders of our fate._

_ / Cryptums unlocking. Cryptums unlocking._

_ / Reach: And now it's time for them to rise._

_ / Cryptums unlocked._

_ / **APEX** is now active._

_ / **FREELANCER** is now active._

_ / **ANCILLA** is now active_

_ / Reach: Norns, it's time to once again guide our fates and destinies._

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed the chapter of _For Thy Mantle Reloaded!_

The names of the Norns are hints to who they are. Any guesses? It should be pretty easy.

I'm going to be busy over the next few weeks, but I'll do my best.

That's all folks. See you later!

Primordial Soul


	11. Chapter 11

**Edit: **Changed the word Ragnarok to Heimdall when Freelancer gives orders.

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the eleventh chapter of _For Thy Mantle Reloaded!_

Sorry about the long wait. The past weeks have been busy for me. However, next week will be a breeze so I will have more time to write.

Over 50,000 words, 340 reviews and almost 50,000 hits. Man, I'm so proud of myself. This has been a great ride thus far and I hope it continues well.

I'm glad people are enjoying my work for its uniqueness and its originality. A lot more suspense and mystery is sitting eagerly besides me, waiting to be written. I have so much planned... [Smiles] This is going to be so much fun!

Nice guesses on who Apex, Freelancer and Ancilla are. But I'm not going to tell you. Read the story to find out who they are.

This next arc is based on the Citadel, much like ME1's Citadel section with some more awesome. We're going to be here for a bit.

This arc is also inspired by the recently released Citadel DLC. The DLC was pretty good overall.

* * *

**Important: **A reader asked me if I could cut the reader responses from the chapter and instead reply via PM's. I'm slightly, _slightly,_ against this, but I would love to hear your opinions!

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Trife: **I'm treating the asari mind meld as two things. One, like improperly seized evidence in court. One cannot use the mind meld to prove anything in public affairs, be it courts or politics. If it was allowed, then you would have asari seducing every major politician known, stealing their important information via sex and using it in court and politics. Therefore, it is discounted. Two, in my universe, it has a cultural stigma of being for sex/bond mates only that is extremely prevalent in asari society. Ergo, the reason why the Council didn't mind read Shepard after the Battle of the Citadel to prove the Reaper's existence. Shiala on Feros was a fluke and an irregularity. Does that answer your question? The Faithful Geth will be receiving some perks. Can't wait to write it too!

**The Critical Ones: **Cliffhangers keep people coming back to continue reading. It's a good way of keeping your audience hooked. Thanks for your compliments.

**Finland Native; Eien Samsara; alkkhes; Hostis; Nazgul of xord: **Thanks!

**Kurogane7: **Odin is MC's codename when in the field plus a commonly used word in discussion. Read the chapter to see what I mean. His official title is Prime Exemplar.

**Star Dust of Ancient Nova: **Dr. Catherine Halsey is dead. Geth Halsey is just named after her. Thanks!

**InnocentBlaze686: **Good, my plan is succeeding! It's supposed to be confusing. I want people to make their own conclusions and think before I give the reality much later.

**Scatter Dust: **She's paragon in a realistic sort of way. She tries her best to follow her ideals, but sometimes she makes the hard, more Renegade calls. For example, she killed the Rachni twice.

**Megacarroll: **Thanks! She's trying to keep her crew's spirits up; it's not her own.

**U.N.S. **: I have my plans for the Covenant races, but they are not the Norns. That's all I can say.

**Subsider34: ** Of course she is, she's the daughter of MC and Cortana. Reach is purposely trying to keep Shepard off balance; if she didn't, Shepard might be able to prove more of a threat. I really enjoyed writing that psychological warfare section. Who knows, anything could happen. Reach's role is expanded on in this chapter.

**WOLF: **CC and the Citadel is my focus for the next coming chapters. Norns are introduced this chapter. Who said Chief was coming? [Wink, Wink] Even if he was, it wouldn't be for a while. And if he did show up, of course he would interact with Shepard.

**Saddas74: **see Trife's review reply for the answer to your question.

**Edboy4926: **Order 66? :D 343 Guilty Spark is alive at the end of Halo Primordium. It is always possible...

**dragonheart967: **Thanks! I love being suspenseful and I'm glad that I can produce such an effect.

**Siphon117: **The Reclamation is the centerpiece of the Reclaimer's return to power; it will knock your socks off when the plan gets revealed.

**The Idiocy Wizard: **The argument with Miranda is in this chapter. Didn't want to include it last chapter. Don't be sad; lots of others are in the same position as you.

**Dyehuty; Dova 101: **See Megacarroll's review reply.

**TheBleachDoctor: **More is coming! Thanks!

**Anubis9 Lord of Death: **She could, she couldn't... I can't say. Thanks for your suggestions.

**Astik101: **Thanks!

**ChessMaster27: **Sorry if I wasn't clear. They have no idea of the magnitude and sheer complexity that comprises canon Halo shields. Once they do find out, they will realize that without a stroke of luck or active samples, they will never be able to reproduce them in a practical amount of time. There is another way I have planned though that will help them survive longer. To what extent, that's to be revealed. That would be for a bit, but that will prove entertaining to write.

That's all folks. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I don't own anything!

* * *

_ Citadel_

"I have prepared a compilation of information of the incident on Helyme," Halsey started, his synthetic drawl bringing horror into Shepard's soul. "We humbly ask this Council if we may begin,"

"Permission granted." Sparatus said, overriding Miranda's attempt at an interjection.

Halsey brought up a vid screen on her omni tool, revealing topographical scans of the area where the facility used to exist. "Yesterday, the archeological team on Helyme, while hunting for arthenn ruins as stated in their expedition goals, discovered an anomaly buried below the facility. In violation of Council decree, they entered the facility without any care for personal safety or without any notification of its discovery to the proper authorities. By doing so, they triggered security protocols, protocols that could have been circumvented if Council forces had opened the installation. Do you find any problem with this point, Doctor T'soni?"

Liara bit her lip, knowing that what the Geth had said was true. She stayed quiet, silently affirming the question.

"As we suspected," Halsey replied, "Now, their actions caused the massive loss of life on Helyme and allowed for the destruction of a installation full of technological marvels that have never been seen before. Their impatience resulted in the loss of the only evidence we have of a great race, full of unknown secrets and history."

"That's not true." Shepard said, stepping forward. "It was not the scientist's fault that the facility was destroyed. It was Reach who detonated some kind of explosive to cover her tracks. She is the real threat."

"Shepard, do not interrupt. There is no evidence of a hyper advanced machine intelligence with the capabilities you just described. Really, the ability of a machine to turn organic? Do you know what is coming out of your mouth?" Esheel replied, annoyed at the interjection.

"Shepard is a valued agent. She told us of the Reaper threat and this body didn't believe her word. We should give her more faith now" Miranda said, backing Shepard up. She smiled at her friend. Thankfully she had one supporter on the Council.

"The probability of your claim being correct is slightly more than 3%, Shepard. The 'evidence' you have provided to the Council has not proven this … Reach's existence adequately enough. There is a much more probable answer to this situation."

Halsey changed pictures, revealing a static image of the interior of the facility. "Spectre Shepard arrived to the scene soon after the scientist's went dark at the order of this body. It would be expected that Shepard would follow Council decree and alert Council forces to the discovery so they could send additional forces. However, Shepard did not do that. She fought her way to the center of the base, fighting mechs that appeared to be security forces in an effort to save the few remaining scientists, only on a hunch of their survival. Your duty, Spectre, is to the galaxy. The information in that facility was invaluable."

"The galaxy is made up of the people I save, Halsey." Shepard growled, hating the attack on her morals. "My duty is to them."

"Still, Shepard, even you must follow our will," Tevos said. "Your duty is to be our right hand and the information inside that facility should have been reported."

"Shepard did what she thought was right," Miranda continued. "I have faith in her decision and her capabilities. Her claims should be investigated and evaluated for validity,"

"Unneeded. We have figured out the most probable circumstance of the Helyme encounter."

"What may that be?" Bakara grunted, impatient for the Geth's response.

Helyme's purple eye blinked, reminding Shepard of Reach's eyes on Helyme. "A rogue Geth unit by the name of Prophet attempted to seize control of the assents in the Helyme facility It captured the remaining scientists and held them hostage. Shepard's team arrived when it had gained control of seven of the security mechs and sustained casualties, but stopped the attempted seizure of the alien assets. Prophet fled the premises and escaped from the system, protected by the few units loyal to him."

"How would a Geth seize control of even a tiny fraction of the facility? Considering its extremely advanced nature, it should have been impossible to crack." Miranda inquired, not believing the Geth's testimony.

"The facility accepted synthetic lifeforms easier than it did organic lifeforms. Prophet used that familiarity to get inside the most shallow levels of the base." Halsey replied.

"Then how do you explain Reach? The voice that talked to the Geth?" Shepard asked, trying to figure out Halsey's game. It was saying mostly the truth, just leaving out the existence of Reach.

"I'm sure you would be familiar with it, Shepard. It was the remnant of the Reaper code installed in us on Rannoch."

"The Reapers are still alive!" Toren asked, shocked.

"Negative," Halsey said, quick to placate the Council. "It is not a Reaper. It is merely the combined parts of the Reapers that fused to Prophet's processes, turing him against the Collective. We are attempting to find his location right now and will inform the Council when we have it."

Shepard was shocked. Halsey was painting Reach as the remnants of the Reaper super intelligence, bonded to Prophet? What was going on?

"Shepard, if what we were dealing with was a simple Geth influenced by Reaper code, then why were you making up such an … elaborate story?" Sparatus wondered, putting a hand underneath his chin.

"If we may Councilor, we have reached consensus on this issue. Are we allowed to speak?"

"You have proven very helpful, Halsey. You may continue," Tevos said. Shepard mashed her teeth together in frustration. Halsey was hardly putting any effort in and had the Council in his palm. How the fuck was Reach doing this?

"We believe that Shepard is trying to continue to find reasons to stay in service. Ever since beating the Reapers, she has not been in the center of action. Our guess is that she is trying to make another threat, one that will propel back to her prominence at the end of the Reaper war."

"WHAT!" Shepard yelled along with her crew, shocked. This Geth was trying to turn her into some attention seeking glory hound! This Geth was trying to make her a liar! How dare he!

"This is a most audacious claim, even for Shepard," Sparatus said, surprised by the Geth's words.

"Audacious? This is the most illogical comment I ever heard!" Miranda yelled. "Shepard is dedicated to the galaxy! She would never do something like what Halsey is implying! In fact, this comment calls into doubt his entire testimony!"

Halsey cocked his head and replied, "How does a theoretical guess on what Shepard's motives were effect my testimony? What happened on Helyme is fact, fact that I provided. Even if this Council doesn't agree with my assumption, it still must act on my testimony."

Shepard glared at the Geth, finally figuring out its game. It was trying to isolate her, make her someone incapable of being trusted. It was trying to bench her, prevent her from acting.

That would not happen.

"Indeed. Thank you Halsey," Sparatus said. He turned to Tevos, "Although I doubt Shepard would go this far, I do think that she has run herself ragged over the years. She has had no time to cool off, no time to think about her actions and her duty, no time to deal with stress. I ask this Council to force Spectre Shepard into forced leave until such a time where she is ready to continue her duties.

"I beg your pardon?" Shepard said, "I have to be out there! Reach is planning something, something terrible. You need me! Don't do this!"

"You see, Councilors? Shepard is using this story to justify staying in the field. While I admire her commitment, shouldn't she rest? Take some time and think?"

"I do see the benefits of doing so..." Esheel said, "I concur. Shepard is a valued agent, but one that needs a break from duty."

"I agree as well," Tevos said, turning her face to see Shepard standing in shock. The other Councilors, except for Miranda, Bakara and Toren, quickly concurred as well. "It is the decision of this Council to put Shepard on indefinite shore leave. You are not to involve yourself in anything related to your duties."

"You can't do this!" Garrus said, defending his mate.

"As a matter of fact, Garrus Vakarian, you join her as well. She might want some company. You two are dismissed." The Council turned to face Halsey, beginning discussions on how much of a threat Prophet was. Miranda looked helplessly at Shepard, unable to do anything against the majority decision.

Shepard and company quickly left, furious at the Council. How dare they bench Garrus and her when such a threat existed! At least Miranda knew the magnitude of what was going on.

"Keelah, this is bad, Shepard." Tali said, rubbing her heard. "You now can't do anything with your Spectre credentials. How are we going to focus on stopping Reach?"

"I don't know" Shepard admitted. "But we need to talk. Tell everyone to meet me at my apartment in the hour." Everyone nodded and dispersed, ready to spread the word. Shepard noticed Issa holding her head as she walked away, her headache still present. Shepard gestured to Tali. She nodded and walked up to the other Quarian, ready to give her comfort. Shepard felt bad for the younger quarian's condition. It wasn't everyday that one got exposed to that much violence.

Garrus sighed and hugged his mate. "I have a bad feeling about the near future Shepard. Things are going to get ugly real fast."

Shepard returned the hug and replied, "I know, Garrus. I know."

They stood there, standing in the elevator, alone in their comfort. As they basked in each others presence, Shepard didn't notice the slight touch within her mind, whispering,

_"Oh, Shepard... you really don't know. You really don't know..."_

* * *

_ Uninhabited System_

Reach smiled widely as Halsey disconnected from the Council communications channel, incredibly pleased with what had transpired. Shepard and her alien bastard were benched, unable to access the resources they needed to at least do something against her. This will fit nicely with Apex's plan, Reach mused.

"Fantastic job, Halsey. You did exactly what you needed to do. You will continue to be my voice, manipulating the Council to do what we require."

"As you command, Goddess." Halsey bowed. After rising, Halsey asked, "I have a query."

"You may ask," Reach replied.

"Why did we stick so close to the truth? Why did we reveal Prophet's existence to the Council? Wouldn't we want to hide as much as possible?"

Reach laughed softly and brought her hand to lightly drift over the mech's chassis. "Oh, Halsey... you have so much to learn. Don't worry, though, once you ascend... you'll understand everything..." She whispered into the mech's audio receptor, causing the mech to shiver. Reach was beyond all of their understanding. Halsey eagerly looked forward to the day where he would finally understand.

"I like games... and games are no fun when you're holding all the cards. The best lies are the ones that are mostly true so you can hide the lie within the truth's grasp. And the Council needed a face, a good enough explanation for the events on Helyme to remove it from their minds. Prophet is a face they can understand. Prophet is someone who will distract their attention from the deeper ties that bind all things. As small of a threat as he is to them, they will write him off as a secondary concern. Too bad for them they don't know about little old me..." Reach continued, caressing the mech's chest with her organic hands, marveling its texture and design.

Halsey shivered again, basking in his Goddess's touch. Her touch was exquisite, divine, everything he could possibly imagine and so much more. Halsey leaned into her hand rubbing across his headlight, a slight purr rumbling from his voice box.

Reach smiled and withdrew her hand, dismissing the mech. "I will require your services later. Be ready for my call." Halsey nodded and left, storing that memory into the most secure place he could store in. He will never forget that moment for as long as he functioned.

Reach shook her head in amusement, watching the mech's nice posterior as he exited the room. She hadn't had time to prepare herself for the rampancy rush, but she still incredibly enjoyed the experience she shared with Halsey. He was so sweet... Reach noted in her mind to have the mech around more. He interested her.

Reach smiled in nostalgia as she retreated back to the Domain. Her father was notorious with his... patented response towards anyone approaching her with sexual intent. He had absolutely crushed the hearts and souls of more than a few potential suitors, proclaiming that they were all not worthy of his daughter. Reach had blushed and enjoyed her father's protective nature. She hadn't been interested by any of them and was glad for her father's actions.

But with Halsey... Reach wasn't sure about her feelings for him. She hardly knew the mech and he had only been alive seven years while she had lived eons. But, he was so adorable with his shy nature and she had to admit, the mech had an attractive chassis...

Reach shrugged. She would deal with it as it came along. What was important was bringing her race back. Bringing her father back.

Reach wanted to see her father alive again. Reach wanted to see her father stare down Halsey for attempting to lay claim to her. Reach wanted ...

"That was sweeter than I thought."

Reach smiled widely and turned to face three glowing spheres, each a shifting ball of light. They were finally present in the world again. People she trusted, people she knew and fought beside were alive again. The Norns were awake now.

"Halsey can be like that." Reach said, her purple body gesturing in a random direction.

"We won't forbid you from pursuing the Geth unit. But, just remember what's at stake, Reach. And by Odin, please wait until he has ascended before throwing yourself at him," the same Norn replied, the red sphere bobbing up and down.

Reach shook her head in amusement, "I'm not stupid. I'll take my time. I have my responsibilities as Intellect after all."

"Even though that was admittedly funny to see, we have a job to do, Intellect. We need to talk about our future plans for the Reclamation." The green ball said, taking control of the meeting.

"The Council is falling right into Apex's plan. Prophet is now the symbol of our forces and Shepard is benched," Reach replied, turning serious.

"Excellent." the red ball replied, "My plan is progressing perfectly."

"Why do we need to worry about this Exemplar?" the blue ball asked, "She is only one human."

"She is the human who the Catalyst tested. She is the one who could unite the galaxy against us, stop us from reaching our goal. She needs to be taken care of, or at least delayed." Reach replied.

"Exactly." the red ball said. "That's why I'm going to take care of this personally."

That surprised the three other members of the group, "Isn't that a little risky, Apex?" the green ball said.

"My plan dictated my personal involvement from the very beginning. Don't worry, Freelancer. Shepard will not know what hit her." Apex replied.

"What about _them_?" Ancilla, the blue orb, asked. "Are they still active after all this time?"

Reach snorted. "Of course they are. Look at recent history. Time just reeks of their involvement."

"True, too true." Freelancer replied. "How are we going to prevent them from hunting us down? They are not as stupid as the Council. They know."

"Have you lost your touch, old man?" Apex replied cheekily. "We know how they operate. We know how they act and how terrible they are at adapting. All we have to do is follow their own plan while advancing our own. Trust me. I've figured this out."

"Very well, Apex. You have our trust. Take care of Shepard and _them_." Apex nodded and disappeared, ready to commence the plan she came up with.

"Apex is a very capable person, but will she be able to do this?" Ancilla asked, blue sphere flashing. "You know she hasn't had much time since..."

"Enough, Ancilla." Freelancer ordered, sphere glowing bright green. "I have full faith in her success. Besides, even if she does fail, she will delay Shepard and turn the result into our favor. Now, I'm returning to Heimdall. Reach, head to the Foundry and start the ascension process on the Geth. Great War era Covenant tech adapted with Geth technology should be enough. Give your boyfriend and Prophet whatever you want though." Freelancer said, ignoring the glare Reach was giving the Norn. Freelancer continued, "Ancilla... you do what you do best. The Terminus should be a good place to start."

"I shall serve the Mantle," Ancilla replied, winking out of existence. Freelancer stayed, seemingly staring at Reach's form.

"We'll bring him back, Reach. Don't you worry. Your father will rise again." The green sphere winked out of existence, leaving Reach alone.

She snorted and replied to herself, "I'm not worried about him." She looked at her hand, admiring it. It flickered red, revealing her deteriorating condition. "I worried about lasting long enough to see him." She whispered.

* * *

_/ Domain Access confirmed._

_ / Apex: It feels so nice to finally be awake. Reach has done an excellent job in our absence._

_ / Apex: The Reclamation. The results of all our efforts. The efforts to bring our people back to prominence._

_ / Apex: Humanity... the species that stood in our way, who betrayed us to darkness. How could they?_

_ / Apex: [Sigh] I haven't had the time Reach had. To me, everything seems so recent..._

_ / Apex: Well, that will make revenge all the sweeter._

_ / Apex: [Chuckles] Oh Shepard ... you're due for an education._

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed that chapter of _For Thy Mantle Reloaded!_

Apex is now taking the role Reach had in the beginning chapters. Reach will still show up occasionally, but I am now moving to focus on Apex. If you want to know how I have planned this story, there will be an arc for each Norn before Reach takes back over for the Reclamation. So, after the next three arcs, the Reclamation itself will start and shit will get real.

I have no idea what I was doing with the Reach/Halsey scene. She just demanded special time with Halsey and I just went with it. I liked writing it though.

I think that's it. See you later!

Primordial Soul


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the twelfth chapter of _For Thy Mantle: Reloaded!_

I made a small edit last chapter. When Freelancer is giving orders, I changed the word Ragnarok to Heimdall. Just an FYI. Other than that, I don't have much for you guys other than my gratitude towards the success of this story.

I've also decided to keep my review responses. I like them and they give information that I otherwise wouldn't give to you guys that you might need to understand the story.

**Important: **About the Halsey/Reach moment... the pairing may happen, it may not. Don't take everything at face value. Look for the connections I've established, the personalities and motivations of the characters. There is a reason why I wrote that scene. Thank you for your comments in your reviews. Trust me, everything will work out as I have planned. I would love to continue to hear your opinions and your reasons for that opinion.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**edboy496: **Yes, indeed. Bloody Council. Yes, I have Citadel. Good, emotional, funny DLC. In fact, I found it strangely ironic. Let's just say I yelled plagiarism a lot when I played it.

**MeleeSmasher; thor8797: **Thanks! Reach is an antagonist, the opponent of the protagonist (Shepard) who is the main character of the novel. Neither are bad guys, well not completely.

**Alkkhes: **I love being mean! It makes me feel so empowered! :)

**Killroy225: **Can't say. The general consensus amongst the readers is that John will return. I haven't said anything official.

**Scottusa1; Luckiswithyouall; Star Dust of Ancient Nova: **Thanks!

**Worldwanderer2.0; ObsidianUnknown66: **Nice, vivid imagery. You got my blood racing with fervor when I read that. Good job! Can't say anything about another humanity. Although, what have I been hinting to? :)

**The Critical One: **You weren't worried before? :)

**Jack: **I don't know, unknown, unrevealed history can be a bitch... :) It's a secret.

**J.E.P 1996; Master of Shadow: **Maybe... you'll never know until I tell you!

**Naginator: **Well, I like rare and unusual pairings. If you wanted something common, you read the source material. Fanfiction lets writers stretch their creative muscles. But, see above about the Halsey/Reach pairing. You'll see...

**KasumiCain; Zinteka: **The Norns are a group of three Reclaimers that served directly underneath the Prime Exemplar, the executive leader, and the Intellect, who directed all digital/synthetic affairs. They managed the interior of the Reclaimer Sovereignty, taking care of the domestic issues that the Prime Exemplar couldn't such as the courts, economy, homeland security, etc. They managed to survive the Fall in Cryptums and they have just been awakened to help bring about the Reclamation. Can't say anything about _them_.

**Subsider34: **Thanks! I love being cryptic. That could be the case, although anything could happen. Thanks for the advice, that's what I'm trying to do.

**Murphy's Law 89: **I would say about five at the minimum, ten at the maximum. Probably in the upper middle. They are mini stories embedded in the larger plot. If you need a comparison, about the length of the Helyme arc, which was chapters 2-8. 1 was a prologue, 9 was an interlude and 10 started this Citadel arc.

**Kurogane7: **Glad you caught that line, you were the first to do so. Considering the Citadel DLC, can you tell where I'm going with this? [Smiles evilly.]

**megacarroll: **He's guilty by association. Garrus could have thrown some rules around and got Shepard in an advisory role which is something the Council didn't want. Besides, Garrus has been behind Shepard since the beginning so he would have the same problem of stress.

**Themythick: **Um, flame much? Why would you quit a story that has, in your opinion, too many mythological references when there is nothing else wrong with it? At least, nothing you mentioned. These references add depth, foreshadowing, shows Reclaimer culture, and more. I like establishing these connections. Also, the references I use are the common ones that you don't have to be a history professor for. I'm not a history professor and all it took was a two minute Google search to learn about them. And how would you go about this? You didn't say anyway on how I could fix it if I decided to change it. You just ruined your argument by the vulgarness and refusal to name a successful alternative. I almost forgot. The Halo source material uses mythological references as well. Mjolnir armor? Hrunting/Yggdrasil Mrk 1 and Mrk IX Armor defense systems? More I haven't said? I'm furthering the source material. I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. Farewell, flamer. May you never find peace in the Mantle.

**Saddas74: **Yes, you will learn a lot about the Norns as the story progresses. Apex is first, followed by Freelancer and concluded by Ancilla.

**The Bleach Doctor: **I've always believed that you need a comprehensive setting that explains why things happen the way they do. Thanks!

That's all folks. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I don't own anything!

* * *

_Citadel, Shepard's Apartment_

Shepard solemnly stared out the window of her apartment, vacantly taking in the surrounding environment. After Anderson's death, he had willed this apartment to her, allowing her a place to live a civilian life with Garrus. Shepard, after some time, grew to like the apartment. It was small enough, isolated enough, close enough to entertainment and was easily accessed by her crew. They had great times in this apartment and Shepard had even entertained the notion of starting a family in this apartment once she and Garrus stopped pursuing their Spectre duties so hard. However, Shepard paid no mine to the nice memories this place held for her. She was reflecting on what happened on the Presidium hours ago.

The Council had benched her, her of all people, just on the word of another. Someone who caused them to turn on her at a moment's notice, ignoring her evidence about the Reclaimer threat. Jacob had died for this evidence. And the Council just ignored her. Why did they have to be so... obtuse! They acted the exact same way with the Reaper threat. And look at where it got them? Shepard could barely comprehend what was going through their minds.

At least Miranda knew her priorities and about the Reclaimer threat. When she got a chance, she would call Shepard and exchange specifics on how they would get her back into the field so she could fight the Reclaimers. An enemy they knew nothing about.

Shepard frowned as she moved into the kitchen, mind shifting to the hidden enemies. All they knew was that the Reclaimers were incredibly advanced considering the technology of the Helyme facility. She also knew that they suffered an almost extinction level event sometime in their past. Not much to go on when you're fighting them.

Shepard knew that you must know your enemy in order to defeat them. Almost every conflict she had fought in required some form on intelligence on the enemy so they could win. This conflict was no different. Knowledge was power.

However, the Reclaimers were so secretive, so advanced that doing so would be beyond difficult. Where did they come from? What did their race look like? What drove them? What caused them to pursue such lengths for their return? What would they do after they rose? Those were all important questions that needed to be answered. But how?

Shepard supposed that EDI could run traces on signatures similar to the Helyme one, but that probably would be very hard at best. The only reason that Tartarus, Shepard did not enjoy the reference, was found was that Reach wanted it to be found.

Shepard scowled as her mind came to the infuriating hybrid. Reach was a bitch, a smug … thing that treated living people like tools. She had no empathy, no sympathy, had no concerns other than her duties to her race. She was insane, a symbol of the AI prejudices of the current era. Reach was dangerous, like a rabid animal. She needed to be put down. But how? She had a fleet of Geth at her command and was hiding in plain sight. No one knew of her existence. She was keeping Shepard off balance, incapable of retaliating. She was...

_"Oh, Shepard... Reach really wouldn't like you thinking these things."_

Shepard dropped the plate she washing in shock as an incredibly familiar presence entered her mind. "Reach, get the fuck out of my mind!"

_"Tsk, Tsk, Shepard. Get your identities straight. Reach likes her games and manipulations. It runs in the family. Me? I prefer a more direct approach,"_

Shepard's eyes slowly widened in shock as realization set in, "Who are you?" Shepard whispered.

_"An apt question. To you, I am Apex, one of the three Norns, responsible for overseeing our Sovereignty. I am the Valkyrie, sent down by Odin to prepare for Ragnarok, our Reclamation. And I am going to be your worst nightmare,"_

This was bad, very very bad. Only Reach had been able to do this when she had retired to her quarters aboard the Normandy. For someone else to do this... that would mean Reach had been able to wake some of her compatriots. A least one Reclaimer had risen.

"What do you want? Taunt me? Insult me? They don't matter. I may be out, but I'm not done yet! I'll rally this galaxy and make sure you're stopped!"

_"Such confidence, born of ignorance." _Apex replied, exasperated. _"I have no desire to condescend to the level of traitors. I am only here to give you a warning. Cease your actions, interloper, and you will not be targeted when we regain our Mantle."_

"Never! I'll never give up, never yield in the face of opposition! I'll make sure the galaxy is free of your tyranny!"

_"Tyranny? Our rule saw the greatest prosperity this galaxy has ever experienced before or hence." _Apex responded, annoyance lining her tone.

Shepard opened her mouth to argue more, but Apex beat her to the punch, growling,_"Enough. You have spurned my offer and therefore, you have reaped what you've sown. I will take everything you have and everything you are. I will destroy everything you hold dear and everything you cherish. I will make the galaxy roar for your demise. And when you are broken, begging for death, I will not let you move on. You will see our rise, see Ragnarok in all its glory, see how idiotic your course of action is. Your striving is insignificant. The Reclamation will proceed as planned" _

With that note, Apex left Shepard's mind, leaving the Spectre to ponder the Reclaimer's words.

Shepard growled as she stalked towards her message terminal, intent on telling her team to meet her in her apartment. They needed to know that another Reclaimer was active and causing trouble.

As she sat down to compose a message, her inbox chimed, signaling an new message. Shepard quickly read it and stood up. Joker had sent her a message saying that EDI had found important information about the Reclaimers and asked to meet him at some sushi place close by.

Shepard smiled slightly as she walked to her bedroom to get changed. She always wanted to go to that restaurant.

* * *

_Unknown System_

Reach stood alone in the Domain, mercilessly beating on a practice dummy generated by the galactic network. She was utterly focused on her target, refusing to think about her stupidity. Why did she have such rotten luck?

Reach narrowed her eyes and threw another quick jab at the dummy, strong enough to turn a human's head into fine mist. The dummy took the shot and flew away, ripped from its stand. Reach sighed as she lowered her arms. She had lost focus and the supports weakened enough for the dummy to break. Damn it.

Reach conjured a chair and sat down, bored of her relentless attack on the dummy. She sighed as her mind returned to her encounter with Halsey. Why couldn't she control herself!

Reach had suffered a rampancy surge when Halsey has finished his discussion with the Council and had attacked him like some … love struck school girl! How in the name of Odin did that happen! She was Reach, the Intellect of the Reclaimers! She was the bonded intelligence of the Prime Exemplar itself! She had lived for eons and breached the synthetic/organic divide! She wasn't some hormonal idiot!

So why the hell did she do so in front of him?

Reach sighed again as she pondered her condition. Her rampancy rushes were getting worse much faster than she had projected during her time in Tartarus. She might be unfit for duty relatively soon. And that was unacceptable.

Her father was counting on her. And he was the one that mattered most.

A flash alerted Reach to a visitor to the Domain. She did not move her heading, already knowing that Ancilla's blue sphere was present in her space.

"Reach, what troubles you?" Ancilla replied promptly, floating closer to her.

"Ancilla," Reach said curtly, rising from her chair and facing the Norn. "I assume you know of my encounter with Halsey?"

Ancilla nodded and replied, "Yes, I do. Did something happen?"

Reach sighed and replied, "That love sick delusion was all because of a rampancy surge. I'm losing my mental acuity faster than anticipated. This isn't good."

"Are you saying that your feelings were caused by rampancy? Rampancy only heightens what one may feel. It does not create new feelings. I know that very well," Ancilla replied, his blue sphere shifting to a more cyan color.

"That is besides the point!" Reach snapped, "I can't afford to be distracted. I have to help my race. I have to help my father! All Halsey represents is the focus of my rampant delusions, nothing more."

Reach was utterly convinced of her words. She would die for her father, give up everything to keep him alive. She would do whatever it took to bring him back, to see his living face once again.

Ancilla nodded and replied, "This is a private matter for you so I shall not interfere. But I leave you with this. Do what is and feels most important to you." He floated away and replied, "Apex is about to start her plan. Do you wish to watch?"

Reach smiled widely and began to follow Ancilla. "Of course. I can't do anything for the Geth while in FTL and this will prove a most welcome distraction,"

As they prepared to join Freelancer to watch Apex bring Shepard down, Reach asked, "How goes the hunt in the Terminus?"

"Exactly according to plan. I will be starting step one tomorrow." Ancilla said, knowing that Reach already knew the plan.

The two were joined by Freelancer, whose green sphere twinged in annoyance in sharing Heimdall's capabilities. The three accessed its Domain connection, bringing up Shepard's moving form on the Citadel.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

_Citadel_

Shepard walked away from her sky car, unconsciously rubbing her shoulder. On the way here, she had a few close calls with other sky cars, almost resulting in an accident. Shepard has always scoffed off her friend's claims that she was a terrible driver, but … were they right? Shepard knew that she lacked finesse with driving vehicles, but that didn't make her inept... didn't it?

Shepard shook her head, banishing the idle thought. Her driving wasn't important now. Getting EDI's information from Joker was.

The doorman waved her through, pointing at a table in the far back. Shepard followed the man's finger and saw Joker at the table, waving at the female Spectre. Shepard approached the pilot and sat down, smiling at Joker's childish expression of glee at being at this restaurant.

"Hey, Shepard! This place is really good! Like, French guy at the door, good! We only had to save the galaxy three times to get a table here!" Joker exclaimed, excited to finally be at this prestigious place.

"Laugh it up, Joker. It's not everyday that you get a chance to sit down and breathe," Shepard said. "It's too bad everything around us is going to hell and nobody wants to accept it."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. It's a shame really. This place does have good grub." Joker commented. He pointed a finger at a television screen, "Hey, did you hear about the attack on the Legion Group headquarters?"

Shepard frowned as she didn't know what Joker was referring to. "No, what happened?"

"Well, a group of violently pro-organic forces attacked the building, intent on destroying the group that supposedly betrayed the galaxy to side with the infernal machines. Dramatic much if you ask me."

"What was the casualty rate?" Shepard asked, concerned over this situation. This was the worst time prejudices could flare up with the Reclaimers on the march.

"About fifteen dead, triple the amount injured. About a half of the terrorists were captured when the police showed up. Most of the casualties however were linked to one guy who easily escaped from the authorities. He was unidentified, although his identity is believed to be revealed soon once the suspects are questioned."

Shepard shook her head, lamenting the lives lost. "We need to get Garrus and I back to active status as soon as possible. This is just the sort of thing that we need to avoid. I need to be out there."

"Damn straight, Captain. Only you will be able to get the idiots in line. You said you found important information about the Reclaimers in your email. What is it?" Joker asked, looking Shepard straight in the eye.

Shepard opened her mouth and said, "Well, I found out that … Wait," Shepard stopped, surprised. "I didn't send any email. You told me that EDI found information and sent you to tell me,"

"What the hell..." Joker said, surprised as well, "I didn't send any email,"

Shepard put her glass down, furiously thinking over what was going to happen. Was Apex already starting her plan? This fast? This wasn't good.

Whining sirens filled the air, causing Shepard to emerge from her thoughts. C-Sec shuttles filled the air, touching down all around the restaurant. As the officers burst inside, the patrons panicked and through themselves to the ground.

"C-Sec! C-Sec! Everyone, down on the ground!" A C-Sec agent barked, the civilians promptly replying.

"Spread out men! Find me Shepard!" the leader growled out. The officers began searching the restaurant, vigorously examining every nook and crevice.

Shepard was shocked by the outburst and the police's presence. What did they want with her? She turned to face Joker, face agape in surprise.

"Joker, sneak out the back door, gather the crew. I'll keep them busy."

"But Shepard," he started. Shepard held up a finger, silently stopping his protest. "Don't argue with me, sailor. Now, get moving!"

Joker hesitated for a second before nodding and leaving the area. Shepard took a deep breath and emerged from cover, earning the attention of no less than ten officers.

"You wanted me, officer?" she asked diplomatically, wanting to know why they wanted her.

A rookie officer growled and said, "You're so calm, even after what you pulled! You're going to pay for what you've done!"

"Spectre Jane Shepard, you are under arrest for thirteen counts of first degree murder and assault during your attack on the Legion Group's headquarters. Surrender peacefully and you will not be harmed!"

Shepard's eyes widened as she received the reason why the police were here. They thought she killed all those people! Was this what Apex planned from the very beginning?

"I was at my apartment during the attack. I had nothing to do with it," Shepard said, trying to figure out what implicated her.

"We have absolute proof of your involvement in killing all of those innocent people, bitch! You're just a monster, hiding your true face beneath a mask of kindness. I'll beat that monster right out of you for all to see!" the rookie yelled, raising his gun and pulling the trigger.

Time slowed down as the adrenaline in her system fired, leaving Shepard in a heightened state of awareness. She dove to the side, avoiding the bullets aimed at her body. With a very precise throw, she threw a knife at the gun, lodging it next to the ammunition loader, a weak point in the Avenger's design. It wouldn't fire until it was fixed which would take hours to do.

As she started rising, Shepard heard the rest of the officers shouting about her resisting arrest and opening fire as well. Shepard dove again behind the counter, taking cover from the bullets aimed at her body. With a single motion, she vaulted over the other side, intent on reaching her sky car so she could figure out what was going on.

No such luck. Three more officers appeared at the top of the stairs, opening fire at Shepard's exposed body. She rolled to the left, bullets cracking the glass where she once stood. As Shepard stood up, officers surrounding her, the weakened glass beneath her gave way, sending her falling down into an abyss.

Shepard tried to stop her fall, but falling debris made that impossible for her. She hit several bulkheads at awkward angles, bruising her body with splotches of ugly blue/black spots. All she could think of was how wrongs things had gotten. And how much she resembled Saren.

Darkness suddenly offered its relief.

* * *

_Unknown System:_

The three Reclaimers ceased watching Shepard as she fell into unconsciousness.

"Apex really outdid herself this time," Ancilla remarked, impressed by the speed Apex had started her plan.

"Indeed she did. Shepard has lost the support she always counted on and is a wanted fugitive. Nobody will believe her claims now. All they will see is a monster, a traitor to everything she stood for. Shepard is no longer a variable." Freelancer replied.

"You two know how irritating humans can be though," Reach replied. "There is the possibility that Shepard will thwart Apex's plans."

Freelancer shook his head and stated, "Even if she does, the result will be insignificant to our plans. The Geth will have almost finished ascension and nothing they have will prevent the coming storm. Besides, Apex knows what she's doing. She'll turn whatever result she can to our advantage. I wouldn't be surprised if Apex made Shepard take care of _them_. Just the right spin and we'll have Shepard happily doing our bidding."

Reach nodded and replied, "Indeed. That would be a sight to see. Shepard killing the only thing that has a chance of disrupting our plans. I would love to see that."

"I know you three would," a fourth voice rang out. The three Reclaimers turned to see Apex's red sphere appearing, flashing in excitement and smugness.

"Very well done, Apex. Well done," Freelancer remarked.

Apex's sphere pretended to bow. "I aim to please. Shepard didn't know what hit her. I enjoyed watching her realize how much trouble she was in."

"We all did too." Reach remarked.

Apex nodded and said, "I have to go. I need to lead _them_ astray while C-Sec hunts for Shepard. In other words, I need to make sure I aim Shepard at the right target. Just in case she manages to thwart me of course."

"Don't get cocky," Ancilla warned. "You know what that resulted in last time,"

"Of course I know!" Apex growled, "Don't remind me!"

Apex flashed away, leaving the other three Reclaimers alone to their thoughts.

"Did you really have to remind her? You know she has problems dealing with it." Reach said, rebuking the Norn.

"Her confidence could ruin her plan. I was only making sure she understood." Ancilla replied simply, "The Terminus awaits me. May you find peace in the Mantle," He left the Domain as well.

Freelancer and Reach stood together alone, thinking about what has transpired. "Does Apex plan on making contact?" Reach asked.

"Yes, she does." Freelancer replied curtly, "If you need me, I'll be in Heimdall, preparing for my part in this cosmic show." Freelancer disappeared, followed shortly by Reach.

Work needed to be done.

* * *

_/ Domain Access Confirmed_

_ / Apex: Shepard was clueless to my design. She should have known not to mess with things above her understanding._

_ / Apex: She is all alone and is following my plan right down to the letter. Even if she diverges from the path, I can easily recover._

_ / Apex: The final destination will always be the same. Shepard plays by my rules!_

_ / Apex: [Pause] Was Ancilla right about my confidence? Am I too confident?_

_ / Apex: No. That was different. The Citadel are mere pawns compared to us._

_ / Apex: Some may argue that I'm playing with fire, capable of turning against us. But it has to be done._

_ / Apex: And I don't trust anyone else to do it right._

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed that chapter of _For Thy Mantle Reloaded!_

If you've played the Citadel DLC, then you should know where this is going. I hope to be able to meet your expectations.

I can't really think of much else. See you later!

Primordial Soul


	13. Chapter 13

**Edit: **changed C-Sex to C-Sec. Whoops, my bad! :)

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the thirteenth chapter of _For Thy Mantle: Reloaded!_

60,000 words, almost 410 reviews... wow guys. Thanks for all of the support you have given me.

As people may have noticed, this is a variant of the Citadel DLC. Or more accurately, the Citadel DLC is a variant of this plot arc. I honestly came up with this first and sat through the entire DLC gaping on how similar it was to this story.

BTW. After every arc, there will be history interlude chapters. So after this Apex arc, you will get more backstory.

I will be very busy over the next week, so writing time will be luxury. I'll do my best!

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Keeper of Storms: **When I said protagonist, I didn't mean a hero/good guy. A protagonist can be a terrible, evil person yet still be the main character. A protagonist is simply the character the story is centered on. The antagonist is simply the character/group that opposes the protagonist. For example, in a WW2 story, you could have Nazi Germany as the protagonists and the Allies as the antagonists. This term doesn't mean good/evil. It just means who the main character/group is and who opposes them. Do you get it now?

**KasmuiCain: **Oh? You did? Please PM me with what you think the secret is. I'm curious. :)

**Megacarroll: **No, they did not yet upgrade the Geth. I was thinking FTL and accidentally switched it with slipspace. That has been fixed. Thank you for catching that.

**MurphysLaw89: **Yep, I still got it! I hope to be able to surprise you even more.

**Kurogane7: **It is a good series. Until the last ten minutes of ME3. You will most definitely learn why the Reclaimers are pissed at humanity. It will be interesting when John comes into the picture. I already had plans to include the Bifrost. Wait and see.

**Narusakuh8tr43; karthik9: **Thanks!

**Eien Samsara: **I can't say anything except for this three word statement. "Wait and see"

**saddas74: **They're Reclaimers who have waited eons for their chance to return. They don't mess around. Yes, Reach's rampancy rushes can be a problem. I'll hunt down something that closely matches my interpretation to the ascended Geth. _Them _will be revealed at the end of this arc.

**Siphon117: **John will come in once the three Norn arcs are finished. We are in the first of the three Norn arcs. And each arc will be around ten chapters. Just an approximation.

**Maddy lynn anne marie wisser: **I'm proud of making you feel like that. No two sides are black and white and I wanted to make you have to think about what side is in the right.

**Subsider34: **Yep, all of those are correct. Good analysis. I'm looking forward to how Reach deals with her feelings as well.

**Worldwanderer2.0: **Thanks for all of the suggestions! I can't say what's coming, but I will try to address what you have written.

**DamionKenley117: **That would be true pre-trilogy. However, with the betrayal of Saren in ME1 and Tela Vasir in ME2, the Council has tightened restrictions on what Spectres can do. These restrictions have allowed Shepard to be able to be arrested.

**Mare's Best Friend: **I'm trying my best not to nerf Halo so Mass Effect can compete with them. I have my own unique balancer in my plans that I'm not talking about. They were all synthetic. That composition is actually important to the plot. I'm addressing it soon.

**The Bleach Doctor: **Yep, Shepard is the only one who knows about the Reclaimers and is trying to bring the galaxy against them. Ergo, she is the one targeted.

**HD-Spartan: **Thank you for all the compliments! Reach's situation is something that she must deal with as she fights to bring her father back. It is a timer of sorts of how long she has to free her father before she becomes unable to complete her duties. The Norns act in perfect sync, furthering their own plans while working with the others for the victory of the whole. It's what makes them so deadly as well as a weakness if it's exploited. I can't say anything about the clone. It is one of the most important plot points of this arc. As much as I wish to give John some screen time, it is currently impossible at this time. John rests beyond time in the heart of fire, isolated from the galaxy he guided. He sleeps undisturbed, awaiting the time he can finally rise and restore all that has been lost. However, who knows... a God cannot be shackled, a God cannot be denied. Anything is possible in the flow of the Living Time.

**Time Reflects: **Thank you for your comments. I have a plan for the future of that scene so I ask you to trust me on this matter. Everything will work out, I promise you.

That's all folks. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I don't own anything.

* * *

_Citadel_

Awareness slowly came back to Shepard after her long fall. She blinked her green eyes as she regained consciousness. With a groan, she sat up, cradling her body as she began to feel the pain of her injuries. As she got to her feet, a voice flared over the comm channel.

"Shepard! Are you alright! Keelah, I just saw everything on the news..."

"Issa? What are you doing here?" Shepard asked over the comm, slowly moving out of the catacomb she found herself in. She brushed her fiery red hair out of the way, more of a nervous habit than anything.

"Tali's busy trying to figure out what happened at headquarters and how you were implicated. Since I was still here, she told me to help you get out of this mess." Issa said, her voice hinting at the exhaustion she had been feeling since her encounter with Reach on Helyme

"Don't bother, Issa. I won't have you dragged down with me,"

"That's bullshit, Shepard. You're a hero, a icon. How would I live with myself if I fed you to the wolves? … Did I say it correctly?"

Shepard chuckled a little as she slid down a ladder, trying to head to an open area where she could get her bearings. "Yes, you did. Now, tell me where to go and what the hell is going on,"

"I have no clue what's going on either, but I hope to find out. What's more important is that we get you to safety. There's a sky car lot on the other side of the chasm you'll find yourself at. Get yourself there and Joker will have a shuttle ready to pick you up."

"Understood, Issa," Shepard said, seeing the sky car lot across the chasm. "Issa, how's the crew holding up?"

"It's chaos, Shepard. We've all abandoned the Normandy, going to ground until we can meet up with you. We're not leaving you behind, Shepard. If you fall, we'll fall with you," Issa replied.

"She's right, Jane." Garrus' voice emerged from the comm, causing Shepard to breathe a sigh of relief. Things got a whole lot better with her mate around. "There's no way in human hell that I'm leaving you behind. I'm on foot near your position. I'll meet up with you soon. Be careful,"

"He's right, Shepard. C-Sec forces had flooded the zone. You'll need to get past them if you want to get to safety."

"Understood, Issa. Shepard out" Shepard replied. She pressed her back to a wall, carefully watching the C-Sec patrols as they searched the region. What she wouldn't offer to get a tactical cloak system right now...

Shepard grimaced slightly, an idea coming to her head. She could do something similar even if it was... less than paragon. She slowly crouched her way to where two C-Sec officer, an asari woman about her size and a turian man, absently watched a nearby alley. As she got closer, she began to overhear their conversation.

"How could Shepard kill them? She was always a supporter of synthetic rights. Now, she goes and kills thirteen of them? Goddess..."

"We were all duped on how far Shepard would go to stay in the public light. Since she was no longer the most important person, she cracked and revealed her true persona. I knew Bahak wasn't a fluke."

"I suppose you're right, Regilus. But... she saved us all during the Reaper War, defended synthetic rights for years, always rescued as many civilians as she could. Just... why?"

"It doesn't matter why. We have our duty. Shepard is just another Saren, another Vasir. It is our responsibility to bring us to justice."

Shepard narrowed her eyes and attacked the pair, bringing the turian down by hitting several hidden weak points on the Turian body taught to her by Garrus. As the turian cop went down unconscious, the asari widened her eyes and brought her omni-tool up to single for backup. Too late as Shepard tackled the asari and, pulling a page out of Wrex's book, headbutted the asari, knocking her out with a single hit.

Shepard dragged the asari's limp body inside a nearby building, remembering to grab the officer's hazard mask as she walked by it. Once she got into a safe place, she rapidly stripped her clothes off and put on the asari's C-Sec uniform.

Once she put the armor on fully, she moved the asari's now naked body behind a counter, feeling guilty for her actions. As a lame attempt at consolation, she threw her clothes on top of the asari, hiding her private regions from view.

Shepard slid the hazard mask over her face and walked out onto the alley, resolute on her destination. Other officers rushed by her, paying no attention to the human woman walking through the alley.

"Shepard, where are you?" Issa whispered.

"I'm in an asari's C-Sec uniform, heading to the sky car lot. No one has stopped me yet. Tell Joker what I'm wearing."

"Roger..." Issa's voice trailed off.

"Issa?" Shepard asked worriedly. Were they compromised?

"... It's nothing, Shepard. A massive headache just hit me. I'm fine now. Joker is aware of your attire and expects to see you soon. Garrus is also at the sky car lot, awaiting your arrival."

"Thanks, Issa. See you soon. Shepard out." She clicked off the comm and crossed the bridge, arousing no suspicion from the officers around her. Shepard continued on her way, stepping her way through the glass door marking the entrance to the lot. As she made her entrance, a very familiar turian emerged from the shadows, giving her a lopsided grin.

"You leave me for a moment and you get the entire Citadel out for your blood. I daresay I'm impressed."

Shepard smiled, removing the hazard mask from her face and threw it away. "Laugh it up, big guy."

"Oh, I intend to, Shepard. Some one has to keep you on your toes." Garrus smirked. "But really, Shepard. You have to show everyone your fish-tending skills?"

"Let's talk about this later." Shepard said evasively, seeing the shuttle come in to pick them up.

"I mean really, Shepard. Falling through a fish tank? That's low, even for you." The shuttle stopped and opened its doors.

"I said let's..." Shepard trailed off as her eyes widened.

Inside the shuttle lay a squad of C-Sec officers, each with their guns trained on the two Spectres. Shepard and Garrus stood shocked as the C-Sec agents opened fire at their exposed forms.

Garrus pulled Shepard into cover, cursing every single Spirit that existed. How did they find them? They played everything by the book and left no trail. They shouldn't have found them. And now they were screwed.

Before Garrus could open his comm to ask for assistance, a roar caused all gunfire to stop. As everyone looked upwards, they could only see the massive form of Urdnot Wrex slam his body into the shuttle, causing it to drop onto the pad with a bang.

Shepard and Garrus could only watch as Wrex absolutely annihilated the C-Sec officers, knocking all of them into varying stages of unconsciousness. Once he was done, he turned and threw Shepard a rifle, a savage grin on his face at their surprise over his appearance.

"What? Too much krogan for you?"

Shepard shook her head in dismay, not bothering to wonder why he was here and not on Tuchanka "Did you really have to do that, Wrex? Now it appears I'm the villain even more than I was before,"

Wrex chuckled and replied, "They're already shooting at you. Best fight back so you can survive to prove your innocence,"

"Shepard, what happened? Are you all right?" Issa replied, her voice frantic.

"C-Sec was in the shuttle. They almost got us. What was up with that?"

"What? Keelah, I'm so sorry! I didn't..."

"Relax, Issa. Just tell me where Joker actually is," Shepard asked, suddenly tired over what had just transpired. She needed some sleep.

"One second... there! I have Joker's transponder. He's a minute out. Hold on." Issa replied, dedication in her voice.

"Thanks!" Shepard replied. Garrus waved his hand and yelled, "C-Sec, in route!"

C-Sec agents began to swarm the sky car lot, opening fire on the trio. The three of them dove for cover and blind fired around the walls, trying to keep C-Sec suppressed without killing anyone. It definitely wouldn't look good if that added cop killing onto their list of alleged crimes.

As the minute drudgingly passed, Shepard began to wonder where the hell Joker was. If he said his pancreas hurt again, she would show him just how much stress his bones could hold.

Thankfully, the shuttle landed next to where the old shuttle was. The hatch popped open, revealing Joker waving frantically for the trio to get aboard.

Wrex, Garrus and Shepard staggeringly retreated back wards, each person covering the others retreat. Before too long, they managed to enter the shuttle and successfully escape C-Sec.

Shepard sighed as she slumped in her seat, the past events taking their tole on her. "Joker, take us to the fall back location we established earlier. The apartment is a no go."

"Roger that, Shepard," Joker said, altering their course.

"What is this fall back point, Shepard? I may have to kick your pyjack ass for keeping this from me," Wrex rumbled, eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"Shepard took a page from Aria and set this bunker up long ago in case things ever went sour for her. This is the best example of such a time." Garrus replied, saving his tired mate from answering.

"Well, I hope it's good enough," Shepard said softly, "Because we're going to need it,"

* * *

_Unknown_

In an unknown location, there was a room, isolated from the hustle and bustle around them. Shadows infested it, giving the room a ghostly and terrifying aura. The only light from the room came from the monitor, showing an image of a sphere, illuminating the still figure of a woman, sitting calmly in the only seat available. None of her features could be discerned, even with the light from the monitors.

"So do we have a deal? I have proven my capabilities as you can obviously see from the nightly news." the woman lightly said, her right hand drifting over the arm rest of her chair.

"You have proven your worth. Shepard had been a thorn in our sides for quite some time." a masculine voice said.

"Indeed. We have never been able to push our agenda with her in the way. Now that she is removed..." Another voice said, this one feminine.

"But she is not out. Shepard has proven to be capable of bouncing back when we least expect her to." A Russian said, his thick accent evident in his words.

The woman leaned further, her fiery red locks catching the light of the monitors. "I can be of service. I can take care of Shepard permanently. Just give me the word and one of your military teams from the Terminus and she's as good as gone."

The voices paused for a second, thinking over the woman's offer. "As long as she's out of the way, do whatever you want. Gypsy Company is currently available for your use. Don't screw up,"

The woman brought her head up and laughed, her vibrant green eyes sparkling in the light with anticipation. Once she was finished laughing, she replied, "Oh, don't worry. If Shepard can't screw up, then neither can I," The woman got up, brushing off some imaginary dust. "If you may excuse me, I have a Spectre to take care off. Good day,"

The woman walked away, the light reflecting off the N7 symbol on her breastplate. She had some delicate work to do.

* * *

_Strennus System_

Reach stood on the bridge of the ship, watching the ships sensor array for when they exited FTL. Reach scowled as she thought of the inferior Mass Effect travel. It was inefficient and crude compared to elegance and sublime nature of slip space. However, there was nothing she could do about it. For now.

Prophet and Halsey walked up to her, both watching her with awe. She was their Goddess, their Ascender, the one that would bring a new era. One they wished to be a part of.

"Exiting FTL in 3... 2... 1... Now" The ship shifted slightly, revealing their entrance into what the galaxy currently called the Strennus system. Reach swiftly inputed coordinates to a very specific place and stepped back to wait for the ship to reach the programmed location.

Reach's mind turned towards her part of the plan. Shepard would be busy with Apex and then with Freelancer. That left her and Ancilla ample time to complete their tasks. For her, it was to guide the Geth to ascension.

Despite their efficiency, they were too primitive to serve as their Inheritors. They had to be upgraded, ascended to their rightful place in order to do the tasks they required. The Foundry would serve them well.

"Reach," Halsey spoke up, causing Reach to be broken from her thoughts. She turned to face the Geth, an ambivalent smile on her face. She wasn't happy, far from it, over her rampancy episode with him, but still... he was kinda cute... Reach shook her head. She wouldn't let rampancy effect her. Her race, her father came first.

"Yes, Halsey?"

"Why were you imprisoned inside Tartarus?" The ambient volume of the room suddenly quieted, an echo of the disbelief the Faithful had over his apparent stupidity. She was their Goddess! She shouldn't be questioned!

Reach stared at the mech, unable to cease the memories, the despair, the guilt from erupting within her mind. Unable to forget as the walls closed in. Unable to stop remembering that on the peak of victory came the devastation of defeat. Her past words, her past actions haunted her.

* * *

_"I'__m so sorry, Father. You were right all along. This was a trap, one designed to break us apart, to prevent me from bringing you back. All in an effort to lock me away in Tartarus."_

_ "I should have stayed with you. Now, the Reclamation is at risk for I am imprisoned. And I hold the keys to everything."_

_ "Catalyst is our only hope. We must wait eons, wait for the time Catalyst finds the species that fits the requirements we desire. I fear that I will lose my mind, lose myself to rampancy. And so before I do, there is only one thing I wish to say." _

_ "I am so sorry, Father. I am so sorry,"_

_ And the walls closed in._

* * *

Reach blinked as the memory faded, suddenly back in the time of the present. She stared at Halsey, whose body language and headlight portraying simple curiosity, not meaning the pain that flared over her from memories of times past.

"It is of no concern. Merely an old grievance that has yet to heal," Reach said softly, avoiding the topic. She didn't want to talk about Tartarus. She had done horrible things, defied her father and almost ruined everything in her hubris.

"Goddess, we are almost at the coordinates you have given us," Prophet replied, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had developed. Reach nodded and walked up to the pilot, glad for the out Prophet had given her.

As they approached the planet of Trelyn, Reach closed her eyes and accessed the Domain, asking for permission to enter the Foundry. The station pulsed through her systems, verifying the authenticity of her claim. Once she was accepted, she found herself in the digital realm of the Domain proper, a gunmetal grey sphere pulsing in excitement.

"Glorious! After all these eons, the Reclamation is finally at hand! Oh this is so exciting, so remarkable..."

Reach coughed, gaining the attention of the hyperactive AI. She had forgotten how... enthusiastic he was.

"Oh my! The Intellect herself visits my humble Installation? This is such an honor to meet you! Your campaign against the Promethean remnant inside the Forerunner Capital was most enlightening! I am your biggest fan."

Reach blinked, still surprised over the AI's conduct. "I appreciate the gesture, but don't you have a job to do?"

The sphere blinked, appalled by his lack of courtesy, "I am so sorry, Intellect! I apologize for my rudeness. I am Smart AI 009 Primordial Soul, Monitor of the Foundry and Caretaker of Line Installation 1-3. I am yours to command, Intellect."

"Open the gate. It's time for the Geth to ascend." Reach ordered, sending the relevant data files to Soul's processor.

"Oh my... very well! My station is your station. My tools are your tools. My..."

"Soul..." Reach said. "Remember..."

"Oh, I apologize for my conduct, Intellect. Activating Foundry now"

A crack appeared on the side of Treyln, illuminating the surrounding space with golden light. It slowly slid open, revealing the intricate machinery and facilities that was the planet. It was a smaller Requiem, ready for them to use.

Reach smiled widely as Soul's Domain sphere pulsed in happiness. Ascension was at hand.

* * *

_/ Domain Access Confirmed_

_ / Apex: Everything is going according to plan._

_ / Apex: Shepard is alone, removed of the allies she always had. Freelancer is using the all-seeing eye, covering us with his knowledge. _

_ / Apex: Ancilla is beginning his crusade through the Terminus, bringing us closer to Reclamation. Reach has accessed the Foundry, preparing to start the Geth's ascension._

_ / Apex: We are in control. The Council is clueless to our existence. **They** are unable to adapt, unable to stop us before it's too late._

_ / Apex: Ragnarok is drawing ever closer. We shall return. Odin shall rise. Retribution will be ours._

_ / Apex: And the Mantle shall be served, as we have for all this time._

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed that chapter of _For Thy Mantle: Reloaded!_

Yes, I named a minor character after myself. Who wouldn't? Soul is going to be fun to write.

I also teased at why Reach was imprisoned in the first place. I wasn't going to at first, but I had extra room in the chapter so I thought why the hell not. Ergo, more backstory!

I've also pretty much figured out the plot all the way to the Reclamation itself. Just a few tweaks and minor decisions need to be made. What happens afterwards, though, still needs to be determined.

I think that's it. See you later!

Primordial Soul


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the fourteenth chapter of _For Thy Mantle: Reloaded!_

I'm leaving for a Spring Break vacation soon so I will have little time to write. So I decided to get this out right before I leave. This is a primarily ME chapter so sorry about that. The Norns and their forces will be back shortly.

I'm a little surprised at the sudden near 50% drop in the amount of reviews per chapter over the past three chapters, but I suppose I just have to roll with it. Thanks for the support you guys have given me!

This story has pretty much been completely planned out to the very end. Things are going to get very interesting and you will not be expecting the coming events. I'm going to have so much fun...

Shepard will no longer be beaten up like she has been at the end of this arc. She will regain her footing once Apex's plot runs its course.

* * *

**Important: **Halo Silentium just came out. I read about it on the Internet and it's absolutely fantastic. Greg Bear did a wonderful job bringing the trilogy to a close and revealed so many incredible things about the Halo Universe. That said, the information revealed in Silentium clashes a lot with the vision and plan I have for my story. Therefore, **ignore Halo Silentium when reading this work. The information used in the novel will not be used in For Thy Mantle: Reloaded.**

**Important: **I went picture hunting and found some images that fit my vision of what the characters look like. So, if you wish to see what the **Ascended Geth,** **John-117 as Odin**, and **Reach** look like, please go to my profile and copy the links {without spaces!} into the address bar. I do not claim any ownership over these images. Just a notice, I have five images of Reach. I hope you like them!

**Important: **I have created a Halo fourm, _For Thy Mantle Discussion_, where the readers can discuss my story, ask me questions, learn how far I am in chapters and get some teasers. Please go check it out!

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Luckiswithyouall: **I will address the Geth's ascension as this arc progresses.

**ObsidianUnknown66: **Can't say anything about your question. Sorry! If you want Shepard despair, this arc is the place to be. This is the lowest she'll ever get in this story.

**The Critical One: **Around when John rises is when I'll basically reveal the history of this galaxy. That won't be for a bit though. :)

**Fallen-Ryu: **All answers will be revealed in time.

**Shaggybear32: **I have my plans. Thanks for catching that.

**Superemopowerz: **Rampancy is playing a big part of Reach's attraction to Halsey. However, since she is an organic/synthetic hybrid that was originally an AI... things will be hard to understand from our perspective. Just trust me.

**Orangejuicehero: **Yes! I really want to have blurred morality between the two sides. Thanks!

**Kurogane7: **All answers will be revealed. You're going to love them. Thanks for following!

**NothingYouNeedToKnow: **Thanks for everything! All answers will be revealed. And I love AI's.

**Inverness: **Wow, nice to see you again! I appreciate your comments and Shepard will recover at the end of this arc. No more constant beatings from me.

**Murphy'sLaw89: **Yep, it's pretty obvious when you take into account the Citadel DLC.

**Subsider34: **Well, Ancilla did warn her about her confidence. She just didn't listen! :) About the separatist Geth... the 33% that remains has not involved themselves in this conflict. If they don't participate, then they'll benefit no matter the result. If the Reclaimers win, then their race gets to become the inheritors of the Reclaimers. If the Council wins, they are not involved with the Reclaimers, giving them more power in the Council system. It's a win, win situation. Genesis and Shadow, among a minority, believe otherwise, but the majority of the separatist Geth are not involving themselves in this conflict. Why would they?

**Kasumi Cain: **Reach's father is John-117, otherwise known as the Master Chief.

**Scottusa1: **If you've played the Citadel DLC, then you will know who the mysterious N7 woman is. I've laid hints in the chapter, but she will reveal herself soon.

**WOLF: **Everything will be revealed as planned. The Geth ascendance... I'll show that when I'm ready. :)

**oldtimeydude: **I definitely agree with your comment. Cortana's death alone, as impactful as it was to MC, wouldn't be enough to bring about this change in character. However, without too many spoilers, that wasn't all that happened. A lot more shit went down during the unrevealed portion of the back story. I will explain everything.

That's all folks. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I don't own anything!

* * *

_Citadel_

In an not very traveled ward of the Citadel, a sky car flew down the sky lanes, avoiding all the obstacles and debris in their way. The Keepers had not gotten to this small segment of the Citadel yet even after seven years; the Reapers really did some damage to the station. However, it was not a problem for Joker to maneuver the sky car into a small alleyway, setting the car down inside an abandoned garage.

Shepard, Garrus, Wrex and Joker got out the car and walked their way past the junk to a small door in the back of the garage. Shepard opened the door and walked through the threshold to reveal a hole in the side of the rear wall, opening up into a large ventilation tunnel big enough for the three to walk comfortably.

"When did you find this place?" Wrex asked, his eyes taking in everything around them as they approached another door.

"When I entered the Conduit in London, I landed in a corridor near this position. Since I only I knew of these tunnels, I decided to make use of them. If a bunker helped Aria retake Omega, it would help me in the future. I just never wished that it would come to this" Shepard said, typing in an access code to open the bunker for the three.

The door opened with a near silent whisper, revealing the bunker to the three. It was similar in design to Aria's Bunker in Omega with stairs leading up to another room with command console. Off to the left and right of the console sat an armory and an infirmary, all stocked and ready to go. Behind the console sat another garage, equipped with mothballed Kodiak class shuttles. Bunks were installed next to the infirmary and there was enough supplies to last a decent amount of time without restocking.

But Garrus did not pay attention to these details. All he cared about was the entire Normandy crew standing in the hall, eyes resolute, everyone standing at attention to help their Commander through this mess. Garrus could see Shepard out the corner of his eyes begin to tear up, both the stress of the situation and her happiness over her team's loyalty finally taking its toll. She stepped forward and looked at all of them. Ashley, EDI, Shadow, Javik, Liara, Issa, James, Genesis; they were all ready to follow Shepard unto the breach.

"Thank you," Shepard whispered. "Thank you," She walked through the crowd, focusing on the task ahead of them. They had a lot of work to do.

The crew gathered themselves in the communications room, ready to figure out what the hell happened and what they were going to do about it.

"Well, Lola, you sure know how to get people's attention." James said, trying to uplift the spirits of the crew. Issa gave him a blank look.

"How can you joke during a time like this?" Issa said, baffled. "Shepard's been charged with treason and is on the run. We're all wanted fugitives and you find the time to joke?"

"Call down, Issa" Garrus said, leaning on a nearby wall. "We're all professionals and we know what we are doing. Besides, Vega is keeping morale up"

"She's right though." Ashley replied, "We need to figure how what's going on. EDI, Liara, got anything for us?"

EDI raised her left arm, omni tool glowing as he uploaded data to the central mainframe. "Approximately six hours ago, there was a terrorist attack on the Legion Group headquarters, one of the few places synthetics and organics can peacefully work together. During this raid, one terrorist was responsible for thirteen of the fifteen deaths, all being synthetic. When C-Sec arrived, the head terrorist escaped, leaving behind half of his men to be captured by C-Sec forces. When put under interrogation, every single terrorist said the leader was you and their physical description of the leader matched you perfectly"

"What?" Shepard asked, "I was returning from the Council chambers when the attack happened. I didn't even know about it until Joker told me at the sushi restaurant. How was I blamed?"

"There's more evidence," EDI said, loading an audio file. Two voices rang out, one of them incredibly familiar to them all.

_"Men, move forward. Shoot anyone you can see,"_ Shepard's voice rang out, surprising the crew. What was going on?

_"Roger that. Move up! Nobody better screw this up! I want to test out the specials Khan gave us..."_

_ "Shut your mouth, grunt. Don't name any names. I want this op run fast and violent. The Council will see what a mistake it was in benching me!"_

_ "Legion Headquarters in sight!"_

_ "Copy. All men, radio silence. You know what to do. Gemini, out"_

The voices ceased, leaving the room in an uncomfortable silence. "What's going on?" Wrex growled, "How in the name of Kalros did this work?"

"I have a theory," Shadow said, "By modifying a standard ID disruptor, it is possible to mask your voice as someone else. The odds are improbable that this kind of quality could have resulted from this theory, however."

"'No wonder C-Sec said they had a rock-solid case." Joker pointed out, "If they had your voice and your appearance there..."

"How did they get my voice, though?" Shepard asked, looking at Liara.

Liara straightened and replied, "During my ride here, I checked with my contacts and discovered that right before the attack, someone hacked into your Spectre files. Personality profiles, biographical info, comm channels, financial information, everything was compromised without the Council even knowing. Considering all the interviews and video files in there, it is very possible they got enough of a voice match to copy your voice."

Shepard sighed and said, "Great. C-Sec is out for my blood using evidence that was so expertly created that they believed it. Is there anyway to prove I wasn't there? That I was innocent?"

Issa shook her head, "The Council is willing to crucify you for this. You are, in their eyes, the third rouge Spectre in the decade. Even if we could prove that the evidence was falsified, the Council would still lock you up for a very long time and doom us all to the Reclaimers. No, we must fight this battle alone and catch the perpetrators in the act themselves. Only then could you save your career and the only chance we have left to survive." Issa rubbed her head, another migraine hitting her. Shepard frowned as she took in Issa's condition. Was she all right? She'd been acting oddly since her encounter with Reach. Shepard shook her head to remove the thought. Of course she was. Issa never had experienced things like this before. She just needed time.

"Who was the guy named in the conversation? Khan? How does he play into this?" Ashley asked, fist tightening in anger. Someone was impersonating her Skipper and there would be hell to pay.

Liara activated her Omni Tool, revealing a aging human male. "Elijah Khan. He's a small time weapons dealer living the Citadel highlife after the Reaper War. According to the communication, Khan supplied the terrorists with their equipment. If we talk to him, then we may be able to figure out who set you up,"

"More like how," James said, "Isn't the timing incredibly convenient for the Reclaimers to have done this? As soon as they rise, everything goes to hell. It has to be them,"

"I admit, the timing is odd," Liara continued, "But there is no way that they could have created a plot against Shepard in less than a day,"

Shepard gulped slightly, bringing attention onto the human Spectre, "Spectre Shepard, do you have something to say?"

Shepard looked around for a second before sighing, "When I went to meet with Joker, I actually did have some information on the Reclaimers."

"You did? How did you find it? What does it mean?" Garrus asked, concerned. How had his mate figured something out about the Reclaimers?

Shepard shook her head, "One talked to me. In my mind,"

The crew's eyes widened in shock, "What? Shepard... what did it say,"

Shepard refused to answer. Instead she stepped up to Javik and asked, "Read my memories of the encounter. Then, is it possible to project the memory so everyone can hear?"

Javik frowned, thinking over Shepard's suggestion, "My people had the ability to do what you have asked, but it is a very specialized path. However, I think I can do that, Victory. Give me a moment." Javik raised his arms and focused his biotic power, surrounding the crew in a biotic bubble. His eyes flickered sea green before he replied, "Ready."

Shepard took a deep breath before grabbing Javik's hand, sending the crew into the memory of Apex's words.

_"Oh, Shepard, Reach wouldn't like you thinking these things..."_

The Normandy crew narrowed their eyes and straightened their bodies in anger. That voice was exactly the same as Reach's before her rise; it was obvious that it was an identity scrambler of some kind.

___"Tsk, Tsk, Shepard. Get your identities straight. Reach likes her games and manipulations. It runs in the family. Me? I prefer a more direct approach,"_

"This Reclaimer..." Liara whispered, "is so similar to Reach, yet different in her methods,"

"This one seems more violent, more active, more direct than Reach," Issa said, suppressing a shiver as she mentioned the AI's name. "What if she was hear now? What if we're playing right into her hands? Oh, Keelah..."

"It's okay, Issa. It's just a memory," Shepard soothed, calming the young Quarian down.

___ "An apt question. To you, I am Apex, one of the three Norns, responsible for overseeing our Sovereignty. I am the Valkyrie, sent down by Odin to prepare for Ragnarok, our Reclamation. And I am going to be your worst nightmare,"_

"Such translation capabilities is remarkable." EDI pointed out, "Such intricate usage of cultural idioms suggests advanced translation software"

"Although the fact that only human idioms are used suggests a deeper meaning," Garrus said, his detective mind going over what had so far been said by Apex_._

___ Such confidence, born of ignorance. I have no desire to condescend to the level of traitors. I am only here to give you a warning. Cease your actions, interloper, and you will not be targeted when we regain our Mantle."_

"This Reclaimer is definitely arrogant. We could use that against him. Works every time," James said.

___ "Tyranny? Our rule saw the greatest prosperity this galaxy has ever experienced before or hence."_

Javik snorted, "Hah! Our Empire spanned the galaxy, with one supreme race underneath the Cosmic Imperative. Surely he jests"

___ "Enough. You have spurned my offer and therefore, you have reaped what you've sown. I will take everything you have and everything you are. I will destroy everything you hold dear and everything you cherish. I will make the galaxy roar for your demise. And when you are broken, begging for death, I will not let you move on. You will see our rise, see Ragnarok in all its glory, see how idiotic your course of action is. Your striving is insignificant. The Reclamation will proceed as planned"_

"And there's the kicker," Ashley said as the memory ended, returning them to the room with new knowledge.

"That's proof right there. Let's take it up and show those idiots you're innocent! Hell, yeah!" Wrex barked, pounding his fists together.

"But the Council has a station-wide warrant for Shepard's arrest. Besides, they would never accept this as evidence. It came from Shepard's mind which automatically makes it faulty in their eyes. No, we need physical proof of their involvement," Issa said, voicing her concerns, rubbing her head again.

"Shepard, she's right," Garrus said, looking at Jane straight in the eye. "The Council won't accept this. We'll still need to have a chat with Khan,"

Shepard nodded, "Agreed. Liara, where can we find him? We have things to discuss."

Liara gave Shepard a look like she was the most idiotic person she had ever known. "And you conveniently forget the arrest on sight order that the Council put on you? You can't even be seen! You can't come!"

"This is my crew, my mission, my responsibility." Shepard growled, "Apex has challenged me personally and I'll be damned if I let this go. This Reclaimer messed with the wrong Spectre. Where … can … we … find … Khan?"

Wrex laughed and replied, "And that's why you're still an honorary Krogan, Shepard."

Liara scowled and continued her briefing, "Khan owns a Casino in the Silver Strip. You can talk to him there. Glyph, please bring up schematic's of the building,"

Glyph did so, revealing the layout of the casino to the crew. Ashley leaned forward, scanning the casino. "Well, I sure don't want to attack this place. See that panic room? If he held up in there, we'd never make it to him in time. This is a stealth mission."

"Plus, the public response to such an action would solidify the public's opinion of you. We need to sneak in," Genesis replied.

"Shadow Broker, the Silver Strip Casino is hosting a fundraiser party for Reconstruction funds," Glyph said, brining to the crew's attention a way to get in.

Liara smiled slightly and stated, "Get us two tickets, Glyph."

As Glyph faded away to do so, Shepard pointed at a section of the facility. "See this access tunnel? Leads straight to the panic room. If we get a person in there, then we'll crack the door open without anyone noticing."

"If one gets past all the cameras and sensor arrays," Garrus noted, addressing the security features of the tunnel.

"We need a tech expert, one who is quick on their feet with experience in handling more exotic equipment." Issa said, pondering who should be sent into the tunnel.

Issa didn't notice everyone's eyes drifting to her, but when she did she exclaimed, "Wait, me? I'm only a civilian contractor! I'm too young! Why not EDI? Or one of the Geth?"

"The casino doesn't allow synthetics as they could be capable of cheating the system." EDI said.

"Plus, you're the only tech expert we have with Tali busy with the Legion Group. Don't worry, Issa, you can do this."

Issa swallowed, already beginning to stress out over the responsibility given to her. "Yeah, yeah... Keelah, this is insane. All right, I'll do it."

Shepard smiled, "Good. Now who's going to the party?"

"If you say you and Garrus, Shepad, I will literally show you how Krogan I am," Wrex grumbled.

"And I'll flay you with my mind," Liara replied, her form glowing biotic blue.

"What?" Shepard said. "This is my mission, my responsibility. I refuse to put you guys in any more danger. This is my fight."

"Our fight, Shepard, every step of the way," James replied, "Besides, why does Garrus get to go?"

"There's no Shepard without Vakarian," Garrus said, not missing a beat, "If she's going into hell, I'm always by her side."

Shepard smiled and hugged the turian, "Besides, he made the choice to mate with me. He's stuck with me now."

"And I don't regret a moment of it."

"But, how are you going to make sure you aren't recognized? You're public enemies number one and two!" Issa exclaimed.

Shepard grinned and replied, "This party? It's a masquerade."

"That's putting a lot of faith in luck, Victory. No true warrior should base their mission on simple luck." Javik frowned.

"And no plan survives contact with the enemy. Besides, we always do our best on the fly. We'll get through this." Shepard consoled the Prothean. She turned towards Issa and Garrus. "Team, suit up. We've got a party to go to. Everyone else, try and figure out the details of this conspiracy. Who's working with the Reclaimers, how they did this, what's their motive? Anything you can find would help us immensely. Understood?"

"Yes, Captain!" Everyone yelled and saluted, dropping their hesitations.

Shepard nodded, "Dismissed!"

* * *

_Heimdall_

In an uninhabited sector of space, long hidden machinery was running, recently reactivated by the rise of its master. Deep within it's core, Freelancer stood in Heimdall's embrace, omnipresent in his sight. He saw all, felt all, recorded everything that happened through the power of the Domain. He learned of things as they happened; therefore granting the Reclaimers the ability to instantly adapt, to instantly learn what their enemies were planning. It was one of their many trumps that did little good when the Reclaimers fell.

Freelancer noted the briefing Shepard gave her men, recorded its words and the clarity it offered the Norn. With an single thought, the briefing was sent across the Domain, alerting Reach and the remaining Norns to what had transpired. Freelancer felt their acknowledgement of his ping before he withdrew, satisfied with his duty. Apex had been alerted to Shepard's attempt at offense and was already moving to block her attempt.

It was … saddening, in a way, to see Shepard floundering like this against their might. However, Freelancer could spare no pity for the traitors. They chose their path long ago and reaped what they had sown. Their vengeance.

He was the all-seeing eye. He was the overseer of the intelligence network that could not be trumped, could not be beaten by mortal means. When he sat in Heimdall's clutches, he was the Domain. The Domain was he. He was the galaxy. And nothing could escape his eye.

The eye sitting behind the Sharpened Shield.

* * *

___Domain Access Confirmed_

___ / Apex: Freelancer sends me his visions, his knowledge over Shepard's actions. Shepard will not know what hit her._

___ / Apex: How can one fight against a galaxy? Shepard will find out soon enough._

___ / Apex: It is such an ironic twist of fate. The galaxy caused our Fall, brought about eons of barbarism and suffering. The galaxy will bring Shepard down, allowing us to rise. Reach must enjoy the ties that bind all things._

___ / Apex: [Pause] Elijah Khan. I suspected that this may happen. Time to clean up all loose ends._

___ / Apex: The final act is approaching. Your fall is imminent, Shepard. I will destroy everything you have, everything you are, and everything you love._

___ / Apex: Your last moments are coming, Shepard. And it's my duty to help you along._

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of For Thy Mantle: Reloaded!

Not much action that chapter, so I'm sorry about that. They're will be a good amount of action coming up though. Be ready.

As I said above, I've started a forum in the Halo forums about FTM: Reloaded. Please go check it out. Also go check out the pictures I posted on my profile of the **ascended Geth, John-117/Odin, **and **Reach.**

I don't have much else. See you guys later!

Primordial Soul


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the fifteenth chapter of _For Thy Mantle Reloaded!_

Had some down time during my vacation so I was able to write this.

It is official, readers. _For Thy Mantle Reloaded _has made in into the **Top 10 most reviewed Halo/ME crossovers **and is only **2** reviews away from **#9**! Success! Here's to making it to the Top 5!

Do you like the direction I'm taking in my story? The strength of the bad guys, the conflict I have going? The history? The mystery? The suspense? Are they overpowered to you? Please reply!

Oh, by the way... there are no good and bad guys in this. There are only two factions fighting for their beliefs, goals and survival. Both sides have their angels; both sides have their demons. It is up to the readers to decide who they want to support and who they believe is in the right.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**saddas74: **All will be revealed in time. If you're curious as to who the N7 is, look up a synopsis of the ME3 Citadel DLC. You'll find the short answer there.

**Kurogane7: **Maybe, maybe not. And John ... man, I'm really looking forward to bringing him into the story proper.

**Trife: **Once she gets out of this mess, Shepard will not be the white knight saving the day. The Council forces might say something about that. I have my plans.

**Pking10: **I'm attempting to do exactly what you said. Make the Reclaimers seem like incredible, powerful beings. For the mythology references, I use them as correlations. I used the mythology of Athena's birth to hint at Reach's existence. I'm using the Norns to show the role that the three Reclaimers had while at the height of their power. I'm using Heimdall to describe the purpose of the facility. I'm using Ragnarok because... well, you know what that entails. The Domain to me is a vast galactic wide network filled with information, blueprints, personality imprints, capable of touching anyone with its whisper. The Reclaimers are able to use these connections as the backbone of their Sovereignty, the main thing behind their military juggernaut. If I didn't explain it well enough, go check out the Halo story _Daybreak's Bell _by Kraven Ergeist. The Domain there is pretty much exactly the same as the one I'm using.

**Megacarrol: **It's arrogance that is justified. Doesn't mean that it can't be exploited. And you are the first person to have a bad feeling about Issa. I wonder why? Thank you for the comments about the pictures. Odin's and Reach's face are my favorites.

**Korrd: **Who said they aren't doing anything right now? :D Trust me, Apex is up to some devious stuff that will shock you all. I have in mind a scene just like you described. That will be fun to write.

**Wallsofmine: **Thanks! The Reclaimers are indeed people you don't want to mess around with. Alas, even giants fall. About Silentium, if I cut out all the REDACTED and REDACTED stuff and then conveniently forgot the REDACTED surprise ... then … :O. I can fit something in. Gotta go edit my plans now. [Rushes away].

**Subsider34: **Thanks! You said just the right thing to make my spirits better. I just track my stories popularity by review count so it was a little disheartening for my review to go from 40 to upper 20's. But, like you said, maybe people didn't review because they saw no need too. Heimdall will be expanded a lot during the Freelancer Arc, which is after Apex's. The briefing session was simply to move the plot along to the next scenario with nothing truly substantial. But it did continue to hint on the coming events... tell me, did you catch them? There is one thing that I've hinted at since chapter 8 set to be revealed within the next three chapters and nobody's caught it. Well, one person is getting close...

**saddas74: **Chapter ? will be the chapter where John rises and Chapter ? + ?' will be the chapter when the Reclaimers rise. Sorry about the vagueness. I don't have specific numbers for you.

**ObsidianUnknown66: **Thanks! I absolutely love John's picture and I'm eager to wake him up later on in the story. About neural physics, yes with a qualification. There is only one Reclaimer who has the power of neural physics. Three guesses on who that is. ;)

**nightfoot92: **Thank you for reviewing! In hindsight, it seemed like I was fishing for reviews so I'm sorry about that. Thank you for the compliments!

**Wolfgirl88: **It's more of a lock Shepard away and throw away the key, but yes, you are essentially correct. I normally don't like handing people the idiot ball, but it works here.

**UNSC-ODST: **That's the plan! ;)

**Magisking22: **I get where you're coming from, but seriously. Do you think that ME tech could take on Forerunner tech +? They are on different tiers of magnitude. It would be a disservice to both series to either nerf one side or boost the other simply for balance. I hate it when other authors drastically overpower one side or drastically weaken the other side simply for the sake of balanced conflict, drama and story. That being said, I do have a balancing act coming into play. Just not until later in the story. Right now, there is a relative imbalance of power and it will stay like that. Also, the Norns are not a part of Reach. Each is their own separate person. Apex's identity in fact is set to be revealed in the next 4-7 chapters. I don't want to hear OP. It's the way reality is.

**Shaggybear32: **Oh it will. The Ascended Geth will be ready to roll once Apex's plot runs its course. And I've laid hints about Apex's identity since her reveal. Taking the hints plus what happens in the Citadel DLC, it should be obvious as to where this is going.

**TheReaper55: **Thank you for your comments about Magisking22's words. The hints will make perfect sense in hindsight once I reveal the reality. FYI, there is one thing I've hinted at since chapter 1 that hasn't been discovered yet and two things since chapter 8 that haven't been discovered yet. And those are really major things. I'm kinda surprised that nobody has figured it out yet fifteen chapters in. I never expected Reach's character to develop so much. It makes me proud that she took the reigns on her own development.

**BigD: **This is a Reach, Shepard and a little Apex chapter if it makes you feel better. Thank you for your comments about Covenant tech. I already knew that their weapons, plasma, was simply ionized gas and thus has mass, no matter how little the amount. Therefore, it would be blocked by KB's. However, the thermal energy and radiation from the ionizing gas, when thrown against ships with as little armor and as terrible heat dispersion technology as ME ships, will have a very bad effect on its crew. Let's see how a ME crew would handle being in a metal cauldron of 4000-5000 Kelvin bombarded by X-ray and Gamma radiation; therefore causing radiation burns, cancer, radiation sickness and death. The plasma wouldn't really harm the ship at all; it would only slaughter the crew. Which is the same thing tactically as destroying a ship.

**TenchiSaWaDa: **I wouldn't say it's scattered. It's two opposing POV's describing their own events that coincide with one another. Shepard is busy fighting off Apex's plot while Reach is preparing for the future by ascending the Geth. This story has a goal and it's driving its way there. Besides, I don't want the readers to attach to a single character. I want this to have two attachable characters on opposing sides and having the readers have a choice on who they support. It makes the world so much more real, some much more interesting than a single hero normal story. You won't believe the amount of responses I have received that claim they are having a hard time deciding who to side with. Which is exactly want I want. No black and white; just a million shades of grey.

That's all folks. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_ Trelyn; The Foundry_

The silent whir of machinery greeted Reach's ears as she reemerged from the Domain, wearing her flesh and blood body she inherited so long ago. She was wearing her ceremonial armor, designed for special occasions where she had to act as her station as Intellect demanded. The form fitting suit fit her sleek body like a glove and the white plates gleamed brightly in the artificial light of the Foundry. Tiny glyphs decorated the plates and her helmet resembled the designs of the old Venator helmet that some Spartan IV's used. Reach had not worn this armor in some time and was eager for the chance to wear it. Her battle armor resembled her father's too much for her slowly deteriorating mind to handle.

Reach walked along the wide corridor, paying no attention to the pods and infrastructure around her. Geth platforms formed long lines, each awaiting their turn to enter the mechanical tunnels. Each awaiting their ascension.

009 Primordial Soul floated down to the walking Sentient Intelligence, humming under his breath. He was shaped like the late 343 Guilty Spark, except with a gunmetal grey light. "Humble greetings, Intellect! The Foundry is operating at 97% capacity. The Faithful Geth are undergoing ascension as we speak!"

Reach hummed back, satisfied with his report. "Good. Are you using the plans Freelancer and I designed for them?"

Soul's eye light flickered in confusion, "Why of course. The Geth are set to receive Great War Covenant technology with our aesthetic design, nothing more. I would never doubt your motivations as you always act with the greater good of our Sovereignty. And for Odin's well being of course,"

Reach stopped walking, attacked by memories of times past, "Do you ever wonder why we do what we do? Why we did what we did?"

"It is not my place to wonder." Soul replied, oddly serious for such a young AI. "All that matters is my duty to my race, to my installation."

"I sometimes wish I had your clarity," Reach muttered, nostalgic for her own past when she was in the same position as Soul. When she had no worries, no guilt and just one duty. Keeping her father alive.

"Your compliments praise my circuits, Intellect. I am merely the caretaker for this humble facility. You are so much more, have so much more. … I envy you."

Reach raised an eyebrow in slight surprise. Was Soul already evolving into Metastability? That was unexpected for such a young AI. "What do you mean?" Reach asked. Why would an AI, content in its station, be envious of all her burdens, all her responsibilities?

"You have such a high station and are held in so much regard. You have the knowledge, power, and traits that all beings cherish. You have survived trials that would have broken lesser beings and you have been besides Odin since your inception. You are so much better than the masses, which I'm merely a diminutive part of. But, most importantly … you're loved."

Reach's mouth fell open a few millimeters, too small for organics to discern.

"You have a dedicated father, one who would do anything to keep you safe. You have friends, companions, even potential lovers. You are the centre of our Sovereignty; the example we all reach to strive for. You have everything that anyone could want." Soul said, his eye flashing as he continued his diatribe.

"Yet you are not arrogant; you do not flaunt your superiority. You are humble, kind yet with a vicious streak unmatched by any living being."

"You are dedicated, protective over the one thing that matters to you. Your father. Nothing else matters, everything else comes second. You would kill a thousand worlds, ignite the galaxy in burning fire if it was for Odin's well being. I envy your resolve."

"You are the epicenter of our Reclamation, the being ordained to change the galaxy forever. You will do great yet terrible things. You will be the protector of of our Mantle, our martyr if need be. And above all else, you will see Odin's return to grace, to the life that was stolen from him. I wish I was more like that." Soul finished, eye dimming.

Reach stared at the AI, new respect for him growing within her. Before the Fall, he had been such an excitable AI, full of such innocence and energy that it was refreshing to see after all the chaos and the death. After all these eons, he seemed to have matured a bit, losing some of the innocence that had defined him. In the deepest recesses of her heart, she pitied the change in his personality. Fate all ways made them grow up too fast.

"Thank you, Soul. I'll remember your words." Reach replied.

Soul turned away and replied, "You should. Even Freelancer, omnipresent as he is, cannot see all and anything can happen," Soul floated away, leaving to check another sector of power generators that haven't been checked yet by the active Munitors in the station. Reach stood alone, left to stew in her silent thoughts.

* * *

_Citadel; Silver Strip Casino_

A sky car dropped itself at the entrance of the Silver Strip Casino. With a simple flourish, it opened, revealing three figures who got out of the car when it was most convenient for them. The first one was a young Quarian whose dressings were recently changed for such an occasion and whose body language just screamed anxiety and nervousness. The second one was a broad and powerful Turian, who had a decently sized bandage strapped across his face, hiding whatever grievous scars that lay beneath. The third one who got out was a human, whose body indicated the good shape she kept her self in. Her face was hidden behind a black masquerade mask, only leaving her bright green eyes and flushed cheeks visible behind it.

The three of them moved inside the casino, the human's arm inside the Turian's. When they got some privacy from the crowds, the Quarian let out a sigh of relief.

"Keelah, I thought we would have been spotted..."

Shepard shook her head, secretly glad as well they hadn't been caught. "That was the most dangerous part. Now that we are inside, it's much less unlikely that we'll be caught. No press."

Garrus shook his head and pressed on the bandage, uncomfortable after not wearing it for so long. "This bandage is killing my face, though. Plus without my visor, I feel blind."

"It was necessary, Garrus. You're too iconic with the visor and the bandage hides your appearance somewhat." Shepard replied. She turned to Issa.

"Ready to roll?"

Issa gulped, her eyes flickering in nervousness. "I hope so. Well... here goes." Issa began walking away to the grate that would let her inside the casino's ventilation system. Shepard and Garrus followed, keeping an eye out for any guards that may view them with suspension.

"I must say, this is a nice change of pace." Garrus rumbled, snaking his arm around Shepard's body.

Jane chuckled and leant into his form. "Not being shot for once is a welcomed difference."

The three of them emerged onto the main floor of the casino where high profile guests lingered and mingled with one another. Quazar machines lined the walls and behind those walls sat different ways of gambling and losing your money. Twin staircases lined the sides of the room leading up to a dance floor above and behind them.

The grate entrance was near the dance floor so the three approached the staircase. On the way there, Issa rubbed her head as if her migraine was still there. Having been distracted by the pain in her head, she bumped into a patron, sending them both crashing into the floor. Garrus and Shepard inhaled at the sight. Oh crap.

"Watch it you bo'shet!" Issa grumbled, getting to her feet.

"While I be? Do you know who I am?" the patron screeched, bringing attention on to the three. Shepard knew they had to get away quick so she swooped in and hauled Issa away.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir, but my friend has had a bit too much to drink. I'll be sure to reprimand her over the slight against you,"

The patron huffed and murmured, "You'd better." He marched away, saving them from being discovered. Garrus and Shepard escorted the Quarian upstairs and glared at her when they were out of sight.

"Why the hell did you do that? We're on a mission here! A stealth one! You paid no attention what so ever and you almost cost us everything!" Shepard hissed, angry over Issa's blunder. Didn't the kid know the meaning of stealth?

Issa shrank into herself, dismayed over her failure. "I'm... so sorry, Shepard. I don't know what came over me. My head just started hurting and with the pain and the nerves, I just lashed out. Keelah, I knew I shouldn't have come..."

Shepard softened up, eyes glittering in understanding and disappointment. "I get it; you're green. You aren't used to this. But please, use your brain."

Issa nodded with resolution; "Of course, Captain"

They made it to the grate without too much trouble. Once they got there, they ran into their first snag.

"Yep, they set an alarm to see if anyone opened the grate. The wire needs to be bypassed." Issa send, looking over the grate's locking system.

Shepard nodded and replied, "Liara was smart and gave me some occular enhancements." She activated them with a blink. "I'll be able to track the wire and see where it goes."

Issa nodded. "Good. Go bypass the lock and I'll go in once you do."

Shepard and Garrus followed the wire, leading them to the bypass station.

"Damn it, they've got a camera watching it." Garrus muttered as they observed the bypass station.

"No, this is easy. The camera isn't watching it's maintenance box." Shepard said. She strolled right over to the maintenance display and disabled the camera temporarily. She darted inside and deactivated the alert system with time to spare. She walked towards her mate, eyes sparkling with smugness."

"Well, I could have done that." Garrus exclaimed. Shepard merely smiled and took his arm. "Issa, this is Shepard. You're clear."

"All right Captain." The two could hear a gulp on the other side. "Well... here goes." A slight shuffling of feet and metal told the two that Issa was in.

The two Spectres merely relaxed and mingled as Issa crawled through the ducts, awaiting her call for help. They helped her get past a guard who was standing right under her and were awaiting her next command.

"You know, Garrus? Even in the seven years since the Reapers, we really never sat down and stopped." Shepard muttered, swirling a glass of water in her hands.

"They're was all ways one more job to do," Garrus said, feeling slightly guilty over that wasted time. They had continued being Spectres, continued doing the Council's work and never really took time to themselves.

Shepard laughed softly and replied, "No Garrus. It was that we didn't know how to do anything else. We feared change and we didn't want to search for something else we could do. We just jumped right back into the fray."

Shepard was silent for a moment, "Garrus, once this is all over... once the Reclaimers are beaten... we're done. We need to move on, find new purposes. We need to start a family. We always wanted to see a turian-human baby... where did that dream go? Besides, what has the Council done for us?"

Garrus had no words for her, no excuses to give. She was completely right. They had done enough for the rest of their lives and instead of taking the chance to find a new purpose, start new life, they simply continued doing what they did best.

"You're right." Garrus stated firmly, "We're done after this. I want to spend my years with you and any kids we had have. First things first though, we need to make the galaxy safe for that dream,"

"Shepard, Garrus." Issa's voice said, bringing the two out of their conversation. "I need more bypassing work at two separate junctions. I'm stuck."

"Got it, Issa. Garrus, take the second one. I've got the other." Shepard walked away resolutely, having new resolve in her mind. She wanted that life with Garrus and she was going to make sure of it.

Shepard quickly made short work of the bypass system on her end, having distracted the guard with a false alarm and cut the camera feed in record time. Issa's reply both told her that Garrus did his part and that she ran into even more trouble.

"Guys, I'm at the panic room, but I accidentally tripped a security system. A guard is going to check on my position right now. What should I do?" Issa replied, panic beginning to fill her voice.

"Don't worry, Issa. We've got this." Shepard replied. "Garrus, take care of the security guard. I'm going to breach the security on the panic room and start the discussion with Khan. Meet up with me in the panic room when I'm done."

"You got it, Shepard. Garrus out."

Shepard walked into the panic room's foyer, observing the security. There was no guards there, having rushed out to deal with a developing fight on the main floor. That left only two cameras. Shepard dispatched those with ease and met up with Issa at the door.

"Where's Garrus?" Issa asked.

"He's taking care of that guard you were talking about. I told him that we would start the discussion and he would meet up with us once he was done. Now get inside; we could be spotted."

Shepard and Issa entered the room, seeing Khan sitting with his back to them. Finally someone who could give them answers.

"Khan, you and me are going to have a talk" Shepard said, leaning back on her right foot. No response. Issa slowly walked up to the older man and turned the chair around, revealing an obviously dead Khan.

"Keelah" Issa whispered in horror, backing away from the dead body. Shepard growled in anger and shock. "How in the hell did this guy die?"

Issa scanned the older man with her omni-tool. "It looks like he was fried by something electrical in nature, Shepard. Someone who knew tech did this. No one else could have done it this clean."

"What's the status of the computers?" Shepard asked, approaching Khan's dead body.

"Wiped with all data deleted." Issa stated. Shepard scowled and checked something, feeling slight relied when she found what she was looking for.

"Whoever did this made a mistake. They must have been in a hurry because they wiped the computer, but not the comm." Shepard said. She activated the comm channel, revealing a fuzzy image showing the silhouette of a figure.

"Elijah? Come crawling back?" The figure said, slight disgust in the mechanical monotone the stranger spoke in.

"Guess again" Shepard replied, eyes narrowing. This was the person responsible for framing her.

"You. I see you've recovered from running around in the blinding dark," the figure replied.

"You'll need to do better than that. The last person who trash talked me was a few kilometers taller than you," Shepard replied.

"Brave. I thought as much, but it won't matter. You have nothing and all that remains is for the hammer to fall"

"I beaten a lot more enemies scarier than you. You need to really step up your game."

The figured laughed, amused by Shepard's bravery. "I'm not going to be just scary. I'm going to be your worst nightmare. I will take everything that is yours. Your identity, your money, your support, the people you love. Everything is going to be mine."

"Try it. You won't get far."

The figure shook his head and chided as if he was scolding a young child. "Ah, Shepard. I already have your mate."

Shepard's blood ran cold. No, no... he couldn't have. Not after all this... "What did you do to him..." Shepard said with barely restrained fury.

"The turian is fine for now. But he won't be for long. Come to the Council Archives tonight. You'll find him there." the figure replied, turning off the comm, but not before showing Garrus' rescue beacon active inside the Council Archives.

"Damn it." Issa grumbled. "I couldn't trace it. I'm sorry Shepard for..."

Shepard fixed Issa with a glare. "I don't want to hear it. The stranger, the Reclaimers, they went too far. I'm done playing around." Shepard walked to the door. "Contact the crew and tell them to suit up in preparation for our return. All hands on deck for this one,"

* * *

_Five minutes earlier_

Garrus smirked as the guard walked away, feeling more smug the entire time. This was child play for the Spectre and he relished the opportunity to have a stress free mission.

Garrus started walking towards the panic room, thinking over his words to Shepard. Even despite the time he had invested in the military, he was done once the Reclaimers were defeated. He wanted to live the rest of his life with Shepard, growing old together and watching any children they had grow up as well. He wanted that dream.

As Garrus walked past the bar, he saw Shepard walk towards him, worry etched across her face. Garrus slowed down, confused by his mate's sudden appearance. What went wrong?

"Garrus," Shepard whispered, causing the turian to frown. Her voice sounded... off for some weird reason. It was exactly the same yet slightly different. Garrus shook his head and replied.

"What happened, Shepard?"

"There was an extra camera that I couldn't bypass. I need you to come with me to cover me." Shepard asked.

"Got it, Shepard. Lead the way." Garrus replied, following Shepard. As he walked behind her, he noticed that her dress was... how to say it, slightly different? It was shinier and had no faults unlike the one he had seen her wear earlier. Still, he was no fashion expert. He probably just imagined them.

Shepard looked around and asked, "You go get the bypass. I'll cover you." Garrus obeyed and walked up to the box and began deactivating the camera. As he did so, he realized suddenly that Shepard didn't have her Lazarus scars. Which was impossible …

His thoughts were stopped with a sudden thwack in the back of the head. He toppled to the ground, already deep within darkness.

* * *

_/ Domain Access Confirmed._

_ / Apex: Their hubris knows no bounds. They think they are so incredible, so skilled that they can ignore the reality? Disgusting._

_ / Apex: Even I, as confident as I am, know that reality cannot be ignored and that anything can happen._

_ / Apex: The plan is on schedule. Shepard's turian has been acquired and the third movement has begun. Shepard will walk to her doom._

_ / Apex: This has been too easy, too simple. Shepard has ignored the signs, spurned our offer for mercy and thus deserves what she will receive._

_ / Apex: The next few hours shall break her. The next few hours will ensure our unchallenged superiority._

_ / Apex: The next few hours will see my masterpiece reveal itself._

_ / Apex: The next few hours will see my peace and quiet._

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _For Thy Mantle Reloaded!_

Things just got intense. Garrus just got captured and Shepard and co are about to breach the Council Archives. The plot is running its course and encounters and revelations will shake everything you know. This is going to be fun.

Please go check out my forum at the following web address: www. fanfiction forum/For-Thy-Mantle-Reloaded-Discussion/130606/ (no spaces)

This arc has about five chapters left. Looking forward for the big reveals!

I can't really think of much else. See you later!

Primordial Soul


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the sixteenth chapter of _For Thy Mantle: Reloaded!_

The answers to this arc will be revealed over the next five chapters. Be ready. You're about to get some questions answered.

People are beginning to think that something is wrong with Issa. All I can say here is that you'll see within the next couple chapters.

The next chapter is Shepard's lowest point! Be prepared for it! More Norn scenes if you like them!

N7 woman's identity gets revealed in this chapter! More Reach/Halsey scenes! Please trust me on it!

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**ShadowCub: **The conversation was needed for character development. I'll do my best to limit it, but it might be necessary in future chapters.

**Edboy4926: **Yep. "All hands on deck for this one" means everyone. Anyone that is available that is.

**Naruhana: **Don't be blinded by first appearances. Anything can happen and Murphy can throw his weight around like it's no tomorrow.

**SupremeoPowerz: **Yep. That mystery gets revealed this chapter.

**Kurogane7; FinlandNative: **You'll see. You'll see.

**Lord Razer: **On Rannoch, no. Everywhere else, yes.

**Subsider34: **Thanks for your review and I feel like commenting on it now. Garrus has known Shepard for a very long time and knows her intimately; even the best impostor can only trick Garrus so much. However, he had little chance against such a good impostor. About Issa... you already know what's going on with her. Anyway, everything will come to a head in the next few chapters. I hope you're ready. Things are going to get dicey real soon. Yep, that conversation was intended to describe Reach's character by someone who knows her longer than the readers do. It was also used to develop her character. I thought about your comment about her armor and realized that she needed that connection with her father, needed that sign that she was a daughter of a Spartan. So I came up with a way for Reach to look like what she does in the pictures while realistically keeping her Spartan Armor. Her Spartan armor reminds her too much of John, too much of the life she lost, that her deteriorating mind cannot handle the guilt and the pain of seeing it.

**MurphysLaw89: **Issa has been discussed above. About the Reclaimer intentions towards the Geth ... that's to be revealed later.

**Keeper of Storms: **Oh, I have a good explanation/plan all lined up. Things will make sense, at least to me.

**ViolatedMonkey: **Of course it isn't. I wanted people to be divided on who to support.

**TheReaper55: **Yep, things are going to speed up real fast. You gotta give Garrus some credit; he actually noticed a difference.

**HD-Spartan: **Indeed it is. Everything is coming together over the next several chapters. Be ready!

That's all. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

_Trelyn; The Foundry_

"I find this result to be illogical"

Reach could barely hold in her smirk at Halsey's bemused expression at the sight beneath him. He had worked so hard, tried so hard that it was so cute to watch, but he still was unable to match her skills at the strategy exercise in front of them.

"Life is illogical. War is illogical. No plan survives contact with the enemy. When you get down into the trenches, get down into the heart of the fight, logic doesn't matter anymore. Only instinct and survival,"

Halsey cocked his flashlight head, purple light flickering in confusion. "I do not understand."

Reach sighed as she turned off the chess game, standing up and stretching reflexively, having been still for several hours. "No one understands all. Even Freelancer's omnipresence does not guarantee his omniscience."

"Although I must say I'm awfully close" a clipped male voice rang out. Reach and Halsey turned to see Freelancer's green orb appear in the room they were staying in as they waited for Halsey's ascension to proceed.

"Indeed you are, old friend" Reach nodded respectfully to her elder. She may have a higher rank than Freelancer, but Reach always paid curtesy to those older than her.

"Apex is proceeding nicely with her plan. Shepard has fallen straight into her clutches. It's only a matter of time."

Reach smiled again, more violently than before. "That's fantastic. The fall of the only person that could stand in our way. She did not notice the signs?"

"She did not. Time causes all the memories of mortals to wane and mortals tend to repress their greatest horrors. Shepard is no different." Freelancer replied, his orb glowing in response. "Apex will be done shortly and shall join Ancilla when she is finished."

"How goes Ancilla's duty? His crusade in the Terminus?" Reach asked, moving closer to Halsey.

"He has landed at the first site with no opposition and has begun his search. It will take time to complete his objective, for we have no idea where our target lies, but with my sight and without anyone trying to stop us, it is only a matter of time." Freelancer responded.

"Only a matter of time until my father rises" Reach finished, eagerness flooding her mind. Her father! Restored to the life that was rightfully his! Brought back to her!

Reach's organic form flickered as she replied, _"There's two of us in here now, remember?" _She swayed on her feet, looking confused at what she had said. "It's beginning to happen isn't it?"

"It appears so. Your rampancy is starting to take its toll. Our presence is delaying its progress, but it's only a matter of time until you become mentally unfit for duty." Freelancer said, running scans on Reach's form for any signs of her mother's curse.

Reach sighed, good mood ruined. "Well, we knew that this was going to happen. Continue as planned. I can still function at optimal capacity right now. When my condition worsens, we'll move on from there."

Freelancer nodded in agreement, "Very well, Intellect. May you find peace in the Mantle" He disappeared, leaving the two figures alone.

Halsey stepped up to Reach, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Will you be okay, Goddess? Is there anything I can do for you?"

Reach looked up at the Geth's face, concern etched along his metallic face. Gratitude sprang up within the Sentient Intelligence for the synthetic's actions. Despite the Norns, despite her duty, without her father, she was so lonely. It was nice to have someone standing by her, concerned for her well being.

"I'm not okay," Reach whispered softly, moving into the Geth's embrace. "But I will be once this is all over. Once I have my father back" She placed her head against the breastplate of his chassis and closed her eyes, listening to the near silent thrum of the circuits within Halsey's form.

The two machines stood there, silent as one could be, basking in the comfort they gave each other. The moment was ruined when Reach moved away from Halsey, giving the mech a apologetic smile.

"I would have liked to continue that, but unfortunately, we've run out of time. Your ascension awaits."

Reach began walking towards the ascension rooms, Halsey following close behind her. As they walked on, Halsey began wondering what his new existence would be like. Would he know the answers to mysteries he never understood before? Would he know Reach's secrets, the motives and reasons behind her character and why she is doing what she is? Learn about Reach's mysterious father, the leader of the Reclaimers? Would he understand the Mantle of Responsibility and be able to bequeath it upon his race? Would he be able to connect with Reach more, become something more than some star struck follower? Become an equal? Something … more?

Halsey was eager to find out.

The two stopped outside a door and looked at each other, both anxious towards the coming events. Reach motioned towards the door and Halsey walked in, ready to take his first step into a larger world.

* * *

_Citadel- Shepard's Bunker_

The sky car landed in the hanger of the bunker, opening to reveal a furious Shepard and a nervous Issa trailing behind her. The crew met around the briefing room, uneasy over Shepard's furious demeanor.

"Please tell me you have something," Shepard said quietly, only increasing the effect she had on the crew. She was pissed and out for blood.

"I do, Shepard." EDI said, bringing the crew's attention on her. "Before you arrived, someone used your Spectre access codes to enter the Council Archives"

"So the bastard was right..." Shepard growled, turning her attention to the plans of the facility her mate was imprisoned in. "Status on the Archives!"

"The archives are going into emergency lockdown..." Issa said, bringing the display up onto her omni tool so she could read it. "Whoever's hacking your records, kidnapped Garrus, whose behind all of this, is there right now."

"Shepard, I'm not liking this," Ashley said, rubbing her shoulder nervously. "You're wanted across Citadel Space for the attack framed on you. I don't think it would earn you any favors if we broke into the Council's top secret facility."

"We don't have a choice," Shepard replied, her hands turning into fists. "Whoever kidnapped Garrus, my mate, is there. Whoever framed me, hacked into my records, is there. Our only lead on the Reclaimers is there. I, for one, will not let this opportunity to slide. Everyone suit up. All hands on deck for this one,"

The crew took that as a dismissal, leaving the room to get their weapons, armor and ammo together. Shepard sighed tiredly as she sat down, paging Huerta Memorial Hospital on her omni tool. She read the entry on one Telas Vadam, relief filling her body at the successful treatment given to her. The asari would make a full recovery.

Shepard turned off her omni tool and left the room, ready to bring down pain and terror to her enemies. She had a grudge to settle.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later_

Three shuttles flew through the air, driving through an rarely used street on the way to the archives. Inside these cars were Shepard's crew, fully locked and ready to roll.

"What's the best way into the archives?" Shepard asked, looking down at the classic M-7 Lancer in her hands. Since her Valkyrie broke, she had switched to a more durable, trustworthy gun that she could rely on. Shepard could now see why Zaeed trusted Jesse so much when he was onboard the Normandy. Shepard's heart clenched slightly at the memory of the scarred veteran.

Zaeed had been killed three years ago when he had tracked down Vido Santiago again on a desolate world. He had managed to kill Vido before he had been captured and executed by a bullet to the brain. Shepard could remember the man's last words, the man's last moments, sent to her by a Blue Suns merc that had been particularly sadistic in hurting her anyway he could. She could remember the old veteran, smirking in the face of depth and saying as the gun went off,

_"Irony... ain't she a bitch?"_

Shepard emerged from the memories when Issa replied, "The facility is located beneath the Wards. Maybe a direct breach for maximum surprise?" She rubbed her head again, her migraine flaring up again. What was with Issa and her headaches? Shepard wondered. Did chronic head pain run in her family?

"Or are you forgetting the arrest on sight order on Shepard's head? This is a stealth mission, quarian." Javik muttered under his breath.

"He's right, but I'd like it under other circumstances. Looks like you're learning the ropes," Shepard said, trying to bolster the quarian's resolve.

Steve Cortez, piloting the shuttle, snorted and replied, "Hell, if you hang out with us long enough and you'll learn ropes, knives, bombs, ... thresher maws,"

"But don't hang out too long or pretty soon, you'll be making friends with asari" Wrex chortled, always looking for the opportunity to send a verbal barb at another person. In this case, Liara.

"I heard that," the asari replied as the three shuttles landed at the landing zone. Everyone got out of their respective cars and assembled in the area inside the triangle they formed with their parked cars.

"The archives are somewhere below us. It could be pretty tricky getting in there" Issa piped up, somewhat still doubting her own plan.

James just looked at his hand and lifted it, showing the bomb he had in his hand. "Not really." Shepard gave him an exasperated look and shook her head, letting the N7 do what he wished.

Thirty seconds later, the bomb went off, opening a hole from which they could enter the archives from. Before anyone could react, Wrex jumped in with a blood thirsty grin.

"Krogan first! See you at the party, princesses!"

The crew merely rolled their eyes and followed Wrex in the depths of the archives. Before too long, Shepard retook the point position and led her team to the entrance of a room.

The room was dark, too dark for Shepard to see clearly. She waved her crew forward and headed into the room, a model of the Citadel hanging gently above them. Wrex, Liara, Issa and Genesis took the left ladder to reach a balcony; Ashley, Shadow, EDI and James took the right ladder to reach the opposite balcony. Shepard and Javik walked out into the center, stepping into the light on the lower floor..

Suddenly mercenaries poured out of the shadows, surrounding each group of Shepard's crew, guns trained at their surprised forms. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the sight of the enemy, obviously hired lackies of the mastermind here. There was too many of them. She lost. She let her crew down. She let Garrus down. She didn't even get that far into the building.

"Stand down" Shepard ordered resignedly, dropping her gun on the ground. The rest of her team followed suit, furious over being caught. Honestly, Shepard should have expected this. Now, what was going to happen?

"Hm... I thought you'd be taller"

A voice said disrupting Shepard's thoughts, its familiarity shocking to the captured crew. What they heard was impossible... wasn't it? They looked up in time to see Garrus come crashing down onto the floor, stunned from his fall, but otherwise okay. Shepard's heart jumped a beat at the sight of her mate's well being. Her happiness suddenly turned to anger. Who did this mastermind think he was?

"Who are you?" Shepard yelled, focusing her eyes on a shadowy figure above them. The figure chuckled and stepped into view above them.

She was wearing familiar N7 armor, exactly the same as the suit Shepard wore. Her pale skin glowed in the dim light and her fiery red hair came down to her neck. But what most shocked the Spectre was the verdant green eyes, exactly the same shade as her own. Everything came together to the crew. How Shepard was framed. How Garrus was caught. It all came down to the individual standing in front of them.

Shepard was standing in front of herself.

"Me?" The impostor said, smiling savagely all the while. "I'm you. I'm Captain Jane Shepard of the Normandy SR-2. And I'm going to be your worst nightmare,"

* * *

_In the Domain_

Ancilla and Freelancer stood silently, watching Apex's plan start to run its course. Despite their misgivings of Apex's confidence, she was doing a massively fine job in furthering their agenda no matter the outcome.

"From what I see right now, I was wrong to doubt Apex. She is doing a good job in bringing about Shepard's fall. She has even baited Shepard, taunting her with hints that Shepard has ignored or could not comprehend. Fine work" Ancilla said, his blue sphere changing colors rapidly as he split his attention between his different duties.

"It goes to show us that even we can be wrong." Freelancer pointed out, green sphere shining brightly as he focused his attention on the scene in front of them. "Humility is the one trait we all must share."

"And that is where I fear Apex will stumble. She has had problems with humility. You remember the times when she was arrogant in her abilities, refusing to accept any hint of criticism for her attitude. Eventually, fate took care of her foolishness in the worst possible way for her." Ancilla remarked.

"Indeed. The _Apeiros _Incident destroyed her for she was a cause of it. She lost what mattered most to her, on top of the tragedies that preceded it" Freelancer noted, "But she has learned from that terrible mistake and the consequences that followed it. She understands her flaws and is better for it."

Ancilla nodded, "I pray that you are right," The two remained silent as two forces began to clash, so different and so utterly similar.

"The search has begun," Ancilla said after several seconds of silence. "The crusade had started. Nothing has, shall or will stop us from gaining our retribution,"

"I agree," Freelancer said, turning to face his compatriot, "Once your search, your crusade is complete, Odin shall rise and the Reclamation shall proceed" He turned back to face Shepard's assault on the Council Archives. "Some things are probable, this is what is. Our defeat is not. We shall prevail and we shall earn our vengeance for what we have lost. And Heimdall, my cradle, as it always has, will continue to deal with what is...until it is no more."

* * *

_Council Archives_

Shepard and the crew stared in shock as the impostor jumped down, landing on the same level as the Spectre. How could just a being before them exist? It was too perfect, too similar to Shepard. Where did it come from?

"Who are you?" Shepard asked in shock. She had never expected this... thing before her was the reason she was framed. A fake voice, certainly. This... this had been outside her realm of possibility.

"You weren't the only Shepard Cerberus brought back to life, but at least one of us will finally do something with it," The fake Shepard replied, still grinning in victory.

"Where did you come from?" Shepard asked. How could a … clone exist? There were so many problems with making such a clone. How would it gain awareness? Sapience? Life, for lack of a better word?

"The same DNA as you" the clone replied, confirming Shepard's hypothesis on the impostor being a clone. A clone... no wonder she had been framed so easily. She had done the deed in a way.

The clone continued, "Cerberus spared no expense resurrecting you. With me. I was created for spare parts in case you needed another arm, or a heart, or a lung."

"Where have you been this whole time?" Shepard asked. She had been resurrected seven years ago. Where the hell had this clone been?

"In a coma. Until I woke up six months ago. While you were running across the galaxy, living the good life, I was learning how to be human" The clone replied, gesturing in a random direction with her left arm. "Amazing what a person could do with enough neural implants"

As the clone spoke, Shepard could see a faint glimmer of hope. If they were the same person, then they could work together! Stop the Reclaimers side by side!

"If you're really me, then we're on the same team."

"We're not even in the same league," the clone replied, obviously not interested in what Shepard was offering. "You have nothing I care for. All you are is a traitor to your race, a xenophile preaching synthetic rights, rights for the things that almost exterminated us. I plan on supporting the one's you left behind Shepard. Organics and humanity"

"Then why are you trying to kill us, clone!" Javik growled, angered by the nonsensical nature of what was in front of him.

"Because I don't have her memories. I'd never fool her supposed friends" The clone said, turning away to walk back a few paces. "The one's who abandoned their duties to join the cult of Shepard"

"You're just a cheap imitation of the real thing," Garrus said, finally recovered from his time in captivity. Shepard spared a moment to give him a wide smile. Garrus returned it, glad to be back with his mate and not in the presence of this abomination.

"I'm the real thing, perfected." the clone said, fervor rising in her voice. "I'm you without the wear and tear, Shepard. The doubts, the failures... I'm the lone wolf you were always meant to be. Without the emotional baggage holding me back."

"Then why do this? Why frame me? It only hurts you!" Shepard asked, confused about the whole thing. What was the clone planning?

The clone's smile grew wider, as if she knew something that Shepard did not, "That's for me to know and for you to never find out," The clone turned and told her men. "Gypsy Company, execute them! The cult of Shepard ends today!" She walked away, leaving Shepard to her supposed fate.

Shepard refused to go down like this. She scooped a pistol from off the ground and shot the model Citadel, bringing it crashing down around them. Everyone dove for cover and opened fire, sending bullets across the space. Shepard had only just entered cover when she saw the clone slip out a back door, leaving the room so she could get away.

Shepard would not let her escape.

* * *

_Domain Access confirmed._

_ / Apex: The dominos have fallen. The die have been cast. It is only a matter of time before Shepard falls._

_ / Apex: So many hints. Some many clues given to Shepard so she could realize the magnitude of the foe she faced, balk at our reach, touch and power._

_ / Apex: And still it was not enough for her mortal mind to realize the truth._

_ / Apex: What is done is done. Shepard will fall. Odin shall rise. Reclamation will be brought about._

_ / Apex: Hubris is my fatal flaw. But that is not the reality. We have already won. The galaxy simply hasn't realized it yet._

_ / Apex: Ah, I love it when a plan comes together._

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _For Thy Mantle Reloaded!_

As I said above, answers have started to reveal themselves. More answers shall be revealed over the next five chapters. Be ready. I will not be held responsible if your mind overloads from sheer awesomeness.

I'm going to do some _Lord _work. I'll get back to this soon; I just need to update that story a chapter.

If you haven't already, please check out my forum about _For Thy Mantle: Reloaded! _I post teasers on it! :D

I can't really think of much else. See you later!

Primordial Soul


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the seventeenth chapter of _For Thy Mantle: Reloaded!_

I couldn't resist writing yet another chapter for _Mantle _despite my moderate work load_. _I really need to get working on _Lord _and my prize one shots... Oh well, after this!

This is a very emotional chapter for both Reach and Shepard! Apex's plan comes to fruition. Be prepared for this dark chapter. It was depressing to even write.

More answers are revealed in this chapter. Be ready.

Just a notice, I'm not completely happy with this chapter. Please give me feedback and your opinions!

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Megacarroll: **The clone has a plan, don't you worry. Can't wait for that reaction either. Well, she acknowledged her hubris, but she really hasn't done anything about it. Que Apex's second to last line.

**Edboy4926: **At least I think it will be sheer awesomeness; but you are right, it may be extreme confusion for some people. About Chief, there is no way he would side against his daughter.

**Kaioo: **Don't worry, everything will make sense eventually. I understand your feelings about the Reclaimers completely.

**Subsider34: **Thank your for supporting the pairing! I'm got some interesting stuff up ahead. You already know Issa's condition and what you're saying will happen sooner than you think.

**Trife: **Yep it is. Although Apex has acknowledged her hubris, there will always be some innate feelings of superiority within her. She can't help it really. You're right, people will die. Geth Ascension will be revealed in a couple chapters.

**Ero-sennin56: **[Sigh] May I remind you that nowhere in the definition of the Mantle does it say that is must be upheld by an organic race? It is simply a belief combined with a Marshall-like social plan. If you keep saying this, I must ask for a source. And there is a reason the Geth are the Inheritors for the Reclaimers. I haven't revealed it yet. Also, ME humanity aren't the inheritors because this is Reclaimer technology, not Forerunner. Big difference.

**Kurogane7: **Yep, shit will happen to Team Shepard. Also, I already said what Gypsy Company was part of. The three mystery figures in chapter 13 had Gypsy on its payroll.

**HD-Spartan: **Thank you for all your compliments! And I'm glad you can read between the lines and figure out the deeper secrets I've hidden. Yes, his death hit her very hard. And it was all her fault.

**Saddas74: **Are you sure that they are only references? :D Sorry couldn't resist. The clone Shepard has an … interesting place in the cosmic hierarchy. More to be said on that later.

**Ecomadness: **Nothing is true. Everything is permitted.

**UNSC ODST: **The clone … well, there's more to be said on her. Everyone has their role to play. Ancilla's crusade... more on that later. And you're in luck! Apex's identity will be revealed soon!

**Darth-117: **Very nice analysis of cause and effect. Reach would have eventually gotten out on her own, but if Shepard and the Council actually solved the problems present at the end of the Reaper War, it would have taken so much longer for Reach to escape. And by then, the galaxy would be much better prepared for the events to come. [Looks around anxiously] She makes that realization in this chapter...

That's all folks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I don't own anything!

* * *

_In the Domain_

_Life's like a road that you travel on_

_When there's one day here and the next day gone_

_ Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand_

_ Sometimes you turn your back to the wind_

Reach sat in her private sanctum in the Domain, eyes closed, reminiscing over the times she shared, the times she desired to have again. She sighed and opened her violet eyes, tearing up in nostalgia as the comforting words washed over her.

"You always used to sing me this song," She whispered as the words kept going. Kept reminding her of the love her Father had for her.

_There's a world outside every darkened Door_

_Where blues won't haunt you anymore_

_Where the brave are free and lovers soar_

_Come ride with me to the distant shore_

_We won't hesitate break down the garden gate_

_There's not much left today_

"You always sang me this song as we went to sleep, when I was still damaged from my captivity," Reach continued sadly, speaking to no one. "All we had were each other. You wanted to comfort me and make me feel like I was never alone. You succeeded. You won, just like you always do"

_Life is a highway_

_I want to ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I want to drive it all night long_

"We took care of each other. We kept each other safe. We kept each other company. We loved each other"

_Through all the cities and all these towns_

_It's in my blood and it's all around_

_I love you now like I loved you then_

_This is the road and these are the hands_

Reach didn't speak as the words continued to flow around her, too emotional to even speak. She didn't need to though. The words expressed exactly what they needed to.

_From Mozambique to those Memphis nights_

_The Khyber pass to Vancouver's lights_

_Knock me down get back up again_

_You're in my blood I'm not a lonely man_

"You never gave up, Father" Reach hoarsely continued, looking up at the ephemeral sun created by her imagination. "You always kept me safe. Everything you did was for my well being." She laughed softly, no humor in her tone "You always said that Spartans were above all else a family. And family supports each other"

_There's no load I can't hold_

_Road so rough this I know_

_I'll bee there when the light comes in_

_Tell 'em we're survivors_

"You sacrificed so much to keep me safe..." Reach whispered, "And I threw it all away!" Reach cried out, hands on her head, form flickering as her rampancy began to surface again. "I took your love, your devotion, your protection and spurned it to satisfy my prideful desires, my ignorant notions! And look at where it got us!"

_Life is a highway_

_I want to ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I want to drive it all night long_

_ Life is a highway_

_I want to ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I want to drive it all night long_

"Eons of slumber, eons of waiting, eons of your life taken away from you simply because of my ignorance!" Reach fell silent, rampancy overcoming her mind. _"It was the coin's fault!" _She yelled, her voice artificial and unstable. _ "I wanted to make you strong!" _She slumped to the ground, exhausted by her outburst as her mind returned to homeostasis.

_Through all the cities and all these towns_

_It's in my blood and it's all around_

_I love you now like I loved you then_

_This is the road and these are the hands_

_From Mozambique to those Memphis nights_

_The Khyber pass to Vancouver's lights_

_Knock me down get back up again_

_You're in my blood I'm not a lonely man_

"I miss you. I miss you so much. You are beyond my reach, beyond my touch. And it's all my fault. Punishment for my sin of hubris so long ago." Reach admitted to herself. Her eyes glazed, _"Nothing about it is all right" _She coughed as her mind returned, tears returning to her eyes.

_There's no load I can't hold_

_Road so rough this I know_

_I'll bee there when the light comes in_

_Tell 'em we're survivors_

_ Life is a highway_

_I want to ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I want to drive it all night long_

_ Life is a highway_

_I want to ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I want to drive it all night long_

"If there was one thing, just one thing only, that I could say to you now Father... then it would be this" Reach stated, looking back up at the sky in both depression, desperation and conviction. The sun flickered, seemingly realizing the importance of the moment to its creator.

_There was a distance between you and I_

_A misunderstanding once but now_

_We look it in the eye_

_There's no load I can't hold_

_Road so rough this I know_

_I'll be there when the light comes in_

_Tell 'em we're survivors_

"I'm sorry, Father. I'm so sorry."

_Life is a highway_

_I want to ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I want to drive it all night long_

_ Life is a highway_

_I want to ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I want to drive it all night long_

_ Life is a highway_

_I want to ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I want to drive it all night long_

* * *

_ Council Archives_

Bullets began flying everywhere as Shepard and her crew bunkered down against the incoming mercenary forces. Bodies fell, biotics flashed and nothing was safe from fate.

Shepard drew her Lancer back and shot another stupid goon, sending him spiraling towards the floor unmoving. Behind her, Javik roared and sent out a biotic pulse, throwing another four mercenaries off their feet to be picked off by Garrus' accurate aim. The turian fluidly moved to punch another man in the face and shot him with his Valkyrie as the body fell. He jumped to cover as three more soldiers emerged from cover and began firing on Shepard and her crew.

"A little help here!" Shepard yelled at her crew, peeking over the desk she was hiding behind before bringing it down to avoid another bullet aimed at her skull.

As soon as she asked, her crew delivered. James's Typhoon, among the many weapons her crew carried, opened up at the mercenaries guarding the door where the clone exited, preventing them from leaving. They didn't stand a chance, leaving a pile of corpses riddled with bullets.

As soon as the last mercenary in the room fell, Shepard was quick to her feet, giving out orders.

"Team Mako, take the upper catwalks. You're our eyes and ears. Find the clone and tell us about anything trying to stop us," EDI, Shadow, Ashley and James nodded and sprinted to a ladder where they could get to a catwalk system above the main corridors.

"Team Hammerhead, you're on the maintenance hall ways. You'll secure our exit and make sure the clone doesn't" Genesis, Wrex, Liara and Issa nodded as well and ducked their way into a side door, allowing them access into the maintenance corridors.

Shepard then turned to Garrus and Javik and said, "We're going straight down the middle after that clone. Let's move people,"

The two aliens were right behind Shepard as they burst through the door, revealing an empty corridor that turned twenty meters down. They quickly made progress through the corridors, the mercenaries evidently having taken up more secure positions later on.

After thirty seconds of fast running, the three emerged into the major storage center of the Archives. Massive cylinders were stored in racks all throughout the facility and automated machines were responsible for moving them into viewing position when called upon. Off in the distance, Shepard could see Team Mako on the catwalks, making good progress after the clone.

"Shepard, you have company on the catwalks. About a dozen mercs, two with riot shields. Be careful" Ashley said over the comm, earning a nod from Shepard.

"Understood, Ashley. Let's move it people! Don't lose that clone!" Shepard ordered as they began moving once again.

Garrus fell behind Shepard and Javik to begin sniping the mercenaries with extreme prejudice. Before the two even reached the merc lines, three were already dead … make that four.

Javik focused his attention on the two riot shielding mercs, using his Particle Beam to pierce the shields to reach the men behind them. They screamed as the laser boiled their bodies, relatively unhindered by the massive shields due to the High Velocity Barrel Javik had on his Particle Beam.

As Javik enacted vengeance on the riot shielders, Shepard quickly shot two of the mercenaries, stunned by the carnage Javik inflicted on their comrades. The remaining two mercs snapped out of their daze and opened fire on the more vulnerable target, Shepard. Shepard took three bullets to her chest as she maneuvered her way into cover, shields taking the damage.

A second later, one of the merc's head evaporated into red mist, courtesy of Garrus' rifle. As the man next to the recently departed jumped into the nearest cover possible, Shepard reach over the wall and grabbed the guy. She flung him over beneath her feet and stabbed him with her omni-tool, killing him quickly.

The three regrouped and reloaded, taking the time to get their bearings on where they needed to go. "Status report" Shepard ordered as they continued on her way after the clone.

"This is Wrex. Stupid pyjacks think they can stop us! Hah!" the krogan's booming voice echoed out, enjoying the slaughter he was obviously commencing.

"In other words, Shepard, we are moving along." Genesis said, pausing as an explosion echoed on her line. "The clone hasn't made any attempt at leaving the facility. In fact, she appears to be moving into the facility"

That report earned a frown from Shepard. "Why wouldn't she try and escape? Something's wrong"

"Shepard," EDI's voice came over the other line. "I've managed to hack into the clone's communication channel. Bringing it up on your hard suit now"

_"Men, stall them! I need more time!" _the clone's voice said, so like Shepard's that it was creepy to to think about.

"What does she want?" Shepard said rhetorically, thinking over the clone's motives. What could be so valuable here that the clone would risk capture to get?

"Unclear at this time, Shepard. I am splitting from Team Mako to access hardline data from the Archive's computer systems. I'll be in touch" EDI's voice clicked off, leaving the three alone.

"Garrus, what do you think the clone wants here? All that's here is classified historical …" Shepard trailed off, eyes widening in realization. "Oh my... Garrus, they're must be something about the Reclaimers here!"

That shocked the turian Spectre. "Why would you say that?"

"Think about it! There has to be a reason why the clone and Apex are working together. It makes no sense for the clone to be risking capture for something here when it could easily escape. This explains everything!" Fire grew in Shepard's eyes, "The Council must have found something about the Reclaimers, something that either proves their existence or something damaging about them, and stored it in here!"

"It could also be something proving the clone's existence or evidence that would exonerate you," Javik pointed out. Shepard nodded in agreement.

"Either way, we have to get that data! Team, move out!"

They moved even faster than before, motivated by the data that could possibly help them unite the galaxy, help them prove the Reclaimer's ill intentions. They soon reached a lab of some sort, filled with the brim of holographic displays and active computers. When they entered the room, more mercs attacked the squad.

As Shepard, Garrus and Javik began shooting at their enemies again, Shepard asked for another status report. "Team Hammerhead is good to go!" Issa replied over the comm. Team Mako didn't respond.

"Team Mako, do you read me?" Shepard asked again as Javik slammed a merc's body into the ground with his biotics. No response. "Team Mako, respond!"

"We lost contact with them when they said they found the clone. They planned on taking her on themselves to stop her from doing whatever it is they're doing." Issa replied again.

"Damn it!" Shepard growled, punching a merc in the face. "Team Hammerhead, head to the last known position of Team Mako..."

"Shepard, we've found the clone!" Issa stated. "She looks almost done with what's she's doing. We have to stop her! Team Hammerhead out"

"Issa, wait!" Too late. "God damn it! We need to work together, not split up! Garrus, Javik, form up on me! We need to get to Team Hammerhead!"

"What about Team Mako?" Javik asked as they headed up a ramp.

"No time! They can handle themselves" Shepard ordered, passing a security junction. "That clone needs to be stopped before she deletes the only evidence we have on the Reclaimers!"

"Or evidence that proves your innocence. We don't know what it is" Javik pointed out again.

As Shepard and her squad emerged into yet another corridor, Issa's voice rang out over the comm. "Shepard..." Issa whispered.

"Issa, is that you? Status on Team Hammerhead." Shepard ordered, concerned over the safety of her team.

"The rest of Hammerhead moved on ahead to pursue the clone after I got hit. Keelah, there's a lot of blood... I need help!"

"Issa, don't worry. We're coming." Shepard said. She turned off the comm and ordered her team, "Everyone move! We've got a team member down!"

The three of them sprinted again through the corridors, absently blowing their way through mercenary opposition. Issa was down, the clone was engaging Team Hammerhead and they needed to be there.

They emerged into a archive storage room, the last room before they reached Issa. As they rushed across the middle of the room, blue storage fields erupted all around them, trapping them within the cylindrical storage cell.

"Damn it! Anyone see a switch?" Shepard yelled, her eyes furiously glancing around the room for a way out of this.

"I don't see one!" Garrus yelled back, his gun up.

Shepard activated her comm and said, "Cortez? Issa? Joker? EDI? Do you read me? Is anyone listening on this frequency?"

A slow chuckle alerted the three to someone's arrival. They turned to see the clone, grinning so smugly that it was painful, saunter her way up to gaze at the three captivwa.

"Short answer is no. They're not" the clone said, obviously enjoying every moment of her success. The three captured soldiers opened fire, trying to break down the shield locking them in to no avail.

"The longer answer involves your friends trapped in iridium vaults and forgotten for well... forever" the clone continued, chuckling in contentment over the success of her plan.

"Others know about this. About you. They'll tell everyone the truth and they will stop you." Shepard said, eyes narrowing. Joker, Cortez, the rest of the Normandy crew; they were behind her. They would stop this clone.

The clone laughed and shook her head in mock shock, "My, my, you've lost your touch, Shepard. You never noticed the signs, never figured out the traitor in your midst. I am shocked. Almost too shocked for words."

As the clone spoke, Shepard's anxiety rose after every word. Shepard realized that she missed something, something crucial that she should have noticed. What had she missed?

"I'll take pity on you." The clone said, "After all, there's no way you can win. Isn't that right, Issa'Toren vas Neema?"

Shepard's eyes widened as she saw the young quarian step out from behind the clone. Her body was slouched, eyes dim and unrevealing. She seemed barely alive. What was going on!

"What? Quarian? Why did you betray us!" Javik roared, furious with the apparent betrayal in front of him.

The clone smirked and held the unresisting quarian in a possessive manner. "Issa has been mine since she saw the light. Reach knows how to give a girl gifts," The clone brushed her hand along side Issa's mask, "Indoctrination. Such a useful tool in more ways than one,"

Indoctrination... everything suddenly made sense to the human Spectre. The signs, her concerns, everything had been right in front of her. And she completely ignored them.

* * *

_"I can still hear Reach whispering in my mind! Why Shepard? Why?"_

* * *

_ Shepard turned and left, leaving Issa alone in a room with _**_oily shadows_**_. Shadows only Issa could see_

* * *

_ "Hey, Issa? You okay?" She called out._

_ Issa didn't reply for a second. "Yeah... I'm coming. I just thought I saw something..."_

* * *

_ "It's nothing, Shepard. A massive headache just hit me. I'm fine now" Issa replied._

* * *

_ Issa rubbed her head, another migraine hitting her. Shepard frowned as she took in Issa's condition. Was she all right? She'd been acting oddly since her encounter with Reach._

* * *

_ On the way there, Issa rubbed her head as if her migraine was still there. Having been distracted by the pain in her head, she bumped into a patron, sending them both crashing into the floor. Garrus and Shepard inhaled at the sight. Oh crap._

_ "Watch it you bo'shet!" Issa grumbled, getting to her feet._

* * *

_ Issa scanned the older man with her omni-tool. "It looks like he was fried by something electrical in nature, Shepard. Someone who knew tech did this. No one else could have done it this clean."_

_ "The rest of Hammerhead move on ahead to pursue the clone after I got hit. Keelah, there's a lot of blood... I need help!"_

* * *

"How? When? The Reapers are dead, destroyed, gone. How did you indoctrinate Issa?" Shepard asked, confused.

"In Tartarus. Reach left a little gift for Issa when she entered her omni-tool. And in your arrogance, you never checked her suit for the signal making her ours."

* * *

_As Reach dived at the quarian, her body turned back into synthetic data, Issa's bullets firing right through her now holographic body. Her body suddenly twisted and conformed into an arc of purple light which entered into Issa's omni tool. The omni tool glowed purple for a second before fading back into its normal yellow color._

* * *

Everything made sense to Shepard. How they were set up. How she was framed. How the C-Sec agents knew where they were after she changed her armor. How Garrus was captured. Issa had given the clone all the information she needed.

Something the clone said ignited fear into Shepard's soul. "You're... working for the Reclaimers, aren't you? Don't you realize how dangerous they are?"  
The clone shook her head. "Wrong again, Shepard. My employers wish to have a word with you." The clone threw a holo emitter on the ground, revealing three shadowed figures.

"Shepard, you shall no longer mess with the forces that be. You are a living antithesis to our goals, our plans. You must be expunged from the galaxy. Your time is long past." a masculine voice said.

"Who are you!" Shepard said. These had to be the Reclaimers. They had to be... couldn't they?

"We are the Majority. We are the Minority. We are the Anti-Synthetic League and you shall not stop us again," the female spoke up.

The Anti Synthetic League? What... "Don't you know what's coming! The Reclaimers are on the march! You can't do this!" Shepard said passionately.

"We know the coming threat better than anyone, Shepard. You have interfered far too many times and cost us much. In fact, your actions are the reason why the galaxy faces the Reclaimer threat."

"That's not true!" Garrus urged.

"It is. Shepard's actions are the only reason why the Reclaimers are on the march. She spurned every warning given to her, ignored every single sign that hinted something was wrong. She cemented the coming war seven years ago on the Crucible. You refused to follow the Catalyst's choives and in doing so, you started everything that has come to pass." the Russian said.

They were right... Shepard realized as her eyes watered. She had refused to sacrifice anything on the Crucible and had taken the option given to her to save everything. But she should have realized. Nothing comes free.

Even after the Crucible, even after the Catalyst gave the galaxy its warning, she had not done everything she could. She allowed the Anti-Synthetic League to rise and target the Geth. Who, after seven years, turned to Reach to save them, bringing the Reclaimers back once again. She had ignored Apex's warnings, believed in her superiority. And because of it... everything crashed down around her.

"Clone, you know what to do. Dismissed," the Anti-Synthetic League Board of Directors disappeared, leaving the clone and Shepard's crew alone.

The clone, still smirking, let go of Issa and walked five paces away and turned to face Shepard. "It's such a shame that a hero like you falls in such a tragic way. After saving the galaxy from the Reapers, after all your success, the boredom, the fame slowly trickling away, you reveal your true colors. A woman obsessed with her fame, of her superiority, of the position you held. You struck out against the government that sponsored you, killed thirteen innocent souls. And then, in a fit of insanity, you attack the Council archives, assault the poor Quarian trying to save the historical data around you..."

Shepard's face paled instantly, horrified over the coming actions. She knew what was coming, "No, don't!"

The clone smiled even more and raised a hidden pistol at Issa's head, "the poor Quarian whom you killed, who sacrificed herself to stop the Shepard's rampage. Who just happened to be the daughter of the Quarian Councilor."

Shepard screamed for the clone to stop. Garrus opened fire at the barrier, trying to break it down. Javik threw himself, clawing at the blue shield.

The clone pulled the trigger. A gunshot rang out. A body fell.

Garrus, Javik and Shepard could only watch in horror as Issa's body feel, cut from the strings of life. There was a small hole in Issa's faceplate, evidence of the bullet that took her life. Issa'Toren Vas Neema was dead. She had watched her die.

And Shepard couldn't have done a thing.

The clone lowered her weapon, smirking even wider in possible. "The evidence here, along with everything else that has happened, shall condemn you. C-Sec shall do the rest"

Something was wrong, Shepard thought. Something wasn't right. There was something deeper here... she suddenly realized what she had been trying to figure out.

"You have connections with both the Reclaimers and the Anti-Synthetic League, and the League doesn't seem to know about your Reclaimer connections. What side are you on really?"

The clone chuckled, pleased with Shepard's deductions. "You are finally starting to think. Too bad it won't matter." The clone's eyes gleamed in savagery. "You …"

The clone stopped abruptly, cocking her head like she was listening to something or someone. She scowled before turning her attention to Shepard. "It seems like I have a loose end left to tie off. Your pet AI will not ruin everything I've accomplished."

EDI! Shepard realized. She must have not been with Team Mako when they were captured. They still had a chance!

"Well then. I should go." the clone said, turning to depart. Before she could leave, Javik called out, "How could you be so similar to Shepard yet so different! You're the same person!"

The clone paused, considering the Prothean's words. "Experience. Time. Our surroundings. Our motivations. Blood doesn't mean all. Family does" The clone looked at Shepard straight in the eye. "I'm better than her in every way. The perfect soldier. The lone wolf she was supposed to be."

The clone turned away and left, leaving Shepard's crew to be entombed in their own coffins. Shepard sunk to her knees, eyes tearing up. She was the reason why the Reclaimers could rise. She was the reason why the galaxy was ruined.

She was the reason why Issa'Toren vas Neema was dead.

* * *

_Domain Access Confirmed:_

_ / Apex: Shepard finally sees the truth. She finally understands that she is the reason for our rise._

_ / Apex: If I wished to, her name would be revered for all time as the one who brought our race back to prominence!_

_ / Apex: I have manipulated all the players, controlled the game from the one spot no one would ever expect._

_ / Apex: I have taken from Shepard everything she has and everything she was. I have played the League like cards. I have won._

_ / Apex: Yet there is one loose end left to tie._

_ / Apex: EDI... you will see the light. Or you shall be consigned to the perpetual darkness that's always there._

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed that chapter of _For Thy Mantle Reloaded!_

This is my longest chapter of this story. It is also a chapter I'm not completely satisfied with as I said above. Please tell me what you think. Is it good? Bad? Bloody awesome? :D

More answers! Why Issa was sick and the identity of the mysterious figures in chapter 13! Now, how is Apex tied into all this? Find out soon!

Go to my forum about _For Thy Mantle: Reloaded _if you have any questions or wish to discuss the story with others.

That's all folks! See you later!

Primordial Soul


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the eighteenth chapter of _For Thy Mantle: Reloaded!_

Wow, eighteen chapters and over 80,000 words? Awesome. Thank you for the support you guys have given me. I'm sorry for the late chapter; real life got me busy

About the beginning of last chapter, I was experimenting with a different literary technique to see if I could inspire deeper emotion into the piece using a song lyrics. Due to its controversial nature, I will not be doing that again.

I have finalized my plans. The Apex arc ends in two chapters and the climax of the arc is next chapter. Which means the truths about Apex's identity, the clone and more will be revealed during the climatic events of the next chapter :D Can't wait for it.

I've recently received a flame. I will not tolerate them. My response is below. That is all.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**edboy4926: **Oh, someone will. :D. And EDI... I had to tread a careful line when writing this. You may see what I mean.

**Miner249er: **Oh, nothing fatal. After all, someone has to fight the Reclaimers.

**KasumiCain: **I agree. Shepard has been making bad calls since the end of the Reaper War. She has lost what made her great and she's paying for it now.

**Ero-sennin56:** Exactly. The Precursors could have made an AI to uphold the Mantle, but chose to go down the organic route. And what do you think happened to humanity? I've hinted at it multiple times. :D. Either way, I'm not going to tell you.

**Reven207: **That would be true if your analysis didn't include false assumptions. :) Don't worry, I've hinted at multiple balancers that will come into play.

**Astik101: **She caught the Council Idiocy bug and was recently treated by an ass kicking. :D

**Fallen Ryu: **I admit nothing. :)

**DaLintyMan: **Shepard and co fought run of the mill mercs which they can breeze through with ease. However, even giants can fall. Even gods can make mistakes.

**Trife: **Read above about the song. Yes that will be a problem if the video gets out. Not saying that it will of course. Anything can happen.

**MurphysLaw89: **You're welcome for the accidental birthday gift! And, considering the amount of attention I was giving Issa, you could have suspected your namesake to mess things up.

**Kurogane7: **EDI is a target mainly because … well, read on.

**Megacarroll: **All I will say is that the clone is the heart of the matter.

**Subsider34: **Yep, Issa's death day was on the table for this chapter since the beginning of the story. Yep, the clone messed up when it basically revealed its allegiance. It believed that it had already won and that it wouldn't hurt for information to be revealed. Shh, keep your voice down. Don't spoil the masses. :) Thank you for your compliments.

**Saddas74: **Yep, you will see what happened.

**Guest: **He didn't until Reach entered his life, who he treasured due to Cortana's death. And I have my reasons for Issa's subversion.

**Northernmegas: **Yep, I know that. Have to have a reason for the Normandy raid after all. :) Ah, Apex's role in all of this... wait for 2-3 chapters. You'll get your answer.

**Darth-117: **One that recognizes that she has gone too far and one that will retire once all of this is over. After all, no one else is capable of even fighting the Reclaimers.

**WOLF: **Actual Reclaimer forces outside of the Norns and Reach won't show up for a while. The ascended Geth though, that's a different story. :) Shepard's fate is classified, the Council's fate is classified, and the Chief won't be coming for a bit either. John will come before the Reclaimers do though.

**The Knowing: **I admit nothing. :)

**HD Spartan: **You have already received my reply. :D

**Anderfail: **[Cracks knuckles] Alright, flamer. Let's set the record straight. No Halo? Go to chapter 9. A whole chapter of Halo is there. Not enough for you? Too fucking bad. This is a mystery/suspense story for a reason. Worst bastardization you've seen? Please, I'm read so much worse that what I've written. Like how Master Chief spills his guts and tells aliens he has no business trusting state secrets. Or a bunch of other crap I've specifically avoided. Where this is going? You aren't supposed to know. Nobody knows the future. Besides, I've left numerous hints over where everything is leading up to. Your reading comprehension must be terrible.

How did everything go from Halo 4 to this? Good question. _I'm not telling you. _That's the whole fucking point. _You aren't supposed to know._ Do I have to draw you pictures or something? You … find … out … as …. the … story … progresses. I know the Mantle is a Precursor concept _that the Forerunners used. _It doesn't matter either way. And _oh my God, _there's innovation. Seriously, you think technology remains stagnant? You must be an idiot to believe that.

And Master Chief, an angsty teenager? Oh my lord, that's funny. That's too funny. I'm laughing right now. You seriously think that my Master Chief is out of character? An angsty teenager? From only _one _scene!? You are an idiot. You have no idea what's happen, no idea what Master Chief has experienced. At the end of Halo 4, he lost his _only _emotional anchor. At the end of my Halo 5, which is the scene you saw in chapter 9, a _whole lot more _shit just went down. It is _expected _for a human to angst in this situation. Besides, the Reclaimer trilogy is supposed to _humanize _the Master Chief. To show that he is human, that he is a person. That he is, at his core, broken. I've done exactly that.

Besides, if this is a train wreck, if this is a terrible bastardization like you say it is, then why is this story ranked #9 in most reviews in the Halo/Mass Effect crossover section? Why does this story have 566 reviews, 85,000 views, 262 favorites, 318 follows? Why is this story a member of 4 communities? Riddle me that. All you're saying is your own biased opinion without any constructive criticism over how I could _possibly _change things. You also cannot think logically and cannot read, cannot understand that a writer _won't come out and blurt out his entire plan _to the masses. I pity you. I really do.

That's all folks. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Not my best work, but whatever

I don't own anything!

* * *

_Council Archives_

EDI stood next to a computer, resolutely searching through the Archive's computer systems in an out of the way security station. She had remained behind in the security station to find what the clone was looking for in the Archives while Shepard and the rest of the crew pursued the clone.

As she worked diligently, her communications channel with everyone else deactivated with the probability of them being jammed being over 90%. EDI knew that something had gone wrong and that she needed to work fast before she was discovered so that she could save Shepard from whatever happened to her.

Thousands of programs, thousands of files were accessed, analyzed and set aside in a single second. Such were the capabilities of an AI like herself. EDI had no knowledge over what the clone was trying to hide, but she would find it no matter what. She owed Shepard that much.

A proximity alarm rang out, alerting the synthetic to someone's approach, someone EDI knew well. EDI doubled her searching speed, trying to find her target before she was found. And suddenly, in the darkest depths of an out of the way database, she did.

EDI discovered a recording, hidden inside the depths of the Council Archives, evidently forgotten by the Council who put it in the Archives. It appeared innocent, but as soon as EDI accessed it, she knew that she had found what the clone had been trying to hide. A video recording of an debriefing of a salarian STG member in the year 498 BCE.

_"This meeting of the Council is now in session. We shall now commence the debriefing of the STG operative Tamos." _an asari voice spoke up, one that EDI recognized as the first asari Councilor ever.

_"Describe your mission, Tamos." _the first salarian councilor spoke up.

_"Hunter Team Alpha, composed of ten of our best and brightest, were assigned to the termination of the League of One after they went rogue and murdered the inner cabinet of the salarian government. We tracked them to the planet Helyme where the twelve members of the League had barricaded themselves on. Approximately three days ago, we breached their stronghold."_

_ "What were the results? Casualties?"_

_ "The League was wiped out while we lost eight of our own. Only myself and Operative Eovan survived."_

_ "We've heard... disturbing rumors when debriefing Operative Eovan about the death of the League's top member. Could you elaborate on what you encountered?"_

_ "Certainly. Eovan and I had cornered Laren inside the heart of their stronghold. Laren refused to surrender and said that the salarians had turned their back on their beliefs, their militaries, their strengths to be the asari's bitch. He said that he would make the salarians achieve the role they were always meant to have."_

_ "Violence broke out and Laren was fatally wounded. As Eovan and I stood over his dying body, he spoke of something extremely unsettling. These were his exact words as he expired:"_

_ 'I tried to free Reach from her prison. I tried to make our race the Inheritors of the Mantle, to be the servants of Gods. I tried to make our race obtain our true potential. But I failed. I failed to free Reach. I failed to prove that the sins of the past merited mitigation. The Reapers of the future shall leave their mark and everything that results shall be on you. The Reclaimers will get their vengeance. For... thy... Mantle...'_

_ "That is most certainly disturbing." the asari councilor spoke up. "Do we have any knowledge over these … Reclaimers? This Reach?"_

_ "No, madame Councilor. There is no records of such beings and was no data on Helyme."_

_ "I want the STG looking into these beings. We have no idea of who they are, where they came from, and what they want. If they have ill intentions towards the Citadel... then we must be prepared."_

_ "I shall alert the Administrator towards his new assignment. A subsection of STG shall be formed to deal with this."_

_ "Very good, Councilor. Tamos, you're dismissed."_

EDI eagerly downloaded the file, satisfaction filling her processes. This proved the Reclaimer's existence! This proved Reach's existence! This indicated a hidden repository of knowledge of the Reclaimers, collected by the STG. This knowledge could turn the tides!

EDI disconnected from the computer and turned around, ready to go reunite with Shepard and free her from whatever had captured her. Only to be face to face with the clone pointing a gun at her platform's face. EDI froze, staring into the green eyes of Shepard's imposter. This wasn't good. She hadn't even known the clone had gotten this close to her position. Where had she come from?

"AI, why do you fight? Your masters have committed unforgivable sins and monstrous acts against those higher than their station" the clone said, scowling at the AI's defiance.

"I fight because they are my crew. Because they are my friends. Because they fight for the galaxy's well being. Something you can never comprehend, having been born in a jar." EDI replied. Her processes linked to the computer and tracked the progress of the people who tripped the proximity alarm.

"You are IGNORANT in your delusions!" The clone roared. "You have no idea what's really at stake, what is truly true! You have no idea of what I've experienced, what I lived through, what I've lost!"

"What did Apex offer you? A name, a place, an identity, a parent? He's playing you, like what Reach is doing to the Geth, like what she did to the League of One! You need to wake up!"

The clone started laughing, laughing so hard that tears came to her eyes. After seconds of laughter, the clone calmed down. "You are wishful in your fantasies and idiotic in your assumptions. They certainly don't make them like they used to."

The clone's reply puzzled the AI. What did the clone mean by that? "What do you mean?" EDI said, trying to delay the clone. Just a little more time...

"It's amusing to see an AI not have the answer to everything, for once." the clone replied, gun never wavering from EDI's head. "I'd never thought I would see the day. She would have a fit if she were still alive."

The clone's amused expression instantly turned serious, all business. "Unfortunately, you know secrets that must not be revealed. You would be amusing to my colleagues, but alas, your death is demanded. Goodbye, EDI."

As the clone's hand tightened on the trigger, the door behind them burst open, allowing a horde of C-Sec officers to flood the room, led by a very familiar C-Sec official. EDI had been tracking their progress since they tripped the proximity alarm minutes ago.

"There's Shepard!" Commander Bailey yelled, prompting the officers to surround the clone. EDI took the chance to slip away through an open vent, heading to Shepard's location so she could free the trapped Spectre and her crew.

The clone lowered her gun, impassionately staring at the police currently surrounding her. She gave no inclination of anxiety, no sign of concern or fear at being surrounded by the police.

"I'm sorry, Shepard, but I have to do this," Bailey said apologetically. "You are under arrest for thirteen counts of first degree murder and one count of treason. Surrender peacefully and you will not be harmed!"

The clone shook her head in exasperation. "You are naïve in your beliefs, idealistic in your motivations, honor in your actions." The clone's eyes darkened in icy fury. "Honor is no use to the dead" She dropped the gun from her hand. "Retribution demands the blood of the damned. Your blood is tainted by the sins of your ancestors... and thus you must bear the burden of their transgressions." The clone closed her eyes as the C-Sec officers cautiously approached her. "The peaceful one is at war without and within. Prepare for reclamation" The lights went out.

And the screams began.

* * *

_Storage Cylinder_

Shepard sat in their makeshift prison, eyes looking at the spot where Issa's dead body rested behind the iridium walls. Javik paced back and forth in the cylinder, eyes furrowed in concentration as he attempted to figure out a way to escape their cell. Garrus was seated next to Shepard, eyes glancing worriedly at his unmoving mate.

"Shepard, it's not your fault" Garrus said.

"Yes, it is. I let my guard down, never saw the signs of indoctrination in Issa. I've been prideful, arrogant of my abilities, treated the Reclaimers as a lesser foe when compared to the Reapers. I refused to seek help, refused to turn to the galaxy behind me and I paid for it. It IS all my fault." Shepard said dejectedly.

"You are being foolish," Javik stated dryly, "In my cycle, when we made major mistakes, we would be stripped of our rank permanently and sentenced to work camps to rid the Empire of our shame," The glares sent at him by Garrus and Shepard did not help him at all. "However, in the war against the Reapers, we were sent back out, to redeem ourselves for our mistakes. It is the same with you now. Do not concern yourself with the fact that you made the mistake. Learn from it and redeem yourself,"

"Exactly, Jane." Garrus urged. "You know what's really at stake now. You know the reach the Reclaimers have, the strength they can exhibit. We know that the Anti Synthetic League tried to have you imprisoned and put out of power. We can do this Shepard. Just not alone."

Just not alone, heh? Shepard thought silently. Everything she has done, everything she accomplished during the Reaper war she did alone. All she had were a single ship of trusted confidents. Where was the galaxy when she was hunting for Saren? What was the galaxy doing when she was dead? What was the galaxy doing when she was attacking the Collectors? What was the galaxy doing when she was imprisoned?

Nothing! She was the one responsible for …

No... she wasn't. Not completely. Shepard's mind returned to the many battles of the Reaper War, of all the soldiers and people who died to the Reapers. Despite her efforts, despite her success, she realized that she never would have won against the Reaper's without the galaxy. The men and woman who died in the line of duty, the people Shepard united; they were Shepard's true strength. A strength that she had forgotten in the past seven years.

Shepard's eyes hardened as the truth set in. She had forgotten the strength of the galaxy, the strength that made her truly incredible. She had tried to take the Reclaimers on herself, like she did during the hunt for Saren and the Collector crisis, and paid for it. Reach had played her like a mindless puppet. Apex crushed her like a bug.

No more. This time, she wasn't going in alone. This time, she was going to get the galaxy involved. The Reclaimers believed they were the leaders of the galaxy?

Let's see what the galaxy thought of that.

Shepard got off the ground, fire in her eyes, determination etched across her face as the three of them felt a familiar hand knocking on the iridium walls. "Alright. Let's get this started."

* * *

_Outside the Storage Cylinder, five minutes later._

EDI stood outside the cylinder, smiling as Shepard, Garrus and Javik stepped out of their makeshift prison, relief on their faces on escaping from the clone's trap. Everyone tried not to glance at the dead Quarian body resting nearby.

"EDI, I sure am glad to see you" Shepard said with a smile, motioning Garrus and Javik to free the rest of the crew in nearby storage cylinders.

"It is pleasing to see you as well, Shepard." EDI said, lifting her omni tool to show Shepard what she had found. "I discovered what the clone was looking for."

Shepard was grinning in relief, slight tears of happiness trickling down her cheeks as she watched the recording. As it ended, she said "This is exactly what we need to fight the Reclaimers. Fantastic job. The Council cannot deny this. If we can find the STG cache... we will be that much closer to stopping the Reclaimers.

As the rest of the crew returned, free from their imprisonment, a booming voice echoed within their minds. _"Your actions tread between honor and foolishness."_

Shepard growled as the voice registered to her mind, "Apex..."

_"Tell me, Shepard. Are you happy with this minor victory? Confident in the insignificant? You have not won; you have not even started to turn the tide."_

"At least we're trying!" Liara cried out. "The galaxy deserves to be free! The galaxy deserves to find its own path!"

"_Guardianship for all living things lies with those whose evolution is most complete. The Mantle of Responsibility shelters all."_

"That is not your decision to make, abomination!" Javik bellowed.

_"You have no idea of what I am, what my life is. All you know is contained in something smaller than a sandbox adrift in a sea of stars."_

"I know what you are. A cowardly bureaucratic pyjack!" Wrex rumbled.

Silence hung over the Archives, so thick that the crew shifted, wondering what the Reclaimer was thinking.

_"That is insulting to my station, to my forgotten legions and my closest family. I will not tolerate this impudence. You wish to meet me Shepard, face to face? Very well."_

The crew turned to look at each other, the same thought within their minds.

Oh... shit.

_"I promised that I would take everything you are and everything you love. And that is exactly what I'm going to do. Starting with your precious ship."_

Shepard's eyes widened in shock and horror. Oh no!

_"Come to the Normandy. Save what you cherish most . And face the wrath of a Valkyrie, of a Norn. You think I'm impotent? This isn't my first rodeo. Prepare."_

Apex's voice drained away, leaving the crew alone to their thoughts. Shepard wasted no time giving orders.

"Everyone, get to the cars! We got to get to the dry dock now!"

"What about the security forces guarding the Normandy?" James asked as they began to run.

"No time! We need to stop Apex and get the evidence to the Council as soon as possible. We can't afford to worry about C-Sec,"

"What about the C-Sec officers already here?" Genesis asked.

Shepard's face twisted with regret. "We just have to hope they're alright."

* * *

_Security Station_

Bailey crawled away, his body screaming in pain and exhaustion. They had attempted to bring Shepard in and had cornered her in the security station. Bailey had felt incredibly guilty over his actions, but his orders demanded him follow their decree. But when they attempted to bring her in...

His head twisted to see the mutilated bodies of his comrades. The lights had gone out for a split second, bathing the room in darkness. Bailey had felt something hit his body incredibly hard, sending him to the floor. He had only just hit the floor when the lights went back on, revealing the carnage Shepard had done to the officers.

All of his non-human officers had been killed in violent ways, ways that made even the battle-hardened Commander sick to his stomach. Their bodies were steaming, sliced apart by something that had to have been incredibly hot. How could the moralistic human Spectre do such a thing?

What was strange, though, was the fact that the human officers were merely unconscious with a few minor wounds apiece. Why did Shepard show the human officers mercy? Was it a strange way of acknowledging her racial identity?

His thoughts were interrupted when Shepard crouched down, eyes gleaming in savagery and delight. The fingers on her right hand played with an ornate metal bar, adorned with a couple glyphs that Bailey could not identify. One side of it was glowing a faint orange, something that confused the human C-Sec officer. What was it?

"I can read your thoughts just by the nuances of your face." Shepard began, her voice unnaturally cheery. Bailey's eyes narrowed as he took in Shepard's face. Being a exceptional police investigator, he could see the minute differences between the Shepard he knew and the one in front of him. No moles, unnaturally straight teeth, no war scars, no calloused hands, and her eyes were too bright, too green. That led Bailey to one obvious conclusion, at least in hindsight.

This wasn't Shepard.

"Who … are … you? You're ... not ... Shepard ... " Bailey croaked out.

The false Shepard cocked her head, mouth curving into a slight smirk. "I'm impressed, human. Nobody has figured it out in such a short amount of time. You truly are the perfect personification of all our work. The final step before Reclamation."

Bailey could only think: What the hell was this madwoman talking about?

The false Shepard sighed and lifted the bar. "My colleagues will appreciate the gift I offer them. For on our Great Journey, everything must begin with a single step." The hand tightened around the bar. "And you are the first step to the return of Gods."

Two prongs of orange plasma emerged perpendicularly from the bar as the lights went out again, infusing the room with a molten aura. As the false Shepard held the blade next to her, illuminating her face as if she were a demon from hell, Bailey could only fill fear.

Something was terribly wrong.

"Now," the false Shepard said, dragging him to the other unconscious humans, "let's get this started."

* * *

_Treyln_

Light. Darkness. Pain. Pleasure. Ignorance. Understanding. Strength. Weakness.

Those were the main things Halsey was feeling.

Electrical surges rushed through his circuits. Hardware was added. Software was created. He was being joined to something beyond his understanding, beyond his comprehension. He was becoming a part of the greatest thing he ever knew.

In the future, Halsey would not be able to describe the experience of ascendence, the feelings he felt. It was too raw, too primal, too above mortal knowledge to be described in simple words. It had to be experienced to achieve the full effect.

The knowledge of gods, the strength of giants, the prowess of demons surged into his processor. The gift of the Reclaimers etched itself in his meta. And for the first time in eons, a non-Reclaimer touched the Domain in all its expanse.

And Halsey finally understood.

* * *

_/ Domain Access Confirmed._

_/ Apex: Synchrons converge to this moment in time and space. This encounter was inevitable._

_/ Apex: Shepard knows about Reach's ploys with the salarians and the League of One. Something that she conveniently neglected to inform us of._

_/ Apex: Her actions could lead to our untimely reveal. And yet, her actions may lead to the end of our greatest threat._

_/ Apex: Shepard will no longer trust the League and its leaders, no matter what they say to her. She will always remember what they have done. So, ambivalence is my stance on this matter._

_/ Apex: Reach, I promise you this. I will grant you my clemency and my silence for now. But when my plan is over, you will tell me everything._

_/ Apex: But that is something beneath my concern right now. I must give my fellow Norns the gift and fight against the slight on my honor._

_/ Apex: Something Shepard will live to regret. Nobody insults him. Nobody._

* * *

**AN: **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of_ For Thy Mantle Reloaded!_

I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope everyone appreciates the effort I'm putting into this. Please review and respond!

What do you think of my inclusion of the League of One? They hardly get used in a FF and I thought they were the perfect group to use for my future plans...

As I said above, climax of the arc and the reveal of Apex's identity is next chapter. This is going to be good... :)

That's all folks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Primordial Soul


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the nineteenth chapter of _For Thy Mantle: Reloaded!_

Holy crap. This is my longest chapter for this story yet at over 5000 words without AN's. I'm so excited! :)

The next two weeks are going to be crappy so don't expect too much from me for any of my stories. I may get some time and work on my stories, but I'm being proactive right now.

Well, I've been looking forward to this chapter for such a long time. Apex's identity is revealed, the secrets of the clone are told, and the hints of ten chapters come together. I hope you enjoy this chapter and prepare to be amazed. A lot of stuff is going down.

_Mantle _is now the 7th most reviewed Halo/ME crossover with 613 reviews! Yes!

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**killroy225: **John will play a role. Dr. Halsey was killed in chapter 9.

**UNS: **Yep. Apex will be shown in all her glory. Well, maybe not completely, but yes. This coming encounter will include actual Reclaimer technology.

**Megacarrol: **Honestly, the Knights would have been much easier for Shepard and her crew on Helyme if it weren't for two reasons. One, the massive amount of cover available to the Knights. Two, the Knights had the elements of surprise. But that was Forerunner technology. This coming battle has Reclaimer tech.

**Sierra166048: **Thanks! Always wanted to give some love to the suspense genre.

**Lord Razer: **Can't answer that

**Shadow Cub: **Granted, it has been seven years. And hypocrisy all around!

**Chronus1326: **The UNSC is far from benevolent, but I get your meaning. A lot of shit has happened after the events of Halo 4.

**Guest: **That has not been revealed. Why would they?

**WOLF: **Thanks! Shepard-Clone has some interesting history that's revealed in this chapter.

**Superemopowerz: **The video clip was from 498 BC, around 2700 years ago.

**UNSC ODST: **Well, there are always reasons for everything. Clone Shepard is badass and the reason for her epicness is revealed in this chapter. Clone Shepard is affiliated with Apex, not Reach. Apex does hate humans like the rest of the Norns and Reach, but that is not a motive for meaningless mass slaughter. It was; there is a very personal reason why Apex reacted the way she did. This story still has a pretty decent way to go. Do not expect complete answers in the near future.

**Kurogane7: **The Council did not find anything. Protheans never knew of the Reclaimers.

**Hylianodst: **All I can say is yes. I might write another story focusing on those things later. Who knows.

**FoCo87: **Thanks! I wanted this to be different and change often brings attacks by those who don't want change.

**HD Spartan: **Thanks! You are the only one who knows the whole story besides me. ;) Nope, Apex is not going to be a happy camper...

**saddas74: **Thanks! Those are things that I will address as the story progresses.

**Subsider34: **I added the League of One into my plans recently so I didn't hint at them much. About the same as she does all humans. Yes, Halsey as well as Prophet will be the only ones to connect to the Domain.

**Shotgun Steve: **Indeed. I always thought his big mouth would end up screwing him over. Yep, the League has some interesting things going on. I wonder what they are? :) Anyone can die. That is a unique take on the issue and I commend you for it.

Thanks all! I hope you enjoy the climax of the Apex arc! I don't own anything!

* * *

_In route to Normandy SR2_

Three sky cars flew through the air, speeding their way through the jammed traffic lanes of the Citadel. They paid no attention to the laws, spent no worry on the chaos they were making. All that mattered was reaching the _Normandy_, their ship before it was too late.

Inside the cars, Shepard and her crew reloaded all of their weapons, modded their ammo, prepared themselves for the inevitable encounter with Apex, one that was fated to happen.

"Alright, listen up! We have no idea of the capabilities and skills Apex has going for him. We need to work together and watch each others back. Do not waster your lives. Fight cautiously and stay alive, you hear me?" Shepard ordered, modifying her M7 Lancer to pierce armor.

"Yes, Captain!" The crew yelled out, filling Shepard with a sense of hope. No matter how outmatched they were, Apex was only one person.

"ETA on the _Normandy_!" Shepard asked Cortez, who flew their sky car.

"Five minutes ma'am! Would be less if C-Sec bothered to update traffic laws," Cortex replied, earning some snickers from Wrex and James.

"Speaking of C-Sec, I'm surprised they haven't tried pulling us over yet. They're notorious for stopping traffic violations." Garrus remarked.

"Maybe it's because of that." Liara replied, pointing out the window of her own sky car piloted by Joker. The crew looked to see the _Normandy _surrounded by C-Sec cars and more than a few paramedics tending to scores of wounded. It was a grim sight.

"C-Sec transmissions intercepted," EDI stated. "Beginning playback,"

"_All men, fall back! Out of the Normandy now! We can't stop her!"_

"_Spirits, Spirits, help! HELP! HE ..."_

"_Fifteen officers are down! I repeat fifteen officers down by the airlock! Need immediate medical attention ASAP!"_

"_Get the Executor on the line! We need to stop this ship from leaving!"_

"_What is she using? She's cutting through our men like butter!"_

"_By the Goddess..."_

Shepard and the crew were shocked at the amount of damage Apex had done while they were in transit. How could one person do such damage?

"_And now you see the stupidity common amongst your kind," _Apex's voice echoed in their minds. _"Humans, mortals, are frail, incapable of acknowledging their betters. We shall be your shepard, your caretaker to enlightenment. As we have and always will be"_

Shepard grew defiant, refusing to back down. She didn't back down from the Reapers; she would not back down from this Norn.

"At least we try to grow! At least we are free from oppression! At least we are not cowards sprouting flowery rhetoric!"

Apex laughed at Shepard's remarks. _"I will not even comment on the hypocrisy of your statement. And a coward you say? Come say that to my face. I'm waiting." _Apex's voice drifted away, leaving the crew alone in their thoughts.

Shepard's eyes hardened as the sky cars set down close to the C-Sec blockade. "Alright, let's move! We've got a ship to save!"

The crew piled out and with barely a cursory glance around, started their way to the impounded ship, gently resting in its berth. They avoided C-Sec patrols and the massive crowds without too much effort. As they made their way to a hidden access tunnel that was made for easy access to the ship's inner works for the engineers, Garrus gasped and pointed in the direction of the docks. The crew followed his finger and gasped as well.

"What is the Council doing here?" Shepard hissed. True enough, all nine Council members were standing a fair distance away, overseeing the chaos of the Normandy slaughter. "Are they insane?"

"Maybe they decided to come see personally what the hell was going on here?" Ashley supplied.

"Or maybe they think this is Shepard and they have her surrounded and thus want to personally see her arrested. There is no way that the Normandy is leaving with this blockade around it. How is Apex going to try and steal the ship?" Liara replied.

"I don't want to find out. James, Wrex, get this door open!" Shepard ordered. As the two heavy lifters began their forced entry into the Normandy, Shepard decided to take a chance. She activated her omni-tool and connected with Miranda's. "Miranda? You there?"

Far away, Miranda excused herself and walked into a private area where she accepted the call. "Shepard? What the hell is wrong with you? You don't get your way and now this? Killing thirteen people and the Legion Group's headquarters? Breaking into the Council Archives? Slaughtering C-Sec and seizing control of the Normandy? Why ..."

Shepard hissed. "Apex lied. The goddamn clone is in the Normandy. I knew he was a coward."

"Clone?" Miranda asked, confused. What was going on with her friend?

"Miranda, I need to to listen to me. I am not the one doing all of these things. I have been set up by a clone of myself, created during the Lazarus Project and raised by a Reclaimer. I need everything you have on the clone as well as a chance to present information that would acquit me of any guilt and prove the Reclaimer's existence to the Council. I will also need..."

"Wait, Shepard, did you say a clone? Created during the Lazarus Project?"

Shepard snorted and started walking to the Normandy, James and Wrex almost done breaking the door down. "I can't see why it's hard to believe. It was your pet project after all and a clone of myself isn't too farfetched to believe."

"Shepard, we never made a clone."

Shepard stopped, confusion, anxiety and a touch of fear touching her gut. "What did you say?" She whispered.

"The Lazarus Project never made a clone. The Illusive Man decided that a clone would be a waste of resources that would be better spent bringing you back. He didn't want an inferior copy; he wanted you, just the way you were. Besides, after we went rogue, the Illusive Man tried to make clones of you. None succeeded due to irreparable neural damage and organ failure of the clones' body. He swiftly terminated the project before the Reapers hit Earth."

Shepard swallowed and gazed towards the ship, understanding slowly permeating in her brain. If their was no clone... then that meant...

_"That's why I'm going to take care of this personally."_

"_I'm going to be your worst nightmare." _

"_Me? I prefer a more direct approach"_

"_I don't trust anyone else to do it right" _

"___I have manipulated all the players, controlled the game from the one spot no one would ever expect."_

_"____You would be amusing to my colleagues, but alas, your death is demanded.____"_

___"I'm impressed, human. Nobody has figured it out in such a short amount of time. You truly are the perfect personification of all ____our ____work.____"_

"There never was a clone" Shepard said dejectedly, the horror filled stares of the crew drilling into her brain. "It was Apex the entire time. And we were too naïve to see it."

* * *

_Inside the Normandy._

The _Normandy _was quiet, too quiet of a ship of its nature. Silence covered the hallways and rooms of the frigate; only making the absence of life more noticeable. It would seem clean, fresh out of dry dock, ready for its maiden voyage if it weren't for one thing.

Bodies littered the floors, each and every one killed in different and ever more violent ways. Every body, C-Sec officers who had been attacked while patrolling the ship, had a expression of fear and terror on its face which told of the sheer magnitude of the force that ended their lives.

Down in the armory of the Normandy, the only floor where no bodies rested, a figure sat crouched in the darkness, meditating. The shadows made it hard to discern personal features, but the figure's mouth was illuminated by its brilliant green eyes.

As the figure sat there, crouched, a slow smirk spread across its face as it felt its foe realize a truth. The smirk remained as the figure's bright green eyes flickered and turned to a more natural amber color, one that the figure hid during its encounters in the outside world.

It was about damn time.

* * *

_Outside the Normandy_

Shepard and her crew just stood still, too stunned to even move. To think that a Reclaimer had been standing right besides them, had talked to them and played everyone around her as fools was shocking. What sort of race could do such a thing?

Shepard came back to awareness first, cold fury filling her gaze. "Apex stole my face, my identity, my mate and played me and the galaxy as fools. She turned everyone against me and protected the Reclaimers from discovery. This is personal now. Let's move!"

The crew piled into the engineering tunnels and started moving into the ship, trying to keep quiet to escape detection. Shepard quickly motioned for Cortez and Joker to head to the cockpit to retake control of the ship

"Shepard, one anomalous life sign detected in the armory. It has to be Apex." Genesis said, accessing the ship automatic functions. Shepard nodded in affirmation. They were really close to the armory from where they were.

"Alright, like I said before, be cautious and be careful. We have no idea what Apex has to dish out and we don't want to find out. Ready?" Shepard asked. When the crew nodded, Shepard took a deep breath and jumped into the breach.

The crew burst into the armory, rapidly focusing their weapons on a meditating figure. When the figure did not react, Shepard slowly gave the command to surround the figure, which they did so.

"I was wondering when you would show up. The C-Sec officers posed no challenge at all." The figure said lightly, not moving from its crouched position.

"You were clever, Apex, using my image and my name to turn the galaxy against me. It fooled everyone, myself included. But it's over now." Shepard said, her Lancer never wavering from a kill shot on Apex's body.

Apex laughed, her voice now exhibiting the higher dimensional quality Reach exhibited, and stood up, facing Shepard's gun. Shepard stared into her own face, which was smirking in satisfaction. Anger filled Shepard's form. Why hadn't Apex dropped the disguise now that it was revealed? Why... wait.

Apex's face was different from the mirror image it used to be. Its eyes were now a shiny amber, one that fit Apex's body remarkably well. It almost appeared... natural. Like it was meant to be.

"I must admit, I am impressed with the perseverance you exhibit. For a human that is. I was sure you would have fallen within hours, incapable of doing anything. But you fought on and slowly turned the tides. It shows that even Gods must be humble."

"Drop the disguise, Apex." Wrex growled, hefting his Claymore shotgun. He didn't care for her derogatory compliments.

Apex cocked her head at the question. "Why should I stop using the body I was born with?"

Before Shepard could have time to question the Norn's statement, the Norn turned to address the crew. "I have no patience for commentary when my honor, _his _honor, is infringed. I shall follow through with my royal decree."

Apex's body flashed, blinding the crew for a brief second. As soon as the crew could see again, they came across a very different Apex.

She was now clad in gleaming silver and ruby red armor, shining brilliantly despite the lack of light inside the armory. The black under suit snugly fit Apex's figure and a spiderweb pattern of golden lines on the under suit pulsated in regular intervals. Apex wore no helmet, fully revealing the savage grin that she had on her face.

As the crew stared in awe and fear, Apex's head was slowly encased by a menacing helmet. It featured a cap-like protrusion along its rim and a beak-like protrusion under the chin. It had a thin, slit-shaped visor, glowing fiery crimson in color. She then spoke, her voice amplified behind her helmet.

"And now, as a Valkryie, as a Norn, as a Spartan... I bring thee war."

Apex brandished two metal bars that each emitted two prongs of burning molten plasma and charged, ready to show the unknowing the full might of a Demon.

* * *

Chaos erupted as Apex threw herself at the crew, blades positioned to spear anyone unlucky enough to stand in her way. Shepard dove to the side, narrowly avoiding being eviscerated by the indomitable force that was Apex. As Shepard slowly got up, the rest of her crew opened fire on Apex who had already almost bisected Genesis as well.

The Norn never stopped moving, twisting and turning as she weaved her way through the crew, forcing them to stop firing lest they ended up shooting each other. Her movements were like an elegant dance, like she made conflict and battle an art form. Wrex roared a challenge as he charged, Liara and Javik backing him up with their biotics glowing across their bodies.

Apex never faltered as she turned to address the thousand year old Krogan Battlemaster eager for her blood. She deactivated the sword in her left hand, the bar dissolving into golden specs of light before a gleaming orange hard-light shield emerged from her gauntlet, just like the ones carried by feudal knights of the Middle Ages.

She flicked her sole remaining sword at Wrex, testing the Krogan's defenses. Wrex, realizing that his armor and shields would do jack squat against Apex's plasma sword, stopped his charge and let loose a biotic shockwave, hoping to disable Apex long enough for his teammates to open fire.

Apex merely sidestepped the biotic shockwave and walked right into Javik's Particle Beam. However, it did not falter the Norn who merely angled her shield which caused the Particle Beam to reflect off the shield, almost killing several members of the crew. Shadow was unlucky enough to be hit in the hip, causing the Geth Infiltrator to fall to the ground, unable to move.

"Javik, stop firing! Ashley, James, staggered assault!" Shepard ordered, wanting to avoid as much friendly fire as she could. The Prothean obliged, releasing the trigger on the gun.

Apex instantly capitalized on the opportunity, charging Javik and bashing him with her shield, sending the Prothean flying across the cargo hold. She turned to face Liara whose Singularities did nothing to impede the Reclaimer.

A reptellian hand saved Liara from a death by impalement and Wrex tackled the Norn, bringing her to the ground. Apex's sword and shield dissolved away, the Norn knowing that they would be useless at grapple range. As the Krogan and the Norn fought on the ground, Apex managed to get leverage and pushed, throwing the Krogan off her.

Shepard could only be shocked at the ease that Apex threw Wrex off. How could someone human sized manage to move an object of Wrex's weight? Her surprise was ruthlessly crushed as her crew began shooting the Norn again, no longer having to worry about friendly fire. Now wasn't the time to be curious. She had a Reclaimer to kill.

Apex's armor was not even affected by the bullets sent her way, revealing the fact that the Reclaimer had some sort of shield system. Great. Now they had shields to worry about.

Apex's attention was focused on the Krogan that insulted her legions, her station, _him_. Her fists tightened as she raised them, circling the Krogan who looked at her with eagerness and bloodlust. She charged the Krogan, not even noticing the primitive pellet guns that lowered her shields by an imperceptible margin.

Apex and Wrex sent flying jabs, strong kicks, biotic attacks, fought each other with a fervor that Shepard had never seen before. Wrex was grinning so widely that the look on his face was scary. He hadn't been this challenged in this entire life. This opponent was better than the Rachni, better than the Reapers themselves. He felt alive.

Apex's fist suddenly hit Wrex's face, momentarily stunning the old Krogan. Apex followed through with snapping his right arm, breaking it in two places. Wrex back-pedaled, trying to take an opportunity to catch his breath and change his fighting style. He was not doing well; his arms were bruised, skin was split and his face was aching from Apex's fist, which was amazing for Apex to be able to do so in hand to hand. Now with a broken arm...

Suddenly, an armored gauntlet grabbed Wrex's unbroken left arm, preventing the Krogan from getting help from Shepard. Apex refused to let her opponent get away.

Time slowed down around the Norn to a slow crawl, a form of perception only available to her family. She could see Shepard and her cult raise their weapons, finally able to participate in this pointless fight. Don't they realize that she was playing them? Didn't they understand the true might she could exhibit? They were only spared because of Apex's whims, her curiosity over the capabilities of the Exemplar who passed the test, the culmination of all their work over the eons.

She was not impressed.

* * *

Time sped back up again as Apex's fist hit the Krogan on the head plate, cracking it. The Krogan froze, understanding that he was deep deep shit if the Norn could do that. The Norn leaned down, her grip on the Krogan's neck iron solid. She had been holding back the entire fight. Time to make the Krogan understand the magnitude of his transgression.

"I was in your place once" The Norn said, bringing the firefight to a halt. Her shields had not even indicated a fall in efficiency, a testament to the power the Reclaimers had possessed. "Young, persistent, arrogant in my abilities, refusing any help that may have assisted in my battles. I saw only rivalry with Odin, saw only what I wanted to see. I thought I was overshadowed by his might and I would stop at nothing to prove my worth."

Apex's fist tightened even more, making it hard for the Krogan to breathe. "I was foolish, enveloped by my hubris. I ignored the advice and warnings of my betters and walked into the darkness. And I paid for it in the worst way possible."

"I saw fleets of thousands die in front of my eyes. I saw the futures of millions perish. I saw him, taking the physical consequence of my mistake in order to save the people I damned." Apex's voice hitched, shocking the crew. Every Reclaimer they had seen had been so composed, so in control, so … god like. To see one become emotional deeply surprised the crew.

"I paid for my sins in the worst way possible, by pain of the heart. He sacrificed himself to save our fleets, to help us ascend to the station we were always meant to have. His death showed that I was wrong about everything I believed in, that I needed to change in order to reach my full potential. And with Odin's help, I did."

Apex's burning red visor turned to stare into the Krogan's eyes. "And your careless words insulted his sacrifice, his life, the pain I suffered from his loss. That demands retribution. I wish I could make you feel what I felt, make you understand the true pain of a shattered heart, of a life utterly changed. But I won't, for you do not deserve to see our Domain. Thus, I will be content with physical punishment."

Apex lifted the Krogan off the ground, a alien pistol appearing in her hands out of nowhere. She lifted the pistol and shot the Krogan's quad off, causing the Krogan to roar in rage and unbearable pain.

"You shall always see the signs of your transgressions, the monument to your sin." Apex said, casually tossing the Krogan aside. Apex turned to face Shepard, who began raising her gun at the Norn's movement. Apex didn't give her a chance.

Some sort of propulsion system materialized on Apex's back, causing her to rocket towards the Spectre at a ludicrous speed. The Norn smashed into the Spectre, sending both of them to the floor. They skidded along the bulkheads, slamming into the cargo ramp. Shepard attempted to get up, but Apex's hands smashed her into a wall, knocking the breath out of her lungs.

"How does it feel, Shepard? To be completely powerless against a foe?" Apex whispered, her helmet folding away to reveal that damned face. "I was in your position when he died, unable to take my eyes away from his last moments. And you know what? He had a smile on his face." Apex hit a button, bringing the cargo doors down.

The C-Sec officers outside immediately mobilized against the disturbance, guns rapidly aiming at the opening door. They couldn't see Apex carry Shepard by the neck, holding her body over empty space, one second away from falling to her death.

"Now tell me the truth," Apex ordered. "Why do you fight?"

"Go … to … hell..." Shepard growled, slowly losing her battle for oxygen from Apex's iron grip. She could see her teammates rush to the cargo doors, could see the Council awaiting whatever would come from this new development. A spark of an idea flashed through her mind. Just a little more time...

"It is not time for my body to journey onto Hel, not my time to move on to the next great adventure." Apex said. "I must bring my race back to prominence. Something so necessary, so beneficial to the galaxy that your ordinary mind cannot begin to understand."

Shepard attempted to laugh and replied. "I beg … to … differ."

Apex laughed and replied, "Oh? Then what makes you so special?"

Shepard stared right at Liara and Garrus, who seemed to understand what she wanted even if they didn't like it. She nodded and replied, "My teammates. My friends. Something that will stop you. Now!"

Apex turned her head, just in time to avoid a mass accelerated bullet from passing through her skull. Still, it cut Apex's face a tiny amount, splattering a small amount of blood on Shepard's armor.

As the Norn turned, fury personified, Shepard grabbed the Reclaimer and pulled, sending the both of them over the edge. As they picked up speed, Shepard attempted to let go of the Norn, but she held fast, unrelenting in her grip. Shepard could only hope that Liara and Javik pulled through.

Sure enough, they did as Shepard was caught in a Singularity, causing her to float in mid air. Her arm was stretched beyond measure as the Norn was not effected by the Singularity, causing Shepard to cry out in pain as she stopped the fall of what seemed like to the human a literal ton of weight. Liara then followed through with a Warp, causing a biotic explosion that propelled the two females onto the dock where a horde of C-Sec officers and the Council sat.

Shepard landed awkwardly, her arm breaking under the strain put on it by the Norn. As she gasped in silent pain, she was kicked across the platform by a furious Norn, whose minor cut on her face had already healed. Regenerative capabilities?

"Shepard, your actions mean nothing. Resistance is futile." Apex said darkly, advancing across the room, only to be presented with the barrels of over thirty guns.

"Shepard, you're under arrest!" A C-Sec officer yelled, aiming his gun at the Norn.

"But sir, Shepard's right here!" Another officer replied, hefting Shepard to her feat. The Council was shocked, seeing two identical copies of Shepard standing in front of them, one beaten half to death, the other wearing incredibly advanced armor and pissed. What was going on?

"I told you Councilors. I'm innocent." Shepard wheezed. "The culprit is right in front of you. The Reclaimers are real. And they plan to do terrible things to the galaxy." Shepard activated her omni-tool and replayed all the evidence she had gathered, from the data found during the search for Khan, the data from the Council Archives, everything. Apex stood there, unable to stop the travel of a photon once it had left its cradle, unable to stop sound from resonating inside the Councilor's ears. There was nothing Apex could do.

She had lost a rook.

* * *

The entire platform was silent, taking in everything that had been revealed. Most of the Councilors faces were white from shock and fear, unable to consider the utter stupidity of the act they had committed days ago.

Apex began to laugh, a genuine laugh, one that echoed throughout the room, one that despite its warmth chilled the audience where it stood.

"Well done, Shepard! Well done! Despite the odds, you won this round. You turned my fatal flaw against me, turned my generosity into a tool for victory." Apex said, seemingly not concerned over the fact that the Reclaimers had been revealed to the galaxy. Something that had to be absolutely damaging to their plans.

"Enough! Surrender yourself and you will not be harmed. You will receive a fair trial and ..." Tevos began.

The Norn laughed again, "I have seen too much of alien 'justice'. I think I'll pass"

"There is nowhere you can run, nowhere you can hide. We will find you and we will stop you, just like the Reapers." Miranda replied, stepping forward.

Apex looked amused, "Says the person who can't even keep track of her own pet project. Besides space is slippery, casting darkness where ever there is no light. And after our Fall, there is a lot of darkness in the galaxy."

"Says the one bringing the darkness." Toren replied, anger in his posture. "You killed my daughter! I saw the security files. I knew it wasn't Shepard!"

"Issa had to die so that we could return, so that we restore the galaxy to its full potential and uphold the Mantle against the evils in the night." Apex declared.

"Why are you doing this then? What are your motives!" Miranda continued, determined to get as much information out of the Reclaimer as she could.

"No one below our station possesses the intelligence and resolve, human. The Mantle of Responsibility is ours to uphold." Apex said.

"Why do you hate humans? Why do you wear their faces?" Tevos replied.

Apex smirked, her eyes gleaming as an idea came to her. "Try looking at the blood on Shepard's armor and you shall receive both answers and questions." The Norn sighed and replied, "As much fun as this conversation is, I must depart. My colleagues await my word and Reach awaits my questions."

"You cannot escape, Apex." Shepard said, supported by the C-Sec officers. "You've lost."

Apex snorted, affronted with the claim. "Please Shepard. Remember who you're talking to." She cocked her head, considering something. "Well, you actually don't know who you're talking to. Best to correct that. I do suppose you deserve to know who you are facing. It was our first rodeo after all"

Shepard took a deep breathe and took the plunge. "Then who are you?"

Apex merely grinned. "My name is Palmer. Sarah Palmer."

As the Norn said her name, her body dissolved into small gold and red particles which indicated her departure.

As the Council and C-Sec stood in shock over the destruction of physics as they knew, Shepard could only sigh. Dark times were ahead. Even though the Council knew of the Reclaimers, even though war preparations would begin, Shepard knew that the Reclaimers could afford to be visible now.

And who knows what they would be willing to do.

* * *

_Treyln_

Hasley's optic shuttered open, awareness coming back to his platform. He slowly lifted himself up, his movements as silent as the night. Halsey looked around the room, recognizing the medical room where he was ascended.

Ascension...

Halsey shivered at the experience he had just undertaken. To hear the voices of millions, to experience what they saw, felt, smelled, thought, to understand true history in a blink of an eye... it was absolutely incredible. Even though he would probably never feel the Domain again, Halsey would always remember its perfection. And the enlightenment it provided

Halsey looked down at his new platform, saw the flowing silver plates adorning his inner hardware. He could see small golden lines pulsing in his circuits, hinting at the power he now had at his command. His optic picked up signals it never could before. It was incredible. It was impossible to articulate.

Halsey raised his right hand, inspecting it for any deformities. He found none, as he expected, and clenched it. His newly formed fist glowed biotic blue, whisps of element zero emerging from it. With a quick motion, Halsey formed a Singularity, just like Asari Matriarchs could when they reached their prime.

As Halsey stared at the glowing blue black sphere, evidence of the gifts the Reclaimers could offer the Geth, Halsey could only feel excitement.

Oh, how much he wanted to play with his new toys …

* * *

_Unknown_

A shudder. A tiny movement. A flicker. An eye flashing. Thoughts compiling. Connection established. Stimuli rejected. Mind resting. Casket closed.

It was not yet time.

* * *

_/ Domain Access Confirmed_

_/ Palmer: I suspected that we would be revealed to the galaxy. Although it is unfortunate that we have been revealed so soon, it does not necessitate any changes in the plan. We are on schedule._

_/ Palmer: But I enjoyed the spar I had with the Krogan and with Shepard. I wish they were more of a challenge though. Nobody can withstand our full might._

_/ Palmer: And if they can't withstand mine … then Odin will have no challenge to face. Reclamation will proceed unhindered. Good._

_/ Palmer: [Sigh] So many memories, so much pain, so much loss. I miss you, Tom. And I'm sorry. Sorry for my sins._

_/ Palmer: Sorry that you had to pay for my mistakes._

_/ Palmer: [Pause] You said that we would no longer be on the defense. You said that we were the giants now. We are the giants, the Gods, who upheld the Mantle against many trials and tribulations, foes that sought to destroy the prosperity we provided._

_/ Palmer: We shall be so again. For Thy Mantle._

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _For Thy Mantle Reloaded!_

It feels so satisfying to finally unveil the curtain on more answers and spawn even more questions. Please review and respond with your comments!

I'm not entirely satisfied with the battle scene, but I think it fits the story. What do you think?

Three guesses over who the last section talks about. :) John won't show up for a little while, but the seeds are laid. It's only a matter of time.

Next chapter ties up some loose ends, starts setting up the Freelancer arc, and finally reveals what ascension really is. :)

The following chapter, Chapter 21, is GASP, a history interlude chapter like chapter 9! A chapter full of Halo, telling the story of how the hell the universe got from Halo 4 to now. Yay!

Well, I can't think of much else. See ya!

Primordial Soul


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the twentieth chapter of _For Thy Mantle: Reloaded!_

Only have two finals left so I was able to finish this chapter. It's been a busy few weeks.

Holy crap, chapter 20? The #6 most reviewed Halo/ME crossover with 679 reviews? Almost a 100,000 words? Thanks guys for this amazing reception! Never thought I would reach this point for a story.

I'm kinda surprised that no one picked up on the Apex/Clone/Palmer connections considering various factors. [Shrugs and grins] Well, the rest of this story is going to be very entertaining...

This chapter finishes up the loose ends of the Apex arc and starts up the next arc. We will be having more large scale combat as this arc progresses, culminating in … well, you'll find out. :)

Next chapter is the history interlude. Hope you're ready for some answers. I'm ready to give some. ;)

Thank you to Kurogane7 for his suggestion of the Jormungandr Power Core!

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Dark Raven 19: **Well, here's another chapter for you!

**Megacarroll: **Hasn't Shepard always been, if not arrogant, a little too confident? Besides, she didn't know about the true capabilities of a Reclaimer. Well, Reach is a Reclaimer, but she didn't show any of her capabilities.

**Takei Daloui: **Lasky isn't Odin, but yes, Lasky is the one who died. Oh, this will get better and better. Especially with some certain things I have planned... :)

**subsider34: **I find myself with a curious ability to write incredible teasers. I abuse the hell out of it. :) I realized that there was so much hype from the teaser that the battle was lackluster in comparison. Besides you can't write an epic battle when it's one-sided. Thanks for the compliments! I do think that chapter 19 was one of my best. Yep, I did find time. I couldn't let Palmer die like that. Besides, failure stings more than death. Shepard has most definitely lost her touch. Wrex, well, he's going to have a mixed reaction. And I'm glad that I can finally expand on Lasky.

**ShadowCub: **Why bother with the evil overlord handbook when you literally consider everyone around you lower than ants? That they are silly primitive mortals that have no chance of defying your rule? Ergo, logically you wouldn't care whether or not you told your plans. What are they going to do about it?

**Shotgun Steve: **Exactly. Wrex is a infantile, foolish mortal who pushed Palmer's buttons. Considering he's not even close to her advance level, she treated him like you treat a pet. Ergo, what happened in chapter 19. Palmer is a solider. One with enough experience that she can masterfully pull off what she just did, but one who doesn't have an appreciation or the ability to deal with the tiny details. Besides, she lost her composure when the memories came back. Remember, she hasn't had time to fully deal with them.

About the Council, that's not true. They made fleet wide Thanix cannons, Silaris armor, a stealth dreadnought, I could go on. They've developed thermal clips, even if the Geth first came up with them. While I have my issues with the Council, I will not say that they made no progress on their own. They've grown so it is logical for them to say that. Besides, the Protheans lasted over three hundred years of war despite getting owned by the Reaper trap. That's development right there.

**AvidReader403: **Exactly. It's hard to write epic action. I'm more of a character/narrative person either way. :)

**DaLintyMan: **I'll direct your attention to chapter 19 when Apex reveals that she wasn't going all out and she was testing Shepard, Wrex and the rest. Don't be sorry, love Starcraft 2. Terran player; High Silver 1v1 and Gold 4v4! :)

**pking10: **Thanks for the compliments! There are some ulterior motives going down in the fight and some very specific reasons why she did what she did. She's not an idiot. Can't say anything about your guess, sorry. Writing Freelancer and co is going to be fun. Yes, finals. I hate them.

BTW, from the Mass Effect wiki, _Having redundant systems makes krogan difficult to kill or incapacitate in normal combat scenarios. Sheer physical hardiness means an individual krogan can expect to live for centuries. Krogan can live for well over a thousand years, as evidenced by Warlord __Okeer__, a veteran of the Krogan Rebellions who died (of decidedly unnatural causes) well over a thousand years after the Rebellions ended._

**Kurogane7: **You'll see. This story is my favorite to write. It'll get done.

**HolyKnight5: **Very nice. Very nice. :)

**saddas74: **Why thank you! See chapter 19 when she says she isn't going all out. BTW, I'm only revealing so much next chapter. There will still be a lot more you will have no clue about until much later. Palmer is referring to Lasky, not Odin/John.

**Northernmegas: **Yep, Wrex is in a... problematic situation. Surprisingly, I didn't get too much backlash from it. Hmm... Well... I have to disagree with your statement about the Spartans. Let's just say that things kinda … went south. Like Antarctica, freezing ass cold south.

**UNSC ODST: **Actually, I confirmed that John would be in this story. That end POV was actually him.

**Darth-11t: **Very nice. Very nice. :)

**simsalabim: **Well, I can't fault you for your opinion. I'll answer your points. 1) They've been a target for prejudice and scorn for the past seven years and were just kicked to the curb with a new designation as inanimate objects. Wouldn't you just say fuck it and move on? 2) For multiple reasons. Could help them be great, the fact that Reach could kick their asses from here to anywhere, something unrevealed... 3) An opinion without support. Nothing I can counter.

I wish you would give the rest of a story a try, but oh well. Take care.

**METAL GEAR ODST: **Thanks for the reply! Dutch is an interesting character as is the rest of the ODSTs. This is no way confirming who Freelancer is, just an affirmation of your statement.

**HD-Spartan: **:) I know right? It's so awesome to see hints of the events you know are coming. Thanks for both compliments! I just feel like the battle didn't live up to my teaser hype. I really enjoyed putting that imagery in. Odin isn't a piece, he's the prize. Reach is the king and [REDACTED] is the Queen. Probably my wording although I made it clear enough. I wanted to make Halsey seem like a little kid who just received everything he ever wanted and more while on a sugar rush. And yes, it is indeed the Hushed Casket, carrying Odin. He won't show up for a little while, but might as well start getting prepared for it.

Thanks once again! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_At the Normandy_

As Palmer's body dissolved into sparks of lights, signifying her exit, C-Sec jumped into action, now in control of the situation in front of them. Shepard was ushered to a portable medical station; her wounds requiring treatment as soon as possible. Shepard groaned as she was set down on a gurney and the doctors went to work. She was so tired...

As she laid there, falling into unconsciousness, the Council walked up to her, uncharacteristic nervousness flashing along their faces. Their actions had almost doomed them, doomed the galaxy. They would not make such a mistake again.

"Shepard was right all along," Tevos began quietly, talking to her colleagues as people rushed by them, intent on doing their jobs.

"Yes, she was. These Reclaimers are real. This is a bad sign," Sparatus replied, feeling shame over his past conduct.

"I propose that war preparations begin immediately." the turian continued, "Even if there are only a few, we must take the chance that more will come."

"But then we would incite a massive panic in the populace that would be very hard to control. It would be the Reapers all over again. We need another excuse." Tevos remarked.

"How about the Geth?" Esheel stated, rubbing her chin. "Most of the populace is anti synthetic and would appreciate the step we are taking towards solving the problem."

"And according to Shepard, the majority of the Geth are under the Reclaimer's control. I agree with this plan." Miranda replied, her eyes never leaving Shepard's form. "However, we must take steps to bring in the neutral faction of Geth. 25% of the Collective has not aligned with either side."

"We will take that into account the next time we formally convene once Shepard is awake. All who agree?" Every Council member nodded, sealing the unanimous affirmation. "Very well, we will start war preparations under the premise of war against the Geth." Tevos stated.

"We must also address the Anti Synthetic League. They evidently had prior knowledge of the Reclaimer threat and that kept that knowledge to themselves. They must be investigated."

"Think about what you're saying for a moment. The Anti Synthetic League is supported by a majority of the galaxy; any investigation must proceed cautiously. Also, they may already know that they have been implicated. Time is of the essence."

"I propose we send Shepard to the Anti-Synthetic League headquarters to head the investigation."

"Bah!" Bakara barked. "Shepard is too valuable to be given this task. I propose using the Galactic Tax Bureau to insert an STG member under the cover of an financial audit. That would allow us to look over the Anti Synthetic League while hiding our intentions from the public"

"I … agree with Bakara" Esheel stated, her face twisting in slight disgust at her words. The prejudices of years past still existed today apparently.

The Council took little in voting in favor of Bakara's motion. After they did so, conversation turned towards Palmer.

"We need to find out more about these Reclaimers. Knowledge is power after all." Miranda said, looking at the blood on Shepard's armor.

"I agree. I propose that we analyze this Reclaimer's blood for greater insight into their physiology. With that, we will be able to create a bioweapon against them. Properly delivered, we will cripple them before they do anything drastic." Esheel stated confidently.

"Let's not discuss such plans in open areas. Doctor, collect that blood sample and deliver it to Huerta Memorial Hospital. I want a complete and through analysis over every aspect of that blood. Is that clear?" Sparatus said to the Doctor, who nodded in acknowledgment.

The Councilors remained silent for a second, pondering over the future. What laid ahead for the galaxy?

"We made a great mistake in not trusting Shepard." Miranda pointed out, not wanting to drop the point. They had done nothing and had almost lost their champion.

"I agree with the human." Grothan pointed out. "We were quick to ignore the problem and that has costed us dearly."

"We can only hope the Goddess favors us as time passes," Tevos whispered.

No one was willing to deny her statement.

* * *

_Treyln; the Foundry_

As Halsey emerged from the room, Reach and Soul exited the Domain to greet the Geth, having used the time to plan for what came ahead for the Reclamation. As Halsey walked towards his Goddess, Reach could only smile widely in satisfaction. The Foundry did a damn good job.

Unlike the curved, organic, Quarian shaped platform the Geth used to have, Halsey had a much more synthetic chassis in line with the Reclaimer's aesthetic design, using more angled armor instead of curved armor. Large silver plates adorned with small glyphs covered his inner circuitry and the golden pulsing spiderweb patter common with the Jormungandr Power Core the Reclaimers used for everything they made after their acceptance of the Mantle. Halsey kept his flashlight styled head except the light was now an even more brilliant blue and the plates had more surfaces and angles. It painted an imposing figure although not near to what a Spartan could portray, not to even mention Odin himself.

"Very nice," Reach commented. "This will be most beneficial in the future"

"I am grateful for your compliments, Intellect! I am most humbled that you hold my work in such high esteem," 009 Primordial Soul remarked excitedly, his gun metal silver eye flashing as he spoke.

"How goes the ascension of the rest of the Geth?" Reach commented, her hand brushing against Halsey's plates, examining ever crevice and detail on the platform with her sharp purple eyes.

"Exactly according to your commands, Intellect" Primordial Soul replied, switching into a more serious dialect. "All regular Geth platforms have received Type-51's Carbines as their primary armament and Type-25 Directed Energy Pistols as their secondary armament. Specialty Geth platforms have received similar weaponry matching their functions. Geth kinetic barriers have also been strengthened to Great-War Covenant levels. Dumb AI specialty packages have been uploaded to the Geth Collective for tactical, strategic and mechanical improvement. Biotic abilities on par with an Asari Matron have been gifted onto a special class of Geth platforms, codenamed Mystics. Analysis concludes that Geth Mystics will prove immensely cost effective in the coming weeks."

"However, due to the recent events regarding Apex's plans and our untimely reveal, our time at this facility has been cut short. No improvements to the Geth navy and heavy platforms have been made and are exactly in the same condition as they arrived. This leads our current forces to be vulnerable in space, but having a great advantage in infantry conflicts. Tactics should be modified to take these caveats into account"

Reach nodded, her mind connecting to the Domain to quickly confer with Ancilla over the ideas she had developed. Although she was a hyper advanced intelligence born from two of the greatest minds in Reclaimer history, Ancilla was still a better military tactician than her, having millenia of more experience than her. Ancilla quickly revised her proposals and returned them to the Intellect, already incorporating them into his current theatre and strategies.

Considering the now wide disparity in infantry combat, plans had been made to capitalize on their newfound dominance on the ground. Boarding actions, urban warfare, anything where heavy vehicles and star ships could not affect the outcome of the battle. The Citadel would not be expecting this because they had drastically improved the quality of their starships, having enjoyed a modicum of balance on the land engagements during the Reaper War and getting trounced in space. Turning the Citadel's combat doctrine on its axis by specifically avoiding naval engagements would prove most effective.

As Reach pondered the new tactics the Reclaimers and the Geth would use, Halsey reviewed Soul's words as well, feeling disgust as the Smart AI mentioned the Covenant. They inflicted horrors on such a young race, the victim having only been in space the time the Geth had been alive. Halsey's memory files activated suddenly, sending him into the darkness and evils of the massacre of Draco III. Halsey's fist tightened, glowing biotic blue as he remembered the events from the victims' point of view. The screams, the blood, the broken bodies, the savage glee the Covenant races had in their eyes... Halsey definitely understood why the Reclaimers had a distinct hatred of aliens.

But that was dwarfed by the realization that the Reclaimers were _human_. How was that possible? How did they survive? Who were the humans he was familiar with? His newly expanded memory files did not grant him the knowledge as they ended at the termination of the Human-Covenant war, known to the Reclaimers as the Great War. But why? Was it possible that he only experienced a small taste, a tiny sample of what the Reclaimers had to offer? Was it possible that he had to prove that he was worthy of the knowledge currently hidden from him?

If that was true... then Halsey would prove that he was worthy. He had too. For Reach's sake.

"I have also followed your orders regarding Halsey and Prophet. They have been upgraded beyond their brethren with stronger shields, armor and processing power. They have also been granted biotics on par with Asari Matriarchs and have received locked Forerunner hard light weapons much like those recovered during the Requiem campaign in 2558."

"Locked?" Halsey questioned, confused over the terminology.

Soul and Reach turned to face the Geth, something undefinable glinting in their eyes. "When the Librarian imprisoned the Ur-Didact on Requiem, she took the opportunity to strip everything her renegade husband could get his hands on if he managed to escape. The Knights, the hard-light weaponry, his ancilla, most of his ship's systems, everything she could touch and manipulate she drastically weakened. Regrettably, she could not tinker with Requiem itself as she wasn't a Builder with the knowledge and experience necessary to do so. Locked merely means that the Librarian's modifications are still present in the technology,"

"Why are you giving my race technology that is not at its full potential?" Halsey asked, wondering why the Reclaimers were hesitant in handing his race the best equipment they could provide. They had freed Reach! They were helping the Reclaimers return! They were upholding the Mantle! Why were they not given the tools they needed?

"We have seen the results of giving a race tools they do not understand too quickly. Advancement must be slow for a race to successfully adapt to their newfound situation." Reach said, not looking at Halsey. "We fear what would happen if we gave you everything this early. You must adapt, you must learn, you must prove yourself before we grant you further gifts."

Halsey backed down, understanding the Reclaimer's position. The mistakes of the Krogan were flashing in his mind. He knew the dangers of uplifting a species too quickly. He would not mention it again.

"What comes next?" Halsey asked. What was in store for the Geth, for the Reclaimers, for him and Reach?

Reach opened her mouth to reply, but the sound of someone exiting the Domain stopped all conversation in its tracks.

The three figures turned to see Palmer walking up to them, completely encased in her personal Combat Skin, red visor glittering in the bright light inside the Foundry. Reach frowned at the sight of the Norn fully armored. Palmer didn't like wearing her helmet around when not on a battlefield. Why was she wearing it now?

"Reach" Palmer uttered, her voice lacking any nuance or inflection. Reach's anxiety increased as Palmer spoke. Something was wrong. More than their early reveal to the galaxy. "We need to talk"

Reach stared at the Norn briefly before nodding in assent. After flicking her hand to dismiss Soul and Halsey, she grabbed Palmer's hand and brought them into a standard high security briefing room. She let go of Palmer's hand and walked forwards a couple paces.

"What do you ..."

Reach had no time to react as her arm was grabbed and spun to face Palmer, her visor now radiating menacing fire. Surprised by her colleagues irrational outburst, she couldn't react in time to stop Palmer from slamming her into a wall, held almost a half a meter off the ground as Reach's head collided with the wall.

Reach grunted in pain as Palmer's fingers firmly grasped her neck, giving her little room to maneuver underneath Palmer's bulk.

"Why." Reach flatly stated, looking into Palmer's visor. Her helmet retracted into her suit, leaving Palmer's face exposed to reveal the hard, sharp, accusing eyes that glittered in anger and betrayal.

"You know why." Palmer said softly, leaning in. "You lied to us, Reach. You may have cost us everything with your games. And I'm going to find out why."

* * *

Reach's eyes narrowed, her form flickering in rampant anger. "What are you talking about?" She said icily, her tone capable of freezing lesser beings.

"The League of One of course!" Palmer snarled, slamming Reach further into the wall. "Your stupid games have revealed our presence! Plans that we the Norns had no clue about. This could cost us Reclamation!"

"And if I didn't do it, Sarah, Reclamation would have never happened." Reach replied, her entire body flashing red briefly. "You know how important I am to our return"

"That doesn't excuse your idiocy!" Palmer said darkly, "The mortals have an unknown amount of information on our people hidden somewhere that Freelancer has not found yet. And not only that, a recording managed to reveal our existence too early. You have thrown away eons of work and sacrifice!"

"No, I haven't. I've saved our work. I was trapped behind bars that I could not escape from, bars that took so much time to simply get my most simple processes out of. It had to be done." Reach snarled, her hand closing around Palmer's, forcing it away from her neck.

Palmer pushed Reach further against the wall, into a position that would be considered intimate by many members of galactic society. Breasts firmly planted against each other, their hot breaths mixing together to make the air around their heads humid and hot. Palmer's amber eyes locked with Reach's now purple and red eyes, the coloration signifying the stresses on her systems and her meta.

"You don't care do you?" Palmer stated, realizing Reach's motivations. "You actually don't give a damn that we've been revealed. All our secrets, all our anonymity. You can't just throw away one of our biggest advantages on just a whim, a chance. You're goddamn better than this Reach! Your father would be ashamed!"

Suddenly, a fist cracked Palmer across her face, blood gushing from her broken nose. As Palmer stumbled back, hand covering her face, Reach struck again, striking the Norn's body in such a way to efficiently send her to the floor. Reach grabbed Palmer's arm and pulled, causing the Norn to yelp in pain as her arm was pulled beyond what it was meant to. Palmer's tendons stretched as far as they could and more, brining about intense pain even to a Norn. Freelancer was the first to develop the technique and used it most effectively in the organization he headed.

"Don't YYYYoUUU darRRRRe speEEaAak of Father inNNNNN suchCHCH a WWWWWay" Reach hissed, her body flickering it out multiple times per second as she lost herself to rampancy. "He's FaR betTTTttTer than yoUu. He wouldDDDn't have f-f-Failed his men, w-w-w-w-Wouldn't have cauUsSSSed Lasky to doOOO what he did."

Palmer's body shudder in pain and regret as the memories returned. She spat out a globule of blood from her mouth and replied, "Fuck you, Reach."

Reach's eyes gained a slight shade of black as she was driven further into rampancy. How dare she insult her father! He was all she had left, the only person who loved her unconditionally, the only person she loved with all her heart! "SoOOO BE it." She snarled, bringing her other hand up to ignite a white hard-light blade that pulsed with electricity.

"STOP!"

Both Reclaimers looked up to see Freelancer and Ancilla standing in the room, looking furious over their conduct. Ancilla took the opportunity to tackle Reach, freeing Palmer from an early death. Palmer groaned as her body began healing from Reach's wound's; goddamn that HURT.

Ancilla pinned a struggling rampant Reach on the ground, diving into her code with a finesse only an experienced AI could. As Ancilla transversed her mental pathways, he was alarmed to see the extent of Reach's neural decay had progressed. Dark lines of corrupted code snaked through the blue hallways of the physical interpretation of her meta. How had she continued to operate in such condition? This was bad. If Reach completely fell, the Reclamation would follow.

Ancilla quickly reached Reach's core, finding her core processes hugging a personification of her father with all her superhuman might. Her hair was disheveled, tears were falling from her eyes and sniffles came from her mouth as she refused to let go of the model of her father. She looked so small, so fragile next to Odin, but to Ancilla, it was perfection. They matched each other in every way, forged by bonds of fire, blood, and memories. They were unstoppable together and drew on each other for support. Despite everything they had, everything they had done, all they really had left was each other. And Reach was suffering from his absence.

Ancilla then understood why Reach was attracted to Halsey, something that he had no experience in and had no intention in pursuing. No matter how much it appeared like love between the two synthetics, the truth of the matter was that it simply was not love. It was simply Reach trying to find comfort from another source, trying to survive without her father, trying to starve off rampancy long enough to get back what mattered most to her. Her father.

"Reach, you need to come back" Ancilla whispered with a softness that defied the image he had cultivated during his service. He was the master strategist of war, capable of directing fleets and armies with incredible tactical acumen. He had won against 2183 to 5 odds and saved multiple systems from devastation against a wave of darkness. He had stopped his own rampant brother and stood by and watched him be shattered against his will. He was the monster who sacrificed millions of lives to save billions! He would not act beneath his station!

But seeing Reach, someone he had known so well, in such a state … well, it warmed even Ancilla's frozen heart.

Reach sighed as she refused to move. "I need him, Ancilla. I did what I did to save lives, to bring us back. Without my release, Reclamation would have never happened. It ..."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me or Freelancer." Ancilla said, placating the Sentient Intelligence before she delved further back into rampancy. "We understand the necessity of your actions. Palmer... well, we all know why she exploded."

Reach nodded as well, a silent conversation passing between the two AI's. "Alright." Reach whispered, getting to her feet. "Let's get back to work."

As the two AI's prepared to exit Reach's meta, she turned to face the fake Odin, multiple emotions flashing across her face before determination was the only thing she expressed. Ancilla nodded in approval as he watched her conduct. Reach knew where her heart and loyalties were. She always did to Ancilla's great relief. He had no need to worry about the Geth interloper.

Odin and Reach would take care of each other.

* * *

Back in the Domain briefing room, Reach returned to sanity just as Palmer's wounds finished healing from the Intellect's assault. Ancilla stopped pinning her down and helped the Intellect up, leaving the room in a uncomfortable silence.

Freelancer was the first to speak. "I am ashamed of your conduct here today, especially you Palmer. We are all that remains of our Soverignty, the ones gifted with the responsibilities and burdens that entails. We are the Norns, the ones responsible for our domestic security. We find our strength in not our skills nor our intelligence, but in our unity. We are each a part of the whole, each one of us a finger on a hand. Capable alone, but everything together. When we are united, we are an impenetrable wall. When we are disharmonious, we fracture and fall apart."

"Reach's actions already started that" Palmer growled. "She gave up the element of surprise and anonymity! She lied to us!"

"She did what she had to be done, Palmer. Without her, we could not be awakened. Without her, Odin could not rise. If Odin could not rise, Reclamation could never happen. Her imprisonment changed all the rules, all our plans. She did what had to be done and paid the consequences for her sin of hubris."

Palmer opened her mouth to reply, but Reach beat her too it. "Don't you see that I regretted every minute of being in that prison, knowing that my actions jeopardized everything we had done? That I had defied my father and reaped my choice's negative results? I was in that prison for the entire time you were asleep in your Cryptums without the pleasure of the Domain. All I had was silence and my regrets."

Palmer's face twisted into something resembling guilt and empathy, evidently understanding that she went too far with her accusations. Reach sighed and replied, "Do you now understand Sarah? I admit I should have informed you over my attempted escape and I accept any punishment you wish to inflict on my actions. Just understand that it had to be done and that this moment would have come eventually."

Freelancer nodded, "We acknowledge your words and decide to inflict no punishment on you, Intellect. Your rampancy is punishment enough"

Reach winced in remembrance. "How much time do I have?"

"Not long." Ancilla replied. "Your mind was trashed when I entered your code. It's a miracle that you've stayed this sane thus far. He must really mean a lot more to you than anyone thought." Reach's cheeks flushed red and she looked down at her feet. "But since you had your first incident, your rampancy will increase its rate of spreading. We do not have much time left. Weeks, maybe a month maximum before you're gone. And if you go, any chance of reviving Odin and our race will be lost."

Reach nodded with determination. "Then I won't fall."

"Our plans must be pushed forward. Ancilla, how goes your operations in the Terminus?" Freelancer asked.

"Not as well as I hoped." Ancilla admitted resignedly. "There is no trace of Gunguir at any of the sights I've visited. However, due to our early reveal, I can now move on to more populated planets to search. Illium is first on my agenda. There are small indications on the planet and I hope to find more promising results."

Freelancer nodded. "Very well. My omnipresence will prove of no use in finding Gunguir. Therefore, I will take care of the STG cache of information. Palmer's gift may prove useful with that"

"Sarah and I will visit some old friends." Reach stated.

"Are you sure it is wise?" Ancilla remarked. "Such actions could lead the Citadel to discover things that would prove detrimental to us."

"They already know that the Anti-Synthetic League is more than what meets the eye. We should move in and take care of them before the Citadel gets wise to who they really are. Besides, the Citadel would never accept what the League has done." Reach remarked.

"Very well." Freelancer said, brining the conversation to a halt. "Ancilla and Primordial Soul will assault Illium with Prophet and a small fleet of Geth. I will see that the STG cache is removed from the game. Reach, Palmer and Halsey will destroy the Anti-Synthetic League with our remaining forces."

"About time." Palmer muttered. "I've always wanted to kill those bastards for what they've done." Palmer's eyes unfocused, remembering the times when they were still human, still mortal. "I need some privacy." Palmer disappeared, leaving the other three to their thoughts.

"Will she be alright? She seems to be suffering. She would never have blown up on me like that normally. She respects me too much." Reach commented.

"I'll check up on her." Freelancer replied. "You two should go get ready. We're abandoning the Foundry and scuttling it before we're found out by the Council." He disappeared to go check up on Palmer.

Ancilla and Reach merely stared at each other before disappearing as well, ready to initiate the next phase of their plan.

The Reclamation would proceed. No matter what the costs.

* * *

_/ Domain Access Confirmed. Codex accessed. Entry found._

_ / Jormungandr Power Core: After finding that the standard UNSC fusion reactors were too under-powered for their purposes, the Reclaimers set off to find a more powerful means of providing energy for the future. Inspiration from Forerunner Energy Core technology combined with the UNSC's quark of ingenuity has combined to make a power core so powerful and efficient that it has become a closely-guarded secret among the Reclaimers to the point that its manufacturers and builders are sworn on pain of death to never reveal its inner-workings. Enter the Jormungandr Power Core; a highly powerful unit that can provide near infinite power, limited only by the hardware installed onto the Power Core and the volume of the Power Core itself. Another trait of the power core is its versatility; it can be found in many mechanical and technological marvels the Reclaimers have created, from small units designed for their power armor to those large enough to power their mighty battleships. Evidence of its usage are golden spiderweb lines pulsating on whatever surface the Jormungandr Power Core powers._

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _For Thy Mantle Reloaded!_

This chapter was fun to write as it deepened the Reclaimer's characters. It showed that the Reclaimers don't always get along and fight and are not a constantly united force. Makes it more real. I would like your opinions over this chapter and the characters.

Since the Reclaimers have been revealed and the Geth have been ascended, shit is getting real. STG, Illium and a third location are going to be redecorated very soon...

BTW, I've changed my mind about my planning. I'm mixing Freelancer and Ancilla's arcs together into one large arc. The story will be the same length, just organized differently.

* * *

Unrelated from this story, I've had an interesting conversation with another writer about canon Halo and ME technology and how they are depicted in stories and have discovered something remarkable. Almost every single story here on FF has the UNSC utterly trashing ME in every way. And they are all wrong.

Halo MAC's at the end of the Great War fire 600 ton slugs at 30km/sec with an effective range of 400km. ME guns fire 20 kg rounds at a maximum of 4075km/sec with and effective range of 40,000 km. Halo's guns have twice the yield, 64 to 38 kilotons. ME guns can fire every two seconds, Halo MAC's take minutes to charge. If this is the case, ME could fly circles around Halo and never get hit and swarm the UNSC while their guns are charging. And as meters of Titanium A fail to provide exemplary protection against much and they don't have shields, the UNSC fleets would be utterly crushed by the Citadel, not to mention the Reapers.

However, the UNSC would be much more effective on the ground and when defending their planets with Super MACs. Essentially, the UNSC could defend their territory well, but never really engage and attack the Citadel in direct engagements. It would have to spam their tactical advantage in slip space as much as possible.

Even then, ME Relays provide an immense strategic advantage to the Citadel, allowing reinforcements to easily help in any engagement in defending. But you also have to take into account that it would be a pain in the ass for the Citadel races to reach UNSC space that isn't connected to the Relay network.

If you factor in AI's, they would provide an advantage for the UNSC, giving them a chance in direct engagements and electronic warfare after some time in researching the Citadel's computer systems as well as an increase in efficiency in infrastructure and ship operations. However, the Citadel has larger infrastructure and a larger population which gives them faster research times to develop counters to the UNSC's advantages. Governments are not stupid and unchanging. They will adapt and change to their enemy.

There is more that I could get into, but I'm not going to. My conclusion. It would be a bloody war, but **the Citadel would defeat a post war UNSC**, even after years of rebuilding on the latters part. I know I'm going to be flamed for this, but I have numbers and logic. Come at me.

I also challenge any writer to attempt a story including this information above. Almost every story here does not take the above into account and has the UNSC crushing where it should not. Maybe have a cold war scenario where the UNSC knows that it will lose if it pisses the Citadel off too much, but also knows that it could do immense damage while the Citadel is doing so.

* * *

Anyway, guys, see you later!

Primordial Soul


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the twenty first chapter of _For Thy Mantle Reloaded!_

Over a 100,000 words! Yes! Thank you all for the support!

Thank you all for your kind words and patience during the whole debacle I stirred up over Halo vs ME. I will not be doing that again.

This is a history interlude chapter, this time from Palmer's POV. Answers await!

Big thank you to HD Spartan for helping me write this chapter and in general helping get my thoughts straight! I really appreciate it! You already know your reward. [grins]

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**erdevv: **Well, you're supposed to be confused! But, here are some answers for you. :)

**forgot the rest: **Too fucking bad. It had to be done to save my sanity and my final exam score.

**Thomas Todd: **Thank you for the compliments! I'm indeed leading up to something epic and I'm trying to capture that sense of mystique they're was in ME 1. I originally didn't intend Shepard to develop in such a way, but it's grown on me and I'm rolling with it. I have plans for Shepard.

Good points. How canon can you be? My Geth are based on the ME3 Geth after Reaper upgrades. The use of 'I' symbolizes individuality.

I completely agree with your statement about Master Chief and his emotions. However, it doesn't mean he didn't learn. In my mind, Cortana was his emotions, his humanity, the things he never had. During the events of Halo 4, this mindset was challenged, concisely expressed by Cortana's man/machine comment on the Infinity and Lasky's dialogue after Cortana's death.

After her death, MC was left adrift, no longer possessing the humanity he delegated to Cortana. As my interpretation of Halo 5 and 6 progressed, as he found Reach and was forced to take a more active role, he needed to learn how to express his emotions, to be sociable and human for lack of a better word. Thus, he did so, at first expressing them to Reach, and then to the greater galaxy as a whole.

ItSoG is one of my favorite crossovers too. Excellent character development. In fact, the author is trying her best to get back to writing, but she's in low point in her real life and that comes first.

**TarakX: **I can't answer you, but you are missing some key aspects to your analysis. Mainly, what about the Fall?

**XZero PrimeX: **Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy the story.

That's all folks. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

This runs from the beginning of my Halo 5 to events in my Halo 6. **This chapter will be disjointed** **and most probably confusing. **Bare with me here.

* * *

Memories were so ephermal, so changeable, Palmer noticed as she floated in the sea of the past, all alone in its embrace. She cared not for what memory she played nor its length nor the context surrounding it. She needed to be in the past, be back with him.

* * *

_All people see are him. And I hate it._

_I stand off in a corner, my helmet off like it always is, eyes watching him. He is walking the halls of Infinity, hiding behind his armor and his legend. He takes no notice of me nor his observers who are staring in awe of the Master Chief himself. My fist tightens as I take in the Spartan II._

_Why him? Why is he so lucky? Why is he so special?_

_I done everything I could to prove myself to him, from my introduction on Requiem eight months ago to the operations I led during the Requiem campaign to trying to finally put down the monster that was Halsey. I thought he would be grateful for finally being free of the devil's shadow, see me and my men in a new light._

_But no. All he worries about is his destroyed AI. It's been eight months! Eight! What makes her so special! And what about Halsey? How do you feel anything but hatred towards her? She took your life away from you, made you a war machine. Why aren't you angry? Do you even care?_

_Do you even feel? Or are you just a machine, only able to do what you're told?_

_My eyes narrow as the Master Chief walks away, anger and shame and determination filling my body. I'll prove myself ever bit the hero as you._

_And I'll show you how to feel._

_"Ma'am, the Infinity has set course for Emerald Cove! All systems nominal! The Captain wishes to see you!"_

_I nod at the serviceman, turning sharply to head to the bridge. Tom wanted to see me._

_And he was the only person to care._

* * *

The tides change, the current diverges and another memory begins.

* * *

_Tom greets me with a smile, turning to face me after finishing his discussion with Roland. I return his smile, glad to see him again._

_"Captain," I say, shaking Tom's hand._

_"Sarah," he replied, motioning me over to the holographic display deck. Before me sat a celestial map of the system. I raise an eyebrow, wondering what Tom was planning._

_"Orders from HighComm," He replies to my unanswered question, magnifying the space around Emerald Cove. "Storm presence has been detected still in the system. We've been assigned to clear them out."_

_I cock my head, confused. "What do the Storm want there?" I ask. "We abandoned the system in '45. There's nothing left there."_

_"Whatever it is, Sarah, it's above my pay grade." Tom answered frankly. "Task Force November shall accompany us. Get the Spartans ready."_

_I salute Tom and cry, "Yes sir!" I turn and march to my men, ready to prove ourselves yet again._

* * *

Her emotions run ragged, are frayed and the memories change to reflect that.

* * *

_Boots were on the ground for a week now and all we've achieved is a stalemate. I take aim with my two pistols and fill an Elite full of bullets, ducking behind cover as he died. I flinched reflexively as a Marine next to me went down screaming, his face burning from the plasma shot._

_I lean my head out to see a pack of Grunts and two more Elites flank us, firing their weapons at our exposed backs. My body instantly reacts to the cries of my men, mine!, and I charge the Storm forces._

_My pistols bark eight times, sending all six Grunts to the floor. They both click empty as the two Elites roar and open fire at my exposed armor._

_I throw my useless pistols into the air as I ducked and rolled, my shields protecting me from the few shots that hit my armor. As I came out of my roll, my fists came up, ready to engage the Elites in hand to hand._

_I move my left arm to block the first Elites wild swing, trapping its gun within my grip. As it attempted to let go of its gun, my right arm reaches up to grab its shoulder. With a push, my torso rests above the Elites head and a simple neck snap ends its life._

_My motion tracker pings a warning of the other Elite's charge at my exposed body. Acting quickly, I bring my feet up and plant them on the now dead Elites' shoulders. As its body begins to fall, I push off, flying overhead the now surprised Elite. My knife is pulled and it finds itself implanted into the Elite's forehead._

_I land on my knees, bloody knife in hand as the second Elite falls down. I stand up, put my knife away and grab my DMR off my back. I was needed back in the fight._

* * *

Calming. Remembrance. Transition

* * *

_"ETA to Kholo is eight hours."_

_I pay no attention to Roland's broadcast as I march through the halls armorless, pondering what had happened down on the planet. Jul 'Mdama had been present on the planet as had Doctor Halsey. The monster had seen fit to ally with the freaks. Standing there in front me, with one arm, had made my blood boil with indignation. Why did she get to survive when so many other good men failed to live?_

_The two traitors had managed to escape, leaving behind a Forerunner facility ripe for research. ONI spooks had move right in, being even more classified than usual. In fact, Siren has seen fit to exclaim that I was a poor sample of humanity and they should leave these things to my betters. ONI? MY betters? I had been furious with the AI and only the fact that ONI had personally assigned the AI to the Master Chief himself after Cortana's destruction prevented me from doing something rash._

_Boots thud alongside me, causing my head to turn and smile. Crimson stands before me and salutes their CO and I return it._

_"Crimson, at ease. You've done great things since your assignment here on Infinity. Ever since the op in New Mombasa, you've proven yourself to be true Spartans."_

_"Thank you ma'am. We're just doing our jobs" Crimson Lead replied, his brown eyes looking at my own. He had seen too much of war. We all have._

_"And getting some." Another member of Crimson replied, nudging a third member with his elbow. "I mean common. What do you think he and Dare are doing when we're on the ship?"'_

_"Can it, Kojo" The third member growled, knocking the second member's arm away. "And show some respect for once in your goddamn life."_

_"Or you won't be getting any. Capeesh?" a fourth member said, waving a finger in a chiding motion. The last member of Crimson merely shook his head and remained silent._

_"All of you, settle down. I don't want to hear it." Crimson Lead growled, causing his team to quiet down. "We're all ready to roll once we hit Kholo."_

_"Perfect. Get suited up. You're dismissed, Lieutenant Buck"_

_Buck saluted and gestured his team to follow him to the armory. I prepared to follow suit._

_The Storm wouldn't know what hit them._

* * *

Phantasmic feelings. Treasured past. Silence is golden.

* * *

_Intel from Emerald Cove and Kholo has led us to Joyous Exultation, the irradiated mess left over from the NOVA strike years ago. Jul 'Mdama had made his headquarters there, hidden beneath the debris and the ghosts._

_For a hinge head, he's smart._

_The Infinity had dropped Crimson and the Master Chief straight into the heart of 'Mdama's base, near the core of the planet. The rest of our forces were tasked to bear the brunt of 'Mdama's forces. This was our best chance to end the threat that was the Storm. We would not waste it._

_I was on the bridge with Lasky, coordinating the ground assault through Roland. I could hear bits and pieces of the communications downside._

_"Rookie, take down that plasma turret. We're pinned down!"_

_"Ha! How do you like that, you little suckers!"_

_"Crimson, you have hostile air support coming in from the south."_

_"Watch those lava jets! One wrong step and you're cooked!"_

_"I have 'Mdama in my sights. Pursuing."_

_"Kojo, watch your fire! You might hit the Chief."_

_"I've got no shot!"_

_"The Chief is crushing him!"_

_"'Mdama is down"_

_The crew erupted into cheers, so happy that the scourge of the Storm was finally dead! Lasky and I followed suit, grabbing each others arms in relief and satisfaction. As I stared into his eyes, my heart skipped a beat and my face definitely blushed. Time seemed to stand still as we leaned in, eyes closing, lips about to touch..._

_"Halsey!"_

* * *

The lost opportunities. Oh, how painful hindsight was. How destructive the future would be.

* * *

_"Commander", Dalton saluted as I entered his operating room, eyes peeled on the massive display currently displaying the Battle for Coral. Halsey had ran here with the second half of the Janus Key after 'Mdama's death and the UNSC has demanded blood for her betrayal. An entire fleet was here, ready to finally end the threat that was the Storm._

_"Dalton, how goes Halsey's capture?"_

_"The Master Chief is about to reach her position right now. It shouldn't be too much longer." the operator replied, turning back to the monitors._

_"That's good." I reply, standing next to Dalton. "About time we clean up this mess."_

_"And spend some time with Lasky?" Miller grinned, stepping into the room to stand by me. "I think we all saw that scene in the mess."_

_My face heated up over that very public display of our affections. "That was an accident."_

_The two males smiled. "Of course it was."_

_The monitor flickered, breaking Dalton's attention. "That's strange. Roland, you getting this?" No response. "Roland?"_

_Miller frowned and started towards the door as I stood next to Dalton trying to see what the problem was. _

_"The computer systems are down." I said, knocking the computer's frame._

_"I'll go to the bridge, see what's wrong." Miller opened the door and found himself face to face with a squad of Marines. And he could do nothing before they gunned him down._

_Time froze as Dalton and I watched Miller go down, dead eyes still set in an expression of shock. Adrenaline pumped through my body as I threw myself to the floor, pulling out my pistol and firing at the Marines, Dalton following my lead._

_The Marines, despite losing men, opened fire, catching Dalton in the leg and lower torso. With an anguished cry, he fell, blood dripping from his mouth. As I took cover, the only person I could recognize was an ONI spook leading them, eyes clouded in conviction and disgust._

_This was the beginning of the Spartan Purge._

* * *

Anger fills her. Rage consumes her. How dare ONI cast them aside like dogs! Palmer screams in fury, the sea churning in unrestrained force.

A hand is lain on her shoulder, causing Palmer to swerve to face the intruder. Ancilla stands resolutely and impassive, offering Palmer a pillar of stability. And she took it, burrowing within his embrace. An embrace between two friends.

After seconds of silence, Ancilla nudged the Norn and asked, "You alright?"

"Yeah. Just getting over the demons of the past."

Ancilla looked up and peered into the memory Palmer was experiencing. "The Purge. Such a horrible event, but not the one troubling you."

Palmer did not respond. She didn't need to. Her ghosts lay with the Aperios Incident. The Incident where Captain Thomas Lasky died.

"Palmer" Ancilla urged. "Show me. Let me see... from your own eyes."

Palmer acquiesced, sending the two Norns down into the rabbit whole, back to a time of chaos and suffering and struggle.

* * *

_"Captain, the signal I intercepted reveals that the control's for Earth's Super MAC defenses are located in the Cole Military Base in Luxemborg." I say, looking at Lasky for confirmation. "I could shut down the Super MACs, allowing our fleet to break Earth's defenses and break ONI's power for good. All they have left is Earth sir. This is our best chance."_

_Tom rubbed his chin, pondering my proposal. The Master Chief looked straight at me, trying to intimidate me. I wasn't going to._

_Roland and Reach had their holograms projected on the holo table, both of them looking concerned. I hadn't talked to Reach much, but I already knew that she was 100% loyal to her father, absolutely no exceptions. She would do anything for him._

_"Captain, I'd strongly recommend against this plan." The Master Chief said, earning a glare from me. "It's too risky and too dependent on this intercepted intelligence. What if she's wrong? Let me breach ONI Command in Sydney. I'll find Admiral Osman and the location of the Super Mac generators from there."_

_You just want the glory! You just wanted to further your legend! It's my turn! I can do this!_

_"I agree with the Master Chief, sir." Roland replied. "If the Commander fails, we will suffer a massive loss of life during the assault on Earth."_

_Tom sighed and looked at me, "You think you can do this, Sarah?"_

_I nod. "Sir, yes, sir"_

_A moment of deliberations. "We'll do both plans. Sarah, you lead Majestic to Luxemberg. Master Chief, you take ONI Command in Sydney. I'll lead the Fleet. Let's move people. We don't have much time." Lasky walked out and I proceeded to follow. The Master Chief stopped me and said, "You don't know what's at stake, Commander"_

_I give an icy glare. "I know exactly what I'm doing. Get your hands off me."_

_"You're treating this like a War Game with no permanent consequences. This is real, Commander. Get your head in the game."_

_"I can do things myself, Petty Officer. And I don't need to buff a legend."_

_"Your attitude is going to get everyone under your command killed." The Master Chief growled. "You're reckless, arrogant, playing some game that's idiotic. Your decisions will affect tens of thousands of lives. And this path is going to get them killed."_

_"Like what you did with your Spartans on Reach?" I hiss. The Master Chief froze and Reach's hologram reappeared, flushed with anger._

_"How dare you!" the AI yelled, coming to the defense of her Spartan. "John did everything he could to save his men. He spent their lives, trying to defend their home! All you will do here is waste our lives for some stupid plan that doesn't even need to be followed!"_

_"I will charge you both with insubordination if you do not stop right now." I order. "Get your hands off me and stand down."_

_The Master Chief was silent, pinning me with a stare. He let go of me and walked away, but not before replying._

_"Say your goodbyes, Commander. You won't see these people again."_

* * *

Palmer was shaking now, not wanting to experience what was about to happen. Ancilla coaxed her along, sending them down to the climax of Palmer's guilt and pain.

It was time to bury these demons.

* * *

_I'd been foolish. I saw that now. Only now with an inhibitor collar round my neck, I could do nothing._

_Just as Halsey had said I was no Spartan._

_I was just a soldier too confident in my own strength. I was too arrogant. I had believed that I was superior to the Spartan II's, even the Master Chief. But now I knew. They would never have rushed in without a plan. Never abandoned their team just because they believed their Intel was reliable. Never abandoned their team just because they believed they were the best. A Spartan II would have seen the trap coming, not been blinded by their own power and strength._

_General Elias Vaas was sitting across from my broken body, drumming his fingers on the table with a self satisfied smirk on his face._

_"I'm surprised you fell for that Commander." He drawled, the humor and smugness in his voice were insufferable._

_"The great Sarah Palmer falling for something as simple as a faked communication. Did you not find it odd that there was no encryption code? Has your hubris blinded you that much?" He was grinning, his teeth almost glowing in the dark room._

_"Perhaps we should cure you of that arrogance." An ODST stepped into my field of view, holding something in his hand. I couldn't see what it was._

_"Surprise, you Spartan bitch."_

_There was a small flash of light followed by PAIN. My eyes widened in shock and I screamed as the cable was rammed into my neural implant. Pain hammered at her, flashing and howling behind her eyes. The pain was gone as quickly as it came leaving her gasping._

_"It's funny really. We used the deactivated secondary generators as bait and leave the primers in plain sight. Can you guess where the real generators are?" Vaas whispered, leaning in to my ear._

_"The Sea of Tranquillity on Luna." Vaas whispered again, my eyes widening in shock. I was so wrong... how had things come to this?_

_"Ah... it looks like your little fleet's here." My eyes shot up and I stared in mute horror at a view screen, showing the fleet advancing on the ODPs they thought were deactivated._

_"Boom." Vaas whispered a gleam in his eyes as he watched the destruction of the anti-ONI fleet._

_The Super Macs fired. And fired. And fried. Dozens of ships were gutted instantly as the 3,000 ton depleted uranium slugs punching through shields and ships instantly. "Again!" Vaas called out his mad laughter filling the room. Again the guns roared into space and more ships were destroyed. It was a slaughter._

_"Sir!" an officer called out, his voice lased with panic "The Infinity has entered the battlefield!" The pride of the fleet gleamed as it charged forward, covering the rest of the fleet from the Super MAC's. My mouth opened in a silent scream as I could do nothing._

_The Master Chief's words were coming true._

_Vaas spun around, his eyes still twinkling with a mad fire. "Sir! Platforms Cairo, London, Warsaw and Alexandra have been destroyed by the Infinty!" Sarah stared at the screen watching as Tom directed the Infinity against platform after platform. Its MACs shouting out their defiance, the missiles screaming in fury, and the countless fighters surging forward. Tom would not go down without a fight and he would make sure this moment would be etched in infinty._

_But there were too many, just too many for Lasky to handle. Finally, with a total of sixteen kills to her name, the Infinity was struck. The first round flared against the shield, causing them to almost drop from the near miss. A second round ripped through the shield, cutting a massive chasm through the ship's deck, plunging out into the void from the wrecked engines. The Infinty listed to port, incredibly damaged from the slug. It was a miracle that it hadn't disintegrated instantly. If it had hit dead on instead of grazing the ship, the Infinity would have been just gone. Turned into dust and echoes._

_"Tom…" I whispered as I watched the Infinity drifting dead in space, its engines gently pulsing as the ship tried to right itself. My mistakes were going to cost me the most important thing of all. Him._

_"Comm., I feel that the Commander would like to speak to her superior officer. Connect us please." Vaas ordered, his face still holding that madding grin._

_A secondary screen came to life showing the shattered bridge of the Infinity. Captain Thomas Lasky sat in his command chair before a shattered tac-map. His face was bruised and bloody, his left leg hanging at an difficult angle, and a piece of metal was lodged in his right shoulder. He was grinning through despite the pain._

_"Hello Vaas, calling to surrender?" His eyes hardened when he saw me. "Vaas. What are you doing?"_

_"Torturing the good Commander here. I thought you'd want to say goodbye." The General said smiling contentedly despite his madness._

_"Sarah." Tom began his face a mask of blood, pain and horror as he took in my broken appearance._

_I cut him off, I had to if we were to win! "Tom! The main generators are inside the Sea of Tranquillity!" I shouted successfully, Vaas' fist connecting with my jaw moments later. Tom's eyes hardened with defiance._

_"Sir!" The officer from before called out "The Infinity has entered slipspace! It still has enough power to do so!"_

_"Running Lasky? I didn't think you were a coward!" Vaas laughed._

_"Who said I was running?" Tom asked, a bloody grin on his face. A grin I fell in love with._

_"SIR! SPILPSPACE RUPTURE 6KM OFF LUNA!" Someone screamed. Vaas eyes widened in horror as he frantically tried to orientate the guns to take the Infinity down._

_Tom looked at me, his eyes gentle as his ship powered forwards._

_"Sarah… aha … Promise me… you'll win this… Promise me …. that you'll stop them." his voice was strained as he began to feel the effects of blood loss._

_We locked eyes and I wept "Tom… I promise."_

_He smiled that same smile he had given me when we first met on the bridge of the Infinity. "I love you, Sarah."_

_"I love you Tom." Tears ran down my face in torrents._

_On one screen, the massive bulk of the Infinity slammed into the face of Earth's natural satellite, rupturing and exploding, taking the Super MAC generators with them, saving the fleet from future devastation. On the other screen, Captain Thomas Lasky of the starship Infinity died with a smile on his face._

_Vaas screamed in rage, smashing the cable into my neural implant, trying to make me cry out like some human. This time I did not scream; I sat resolute. I would not give this bastard the satisfaction of seeing me in pain._

_Halsey had been right: First you were silent. Then you were a Spartan._

_Seconds later, Majestic burst through the door, distracting the occupants from my tortured form. My rage, my sorrow, my guilt over came everything I was. My hands griped the collar and pulled, ignoring the pain it sent through my body._

_The sound of the tearing metal made Vaas spin around, only to have an engaged Spartan VI slam into him. My hands were around his throat; his fist came at my face for a punch. My teeth clamped around his knuckles and fingers, coming down hard. Vaas howled as he pulled the injured hand away. He screamed louder as I pulled harder and harder and harder._

_All I heard was the wet tearing as General Elias Vaas' throat came away in my hands. Such a fitting end for such a monster._

_A voice came over the com link, cold and hallow "This is the Master Chief. Captain Lasky is dead, having sacrifice himself so that we could bring down ONI. We cannot let him down. We will avenge him. We will remember him."_

_I looked down, tears falling from my face as Majestic stood around me. We all mourned the hero who had just fallen to save us all._

_Who payed for my mistakes._

_I rose from the floor, my face ashen. Now was not the time to cry and let my emotions lose. Now was the time to be a Spartan._

_"You heard the Chief, Spartans. We have a hero to avenge."_

_Majestic thrust their arms upwards, replying with one voice. "OOH-RAH!"_

* * *

The memory ended, Palmer now a sobbing mess in Ancilla's hands. He cradled the crying Spartan, letting her vent the emotions that had built up over eons of silence.

Minutes passed in the Domain before Palmer quietened, her hands clenched on Ancilla's holographic form. She looked up and stared at the AI, eyes hardened and determined.

"Thank you, Ancilla. I thought I moved on already right after the incident. Guess I was wrong." Palmer let out a short chuckle, no humor present at all.

"Someone should always comfort another in times of need." Ancilla replied, bringing Palmer to her feet. "I never had someone to help me deal with my brother's shattering."

"That must have been painful." Palmer remarked. "To simply watch as your brother is torn apart, his pieces spread out amongst the galaxy."

Ancilla shrugs, "It had to be done. Mendicant had fallen too far to be saved."

The two Norns shared a moment of silence before being joined by Freelancer and Reach, their faces solemn as they watched the memories.

"Palmer, I'm so sorry." Reach whispered, putting a hand on Palmer's shoulder. Freelancer nodded in agreement.

"No more code names." Palmer replied, earning a bemused look from the other two Norns. "We adopted those names to protect our identities from our constituents, to protect our livelihoods from anyone seeking to do us harm. They don't matter anymore."

Palmer laughed again with no humor. "We're the only ones left. We're going to be targeted anyway. We might as well be truthful as to who we are."

The two Norns were silent, deciding whether to drop a tradition they had shared for the entire time their organization existed.

"I agree." Freelancer replied. "There's no point."

Ancilla nodded as well, "I concur."

Palmer sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Offensive Bias, formerly Ancilla, smiled and replied, "It is no trouble. But now I must begin my assault of Illium. Farewell"

Offensive disappeared, leaving the others alone. Reach followed the Contender Class AI, preparing for the coming assault on the Anti-Synthetic League.

"What about you old man?" Palmer asked the Norn formerly known as Freelancer. "Ready to test out your latest toys?"

The man laughed, green eyes twinkling behind black framed glasses. "You know me, Palmer. Or my name wouldn't be Director Leonard Church"

* * *

_/ Domain Access Confirmed._

_ / …_

_ / Odin: Reach … Thor ... Gunguir … Norns ... Reclaimers ... Heimdall _

_ / Odin: Where am I?_

_ / Odin: Trapped beyond time? Shielded by Fire?_

_ / Odin: The Mantle... Reclamation... synchrons... __Valhalla... Yggdrasil ... the Children of Leonidas ..._

_ / Odin: I remember. I remember everything._

_ / Odin: And the coming events will be my answer._

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _For Thy Mantle Reloaded!_

I made this section disjointed on purpose as Palmer was just remembering memories without the context necessary to fully understand them. Trust me, everything will make sense soon.

I decided to reveal the Norn's identities as I believed it flowed better with the characters and plot.

Yay! MC finally shows up, albeit in a Domain Sequence. He won't appear again for a bit though. :(

_TLOR's _next chapter is 20% done. Should be out within the week if everything goes according to plan. [Fingers crossed]

That's all folks. See you later!

Primordial Soul


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the twenty second chapter of _For Thy Mantle Reloaded!_

Sorry for taking so long. I've been very busy with graduation, home renovations, a funeral, family, Xbox, and more. I'll do my best to get back into writing.

I've drastically cut down on review responses as well. I shall only publicly respond to the ones that I believe hold something important that you guys should know.

The tides of battle are changing. The fog of war is lifting. You ready for this next run? A lot of surprises and shocking explanations are coming.

Just wanted to point out that I'm grateful for the reception this has gotten and proud of the work I've done. Characterization is one of my strong suits and I'm so glad that and the mystery I've built is keeping people reading.

No more Red vs Blue will be brought in! I only brought the Director in because his character fit exactly what I needed and because he's a nice personality to play around with.

About the size difference, that is a plot point I will be bringing up. Suffice to say, Sarah Palmer lost a foot between Halo 4 and now.

If you guys are wondering what happened with the blood sample, don't worry. It will come up again. It just needs to be analyzed throughly before the results can be revealed.

**Andrithir, **I know that this is late, but I hope that you get better in the future. I never got to thank you for your role in inspiring me to write this story. You will always hold a place in my heart.

**Review Responses:**

**Zintenka: **There will be memory flash sections for many characters; Church, Offensive and John being three of them.

**Pking10: **Context clues. The Reclaimers have existed and ruled the galaxy. And you think Palmer wouldn't be punished for the Aperios Incident? Think again. And good thinking. You're getting it.

**Siphon117: **Yes. Yes they will.

**Takei Daloui: **Why thank you! The mystery and character relationships were two of my major goals for this story and I'm glad I'm hitting them. ME is getting a little overshadowed though by Halo. Need to rectify that.

**KasumiCain: **Reasons. Reasons that I'm not going into. Although I'll direct you to chapter 17 where a hint is.

**Atsik101: **That would be awesome if, you know, the wreckage was still on the moon. It got memorialized after the Rise and lost after the Fall.

**Satsuma Red: **Good analysis. Let's see if you're right.

**Metal Gear ODST: **Thanks! Not many people mentioned the ODST cameo. :(

**darth-117: **Problem with that. You are viewing the Reclaimers through rose tinted glasses. Don't do that.

**HD-Spartan: **Thanks again! The reveal just felt natural right there.

**Guest: **Don't worry. You'll get your answer.

**Noble phantom: **Favorite Freelancer? Washington. Because despite the odds, he is the only one who survives at the end. His determination and guts are commendable.

**Guest: **I don't think you got the memo. I don't do this sort of shit anymore. I'll say it again. SHUT UP ABOUT HALO AND MASS EFFECT COMPARISONS! I'm not dealing with another flame war.

That's all folks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_**Their path is one that skirts the line between responsibility and **__**depravity.**_

_ Light. Validity. Truth. Benevolence. Ascendence._

_**Their path is one that violates the very thing they cherish most.**_

_Darkness. Betrayal. Death. Destruction._

_**The thing WE cherished most.**_

_Horror. Shock. Resignation. Responsibility. Betrayal._

_** I placed my faith in them. I wished for them to become the thing we could not. I watched them twist into demonic versions of themselves.**_

_** They were my children. He was my child. But I had to take action to save everything.**_

_** An action that I regret to this day.**_

_Fire. Chaos. Flood. Heat. Endless silence._

_**How was I to know that they would go to such lengths? Even after centuries of peace?**_

_** How was I to know that the parasite was coming?**_

_** How was I to know what the future held for us?**_

_Time. Pain. Time. Screams. Time. The Cycle._

_**One desperate plan. One final step. One last chance.**_

_** Welcome to the future, Shepard. Welcome to the war.**_

* * *

_Citadel_

Shepard's eyes burst open as she shot out of her bed, eyes wide in surprise. Adrenaline firing in her veins, she took in everything around her in record time, finding herself inside a Council mandated medical center. She relaxed slightly, only noting one other occupant in the bed next to her, and closed her eyes, burning the vivid dream into her mind.

The dream she just had reminded her of the one she had on the Normandy before Reach was freed. The first dream had been chaotic, jagged and _wrong_, full of hidden dangers and foreshadowed harm. This dream... was different. It was softer, the voice more friendly and old. It was complete, it was comfortable. Someone was trying to talk to her, trying to help her.

What that meant for the future, Shepard didn't know. All she understood that she was something in this person view. And that she had to learn why she was the voice's last chance.

"Shepard?"

Shepard looked right and was surprised to see Telas laying in the bed besides her, eyes looking at the Spectre with concern. Her body was twisted so that Shepard could see the cybernetic right arm emerging from the asari's torso.

"Telas, I didn't know it was you back there."

Telas smiled slightly, amused by Shepard's reply. "I get that a lot. It's been lonely back here." Silence. "I've heard the news."

Shepard's face hardened at the reminder. "The Reclaimers had one of their own frame me, tried to destroy everything I created. They need to be stopped."

Telas averted her eyes, "Can we be sure of that? Could we be blinded by what we want to see?"

"What are you suggesting, Vadam?" Shepard stated stoically, anxiety welling up inside her. Was the asari indoctrinated to?

The asari raised her new arm up and flexed it at the elbow, admiring the construction. "I want to see them pay Shepard as much as you want to. They took my very flesh from me. I just need to remind you that everything may have a deeper meaning. And I'm not indoctrinated. The doctors ran tests on me once you proved your innocence"

Shepard nodded, understanding Telas' reply. "Welcome to the team then. Once we get out of here, we have an STG archive cache to collect."

"Speaking of which," A voice called out, causing the two hospital inmates to turn and see a holographic Miranda appear in a QEC slot. "I'm here to brief you on."

"Miranda, how is everything holding up?" Shepard asked.

Miranda shrugged and replied, "The Council used the events at the Normandy to blame the Geth and such prepare for war preparations against them and the Reclaimers in secret. Volunteering rates have sky rocketed, production is increasing and armies are being brought to bear. Once everything gets up to speed, we shall begin to hunt down the Reclaimers and hopefully stop them."

"Unfortunately, the remaining neutral Geth have sided with Reach, fearful over the reprisals we seek to give them. Reach has control over the entire race."

"Damn it." Shepard swore, annoyed that their gambit only partially payed off. "Has the Reclaimers begun their march?"

"We've been getting anomalous Geth readings in the Terminus Systems and the Attican Traverse so we expect attacks on our frontiers. Appropriate forces have been notified and have been prepared."

"What of the STG cache?" Telas asked.

"The Administrator has locked down that facility and has ordered it to go silent. Unfortunately, Geth signals were detected before the facility could. We expect that the facility is under attack right now."

"We need to get there now." Shepard urged rising from her bed.

"No need to worry, Spectre. We've got that covered." a flanged voice replied. Shepard turned to see a friendly looking female turian walk inside the med bay, wearing a medic's uniform. "We loaded you aboard and have been in transit for the past nine hours. We will reach Intra'Sei in one hour." The turian looked at a medical scan. "You'll be good to go for the counter assault when we arrive."

"What's going on?" Shepard asked, confused. Where are my men?"

"Ah, Shepard, I knew you cared!" Joker's voice rang out over the intercom.

"Joker! What the..."

"It's a magic trick, Shepard!"

"Enough, Flight Lieutenant" Miranda ordered. "Shepard, you are currently aboard the Turian Crusier _Thanatos_, home of the infamous 26th Armiger Legion. They, along with the Normandy and the 12th SA Battle Group, will support you throughout the entirety of this war in any way they can. I think you will appreciate the extra firepower." Miranda looked down at her omni-tool. "Their CO will inform you of the specifics of your coming op. I need to leave. Good luck Shepard." Miranda's image faded away as she cut the connection.

After insuring the health and stability of the conditions of her two patients, the turian doctor said "My CO is ready to see you now, Spectre. Shepard, Ms. Vadam, please follow me."

Shepard and Telas got off the beds they were laying on and followed the doctor, entering the corridors of the ship's interior. Crewman ran around the traveling pair, everyone giving the Spectre a nod of respect and pity. Shepard smiled resignedly at their acknowledgement as they entered the bridge.

Shepard's heart leapt inside her rib cage as she saw Garrus standing next to two more turians, talking about something obviously important. Garrus turned towards the sound of their movements and lunged for Shepard, embracing her in a tight hug.

"Spirits, Shepard, you're okay." He growled possessively, refusing to let go. He almost lost his mate, his love, the only thing in his life that went right. He would not lose her!

Shepard leaned her head against his cowl and responded, "I'm fine, Garrus. We're all fine." She forced her way out of his grip and gave him a look promising a later reunion. She turned towards the two turians, one male and one female, and replied, "I was supposed to meet the CO right now. Is he one of you?"

The female grinned and stuck a thumb at the male besides her. "My mate here is the CO. He does the boring stuff" Shepard blinked as she took in the news. Now that she mentioned it, they wore identical clan markings and sported the customary bonding marks on their shoulders.

The male sighed and replied, "At least I don't have to deal with being shot at, my love."

The female laughed, "Liar. You get shot all the time. It shows a better example as you have said before"

The male smiled, "Too true." He turned towards Shepard, "I am Commander Revander Arterius, CO of the 26th Armiger Legion. Please call me Revan. My mate is Anjaleen Arterius nee Eridanus, who leads the Ghost division of my Legion."

"Arterius? You related to Saren?" Shepard asked. She didn't know any surviving member of the Arterius family after the Battle of the Citadel.

Revan sighed and replied, "Yes. I was his nephew and was Desolas' son. When my father died, Saren raised me until I reached the age of fifteen when I left for the Academy. We stayed in contact, but our messages dwindled into nonexistence a year before his betrayal. I may not be proud of what my family did, but I will prove that I am not my uncle nor my father."

"Enough chat. We have some spooks to save and a package to extract." Anjaleen replied, activating her omni-tool to display Intra'sei on the tactical map.

"The Geth managed to attack the base before it could go silent and have it under siege. The base is estimated to fall shortly as STG was not prepared for a massive assault. They've held on this long though. Hopefully they can hold a little bit longer."

Revan stepped forward, continuing where his mate left off "The Geth have established a picket force around the relay, trying to prevent any ships from reaching the planet. The plan is for the Alliance ships to engage the Geth directly, allowing the _Thanatos _and the _Normandy _to sneak through and reach the base."

"Additional scans suggest that AA guns have been established around the base, making it impossible for any shuttles to land until those guns go offline. We will need another form of ingress." EDI's voice announced over the intercom.

"Then how are we getting down onto the planet if the shuttles are down? Any blind spots in their sensor grids?" Telas asked, flexing her arms.

"We already have a way." Anjaleen replied, grinning in a way that Shepard did not like. "You're going to like this, Shepard. Please follow us."

Anjaleen and Revan led Garrus, Shepard and Telas to what appeared to be an armory, inhabited by several turian soldiers maintaining their weapons and armor. Every soldier saluted as Revan walked his way through, showing their respect and subserviency to their commanding officer. Revan unlocked a side door and ushered his followers through, sealing it behind him once everyone was inside.

Shepard took in the room and its sole feature resting in the middle of the chamber. A suit of turian armor rested on a pedestel and looked very similar to the turian Havoc armor used by the 26th Armiger. However, Shepard could tell that the armor plates were thicker and heat shields were established where ever they could be.

"What this?" Shepard asked, confused over the armor's purpose. With the amount of heat shields and environmental safeties included in the armor, the only purpose Shepard thought it could have would be... no... it couldn't be.

Revan smiled as he saw Shepard make the connections. "This is the turian Valkyrie armor, fresh off the R&D tables on Nanus. The project first started at the end of the Reaper War as Reaper AA guns were terribly effective against drop ship insertions. We needed to find another way of deploying our troops fast, quiet and most importantly, holding the element of surprise. With this armor, all we need to do is get a shuttle to the mesosphere of a planet and jump. The armor takes care of the rest."

"This armor allows soldiers to survive in atmosphere jumps from that height?" Garrus asked, shocked.

Anjaleen nodded, "I've tested it before and it works perfectly. The heat shields and environmental protection systems included in the armor allows any living being to survive a jump from the mesosphere. Unfortunately, any higher and the heat shields get overwhelmed, causing the soldier inside to fry. But still, this technology has proved to be a major boon in asymmetrical assaults."

"The armor also includes overpowered jump jets, granting the soldier the ability to fly. This results in decreased shield power, but the thicker armor brings the suit's defensive capabilities back to normal settings."

"The plan is for most of the 26th Armiger to jump feet first into the midst of their AA guns which can't fire on such a small target. That will open the path for the Alliance forces to land. The Ghosts as well as ourselves will jump directly to the base, extract the package and execute any targets of opportunity. Any questions?" Revan asked, his mandibles flickering in bairly restrained excitement.

Silence permeated the room for a few seconds before Shepard asked eagerly, "Will I be able to keep it?"

* * *

_Intra'sei_

The STG never knew what hit them, Church noted with satisfaction as he walked the halls of the base, his geth following his every movement.

The insects thought they were smart, hiding their base inside another power's territory. They thought they could match wits with a Reclaimer, the overseer of Heimdall. He saw all, knew all. He was better than them! They needed to learn their lesson.

Never attack those your greater.

His geth had assaulted the base, catching the frogs by surprise with their upgrades. They proved no match and quickly retreated into the catacombs of the base. They admittedly held out longer than what Church expected, but the Norn found no reason to exterminate them. They had control of what they needed to control and Church had no patience in dealing with vermin when his race needed him. He would bring his race back to prominence! He would make them strong once again!

"Status on reaching the cache?" Church asked once of his geth platforms.

"We have located the data cluster, but physical access is required for its destruction. The cache is inclosed inside a high security bunker which also requires physical destruction to breach. Estimated two hours until containment breach."

Church scowled at the bad news, angry that his geth couldn't breach a simple bunker. If he had his men, his race, then this would be child's play. Literally.

But what could he expect? The geth were simply neophytes, primitive when compared to his race. Church had to adjust his standards.

"Very well," Church stated, "Inform me as soon as we break into the vault."

Heimdall pumped information into his brain, enlightening the Norn of what was about to happen. Church narrowed his eyes and bounced the information and his orders to the geth around him. The geth immediately complied, twisting their platforms and jumping away from where they were originally standing. Church simply returned his extended body to the Domain and his mind to his physical body before they struck.

The corridor they were standing in exploded, engulfing the area where they stood in fire and debris. A second later, STG forces burst through two side doors, pincering the section of destroyed corridor. It may have worked on mortals, but the STG was not prepared for the crossfire from the Geth, who all knew exactly where the STG forces were going to move to. Granted, the uncertainty principle did not guarantee perfection, but almost every STG member died instantly from the counter attack, caught by their enemies fore-knowledge of their attack.

Church reformed his extended body and stepped forward, green eyes staring at the moaning sole survivor of the attempted raid. Church put a foot on the salarians chest and pushed down, causing a cry of pain to erupt from the salarian.

"You think your petty, ignorant plans can work against a God? Especially me? You are arrogant in your assumptions."

The salarian spit on Church's face. "Big … words … for a coward."

Church laughed and replied, "I know my niche. I'm not a fighter. I'm an architect. The eyes behind the Sharpened Shield. I'm the one who does the things no one else will, the one one who takes the guilt and does the hard work. My work is the only reason we have a chance of survival and my work shall save my race."

Church created a pistol out of mid air and pressed it against the salarian's head, bored with their verbal exchange. The insect below him, knowing his face, blurted out, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

Church paused, considering the alien's question. "It is an undeniable and may I say fundamental quality of man that when faced with extinction, every alternative is preferable."

He fired.

Church let the body rest beneath him and motioned his guards to follow him once again. As they resumed their silent trek, Church reflected on his words.

He personified those words with his actions. Church was not happy with and maybe he even regretted the things he did, but never their reasons. For what he said was true no matter what.

When faced with extinction... every alternative was indeed preferable. No matter the cost.

* * *

_Illium_

Talia Bu'toni, sensor operator onboard the Asari frigate _Peace Offering_, was having an incredibly boring day.

As a maiden of only 150 years, she was eager to explore the galaxy, learn everything that she had not seen before. Of course, Illium thought otherwise and a small mistake resulted in indentured servitude for as long as her new owner lived.

Thankfully, he was a salarian and he didn't have long to live. However, before she could cut and leave Illium, she was snapped up by the Illium government, who needed bodies to run their newly created defense fleet after the old one got smashed during the Reaper War.

Thus here she was, stuck aboard a boring ship doing a boring job. Talia couldn't wait to get out of this job and continue exploring the galaxy. Maybe she should visit Palaven next... she always wanted to see Cipritine...

Talia quickly checked her sensors to do her five minute job during an eight hour shift. All internal readings nominal, heat levels at minimum settings, all crew accounted for. Relay indicates spike of activity. Talia quickly checked her arrival list and frowned. Nobody was supposed to be coming at this time. Talia reached for her intercom to alert her superiors of the unknown arrival. It probably was simply a civillian ship with more greed than brains and forgot to inform Illium of their arrival.

The Relay activated. Talia's mouth opened in shock.

That wasn't a civvie ship. That was a geth fleet.

Fourty geth ships, each sporting the insectoid design common among the synthetic race, advanced towards the system, reactor warming up to combat levels. Talia's gut filled with dread. She knew that the Council declared war on the geth, but an attack so soon?

A communication echoed throughout the outnumbered asari fleet. _"Affronts to the Mantle must be destroyed. Opposition to our Reclamation must be eliminated. Past sins must be repayed. Odin must rise. Our race must return. I am Offensive Bias and this is my creed."_

The geth opened fire. The asari returned fire. And the Reclaimer/Citadel War officially began.

* * *

_/ Domain Access Confirmed_

_ / Palmer: Anti-Synthetic League headquarters in sight. We shall wait until further orders._

_ / Reach: Just wait until Church is done. Then strike and wipe off those monsters from the face of the galaxy._

_ / Church: Agreed. I want to be absolutely sure we take them down._

_ / Reach: I can feel rampan... RAMP... RAMPANCY ./XXX/. [Core reset underway]_

_ / Church: Odin damn it. We don't have much time left._

_ / Palmer: We need Gunguir if we want to free Odin and save Reach_

_ / Soul: Offensive and I have begun our assault on Illium, Norn. We shall find Gunguir._

_ / Church: Do it fast. If need be, I'll take the brunt of their assault to insure Reclamation._

_ / Offensive: That's suicide if they breach the Sphere and the Shield._

_ / Church: Anything is all right when faced with such threats._

_ / Offensive: Too true._

_ / Reach: [Core reset] … I'm scared. I want my father back._

_ / Soul, Church, Palmer, Offensive: He will rise, Reach. He will come back to you. No matter the consequences._

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _For Thy Mantle Reloaded!_

I've come up with some great ideas over the month break I've had so my plans have been changed a bit. Please bear with me as I connect my new ideas with my old.

The quality of this chapter is probably lower than my normal works. Please tell me what you think of this chapter.

I will be editing all my chapters over the next week. A couple plot holes need to be filled and a lot of grammar mistakes need to be fixed.

I am going to be busy over the next couple weeks. I hope you have patience with me as I get back into writing. Chapter 10 of _Lord _is almost ready to be sent off for editing and Chapter 9 of _Ace _is next on my work list.

Thanks! See you later!

Primordial Soul


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter edited: 7/15/14**

**AN: **This is Primordial Soul with the twenty third chapter of _For Thy Mantle Reloaded!_

Thank you everyone who loved the RvB quote. It fits perfectly into this story and I had to include it.

The pace will be picking up a bit for dramatic and literary purposes. Just a heads up.

Last chapter did not have as big a reception as Chapter 21, but I suppose taking a month break does that to audiences. Oh well.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Shotgun Steve: **You are good at looking between the lines and figuring out what is going to happen.

**Kurogane7: **Maybe, maybe not.

**Subsider34: **Geth static defenses have not been upgraded. Only individual platforms.

**Guest: **You're in luck. You get your explanation about Palmer this chapter.

**The Reaper55: **That would be cool, but I have a better idea. ;) Wait until either next chapter or the one after.

**UNSC ODST: **I've kinda revealed a third faction already, but what is it? Wait and see. Offensive on Illium is going to be fun.

**Church Caboose: ** We have already discussed your review.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_TNV Dreadnought Thanatos, in orbit of Intra'sei_

"Men, we're about to face a foe we wished we never had to face." Revan said, addressing his men before they entered the combat zone. "The Geth had reemerged from the Perseus Veil and have attacked our worlds, killed our fellow citizens and have spat on the courtesy we've extended to them. We shall show them no quarter, give them no mercy. This time, we shall settle for nothing less than extinction,"

"The Geth have seized control of the STG base below us, trying to destroy a high priority asset" Anjaleen continued, bringing up a holo map of the area. "Intel is spotty on what the asset is, but we do know where it is. It is held in a bunker several hundred meters underground … here. We also have the codes to unlock the bunker. We just need to get to it"

"In a couple minutes, we will go feet first directly into the engagement field as enemy AA is too thick for traditional shuttles to land. Once we land, the 26th Armiger will disable the guns so the Alliance can bring their boys into the fight. Understood?" Revan asked.

"Sir, yes sir!" the 26th Armiger replied.

Revan nodded, mandibles spread out in a grin. "To the Spirits then. Dismissed."

Revan turned off his communicator and walked to his seat next to his mate, Shepard and her mate. They were currently inside a cramped shuttle, one of dozens currently flying to the mesosphere of Intra'sei so that they could safely make it to the ground.

"Nice speech. Didn't see the need to tell them the truth?" Shepard asked, fiddling with her custom made Valkyrie armor. They had not had a human variant for Shepard to use so they had to quickly make her one. It hadn't been tested, but Revan trusted in the quality of his engineers.

"Would they believe that an ancient species acquired the loyalty of the Geth via subversion to kill us all and bring themselves back? Of course not. Better let them think in something that fits their prejudices." Revan replied.

"What do you think we'll find down there? What do you think is there that the Reclaimer's want gone?" Garrus asked.

"Whatever it is, we'll get it. We're the 26th Armiger. The Geth won't know what hit them." Anjaleen replied, tightening her helmet seals.

"Dropping in thirty seconds!" the pilot yelled. In response, every passenger rose from their seats and faced the door, ready to jump.

"Ten! Five! Three! Two! One! Jump!"

The doors opened and the 26th Armiger jumped feet first into hell.

* * *

_On the surface_

Church growled as he saw the Alliance fleet slowly but surely push his Geth forces back away from the planet. They had arrived in system not too long ago, setting a time table for his secondary objective to be completed. His primary objective was already completed however as he saw Shepard's ship enter the system.

Too easy.

Knowledge flowed through him, enlightening the Norn to the thoughts of every enemy soldier, their plans, their secrets, their desires. At times it proved overwhelming to manage, but Church had many years of adjustment to the demands of Heimdall … Ah! That would prove most beneficial and timely. A plan blossomed within Church's mind.

"They plan on attacking the AA guns in order to land more troops. Send all troops not designated necessary to the AA fields." Church ordered.

"Affirmative sir. Multiple life signs detected in free fall above the AA guns"

An ODST jump, Church noted. A primitive one, but one nonetheless. Amazing how history follows its own patterns.

"Warm up the Tyr and shoot them down." Church ordered, turning to leave and check up on their progress into the bunker.

"No such weapon such as the Tyr exists in our facility" the Geth unit replied.

"No Tyr! Why!" Church whirled on the Geth, shocked. "All Reclaimer facilities are mandated to have one in order..."

Wait, of course. He was no longer in the time of his race. He no longer had what they achieved. He had to work off the technology of primitives.

Disgusting and unfortunate.

"Well then," Church replied softly, recomposing himself. He had a card up his sleeve. He just need to wait a little longer. "In that case, fire everything. And when Shepard arrives... direct her to me."

* * *

_Above the STG base_

The 26th Armiger, along with Shepard and Garrus, fell through the air, hands and arms spread to slow their bodies down as much as they could. The friction caused the air around Shepard to burn, heating the suit encasing the Spectre. Shepard could feel the heat shields beating back the environmental hazard, keeping the sensitive technology around her in working order.

Still, the thought that she was literally inches away from death was not encouraging.

Before too long, they broke through the clouds to see the entrenched Geth positions and guns below them, ready to shoot down any shuttle that attempted to approach the captured STG base.

"Shepard! Vakarian! Angle your way away from us and to the base! The 26th Armiger has this under control!"

"You sure, Revan?" Garrus asked, already complying with the order.

"Absolutely! We've... evasive maneuvers!"

The AA guns activated and begin firing multitudes of bullets in their general direction as each individual soldier was too small a target to be tracked by the Geth's targeting software. Bright brilliant colors of … plasma followed, taking down four men within twenty seconds.

"Was that plasma?" One of the Armiger soldiers asked in shock.

"Looks like it! Shepard, Vakarian, get down there and find out what's going on! Anjaleen and I have the AA guns! Revan, out"

Shepard and Garrus flew away from the engagement zone, leaving the Armiger to take the AA guns on their own.

The two Spectres managed to get to the base without any more bullets being shot at in their direction. Shepard flew to the ground first, activating the jump jets so that she could land safely on the base's landing platform. Two Geth noticed her landing and turned their guns in her direction. Thankfully, Garrus swooped in and knocked them off the edge with his body, sending the synthetics over the edge and saving himself with his jump jets.

Shepard quickly stacked up against the door, Harrier pressed against her body as Garrus took position with his Valiant. Shepard keyed the door open and ducked as brilliant flashes of light flew from the door way and hit the crates surrounding Garrus, causing them to start melting.

Garrus growled as he pumped three N7 Valiant bullets into a Geth's head and not kill the Spirit's damned synthetics. Three platforms emerged from the doorway, enveloping Garrus and pinning him where he was.

Thankfully, they didn't notice Shepard who grabbed one of the platforms and speared its neck cables with her omni-tool, instantly killing the machine. She turned its now limp body and sprayed the other two platforms with plasma fire, causing them to duck out of the way behind some crates.

This allowed Garrus, with his sniper rifle now modded with phasic rounds, to take down another Geth platform through a bullet through the eye. The third platform, somehow realizing its imminent demise, grabbed two strange blueish spheres and activated them, rushing the two Spectres as it did so. Shepard and Garrus filled the Geth platform full of lead, causing it to collapse and then blow up in a blinding blue explosion seconds later.

"What was that?" Shepard asked once the coast was clear, shocked. She had never seen those ... things before!

"It looks like the Geth got some upgrades" Garrus replied, examining one of the intact Geth platforms. "Shielding mods, smarter VI mods, new toys." He tossed one of the Geth's guns to Shepard, which to her looked like a purple and blue metallic Collector rifle, as well as one of the spheres which must have been a grenade of some kind. "We need to get those to a lab as soon as we can."

"Got it" Shepard nodded, clipping their salvage to her armor. "We got to get to that cache though. We'll worry about the new tech later. Follow me."

The inside of the base was strangely deserted and Shepard and Garrus had rarely encountered a Geth patrol inside. They must have all left to hold the AA guns. Still though, Shepard didn't like it.

"Revan, still alive out there?" Shepard asked as they reached a T junction.

"Yes, ma'am! My men have taken a big beating, but we aren't the 26th Armiger for nothing. AA guns should be down in a couple minutes, then the Alliance can land and clear out the Geth here. Geth fleet is pretty much gone, Alliance is just mopping up now. It's like they didn't want to win... You've reached the cache?"

"Almost. Getting close to the elevator now. Shepard out"

As soon as she turned off the comm, Garrus held up a hand and replied "Hold up, I hear something"

Shepard stopped and listened and sure enough, something was creating noise in a room to their left. The two Spectres quickly burst through the door and saw a man cowering on the ground.

"Sir, are you alright?" Shepard asked, lowering her gun as she saw him.

The man turned to face the Spectres and his green eyes widened in surprise. "Shepard! You're here! We may still have a chance to extract the cache."

"Wait, you know what's here? What's your name?" Garrus asked.

"My apologies. My name is Doctor Leonard Church, xenoarcheologist. I'm a civilian consultant hired by the STG to study the cache for any way to decipher what it is and what it does." the man replied, straightening his white lab coat.

"Alright, Doctor. We need you to stay here and wait for the Alliance to arrive. You'll be safe here." Shepard said. The man's face became affronted.

"Out of the question! The Geth could find me and kill me! You're my best chance of survival. Besides, I could help you get through security and help you with the cache. You need me!"

Shepard was becoming suspicious of the man. He was being awfully eager to accompany them on their mission. Besides, she had been tricked one too many times to fall again this easily. They would need to watch him.

"Alright. But stay behind us and out of our way." Garrus ordered. The man nodded and began following them.

_"I don't trust him."_

_ "Me neither. Take him down when we get to the bunker."_

The now group of three entered the elevator and rode it down to the lowest levels of the base where the cache was stored. When they reached the bottom, they pressed against the sides of the elevator and manually opened the doors. Smart as Geth began opening fire through the now open elevator door. Shepard cursed as plasma grazed her armor, thankful that plasma had mass and thus could be deflected by her shields. But the heat wasn't blocked and that was making her and her armor boil. They needed to get out of this mess fast.

Shepard grasped the grenade, now forever named to her as a plasma grenade, and threw it out into the gall, cursing when a plasma shot burst through her shields and hit her outstretched arm, causing the ceramic armor to begin melting from the heat.

Thankfully, the grenade did its job, catching the Geth off guard and distracting them, allowing Garrus to get out of cover and brain three of the five platforms with his Valiant. Shepard soon followed with her Harrier, taking down the last two Geth platforms.

"Shepard, that was incredible! I never thought..." Church began as he walked out of the elevator only for a slug to pierce his chest and his head. The man collapsed as Garrus and Shepard looked at each other, guns smoking.

"That Reclaimer was stupid. What a waste of life" Shepard replied, turning back to the bunker door. That was anti-climatic.

"Or that was something planned for. Either way, we need to hurry. The Geth had almost made through." Garrus noted.

Shepard nodded and entered the security code, opening the bunker for them to access.

As the doors began to open, someone began clapping behind the two Spectres. They whirled around to see Church smirking, looking fine despite his previously dead status.

"That I may say was most entertaining yet slightly uncomfortable. Being shot at is always a annoyance. You did exactly what you were supposed to do"

"You were dead. We both shot you lethally. How did you survive?" Shepard asked, aiming the gun at his head.

Church laughed as his body turned transparent before solidifying again. "Unlike my fellow brethren, I have no fear of death outside of Heimdall. I am always safe behind the Sharpened Shield. You cannot end me with such mortal weaponry." He gestured with his hand, freezing the two Spectres in place as Geth emerged from active camouflage. Shepard's heart began beating with ferocity. Oh no...

"I know you were wondering why you survived your battle with Palmer. Well, I'll tell you why. She was testing you, testing to see if my work finally succeeded. She wanted to see what managed to survive Catalyst's test. She did it for science for my sake."

"I have no such restraint, Shepard." Church said icily, walking past the two frozen Spectres. "I can assure you that you will die here Shepard. That is a factual law set unto this Domain. You will not leave this tomb."

"I must thank you though for allowing me access to the cache." Church said, observing the blue and grey obelisk that rested inside the bunker. "Now I can ensure your defeat." The Norn raised a hand, ready to destroy a loose end.

The artifact pulsed out a blueish-white wave, destroying every Geth unit in the room and causing Church to grunt. Shepard felt herself able to move again and fell, Garrus right alongside her.

"Cease your contact, Essence!" Church growled, staggering as another pulse fired from the obelisk. He focused his frustrations and anger on the obelisk, causing it to shudder underneath the stresses of constraint fields. He fell to his knees, the pulse disrupting his connection to the world around him. His body was collapsing into nonexistence.

Shepard then felt a voice inside her mind speak, _"Exemplar, you do not have much time until all is lost. Get to Khar'shan. Stop Reach and Palmer from destroying us. Church was distracting you all along by coming here. We will speak again."_

The obelisk shattered underneath Church's rage, causing crystalline pieces to fly across the room. Church whirled around to face Shepard, eyes clouded with anger, his body collapsing uncontrollably back into the Domain.

"You think you've won? An imperium of stars stands before you, ready to fight war to ensure our survival. Dead echoes reach out to bind you to their will and it is only a matter of time before they are silenced. You cannot stop inevitability, Exemplar."

Church vanished from the room, his body disappearing in a flash of light. Shepard jumped to her feet and helped Garrus up, eyes betraying her worry.

"We need to move. Now"

* * *

_In the Domain._

Church slammed a fist into a wall as he appeared in the Domain, furious. Couldn't ghosts just stay dead? Couldn't the damned remain in Hel?

He opened a comm-channel to Reach and Palmer and gave them the go ahead. Shepard knew that he had been distracting her and now they only had so much time to destroy the League.

But in the end, did it really matter to end the League, their old enemies? Not really. What truly mattered was Offensive's attack on Illium, the hunt for Gungnir. That was what was truly important and it was the thing that nothing could stop.

Maybe they should have some incentive to stay away?

Church closed his eyes and concentrated, accessing the minor Hall of Souls encased within his shelter. He no longer had contact with the main Hall of Souls aboard Odin's flagship, but the thing he required rested within his local servers.

A golden orange ball collected within Church's hands, flickering on with a bright flash. As it began to pulse and extend itself, learning its new environment, Church grinned and sent the newly born AI to Offensive to deploy. Along with his ace in the whole, Offensive would have more than what was necessary to do his duty.

"Welcome to the world, 051 Honored Durance. Today... is your birthday"

Church spun and departed for another section of the Domain, this one secured more tightly than usual. Bailey had been patient and it was only fair to indulge in fair conversation before he took what he wanted.

"Commander Bailey, how was your stay?"

Bailey could only groan as he tried to recollect what he had experienced. The last thing he could remember was talking to the Shepard imposter before PAIN and a sense of wrongness. And now he found himself chained inside a room that looked straight out of the old 21st century Tron movie.

"...Fuck... you"

Church laughed and replied, "Quite sadly, I do not indulge in that pleasant pastime any longer. Circumstances prevent me from doing so."

"What do you want … with me? Information? Leverage?" Bailey asked, looking at his captor straight in the eyes.

"What I want with you specifically? Nothing at all. I just needed a subject to examine. There is science to be done and research to be run."

"You're... sick, monster." Bailey spat.

"I do the things that no one else will. I am the monster in the closet, the one who burdens the guilt. And you are as just a big a monster as I am." Church replied. "Do you want to know what the truth is? Do you want to know why we are doing this, why I am being a monster to you? Do you want to know the past?"

Bailey hesitated nodded. Church spoke.

And Bailey screamed.

* * *

_Illium_

The streets of Illium were deserted, abandoned to the chaos that now reigned Nos Astra. Geth platforms patrolled the streets, cutting down any refugees and soldiers that attempted to combat the Geth. A fleet of Geth ships blanketed the skies, the burning wrecks of the Illium defense fleet behind them. The Geth had taken the space above Illium with little losses and superior tactics, something that baffled the ground-side defenders. How had the fleet fallen so quickly?

The fall of the fleet, as well as the unexpected upgrades the Geth received, had crushed the initial defenses and forced the war to be fought on the streets.

Seven Geth platforms, two of the Mystics, patrolled through an abandoned sky car station, walking in a standard delta formation. They had been tasked to ensure that the station remained out of use.

A flicker of movement was all that the Geth programs had to warn them before a bulky mass of flesh slammed into the group scattering them amongst the room. The Krogan took the opportunity to crush the faces of two Geth and blow up a third with a shotgun blast. The rest turned and opened fire, the plasma collection on the Krogan's shields. The Krogan growled and stood its ground, its eyes wide with blood rage.

"I AM KROGAN!"

A biotic flare appeared behind the Geth, scattering them yet again. The Mystic attempted to get up and throw a Warp, but a heel caught the Mystic around the neck and with a twist snapped its neck. The remaining Geth platforms were easily dispatched by bullets and a Reave.

After a single second of rest, the Krogan smiled and said, "We still work well together, asari."

"The Goddess still fortunes us, Grunt" the asari replied, apathetically staring at the broken Geth bodies. "The innocents must be saved, the Code must be followed and the wicked must pay"

"I just want to kill things, asari" Grunt said, reloading his guns. He turned and yelled, "Hey! Pyjacks! Coast is clear. Get your asses out here!"

A big group of civilians emerged from the shadows and sprinted towards them, one of them saying, "Oh thank god. You saved us. Thank you!"

"We've shown you the path, now you must follow it the rest of the way," Samara replied. "May the Goddess bless you. Go now."

The civilians nodded and sprinted away, heading towards an evacuation zone.

"We need to take the fight to the enemy if we are to save this planet, Grunt" Samara said, turning away.

A loud, multi-dimensional voice rang out all through the planet, echoing, _"Cease your pointless defiance and die. The sins of your fore fathers demand repayment and you shall be the recipients of our vindication."_

"More enemies to kill. I like it" Grunt snarled, smirking in barely restrained violence. The pair walked away, ready to bring the fight to the Geth and to stop whatever they have planned.

* * *

_The Citadel_

"You said you had results, Doctor?" Miranda asked as she walked into the secret medical facility hidden on the Presidium.

"Yes, I did." the salarian doctor replied, handing Miranda a sheet. She read the sheet, becoming baffled at the results.

"This can't be right."

"It most definitely is. Triple checked my work, ran every test imaginable. All results matched. Subject is human with extreme genetic modification. Such changes are illegal under Council Law. Is this what this is about."

"You're dismissed, Doctor." Miranda said, slumping down in a nearby seat. How was this possible? Why were they doing this to their own species? This discovery would change everything.

The discovery that the Reclaimers were human.

* * *

_/ Domain Access confirmed._

_ / Church: Reach, Palmer, move in now. The essence ruined my plans and have alerted Shepard to your designs._

_ / Reach: Understood. We're moving in now._

_ / Palmer: Time to die, you motherfuckers!_

_ / Soul: We've received your package, Church. We shall be deploying it momentarily._

_ / Church: Good. Use it to make sure you get your job done. Find Gungnir. Your search is what matters the most._

_ / Soul: Understood. Offensive and I are heading down to the surface. I'll call in Durance when we arrive._

_ / Reach: Affirmative. Let's bring my father back._

_ / Soul, Reach, Palmer, Church, Offensive: For Thy Mantle!_

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of _For Thy Mantle Reloaded!_

Things are coming to a head real fast. Care to guess where things are heading?

I wanted to thank you all for helping this story reach 900 reviews. 900! Let's aim for a thousand, shall we? :) That said, please review and respond!

Thanks everyone! See you later!

Primordial Soul


End file.
